


【原創】紀四名巫師的成長史(HP設定,MLM.HWH無差)

by YoyoLin



Series: 紀四名巫師的成長史 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Kid Greg Lestrade, Kid John Watson, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock Holmes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 117,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 紀四名巫師的成長史 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618687
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

這邊不定時更新,是在更君之墮之餘開的腦洞,會有多少後續跟更新速度都不一定  
更新不定期,內容不定量,段子為主  
\-------------------  
  
設定  
這篇中的福家兄弟年齡差距更大，因為曾經的安全隱憂所以福爸媽在生了第一個孩子後暫時不敢生下一個孩子，時間設定在霍格華茲大戰半個世紀後  
  
Holmes家是在麻瓜世界活躍的混血巫師家庭，有爬說嘴的遺傳但跟史萊哲林有沒有血緣關係是不清楚的，可是因為有這項天賦被詛咒只要密室內蛇妖還在就沒有 Holmes能在霍格華茲就讀因為當初發現密室的 Holmes試圖阻止這件事，為了避免 Holmes後代壞了好事史萊哲林詛咒他們只要有蛇妖在校內他們的後代在入學後必定死亡，因此 Holmes家族為了避險在麻瓜世界活躍，也主要在家教育孩子，如果真的要送去上學則會送到法國的波巴洞學院  
\-----------------------  
Mycroft在文中比 Sherlock大了14歲，是在蛇妖被殺後第一個回到霍格華茲就讀的 Holmes，是個爬說嘴，也通其他魔法生物語言比如人魚語，後來在魔法部神秘部門上班，研究項目不明但跟人體有關，在知情人眼中就是地下魔法部長，是個化獸師/阿尼瑪格斯，但有沒有登記其實沒人敢追問，史萊哲林畢業，曾是男學生主席與級長，極強的破心者跟鎖心者，但通常對方不會知道 Mycroft正在侵入他們的意識中，他本人也對此保密，變身後是一隻貓頭鷹，具體品種是Barn Owl,體型不大,但不知道為什麼麥考夫變身後的鳥形特別圓  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Lestrade跟 Mycroft同年，出身一個古老的純血家庭，因為老家靠海所以從小就從人魚那學會了人魚語，學生時代就會跟湖裡的人魚聊天，是他教 Mycroft人魚語的，是當代公認最強的傲羅，大家默認他會是下一任傲羅辦公室主任，身上的傷很多也很嚇人，但大多是學生時一次慘烈的經驗留下的，當時他還是學生，登記在案的化獸師/阿尼瑪格斯，賀夫帕夫畢業，曾是搜捕手和級長，變身後看起來是大白狼，但實際上是狼狗混血的狼犬(Wolfdog),乍看之下是狼,但仔細看能分辨出差異  
  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Sherlock跟John同年，也是爬說嘴，從小就從 Mycroft和 Lestrade那學了很多他的年紀不該學的魔咒，很清楚 Mycroft的破心能力導致後來對 Mycroft感到反感，太早產生叛逆期的時候因為被 Mycroft讀心導致嚴重爭執( Mycroft本人辯稱那只是想知道為什麼 Sherlock不高興)，後來就一直以死敵和胖子稱呼對方，雷文克勞學生，後來因為和John想學高難度魔法所以不得不去求 Mycroft很不高興，從小就很喜歡跟 Lestrade玩，現在嘴上不承認但依然對 Lestrade和 Mycroft有些崇拜  
  
John跟 Sherlock同年但大他幾個月，麻瓜家庭出身的巫師，因為7歲時在麻瓜的小學參加比賽時憑空炸了球門被發現是巫師，魔法部不得不刪除整個學校的人的記憶，是十年來最嚴重的洩密事件，知道自己是巫師後很期待進入霍格華茲，葛來分多的搜捕手，從 Sherlock那學了很多魔法世界的知識，第一次見到 Mycroft以為對方是黑巫師，出了點事情成了內部笑話,長大後成為傲羅在雷斯垂德手下工作  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
 **護法咒與催狂魔球賽事件**  
  
這件事發生在 Sherlock和John要升二年級的暑假， Lestrade弄到了魁地奇世界大賽的門票給他們， Sherlock本身沒什麼興趣但John非常興奮， Sherlock是陪著去的，他還要教John怎麼用港口鑰和觀賽的規矩  
  
John一年級的時候見過一次來學校宣導關於禁林近期巨型蜘蛛騷動事件的Greg，宣導結束他在霍格華茲留了一個月，會把 Sherlock抱起來問好，被 Sherlock嚴正抗議了，John知道Greg是個很知名的傲羅但他不知道 Sherlock居然跟他這麼熟  
  
「我跟 Sherlock的哥哥是朋友」Greg會從口袋拿各種零食出來給學生，那個風衣口袋顯然有施咒所以能裝超過實際容量的東西，他順便代課了那個月的黑魔法防禦學，因為原本的教授在假期時跟海葵鼠有了太過近距離的接觸，他因為屁股噴火住院了，這件事傳開後據說他本人很想辭職  
  
John後來從 Sherlock那知道他很多魔法相關的技能都是跟Greg學的，因為他不會像 Mycroft一樣不教他惡作劇的咒語， Sherlock第一次把 Mycroft倒掛的時候Greg還陪他指著 Mycroft大笑  
  
Greg非常顯眼，首先他有迷拉血統所以長相非常吸引人，而且他的頭髮很早就白了，他左邊的眉毛上有一道狼人留下的爪痕斜著抓過了他的眼睛所以他的左眼沒有視力，但John很肯定他看過那隻左眼變成藍色的過，而且還是在Greg需要完整的視野的時候轉變的，他看到的原因是Greg陪賀夫帕夫和葛來分多的球隊練魁地奇，也不知道是什麼原因那天博格特別暴躁不斷的攻擊球員，那顆球後來被他炸了，他有一隻腳怪怪的，John說不上來但那看起來不太自然， Sherlock說那一隻腳從小腿以下是假的，Greg臉上的疤跟腳傷是同一晚造成的，因為腿上的惡咒不斷侵蝕他的健康最後只能把腳截斷了，但那沒有影響他成為一個出色的傲羅  
  
John很喜歡Greg的教學，畢竟會教學生惡作劇咒語在課堂上還會擔任他們練習對象，而且還會說故事的有趣教授不多  
  
  
「為什麼要交出魔杖?」John在入口的時候問  
「因為會有觀眾干擾比賽」 Sherlock說「我根本沒帶魔杖來」他雙手一攤對入口的巫師說  
「你很依賴使用魔法耶!你居然沒有帶?」John和 Sherlock入場後他對 Sherlock說，他們之中最依賴魔法的的確是 Sherlock，John很習慣各種麻瓜生活上的不便但 Sherlock連就在一步之外的東西都要用速速前(Accio)叫來  
  
「沒有魔杖也能用魔法」 Sherlock不以為然的向著飄在空中的一個英格蘭隊的氣球伸出手他默念了咒語氣球就飛到他手中「給你」  
「無杖跟無聲魔法!!你居然會這個!!」John永遠會對 Sherlock感到驚奇「學校會教嗎?」  
「原則上不會」 Sherlock說「是 Mycroft教我的」  
「他怎麼會?」John問  
「他很懶」 Sherlock說「懶得念咒懶得把魔杖抽出來，所以他才會把這練到精通」  
他們的位置普通，如果 Sherlock肯問一聲肯定能拿到最好的包廂，但他不想跟哥哥妥協所以Greg給的票就夠了，雖然 Sherlock也看得出來這兩張票是 Mycroft給的就是了  
  
「那是不是 Lestrade?」他們旁邊的少年正指著觀眾席另一邊一個到處閃現的傲羅議論「Greg Lestrade對吧?那個白髮的傲羅」  
「好像是啊，為什麼首席傲羅會在這?上次球迷騷動也沒那麼嚴重啊」另一人說  
「我聽說魔法部在戒備那些跟黑暗生物聯手的黑巫師，他們跟催狂魔和一些可怕的東西在密謀什麼的樣子」一個看似是這個巫師家庭父親的人低聲地說「那些奇怪的預言，十幾年前預言的另一個陰影之王的誕生，也許預言是正確的，看看這些妖魔四起的狀況，那個家族的次子還進了霍格華茲……」  
  
John聽著這家人討論的內容他知道他們說的”那個家族”是誰家他們在說的就是 Holmes家族， Sherlock在入學的時候一被唸到名字很多出身巫師家庭的人就靜默了， Holmes家會帶來新生的陰影之王的預言曾經引發了很多事情，那隨著 Holmes家長子長大成一個守法的人逐漸消散但很多人依然抱持著懷疑，而且隨後出生的又是一個 Holmes家的男孩，那些謠言就再度興起了  
  
John伸手戳了不發一語但顯然有聽到這些的 Sherlock給他一個微笑  
「一群笨蛋不足為道」 Sherlock說「愛爾蘭隊進場了」他扯了John的袖子指向天空，數道綠色的彩煙拖在掃帚之後，球員們開場放的煙火變成了跳舞的愛爾蘭小妖精  
「Wow!」John第一次看到巫師世界體育活動的開場  
「他們每年都來這招」 Sherlock說  
「那是哪一隊!」John興奮的指著接著進場的帶著紅色彩煙的隊伍  
「聽這個噓聲，美國隊」 Sherlock說，接著彩煙的確變成了一隻老鷹衝撞打散了愛爾蘭隊留下的跳舞小妖精  
「真沒禮貌」John皺眉，觀眾的噓聲四起  
「他們是美國人，別期待禮貌!」旁邊一個不認識的興奮年輕巫師對John說「上啊!愛爾蘭!!」  
  
  
「你們兩個跟我來」 Mycroft突然移形幻影到他們面前把他們拎了起來接著他們兩個再次碰到地面已經被放在高等包廂裡了， Mycroft穿的是黑色的袍子手上還拿著一把黑傘  
  
  
「 Mycroft!!」 Sherlock不高興的抗議  
「很高興你在Watson家有個很有趣的周末，你顯然過得很舒適才有精神跟我吵架」 Mycroft站在他們兩個面前，John還因為突然被捲入移形換影中正在想吐「你感染了麻瓜的感冒，把這個喝下去不然不准回去看比賽」他指著桌上的藥水「你昨晚發燒了」  
  
「不要讀我的記憶!!」 Sherlock叫  
「這裡看得好清楚!!」John很想吐但他攀在欄杆上看著外面魁地奇比賽進行移不開眼睛  
「你們可以留在這裡看比賽」 Mycroft說「我有事要做」他走過去把手放在John頭上，John想吐的感覺就消失了「下次被移形換影前閉上眼，能有效降低噁心感， Sherlock，喝藥」  
「 Sherlock你該喝藥，麻瓜的藥效果不好，你要是又發燒會很不舒服的」John說  
  
Sherlock很不甘願的把藥喝了，耳朵噴煙之後所有症狀就都消失了， Mycroft很滿意的點點頭，彈了手指桌上出現了滿滿的飲料和零食  
「乖乖看比賽，你們兩個這種身材在下面只要有顆球進框的方式球迷不滿意就等著被擠扁了，別亂跑」 Mycroft說完就消失了  
  
「他去哪了?」John問 Sherlock，同時努力的在抓他的巧克力青蛙  
「觀眾席有一隻很肥的貓頭鷹跟在Greg身邊」 Sherlock用手指指向巧克力青蛙讓他停在半空中被John拿住  
  
John瞇眼看向上方的觀眾席，Greg的白髮讓他很好找，尤其他還是少數沒在看比賽的人，他的身邊三不五時會看到一隻白色的貓頭鷹，而且當Greg移形換影時會同時消失  
  
「你哥哥是個阿尼瑪格斯!難怪他能不被發現的出現在霍格華茲!」John驚叫「你會嗎?」  
「他不教我」 Sherlock說「Greg也會，但連他也不教我，不知道死胖子對他說了什麼」  
  
  
「為什麼會有一把斧頭在飛!!」John大叫，一把人一樣大的斧頭正跟在愛爾蘭隊的追蹤手屁股後面飛  
「觀眾席的球迷上繳假魔杖留下自己的真魔杖後幹的」 Sherlock說「這些人就是為什麼魁地奇比賽的規定有七百多條而且每年都越來越多的原因」  
  
那把斧頭很快就被裁判拿魔杖打成灰了，鬧事的球迷被扔了出去  
  
當比賽正要恢復進行的時候空氣突然變得寒冷，John看著手上的玻璃杯正結起薄薄的冰霜  
「 Sherlock」John指向天空「那個也是球迷惡作劇嗎?」  
「哪個?」 Sherlock從手中的書抬頭  
「黑色的破布在天上飛」John看著那團破布逐漸聚集，越來越多，球員全都靜止了，然後有一個愛爾蘭球員從掃帚上摔落，一隻白色的狼從觀眾席跳出接住了他然後兩個人同時移形換影消失並出現在地上，白色的狼把背上的球員交給其他人然變回了巫師的模樣，Greg用魔杖指向天空  
  
「速速前!(Accio!)」空著的掃帚立刻飛向他，Greg騎上掃帚飛向剩下傻住的球員，他用魔杖指著自己的喉嚨放大了聲音「所有人回到地上!有催狂魔!我重複!比賽緊急暫停所有人回到地上!」他眼角看到另一個球員昏倒摔了下去，在觀眾席的傲羅即時施咒接住了那個美國球員  
  
「催狂魔沒有下來」 Sherlock看著上方說  
「催狂魔?課本裡面提過的那種生物嗎?」John問「我以為他們被趕回沒人住的荒野去了?」  
「黑巫師跟催狂魔是天然的搭檔」 Sherlock說「催狂魔沒辦法自己找到這裡來」他指向天空「看那邊!」  
  
有什麼混在催狂魔之間，Greg騎著掃帚在觀眾席周遭徘徊幫助觀眾疏散，其他傲羅正在驅趕催狂魔，但催狂魔的數量多的不合理  
  
「你們兩個!」白色的貓頭鷹飛進包廂瞬間變回了 Mycroft， Mycroft從口袋拿出一條掛墜，那是 Sherlock的，他上次跟 Mycroft吵架後留在家裡了，上面有 Holmes家的家徽「過來!」 Mycroft手一指兩個孩子自動被拉到一起， Mycroft把掛墜掛在他們兩個脖子上按著掛墜上的貓頭鷹說「港口現 (Portus)」  
  
  
John和 Sherlock被傳送了出去，這感覺就跟他們來到世界杯現場時進入那個港口鑰一樣，但這次有什麼出錯了，他們同時被甩飛了出去，兩個人一起摔落在地上，John先張開眼睛他看到天空黑壓壓的一片，他身邊有穿著美國球隊球衣的人躺在地上意識不清，他們沒有被傳送到應去的地方  
  
「 Sherlock!John!」Greg在他們上空停下對他們喊「沒事吧!!你們怎麼會摔在這!」  
「 Mycroft用港口鑰要送我們回家」 Sherlock說「這附近的港口鑰恐怕都失效了，我們才會摔下來」他指著Greg背後「你後面!!」  
  
三個戴著面具的巫師同時用魔杖對準Greg接著 Sherlock和John看到閃光四射，四個人各自往反方向飛了出去，Greg摔在地上魔杖飛了出去，他爬起來指著對方張嘴卻無法發聲，他中了噤噤言(Langlock)無法說話，但他還是成功的把那個人打飛了出去  
  
「催狂魔」John抓著 Sherlock指著上面「靠過來了!!」  
  
貓頭鷹一掠而過拋下一把傘被Greg接住，傘身在他一揮之下消散成紙片，一隻黑色的魔杖才是那把傘的真面目，貓頭鷹的翅膀擦過John和 Sherlock的肩膀他們跟著貓頭鷹移形換影消失，Greg把魔杖對著自己的喉嚨解除了噤噤言  
  
  
「他還在那!」John被 Mycroft放在一片狼藉的觀眾席上時指向在場地裡的Greg  
「他是首席傲羅，輪不到我們擔心」 Sherlock說「港口鑰失效了，外面一定一團亂」  
「我知道」 Mycroft說「其他傲羅已經去支援了，你們兩個的袍子都破了」他用手指指著 Sherlock然後是John「復復修(Reparo)」兩個孩子身上的衣服都自動修復了， Mycroft順便戳了戳 Sherlock的頭把他額頭上的擦傷也治好，他不用去戳他也能做到，但他就是想戳一下自己的弟弟逗逗他而已  
「你把你的眼睛怎麼了」 Sherlock指著 Mycroft的左眼  
「Jesus」John的麻瓜用語冒了出來，因為他也看到了讓 Sherlock臉色大變的原因， Mycroft的左眼變成咖啡色了  
「借人用了一下而已」 Mycroft反手把一個衝向他們的黑巫師轟了出去，真正意義上的轟，他一聲不吭的就用一個火球把對方噴飛了  
  
「破心護(Protego)」 Mycroft第一個有聲咒是在他們三個周遭設下了保護，因為他知道接著會有什麼到來  
  
「吼吼燒(Incendio)!」Greg的聲音之後接著的是一大片的火焰在場地中燃起， Mycroft他們所佔的位置也被火海吞沒，John和 Sherlock還會反射的用手遮擋但 Mycroft是很淡定的把手放在兩個小孩肩上避免他們亂跑，火海被捲回場中，一條火龍捲直通天際，Greg揮舞著魔杖控制著火龍捲，當火焰接近黑巫師時會冒出一隻手把他們抓進火中，他在弄死對手之前把火焰消去，數十人從空中墜落失去意識落在場地上，催狂魔在空中盤旋，有幾個受到Greg吸引往他的方向去  
  
「催狂魔喜歡受過苦的靈魂」 Sherlock說  
「他受過傷讓催狂魔喜歡他?」John還沒從那場火焰之舞的震撼中脫離，他只能想到Greg臉上的疤  
「 Mycroft?」 Sherlock抬頭看了自己哥哥  
「熬得過三天的不赦咒虐待，連咒咒虐(Crucio)都沒能逼瘋的人，催狂魔不會喜歡才有鬼」 Mycroft證實了 Sherlock的猜測  
「你們居然敢說我們去禁林玩很危險，你們自己都幹什麼了」 Sherlock說  
「我們很清楚自己在幹什麼」 Mycroft指著飛向他的催狂魔「疾疾，護法現身 (Expecto Partronum)」他只放出了一道強烈的白色閃光就把催狂魔趕走了，連護法都沒出現  
  
「為什麼他還不走?」John看著站在場地中心的Greg正悠哉的蹲在地上找他的魔杖「催狂魔就在他的頭上飛啊!」  
「他看得到」 Mycroft說  
「你到底把你的眼睛怎麼了，老實說」 Sherlock說「不然我就跟媽咪說你拿自己做奇怪的實驗讓媽咪替我查出來」  
「只是一點小把戲」 Mycroft說「我跟Greg共用了左眼的視力，我看得到的他也看得到，我在這裡看得到他身邊的狀況，他可以專心找他的魔杖不必轉頭看，還有我知道你在溫室裡養了鳥蛇，你別以為我沒有能讓你惹上麻煩的把柄」  
「你就是我的麻煩」 Sherlock說  
「彼此彼此」 Mycroft揉亂了弟弟的頭髮， Sherlock發出了抗議聲  
  
  
「總算找到了」Greg從土裡拔出了他的魔杖，一把淺棕色的魔杖，他搞斷過太多把了，如果這把再壞掉奧立凡德應該會懷疑他都拿魔杖戳死對方而不是用來施咒的了  
  
Greg把 Mycroft的魔杖收進口袋轉身抬頭看向那一群催狂魔用魔杖對著他們  
「疾疾，護法現身 (Expecto Partronum)!」他的魔杖尖發出白光，然後那道白光中飛出了數隻貓頭鷹，每一隻都散發著強烈的白光，白光也由Greg為中心不斷的擴散，五隻貓頭鷹護法往不同方向飛去驅散了催狂魔，白光足以照亮夜空，在遠處的巫師都能看見這個方向的白光  
  
直到催狂魔的蹤跡都消失Greg才放下魔杖， Mycroft抓著兩個小巫師移形換影到場中央  
  
「謝了」Greg把 Mycroft的魔杖還給他「我就別不自量力幫你弄回傘狀了，你也知道我的變形術不好」  
「是的，慘痛的教訓」 Mycroft拿過魔杖後他的魔杖逐漸變形成一把黑傘  
「沒嚇到吧?」Greg摸了兩個小巫師的頭「要吃棉花糖嗎?」他從口袋掏出一把糖放在John手上，因為 Sherlock一臉正在生氣的樣子，臉都氣紅了  
  
「 Sherlock你怎麼了?」Greg問「在生什麼氣?」  
「你的護法原本是狼犬(Wolfdog)」 Sherlock說「跟你的阿尼瑪格斯型態一樣才對，死胖子你把Greg怎麼了!!」他對著哥哥就是一拳「John!檢查Greg口袋裡的糖果有沒有問題!」  
「什麼?」John看著手上捧著的那把糖果  
「聞味道!有沒有不是糖果的味道的!這個死胖子肯定下藥了!」 Sherlock被 Mycroft用傘指著浮在半空中， Mycroft已經對此習以為常了，順手還撥掉了幾個朝他而來的吃蛞蝓咒，John還是很不習慣看到 Sherlock像一隻小雞一樣被打發，他知道 Sherlock在同年齡人之中有多麼出色，他甚至在被四年級的人欺負的時候拿出魔杖把對方掛到樹上去，也是 Sherlock教他黑魔法防禦基礎法術的  
  
「John!!有沒有味道奇怪的糖果!!」 Sherlock叫  
「別傻了，愛情靈藥對你們這種小孩來說能聞出什麼鬼」 Mycroft說著把 Sherlock在空中翻了一圈「愛情靈藥只會製造出瘋狂的迷戀而已，那種小孩子的把戲一個傲羅會栽下去嗎?」  
「 Sherlock啊…」Greg笑著扶額  
「 Sherlock為什麼會覺得你的糖果裡有愛情靈藥?」John問  
「裡面沒有」Greg說「相信我，那些糖果沒有問題，除了我剛剛可能不小心加熱了一點點而已」  
  
「放我下來!!肥貓頭鷹!」 Sherlock指著哥哥說  
「你也別對你哥哥鬧脾氣了」Greg拎著 Sherlock把他放到地上，剛剛被在空中轉了很多圈的小孩還站不穩  
「時間不早了」 Mycroft拿出懷錶看「Watson的家人肯定睡了，先回我們家吧」  
「我等等就過去」Greg說，他也拿出了一個懷錶「我得跟其他傲羅會和，你們先走吧」他說完就消失了  
  
「走吧，你們兩個需要去沖個熱水澡，被催狂魔包圍過晚上大概還會做惡夢」 Mycroft說「爸媽到美國參加朋友的婚禮了，所以就我們三個在家」他蹲下招手要John也過來，他轉了手上的懷錶旁的開關，錶面從時間轉換成 Holmes家的家徽  
「你記得這個區域內的港口鑰都失效了吧」 Sherlock說，他看了眼已經冷得發抖的John妥協了，甘願配合 Mycroft的決定  
「這是我在用的港口鑰，原理跟普遍通用的不同，走吧」 Mycroft把錶鍊從馬甲上取下讓John和 Sherlock一人抓著一端， Mycroft手上握著的懷錶把他們三人都吸了進去  
  
  
John這次有先把眼睛閉上，他們到的時候已經在 Holmes家的宅邸門口了  
「你以前來過了，要什麼找不到就跟 Sherlock或家庭小精靈拿吧」 Mycroft收好他的錶走在前頭，他經過的走廊都會自動點燈  
  
「 Mycroft!為什麼Greg的護法會變成你的肥鳥!」 Sherlock回神了追在後面叫  
「去洗澡，你也在發抖」 Mycroft戳了 Sherlock一下， Sherlock立刻往後滑到John身邊「洗完澡以後到後院來，我會在那，有什麼抱怨再來找我，John」  
「Yes?」John轉頭  
「叫 Sherlock拿睡衣給你，他的衣服對你來說有點小，但施法調整一下就可以解決了」 Mycroft說著直接就消失了  
  
John之前聖誕節來住過 Holmes家，他也是那時候才知道 Sherlock不離身的掛墜是個直通家門的港口鑰， Holmes家成員都會有一個，因為實際上知道家裡地址的只有他們的貓頭鷹跟每一代的保密人，這是為了不被找到而做的安全措施， Sherlock說 Mycroft是知道家裡地址的，但他就是現任保密人所以絕對不會說出來，只要 Mycroft沒說理論上就沒有人能找到這裡來  
  
浴室裡已經放好熱水了，黑色石材為主打造的浴池大到兩個小孩子洗還能玩水，他們兩個一起泡澡，John一進到熱水裡立刻很滿意的閉上眼享受  
「為什麼你會冷成那樣?」 Sherlock問「我都沒感覺到」  
「你真的沒感覺?」John問  
「沒有」 Sherlock說  
「他們聚過來的時候你真的什麼都感覺不到?」John抓住 Sherlock的肩膀「那麼冷而且他們好像把你的快樂都吸走了一樣」他不敢置信的看著 Sherlock  
  
「真的沒有太多感覺」 Sherlock說「我是也覺得有點冷但沒有你看起來那麼冷」他想了一下「John，你等下對我用一次咄咄失(Stupefy)」  
「我為什麼要對你用擊昏咒啊!」John問  
「實驗」 Sherlock說  
  
他們洗完澡出來的時候John穿了 Sherlock的睡衣， Sherlock拿魔杖幫他改了一下袖子長度，John比他高半個頭  
  
「所以真的要對你用擊昏咒?」John拿著魔杖(Greg在他們離開前幫他拿回來了)站在走廊上看著 Sherlock  
「對」 Sherlock說「來吧!」  
「咄咄失(Stupefy)!」John對 Sherlock揮動魔杖， Sherlock被擊飛了倒在地上，家庭小精靈紛紛現身跑出來看為什麼小主人會倒在地上，其中有幾個已經瞪著John了  
「是我叫他做的!」 Sherlock制止了家庭小精靈們「是實驗!」  
「年輕的少爺」其中一個年紀大的精靈說「請不要在走廊上嬉戲，會受傷」  
「我知道了，只是外面對John來說太冷了」 Sherlock隨口瞎說  
「Mr.Watson」其中一個精靈拿來了小孩的睡袍「請穿上，要嬉戲請到外面去」  
「好的，抱歉」John接過睡袍看著精靈們又紛紛消失  
  
「結論」 Sherlock爬起來「我身上被下了保護咒，很多很多層的保護咒，大概從我還小的時候就開始了，大概是 Mycroft和Greg幹的，所以催狂魔當時對我的影響沒有對你的那麼大，但這只對黑魔法產生反應，所以普通的擊昏咒對我依然有效」  
「那是什麼聲音?」John本來還想針對 Sherlock的實驗發表意見但他聽見了某種東西狀在木板上的聲音  
「Greg的港口鑰壞了」 Sherlock說「又一次，他的港口鑰也是懷錶但他常常撞壞那個錶，所以被傳送過來的時候有時候會有位置誤差，有時候則會像剛剛那樣被砸在門上」  
「Greg有你家的港口鑰?」John問「你們不是只把這個給家人嗎?怕洩漏位置什麼的?」  
「他也不知道我們家的地址，沒有差」 Sherlock拉著John要到後院去，他還有問題要問 Mycroft，還有他家後院有養拜月獸，John很喜歡餵食那些奇怪的小生物  
  
  
他們到後院的時候 Mycroft已經跟Greg站在院子裡交談了，他們同時轉頭看了兩個小孩  
  
「Greg，胖子把你怎麼了?」 Sherlock問  
「他沒把我怎樣啊」Greg微笑著說  
「你的護法變了」 Sherlock說「你的原本明明是狼犬」  
「可是我們今天看到的是貓頭鷹啊」John說「護法不會變吧?」  
「事實上是會的」 Sherlock說「施咒者經歷了某種程度的精神打擊或者情感劇變，也會導致護法產生變化，所以你把Greg怎麼了!」  
「 Sherlock，別傻了，你之前懷疑我對Greg下藥現在覺得我洗腦他了嗎?」 Mycroft笑著說，他一臉被弟弟逗樂的模樣「你跳過了很明顯的一個解答把事情想得太複雜了」  
「 Sherlock啊~」Greg也笑著拍拍小男孩的頭「早點去睡，你哥沒欺負我，你放心」  
「……那就表示」 Sherlock瞇起眼皺著眉一臉被噁心到的樣子「Ewwww」  
「我錯過了什麼?」John問，他手上抓著他剛剛在地上撿到的毛菇精「 Sherlock?」他看了 Sherlock一臉被噁心到的模樣還有兩個苦笑的大人  
  
「為什麼是 Mycroft啊，這個胖子哪裡好了」 Sherlock指著哥哥對Greg說  
「哈哈」Greg笑著說「你遲早也會明白的，這種事情沒有一個簡單的理由可言」  
  
「我沒聽懂?」John皺眉  
「傲羅辦公室未來的主任在跟這個胖子約會」 Sherlock說「你真的沒被下藥?洗腦?」  
「上一個對我下藥的人現在在阿茲卡班」Greg說  
「Ooooh!」John終於明白了「原來巫師裡面也有啊，我還以為你們這邊觀念很保守」  
「有什麼?」Greg問  
「Gay」John說  
「Gay?」Greg對麻瓜文化理解並不高  
「同性戀」 Mycroft說  
「這有什麼好驚訝的?」Greg說「前校長鄧不利多就是啊，他對象還是個黑魔王」  
「我聽說過這件事」John說  
「有的純血家庭的確會計較這個，尤其是真的很在意血統的那些，但我們家並不是這樣的，而且我是四分之一的迷拉，我下面的六個弟妹被同性和異性追求的次數太高了，我們家裡有了默認就是找個自己喜歡的就好，性別是啥的不重要，但別被膚淺只看臉的人騙走了」Greg說  
「迷拉?」John問「那不是鳥妖嗎?」  
「他們能變成人形，有些巫師會跟他們通婚，後代的特徵就會像Greg這樣」 Sherlock說  
「我看不出哪裡不同」John說  
「就是因為沒有哪裡不同所以很多混血迷拉都不會被注意到」 Sherlock說「除了長相通常更符合多數人的審美觀還有一部分的人有魅惑能力之外就沒有了，然後他居然選了那個胖子，他的部下和同僚中有超過十個人在追求他耶!!這傢伙居然選了胖子!!」  
  
「我跟 Mycroft已經交往很久了，我比較驚訝你現在才發現」Greg說，他看了一眼已經走到花園邊拿著魔杖清除過度生長的毛菇精的 Mycroft  
「什麼時候開始的?」John問  
「我上次給 Sherlock看到我的護法的時候應該….」Greg正在算著  
「我們16歲的時候， Sherlock當時兩歲，我們暑假在這裡練習護法咒，他很喜歡看護法動物跑來跑去的樣子」 Mycroft遠遠的回答  
「對，那之後我們就交往了」Greg說「然後我的護法就變了，這個咒語在家裡又用不到所以 Sherlock沒有發現我的護法已經變成貓頭鷹了」  
「Wow， Sherlock你有夠遲鈍」John說「你真的見證他們的交往史了卻到現在才發現」  
「我怎麼可能會知道啊!」 Sherlock說「Greg跟胖子!誰知道這兩個居然會湊到一起!」  
「你那是逃避現實」 Mycroft揮著魔杖整理藥草園  
「Greg!如果你隨時想逃離胖子魔掌我會幫你!」 Sherlock說  
「謝了，但暫無此意」Greg笑著揉亂了 Sherlock的頭髮， Sherlock從小就跟他很親，有時候Greg都覺得他有第七個弟弟了  
  
「….那 Mycroft的護法是什麼?」John舉手發問  
「貓頭鷹啊」 Sherlock說「跟他的阿尼瑪格斯一樣，胖貓頭鷹」  
「 Mycroft你要給他看一下嗎?」Greg對正越走越遠的 Mycroft喊  
「唉」 Mycroft嘆氣的聲音在十公尺外都能聽到，他舉起魔杖傘指向Greg的方向「疾疾，護法現身 (Expecto Partronum)」  
  
白色的狼犬群跑過草地在 Sherlock三人身邊繞了一圈然後隨著 Mycroft移開魔杖消散  
「滿意了嗎?」 Mycroft看向 Sherlock  
「好吧，我相信你的清白了」 Sherlock說  
  
「月亮快到最高點了」Greg抬頭看了滿月「飼料在那邊，John你喜歡餵拜月獸對吧?」  
「嗯!」John才想起來他確實是為了這個來後院的跑去溫室裡找出拜月獸的飼料， Sherlock看著John被那群從山丘洞穴中跑出來的大眼睛小型羊駝一樣的生物包圍的樣子懷疑John會不會也被吃下去  
  
「拜月獸不吃肉」 Mycroft說  
「不要讀我的想法， Mycroft」 Sherlock說「你怎麼能忍受他這樣做?」他對Greg說  
「我會鎖心術，而且我們沒有什麼要瞞著對方的，畢竟連視覺都共享了」Greg說「你家後院魔法生物數量有點高啊，雖然我已經習慣了，但這麼大群的拜月獸?」  
「家母的愛好」 Mycroft眼神死的說「這已經是最無害的了，你也看過以前養在這裡的三頭蛇怪，他去年老死了，那種生物要不是我們是爬說嘴還真的不可能養在家裡，然而我父母喜歡跟那三個頭聊天喝茶」  
「呃…三頭蛇不是會跟自己吵架嗎?我一直以為你家那隻是三個頭打架咬死自己了」  
「他們吵起來的時候會找我父母當調解人，就我所知我們養的那一條是已知最年老的三頭蛇，但因為我們是非法飼養所以這不會被寫進紀錄中」 Mycroft說  
「溫室裡面還有 Sherlock的鳥蛇」Greg提醒「至少危險性降低了?」  
「如果非要從XXXX級的魔法生物中選一種給 Sherlock當寵物至少是條蛇還比較安全」 Mycroft說「你們兩個別太晚睡，明天Greg會帶你們到傲羅辦公室，你們看到了今晚的事發經過，要做筆錄」  
「好」John從拜月獸之中揮手  
「喔」 Sherlock應聲  
  
\----------------------------  
16歲的John和 Sherlock正在禁林裡散步，他們被派來出公差，因為他們在晚餐的時候製造了一點點”騷動”而被處罰，禁林的人馬最近在抱怨森林裡的蛇類生物太囂張了，請霍格華茲把那個爬說嘴孩子派來介入協調擔任翻譯  
  
「現在回想起來他們根本連隱瞞的意思都沒有」John說「我一年級到你家過聖誕的時候Greg就在你家了，為什麼我們都不覺得這哪裡奇怪?」  
「我一直以為那是很正常的現象」 Sherlock已經比John高了走在前面用魔杖照路「因為我有印象以來Greg就在我家到處晃，他有我家的港口鑰.有 Mycroft辦公室的密語，他來的時候還睡 Mycroft的房間，我們一年級回家過聖誕節的時候Greg就穿睡袍在 Mycroft房間出入了」  
「你真的以為那是朋友關係?」John問  
「不，但我想像不到Greg人好到願意跟胖子湊一對」 Sherlock說  
「可是他睡在 Mycroft房間」John說「你為什麼沒想到?」  
「你也睡在我房間啊」 Sherlock說  
「對，但我們是11歲的小孩，他們是兩個成年人」John說  
「他們還在念書就睡在一起了」 Sherlock說  
「那時候他們也快要成年(17歲)了啊」John說  
「我的大腦徹底屏蔽了那種可能性」 Sherlock說「Greg跟胖子約會，怎麼想都讓人感到詭異」  
「你大概覺得像看到自己兩個哥哥約會吧，畢竟Greg差不多是你的另一個哥哥了」John打趣的說  
「John別逼我把自己的記憶刪掉，那個概念太噁心了」 Sherlock說  
「但你居然等到看到他們的護法才發現，你看我一眼就知道我是個倫敦郊區出身的麻瓜家庭巫師而且早餐吃了煎蛋和培根了，卻沒看到整天在你身邊晃來晃去的人搞上床的事實」John笑了出來「這實在很瞎」  
「別把那個畫面放到我的腦海裡，好極了，我現在很需要給自己來一發失憶咒」 Sherlock說「前面有大型的蛇類，我去跟他談談，你在這裡別亂跑」  
  
那次公差完美落幕，除去 Sherlock拔了森林裡試圖吃掉他們的巨蜘蛛的毒牙回來差點被發現的事情之外，是真的完美的結束了


	2. Chapter 2

第一個入學的Holmes

  
Mycroft十一歲的時候沒有貓頭鷹送信來，他的父母帶著他到魔法部去了  
當他的父母在辦公室裏面跟官員爭執他們不認為外面已經對Holmes家族會帶來新的陰影之王的謠言鼓躁不安的時候他們的兒子還能安全的入學，而且他們家族之所以長年跨海送子女就學.在麻瓜世界活躍就是拜史萊哲林的詛咒所賜  
  
Mr.Holmes是個說話溫和的巫師但他們夫妻都是魔法部不想惹的人物，這對夫妻在麻瓜世界的影響力比魔法部長對麻瓜的影響力還大，而且有不少巫師家庭都欠 Holmes家族人情，在過去獵巫時代 Holmes家運用他們在麻瓜世界的影響力幫助了很多魔法家庭，這些家庭據說都必須立誓未來將不迫害 Holmes家族成員，也將會在他們遭到危難時提供協助，但真實與否沒人清楚  
  
Mycroft在外面等煩了，敲門進了辦公室  
「爸媽你們可以出去讓我跟這位先生談談嗎?」 Mycroft說  
  
Holmes夫妻知道兒子實際上比他們更適合來應付這種官員，而且這確實是 Mycroft的生活，他該有權作決定  
  
「我會去霍格華茲念書，我會說服他們讓我去」 Mycroft說「但如果我有什麼三長兩短，我們家有養雞跟蟾蜍，後果魔法部自負可以嗎?」他魔法部官員說  
「你在說什麼?」負責應付他們的官員問  
「我是說如果我真的有了什麼意外」 Mycroft乖巧的站在桌子前抬頭仰望那位老巫師「我覺得我父母真的會拿顆公雞蛋讓蟾蜍孵出來*然後送到魔法部來」  
(製造密室那種蛇妖的方式)  
  
「啊?」老巫師咒眉  
「你到底知不知道為什麼我們家的人不能入學啊?」 Mycroft咒眉拿出對他來說顯得有點大的魔杖指著地面「蛇蛇攻 (Serpensortia)」  
  
一條大眼鏡蛇從杖尖飛出落在地上，老官員退了兩步  
「別這麼驚訝，我們在家裡學了很多」 Mycroft很淡定「就讓他銜著自己的尾巴如何」他開口用爬說語對舌說了話然後蛇就在地上繞成圈咬著自己的尾巴「還是要一個8的形狀?」他又接著對蛇說話，那條蛇也照做了  
  
「你是爬說嘴」老官員說  
「我們家的人都是」 Mycroft用魔杖指了蛇把他燒成灰「我們被薩拉札.史萊哲林詛咒，因為我們的祖先知道霍格華茲的密室也有能力打開，他試圖告發他但被他抓到了，之後他就詛咒我們家的人只要蛇妖還在的一天入學都將死於非命，現在你知道為什麼我的父母不願意我入學了吧」  
  
「蛇妖在幾十年前就被哈利波特殺死了」老官員說  
「我們躲了幾百年你突然跑來跟我們說沒事了我父母不會信的」 Mycroft說「而且還是在有這種奇怪的預言的情況下，他們認為魔法部想害死我」  
「那你為什麼自願入學?」官員問  
「因為你們希望我入學好就近監視我沒有變成黑巫師，如果我順從魔法部的意思入學了那些謠言也會安定下來」 Mycroft說  
「…以一個11歲小孩來說你也太不尋常的冷靜了」官員說  
「我知道你們在想什麼還有將要說什麼，我沒什麼好慌張的」 Mycroft微笑「請把入學通知給我」他伸手  
「你怎麼可能知道我要說什麼」老官員訕笑拿出了一封入學通知給他  
「你午餐吃不到那間麻瓜餐廳的雞蛋火腿三明治，我們來的路上看到那一間今天公休了，告辭」 Mycroft揮揮手離開辦公室跟著父母離開了，而那個老官員還在想為什麼這個小孩知道他的午餐計畫是什麼  
  
  
Mycroft堅持自己去準備開學用品，他已經有魔杖了， Holmes家有幾根代代相傳的魔杖，實際上是什麼材質製造沒人知道，但肯定的是他們祖先中有個個性極為難搞的人，為了製造出自己用得順手的魔杖造了一堆他後來沒在用的魔杖，最後品質最好的那幾根就一直被傳承到現在，不過這些魔杖有個特點就是如果不是 Holmes家族成員使用會跟麻瓜一樣被彈出去，除非這個人跟一個 Holmes結婚否則無法使用這些魔杖  
  
他先去了趟古靈閣領錢，之後他自己拿著清單去華麗與污痕書店買了課本，有個大家庭跟他擦身而過，混血迷拉家庭，很顯然的，而且有幾個成員毫無自覺的在對身邊的人產生魅惑影響，有個店員看著家族的父親出神了  
  
「就這些，請幫我裝進這個袋子」 Mycroft結帳的時候不得不在店員臉前揮揮手讓他從那個家庭把視線移回來  
  
他之後去買了隻貓頭鷹，家裡的貓頭鷹挺好的，但會攻擊外人，不適合在學校裡用  
  
在斜角巷裡到處晃到處買齊他需要的東西的時候他剛好路過了奧立凡德，就在他經過那間店不久他背後就爆炸了，他整個人被衝擊力撞得往前撲倒  
  
所有巫師和女巫都緊張的看向魔杖店想搞清楚發生了什麼事  
  
「抱歉各位，我選了一根特別不適合的魔杖給這個孩子」奧立凡德從店裡出來灰頭土臉的，他身後跟著一個棕髮的大眼睛小男孩，他把手上的魔杖放進盒子裡小心的拿著，他顯然就是剛剛爆炸的主因  
  
奧立凡德和那個混血迷拉父親站在街上揮著魔杖把被破壞的東西恢復原狀， Mycroft站在旁邊看都覺得這太離譜了，魔杖選主人會製造一點小破壞但引發爆炸還真的前所未見  
  
「你受傷了」捧著魔杖盒的男孩，整起爆炸的元兇注意到站在路邊看的他跑了過來「抱歉，我不知道揮得大力點會引發爆炸」  
「我覺得是那根魔杖討厭你」 Mycroft說著摸了一下自己的臉，因為對方一直看他的臉，他的臉頰被剛剛噴飛的碎片割傷了，很小的傷口所以他沒什麼感覺  
「我去找我爸幫你治療」那個男孩很自責的說  
「我自己會」 Mycroft把手指放在那個割傷上默念了治療咒傷口就自動癒合了「好了」  
「酷耶!」男孩瞪大了眼看著他「你怎麼會!?等等，你不能用魔法吧!我們都是未成年人!」他低聲地喊  
「我在家裡都在用，在這裡用只要沒被注意到就沒人會發現是未成年人施法的」 Mycroft說  
「我是Greg」大眼睛的男孩伸出手要和他握手「Greg Lestrade」  
「 Mycroft Holmes」 Mycroft猶豫了一下後和這個男孩握手  
「你也是新生嗎?」Greg問  
「對」 Mycroft說  
「你魔杖買好了?」Greg問  
「家裡有」 Mycroft拿出自己的魔杖給他看「你父親在找你」他指了指Greg背後  
「小傢伙，我剛才還在想你去哪了」 Lestrade先生柔亂了兒子的頭髮，他長得和兒子挺像的，但他的頭髮是銀白色的，有的混血迷拉會有這種髮色  
「爸，這是 Mycroft，他也是新生」Greg指著剛認識的男孩說  
「這麼快就交朋友了?」 Lestrade先生說「你跟家人走散了?」  
「我自己來買開學的用品」 Mycroft說  
「怎麼會?你父母是麻瓜嗎?」 Lestrade先生很關切地問「他們可以進來的，不用擔心」  
「是我堅持自己來的，我的父母不是麻瓜」 Mycroft說「我先走了，我還要去買大釜」  
「掰掰」Greg對他揮揮手「霍格華茲見!」  
「也許吧」 Mycroft跟他揮手後離開了  
  
  
「那個孩子也太獨立了」 Lestrade先生拿著魔杖等著要幫奧立凡德修東西了，他的長子是奧立凡德遇過少數能製造這麼大破壞的新生  
「你不知道那是誰嗎?」旁邊的另一個家長問「是我就不會讓我家的孩子根他接觸」  
「Greg說他叫 Mycroft」 Lestrade先生說  
「Greg， Mycroft姓什麼」那個家長對小 Lestrade問  
「 Holmes」Greg天真的回答，但那個姓氏讓店內很多人回頭  
  
那只讓這群人趕上了Greg測試第二根魔杖製造的灰塵大噴發，顧客們忙著逃離店內沒人繼續討論 Holmes的事情  
  
「咳咳」奧立凡德咳著揮動魔杖把灰塵消去並恢復店內的清潔「至少沒有爆炸，我們在正確的方向上了」  
  
Greg最後拿了一根灰色的魔杖回家，杖芯是龍心弦的，奧立凡德語重心長的告訴他千萬要好好珍惜這根魔杖，他不希望太常見到他來店裡，他說這句話的時候頭髮還冒著煙，這真是他遇過最慘的一次開學季  
  
Mycroft用港口鑰回家把行李全部收好跟父母一起前往九又四分之三月台，這是他父母堅持的他沒得爭  
結果就是他在月台上被媽媽抱著親了好幾下，他真慶幸旁邊有一對麻瓜父母因為第一次穿牆還搞不清楚狀況沒趕快從入口離開被後面的人撞倒的鬧劇分散了大家的注意力  
「 Mycroft，如果在學校發生任何事只要感到有危險都要離開回家」Mr. Holmes嚴肅的對兒子說完切換成了爬說語「這個港口鑰在任何地方都能起作用，霍格華茲和魔法部不知道我們有這種東西，所以你千萬別把這弄丟了」他把一個家徽掛墜交給 Mycroft換回英語說「這上面還有保護咒，感到不對就離開，馬上回家好嗎？」  
「好」 Mycroft把掛墜掛在脖子上放到衣服裡  
  
父母再三確認他什麼都帶了而且也讓 Mycroft保證只要有危險就會立刻回家才肯讓 Mycroft上車  
  
Greg差點趕不上火車，他們在麻瓜的車站裡遇到了點麻煩，他的妹妹之一走丟了，不能用魔法又不知道該怎麼做他們被一對麻瓜父母注意到了，因為 Lestrade一家很顯眼所以這對麻瓜夫妻記得在斜角巷看過他們便來關心，後來麻瓜父母請站務員廣播才避免了一場災難，最小的 Lestrade最近經常出現魔力失控，如果在這裡把麻瓜嚇到就不妙了，結果最小的妹妹是被麻瓜孩子找去玩了，迷拉的孩子本來就長得好看，有時候他們天生的吸引力會影響麻瓜  
  
Greg上車後幾乎每個包廂都滿了，他一直走到最後面才有空的或者有位子的包廂，他看到一個有些熟悉的棕紅色腦袋，頭髮軟軟的有點捲，個子小小的  
「 Mycroft！」Greg拉開包廂門很開心看到今天才在斜角巷見過的新朋友「我能坐這邊嗎？沒有位子了」  
「請自便」 Mycroft說完低頭看書  
  
他們之間安靜了很久，Greg看著窗外的風景 Mycroft在看書  
「你在看什麼書？」Greg無聊了回頭問  
「怪物與他們的產地」 Mycroft說「你不換袍子嗎？我們應該快到學校了」  
「廁所那邊感覺很奇怪」Greg 說「我不敢過去，我能在這裡換嗎？」  
「⋯隨便你，怎麼個奇怪法？」 Mycroft看著根本不等他回答就已經開始脫衣服更衣的Greg問  
「不知道，廁所門口有幾個大箱子，遠遠就感覺不妙，我爸說我們混血迷拉有的會有感應，感覺不妙的東西肯定有危險」Greg把制服套上「你要一起去看看嗎？」  
「你聽起來就會被分進葛來分多」 Mycroft說  
「我很想去葛來分多，那個學院出了超多厲害的巫師和女巫的！」  
「還有很多黑巫師，勇敢是對無知最美化的說法了」 Mycroft說  
「啊？」Greg 沒聽懂  
「葛來分多靠勇氣選擇學生」 Mycroft說  
「是喔，我其實不是很清楚」Greg 說  
「圖書館會有校史書可看」 Mycroft說  
  
他們還在談論那些奇怪的箱子的時候有幾個高年級的男生已經往最後的車廂去了，他們也是在談論那些奇怪的貨物  
「史萊哲林的」 Mycroft說  
「他們在說什麼 “新魔藥學的教具”」Greg 說「要跟過去看看嗎？」  
「他們要開箱子」 Mycroft說「不知道裡面是什麼，如果是危險的東西就慘了，別湊熱鬧，而且你先把褲子穿上吧，你要穿著內褲站在這多久？」  
「抱歉，我忘了」Greg 很在意那些史萊哲林會發現什麼站在門邊隔著玻璃張望， Mycroft要他別出去也別開門的，避免遭遇不測  
  
接著是狂奔的高年級生和他們的尖叫聲，車廂之間的門被撞開，一條血紅色的大蛇追在他們後面要咬他們，學生的尖叫聲沒有停過，Greg 被嚇到跌坐在地  
  
「為什麼有那麼大的蛇啊！」Greg 尖叫  
蛇幾乎塞滿了了車廂走道，在車上販賣零食的夫人拿著魔杖擋住暴怒的蛇護著在背後的學生，那條蛇對著所有人嘶嘶叫，脖子上一圈傘膜撐開上面還有大大的眼睛花紋  
  
「白癡」 Mycroft把書放下走出包廂但被抓住腳  
「麥. Mycroft！那很危險！那是血珊瑚蛇，他們在陸地上很暴躁，而且會吃小孩！」Greg 喊  
「他們才不吃小孩」 Mycroft拿著魔杖走出去  
「學生們請回到包廂裡！太危險了！」販賣糖果的女士努力保持冷靜對走在蛇背上的 Mycroft說  
  
「血珊瑚蛇只吃魚，但他們會在天氣不好的時候看錯把小孩當成大魚咬下去」 Mycroft用力跺腳讓蛇轉頭過來兇他  
  
大家只看到 Mycroft直直走向蛇的血盆大口站在蛇背上對他發出了嘶聲，蛇收起了威嚇用的傘膜，也閉上嘴了，蛇信在 Mycroft臉上舔過的畫面讓所有人都冒出一身冷汗  
  
「請把魔杖收起來，她不喜歡被魔杖指著」 Mycroft對餐車女士說「你們剛剛戳破了她的水籠害她被嚇壞了，跟他道歉」 Mycroft對那幾個闖禍的史萊哲林說  
「只是條蛇囂張什麼啊！」其中一個說完被蛇咆哮了  
「她不高興，還懷孕了，我不會去惹懷孕的海蛇妖」Greg 小心翼翼的模仿 Mycroft走在蛇背上「他們懷孕的時候非常、非常毒」  
「你是爬說嘴，我以為剛特家沒人了？」一個旁邊的史萊哲林問  
「剛特家不是唯一的爬說嘴家族」 Mycroft說「跟她道歉她就會回水籠裡，不然我就把你跟她一起關進去」他用魔杖指著闖禍的史萊哲林「我相信兩個闖禍的高年級生受到驚嚇跟一群被蛇妖攻擊的新生之間魔法部會寧可處理你們兩個」  
「你在開玩笑吧」一個葛來分多介入了  
「你們把一條夏眠的懷孕的蛇怪用魔杖戳醒，她完全有能力讓這輛火車出軌，她沒有這麼做是因為肚子裡的蛋會有危險，你們幼稚無知的行為讓所有人陷入危險，現在，給我向她道歉」 Mycroft用魔杖指著高年級生的鼻子，他同時用爬說語安撫海蛇  
  
「對不起」  
「抱歉」兩個史萊哲林道歉了，在大蛇把毒牙露出來的時候才哭著喊道歉的  
「她暫時原諒你們了」 Mycroft從蛇背上下來走到蛇面前摸著蛇的頭部安撫直到蛇逐漸變小到能夠裝進那個箱子的大小，和一個人頭一樣粗長達五公尺的大蛇，隨著他變小身上不斷漏水整個車廂地上都是海水  
「見鬼了」一個葛來分多叫  
「海蛇本來就會吸水把自己變大，奇獸學有教啊」抱著書站在椅子上的雷文克勞說  
「抱歉這裡沒有海水」 Mycroft對蛇妖說「我們快要到校了，請妳忍一忍可以嗎？回箱子裡行嗎？」  
蛇搖搖頭，用頭頂了 Mycroft  
  
「她很喜歡你」餐車女士說，她很怕那隻蛇所以保持距離說話  
「母海蛇妖大多喜歡禮貌的人」 Mycroft說「所以人魚才能跟他們和平共處」  
「我可以摸他嗎？」Greg 問 Mycroft「我一直很想知道海蛇妖摸起來怎樣」  
「不要摸肚子」 Mycroft說  
「這好像海豚的觸感」Greg 摸著蛇妖說  
「欸，爬說嘴」一個雷文克勞說「你可以把蛇帶走嗎？我女朋友快嚇死了」  
「讓他來我們的包廂可以嗎？」 Mycroft問Greg  
「好啊」Greg 好奇的摸著蛇妖的傘膜  
  
Mycroft對蛇說了話，一條大蛇跟著他們兩個走了，麻瓜出身的高年級生還拿出手機拍照  
  
「你剛剛說的是什麼？爬說嘴？」Greg 摸著蛇妖的鱗片幫她按摩「可以教我嗎？」  
「那是天生的能力沒辦法教」 Mycroft說「你會其他生物的語言嗎？不然你怎麼會這樣問」  
「我家住在海邊，我們會下水跟人魚玩所以我會說人魚語」Greg 拿手帕把蛇妖的鱗片擦亮  
「…你居然會那個，會人魚語的人不常見」 Mycroft心中對這個大眼睛的棕色兔子一樣的小子加分了「鹹水人魚比淡水人魚好戰排外，你為什麼會跟他們混到一起？」  
「有嗎？我有記憶以來我在海邊玩人魚都會自己來找我，我游泳跟憋氣很好但常常得上來換氣很累，他們後來還帶一種草給我吃，吃了可以在水裡呼吸，我去過人魚的城市，非常漂亮」Greg 說  
「⋯你剛剛這番話會讓很多奇獸學者羨慕的」 Mycroft說「還有魔藥商，那些人魚怎麼有那麼多魚鰓草的」  
「那叫魚鰓草？」Greg 說「我只知道人魚語對那個東西的稱呼，原來那叫魚鰓草啊」  
「你的弟弟妹妹們也和人魚很好嗎？」 Mycroft問  
「對啊，他們很熱情，我以為人魚都那樣」Greg 說「但後來發現好像說只有對我們家小孩這樣」  
「人魚跟妖精有的會喜歡跟具備某些特質的小孩玩，我猜你們是這種情況， 不過愛吃小孩的怪物也是，你最好小心點」 Mycroft說  
  
火車到站的時候所有學生都被要求留在包廂內直到魔藥學教授來把海蛇妖帶走為止  
  
「所以說娜娜(剛剛 Mycroft問出來這條蛇的名字)你是由這位教授從蛋就開始飼養的啊」Greg摸著趴在自己腿上的那一部分蛇的身體說  
「他說是的，他在一個酒吧被輸給了這個教授，他以為那是一顆普通的鳥類的蛋，後來找上以前的同學求助才知道他是海蛇，去年把他放回海裡讓他去繁殖了」 Mycroft翻譯  
  
「喔我的老天啊，謝天謝地你們沒事」一個長相堪稱英俊的中年巫師(他比實際上看起來年輕)拉開包廂門「娜娜，抱歉我該親自去把你帶回來的」  
「你是奈威隆巴頓!!」Greg認出了這個巫師  
「對，我是你們未來的魔藥學教授」奈威抱起了爬向他的娜娜「你們哪個是爬說嘴?」  
「他」Greg指著 Mycroft「我有你的巧克力青蛙卡片!」  
「喔那個啊」奈威有些不好意思「很多學生這麼說過」  
「他明年春天會產卵，在那之前他的毒液會是平常的五倍濃度，如果你要用他的毒液要注意這點」 Mycroft說「娜娜說的」  
「我很久沒見到爬說嘴了」奈威說「你叫什麼?」  
「 Mycroft Holmes」 Mycroft版著一張臉，他知道之後大概又會有一個很糟糕的反應  
「很高興認識你，之後如果你有空可以來我這邊跟娜娜聊天嗎?我總是擔心他沒有同伴會太無聊」奈威跟 Mycroft握手，他完全不在乎他名字後接著的是 Holmes這件事  
「他很習慣被人類飼養了，他隱約聽得懂你的話，基本指令的話是會的，我可以把最基本的拼音寫給你」 Mycroft讀了奈威的思想後驚訝的發現這個人是真誠的不在乎那些預言，還有奈威對預言的質疑態度，畢竟當初害他的父母被折磨到瘋的也是一個不清不楚的預言  
「那太好了!」奈威很高興「要不是你還沒分院，我真想給你加分，我得帶娜娜回城堡了，你呢?你叫什麼?」他問Greg  
「Greg Lestrade」Greg說「我可以拿我的卡片給你簽名嗎?」  
「可以，雖然我不知道為什麼大家會想要這個，先走了，祝你們開學愉快」奈威抱著娜娜消失了  
  
「我都不知道他還在教書」Greg在下車的時候對 Mycroft說「你知道他砍死了佛地魔的分靈體嗎?」  
「沒有人不知道，除了麻瓜」 Mycroft說  
  
新生依照傳統是坐船的，Greg在上船之前就一直看水裡， Mycroft還想問他在看什麼他就開口說起了沒人聽得懂的話，音調很詭異，獵場看守人還以為他被什麼咬到了在尖叫，但湖水裡浮上來的人魚們比學生們還要驚訝  
  
「我就知道這裡有人魚!」Greg對 Mycroft說，他蹲在碼頭邊跟人魚交談，那兩隻人魚沒有要攻擊的意思但海格(是的，他依然擔任獵場看守人，但他頭髮和鬍子都白了)很緊張的問個不停  
「他會說人魚話」 Mycroft對海格說  
「他不會被拖下水吧?」海格問「去年有個雷文克勞在學人魚語不知道說錯什麼被拖下水教訓了」  
「就他所說他從小就在海裡跟人魚玩了」 Mycroft說  
  
Greg和人魚的談話告了一段落他跟那兩個人魚揮手道別很開心的拿著什麼回來了  
「你拿的那是什麼?」海格問  
「笛子」Greg給海格看他手中那個貝殼和珍珠以及不知名生物鱗片鑲嵌而成的漂亮小笛子「那個人魚給我的」  
「你確定這樣收人魚的東西沒關係嗎?」海格問  
「他很開心有人找他聊天，他約我之後來這邊跟他學笛子」Greg說  
「也許先跟奇獸飼育學教授談談會比較好，該你們上船了，去吧」海格把他們拎起來放上船， Mycroft知道對方只是趕時間但總是覺得不太高興，他不是木精不是給人拎著走的  
  
他們的船邊有人魚跟著游，Greg還把手放到水裡跟他們擊掌，旁邊麻瓜出身的學生照做了，被長腳魚咬了一口差點摔下船  
  
準備要進到餐廳之前負責來跟他們解說分院儀式的正是奈威隆巴頓，很多新生都因此躁動，雖然他沒有哈利波特那麼有名，但他也是很多人入學前就期待著能碰面的英雄人物(然後每年都會發生隆巴頓教授被新生纏著說霍格華茲大戰的事情結果無法上課的問題，最終方案是隆巴頓教授課後和學生們約好時間地點坐下來聊)  
  
「本來要負責這個的是黑魔法防禦學教授，可是暑假期間他去麻瓜的城市玩不慎被卡車撞上了，目前還在住院」奈威無奈的說「你們將會被分院，無論分到哪個學院都要好好遵守規矩，關愛彼此，認真向上好嗎?」  
  
新生被帶進餐廳，天花板上懸浮的蠟燭讓Greg眼睛發亮，現在的校長依然是麥教授，那位睿智的老夫人坐在校長的座位上  
  
在大家定位後分類帽開口了，很多新生很驚訝但 Mycroft不是這麼回事，他剛剛讀了旁邊學長的心思，他知道這會怎麼進行了  
  
校長麥教授起身先發言了  
「在分類儀式開始前我要先說幾件事」麥教授說「新生請注意，禁林是絕對禁止進入，除非你想死於非命，其次，本校沒有Wifi，請攜帶麻瓜科技產品的學生不要繼續問了，就這樣，請唸到名字的學生上前來，你將會被分院」  
  
  
Mycroft一直在分心，Greg則是一直張望，直到Greg被叫上台 Mycroft才從神遊中回來  
  
「Greg Lestrade」奈威念出Greg的名字  
「诶?」Greg愣了一下被 Mycroft推了出去  
「坐下」奈威拿著分類帽放到Greg頭上  
  
「恩，很好，很好」分類帽開始喃喃自語「我看到了善良.勤奮.公正.忠誠，喔齁齁~我知道有個地方非常適合你去!」  
正當 Mycroft以為分類帽要大喊葛來分多的時候分類帽大喊了別的  
「赫夫帕夫!!」分類帽喊，赫夫帕夫的桌子立刻爆出掌聲和歡呼，而Greg愣住了還沒搞清楚，奈威拍拍他的肩恭喜他並指引他到赫夫帕夫的桌子去坐下  
  
Greg坐下以後看向 Mycroft跟他揮手  
  
之後幾個人分院了，然後奈威念出了下一個名字  
「 Mycroft Holmes」奈威念出 Holmes的時候很明顯聽得到有人倒抽一口氣的聲音  
  
Mycroft嘆口氣走上台坐下  
「喔，很久很久沒有見到 Holmes了」分類帽說  
「沒辦法，誰叫史萊哲林詛咒我們」 Mycroft眼神死的說，他聽到太多人心裡的想法了讓他很煩躁  
「恩…我看到很高的天賦，你已經學會了很多東西了，但腦子裡依然有著很多空間渴求著知識，我該把你放在哪呢…」  
「你就分院吧，我不喜歡有人讀我的腦子」 Mycroft翻了白眼  
「史萊哲林!!」分類帽喊  
「認真的?如果我被史萊哲林詛咒還死在史萊哲林學院，這還真的是諷刺到了極點啊」 Mycroft說  
「就史萊哲林!」分類帽笑著說「那對你的未來大有助益!」  
  
Mycroft無奈的走下台，他看到Greg有些失望的看向這邊  
他在史萊哲林那桌坐下的時候讀到的都是很糟糕的東西，有的人期待他真的變成黑魔王，有的人開始懷疑他是不是真的會變成黑魔王，剩下的是垃圾想法，尤其他斜前方那個現在正在想他要怎麼往他暗戀的雷文克勞學生的食物裡下愛情靈藥  
  
晚餐後新生們被帶往宿舍，史萊哲林和赫夫帕夫的宿舍都在地牢裡，只是方向不一樣，赫夫帕夫在廚房旁邊，史萊哲林的通往學校的黑湖下面，所以兩隊由級長帶領的新生有一段路是一起走的  
  
隔天Greg和 Mycroft在走廊上碰到Greg跑向他問他史萊哲林的交誼廳怎麼樣  
「在水底下」 Mycroft簡短的形容「湖水的聲音吵死了」  
「我一直覺得水聲很催眠，因為我房間就朝向海邊」Greg說「我們的交誼廳超舒服的，我也不知道怎麼形容總之很舒適，昨天還有家庭小精靈從廚房送餅乾給我們」他從口袋裡拿出一個紙盒「我留了一份給你」  
  
Mycroft愣了一下看著對方，然後接過那個紙盒  
「謝謝」 Mycroft聞了一下，是巧克力口味的  
「你為什麼看起來總是那麼不耐煩啊?尤其人很多的時候」Greg和 Mycroft一起行動，他們跟著學長們走要去魔藥學教室  
「我是破心者」 Mycroft說「我天生就能讀別人的想法和心思，那令人非常困擾」  
「你知道我現在想的是幾嗎?」Greg問  
「55還有海加赫夫帕夫，你想你們學院創辦人名字幹嘛」 Mycroft問  
「哇，好酷!」Greg張大眼看著 Mycroft  
「一點也不」 Mycroft說「大部分的人開口說出來的東西就夠煩了，他們沒說的東西更討人厭，他們還會裝成想跟你友好的樣子，心裡卻在說你的壞話」  
「是喔」Greg似懂非懂  
「你幹嘛一直想海加赫夫帕夫?」 Mycroft問  
「我怕我敲錯節奏」Greg說「級長說是照著他的名字的音節去敲，所以到底要敲五下還是六下?」  
「….赫夫帕夫學院一千多年來沒被外人入侵過結果他們的密語這麼簡單?」 Mycroft皺眉  
「我猜是因為我們會直接請他們進來?」一個赫夫帕夫的學長說「要敲六下，敲錯會被潑醋的喔，對了，小心皮皮鬼，他會在你睡覺的時候在你臉上畫畫」  
「你們的交誼廳呢?」Greg問  
「你知道這原則上不能告訴別的學院的人吧」 Mycroft說「兩個星期換一次，現在是蛇皮」  
「為什麼要換啊?」Greg說  
「因為生性多疑?」 Mycroft說  
「後面的停下!樓梯要動了!!」前面的學長大叫  
  
Greg和 Mycroft和幾個新生起初不知道這是什麼意思但很快就明白了，樓梯自己轉了方向  
「我有種感覺，我們這堂課遲到定了」 Mycroft說  
「我也覺得」Greg看著樓梯把他們往反方向帶，皮皮鬼在他們頭上飛過的時候還往他們這邊丟紙球嘲笑他們，還拿墨汁滴他們，學長姐們是很無奈的閃過，但 Mycroft一臉快要爆發的模樣  
  
  
那天早上 Mycroft一堂課都沒上，他因為在走廊上使用魔法被處罰了  
  
「我還是第一次見到學生成功的攻擊了皮皮鬼」奈威在課堂上聽說了這件事說「他用什麼咒語?」  
「他沒有用咒語，他只是生氣了拿魔杖對準皮皮鬼就把他捆進一團布裡面丟下樓了」Greg很無辜的說，他目擊了一切，被教授派來說明 Mycroft不會到課的事情  
  
中午 Mycroft很不高興的跟Greg一起吃午餐，他被訓話了一個早上，但對皮皮鬼感到極度困擾的師生和管理員都偷偷對 Mycroft露出”幹得好的笑容”  
之後皮皮鬼每天晚上都跑去騷擾 Mycroft，最後沒人知道 Mycroft到底把皮皮鬼怎麼了，皮皮鬼消失了一天之後回來看到 Mycroft就閃得遠遠的， Mycroft也沒說清楚他到底把皮皮鬼怎麼了，只說皮皮鬼罪有應得  
  
雖然皮皮鬼只安分了一個月又回來捉弄 Mycroft了，但他再也沒針對他一個人了，雖然他也是 Mycroft後來飛行課摔下掃帚的元兇但那一次 Mycroft沒有報復，因為他沒摔到地上就被Greg接住了  
\------------------------------  
皮皮鬼(Peeves)是書本中的人物,電影裡沒出現,但他就是個惡作劇魔王,誰都拿他沒辦法,只怕血腥男爵(史萊哲林的幽靈),還有鄧不利多  
關於學院休息室的部分是參考哈利波特維基百科的  
赫夫帕夫的真的沒被入侵過,連哈利都沒去過(真和平)  
而且是所有學院的宿舍中最舒適最安全的  
  
長腳魚是原著的動物,會咬游泳者,人魚會把他們的腳打結讓他們被水沖走  
車上那條蛇是我掰的生物  
  
奈威在原著設定有說他從傲羅職位退下後回霍格華茲教魔藥學了


	3. Chapter 3

**誰說漂浮咒很安全的**

  
Mycroft入學後雖然因為在走廊上使用魔法被處罰了但隆巴頓教授替他求情，以課後勞動來做為補償， Mycroft得在魔藥學教授辦公室打雜一個月，隆巴頓教授其實很少叫 Mycroft做什麼，大多數時候他是請 Mycroft幫忙照顧娜娜，他去勞動服務的第一天早上有一群玻璃獸不知道被誰放進奈威的辦公室了，到晚上依然是一團亂，教授心中的首要嫌疑犯是開學時被娜娜嚇到的那些調皮的史萊哲林學生，他們上魔獸學的時間跟這場破壞發生時是一致的，但這是奈威隆巴頓，他只會摸摸鼻子喪著臉收拾東西而不會拿出魔杖指著學生一個個逼問是誰幹的  
  


「我可以用魔杖嗎?」 Mycroft站在辦公室裡看著那被炸彈炸過一樣的書海，而且他很確定有一本會咬人的書正在等著出擊  
「哇，真的好亂」Greg站在兩人身後說  
「Mr.Lestrade，你有什麼事嗎?」奈威問小赫夫帕夫  
「我聽說 Mycroft要做勞動服務想說要來幫忙，因為那時候我其實也對皮皮鬼做鬼臉了，結果他對我們丟了更多紙球， Mycroft之後才拿出魔杖的，我覺得我也有責任」Greg一臉抱歉地看了 Mycroft「有兩個人收拾會比較快吧…?」  
「是會快很多」奈威說  
「你是鄧不利多的軍隊成員魔法一定很厲害，為什麼需要動手收拾呢?」Greg問  
「這個…我的黑魔法防禦術是後來我們自己練習的時候突然好起來的，當了一陣子傲羅也夠用但其他魔法…」奈威苦笑「呃…我的修復咒很好也是不得已的」  
「我可以用魔法嗎?教授?」 Mycroft拿出魔杖  
「你們是一年級的，頂多會飄符咒而已，真的很重的東西我會負責的」奈威摸了 Mycroft和Greg的頭  
「哆哆潔(Tergeo)」 Mycroft指著地毯上一大片打翻的魔藥造成的污漬和詭異的真菌叢林一瞬間整片地毯就乾淨了「復復修(Reparo)」他揮著魔杖把倒下的書櫃修好，然後有好幾個無聲咒，書本一一歸位，唯一一本會咬人的書在有機會跳起來咬人前被奈威飛撲壓在地上一陣掙扎後終於把書闔上  
「呼..呼…」奈威趴在地上「我一直很討厭這本書」他把會咬人的書丟進一個籠子裡，驚訝的看著被恢復整齊的辦公室「梅林啊，誰教你的?這非常出色!」  
「你好厲害!」Greg摸了比自己矮的 Mycroft的頭換來對方嫌棄的表情  
「我父母在家裡就會教了」 Mycroft把魔杖收起來「畢竟本來他們不打算讓我來霍格華茲」  
「诶?為什麼?那你要去哪?」Greg問  
「國外的魔法學校或者麻瓜的學校，所以從我小時候他們就開始教我這些了」 Mycroft說  
「做的真好」奈威拿出魔杖把一大片布幕拉開，一個巨大的水缸裡面正是娜娜，紅色的巨大海蛇在水中抬頭看了 Mycroft向他點頭  
「向他鞠躬示意，懷孕的母蛇特別介意這個」 Mycroft推了Greg一下說，他帶著Greg向海蛇打了招呼  
「這樣吧」奈威說「既然你會漂浮咒還有其他咒語，娜娜的晚餐就交給你了，最後一堂課下課後城堡的家庭小精靈會把準備好的魚送來，你的勞動服務就是替我餵娜娜吃晚餐一個月，這樣輕鬆多了吧」他笑著說「但你們得注意晚餐時間喔」  
「知道了」 Mycroft說

之後每天下午 Mycroft都會自己到奈威的辦公室去，有時候Greg會跟著他去，有時候Greg會被其他賀夫帕夫學生找去，甚至會去和人魚聊天，因為受罰的只有 Mycroft所以他也沒有理由非出現不可

“沒有同伴的孩子”娜娜從水箱上頭探頭下來，蛇信就在 Mycroft臉旁邊，坐在地上抱著膝蓋的小男孩無聊的等待著餵蛇的魚被送來”小鳥也沒來與你作伴”  
「就我所知男性迷拉混血不具有變成鳥妖的能力」 Mycroft用爬說語說「他該有更正常的朋友，而且我也不需要朋友」  
“我能嘗到你的情緒與失望”娜娜的蛇信幾乎要碰到 Mycroft的臉頰”第一次見到你那天你身上有新生命的氣味，但據我所知巫師的後代並不是卵”  
「我希望你尊重我保有隱私的決定」 Mycroft伸手摸了海蛇的鼻尖  
“你的意願將被遵從”娜娜說，他們這種海蛇很有禮貌，也很驕傲，所以有著相似性質的 Mycroft特別使她喜愛  
「城堡裡有什麼奇怪的東西會引起你的注意嗎?」 Mycroft問  
“死去的巨大蛇妖的氣息依舊會從水管飄出”娜娜說”但除此之外，我沒有注意到其他蛇妖”  
「也是，畢竟你不會注意到巫師的異常什麼的…」 Mycroft說  
「我聽了好久可是我聽起來都是嘶嘶嘶而已」Greg的聲音突然冒出來讓 Mycroft跳了起來  
「你為什麼不敲門!」 Mycroft大叫  
「我聽不懂爬說語啦」Greg說  
「你為什麼不敲門!」 Mycroft換回英語說  
「我沒有手啊!」Greg指著門邊一大桶裝滿大魚的桶子「小精靈把這放在走廊上叫我推進來我根本沒辦法敲門」  
「你沒上魔咒課嗎?」 Mycroft拿起魔杖「溫咖癲啦唯啊薩(Wingardium Leviosa)」沉重的桶子自己漂向魚缸邊，魚都被用魔法冷凍成冰塊了，丟到水裡的瞬間冰會融化，活跳跳的大魚便自由了，然後會被娜娜吃掉， Mycroft用漂浮咒很容易就解決了  
「我上了但是我把羽毛射出去了」Greg說  
「你為什麼能把漂浮咒弄成攻擊法術?」 Mycroft皺眉  
「我也不知道」Greg聳肩  
「你讓這隻羽毛筆飛起來看看」 Mycroft把自己的羽毛筆放在地上  
「你站到這邊來」Greg抓著 Mycroft讓他站在自己後面「Wingardium Leviosa」他對羽毛筆揮動魔杖，接著 Mycroft只看到自己的羽毛筆直直地飛向天花板深深的插進了木板中  
「至少是往上了」 Mycroft看著插在天花板裡的羽毛筆  
「我會還你一枝的」Greg和 Mycroft一起抬頭看著那枝筆  
「你手腕太用力了」 Mycroft握著魔杖示範「揮一下，點一下，跟教授說的一樣，但你第二下根本是想把人眼睛戳出來，當然會讓東西飛出去」他把卡在天花板上的羽毛筆收了回來，筆尖是毀了，但拿來當練習用具還算可以

Greg又試了一次，羽毛筆往右邊飛去打在石牆上掉了下來  
「你太用力了」在自己身上施了保護咒以免被打中的 Mycroft說  
「你再示範一次給我看」Greg說， Mycroft照做了，他做的飄浮咒很完美，上課時還因此被加了五分  
「手不要太用力，像這樣揮一下點一下就好」 Mycroft握著Greg拿魔杖的手糾正他的動作幾次後放開他讓他對地上已經半毀的羽毛筆施法

「WingOdium LeviAsa」Greg念出咒語時 Mycroft雖然覺得大事不妙但已經來不及了

「梅林啊!你們做了什麼!」奈威進辦公室時正好趕上了一波小爆炸，被炸黑的羽毛筆飄過他腳邊， Mycroft對自己施了保護咒而被彈到一旁摔在地上，站在原地的Greg眨眨眼，不確定自己做了什麼但他的制服焦了頭髮尾還冒著火星，臉被爆炸燻黑了  
「是Wingardium Leviosa!!不是WingOdium LeviAsa!!你念錯了!!」 Mycroft喊  
「這景象有點太眼熟了點」奈威撿起焦黑的羽毛筆，西莫以前就成天炸東西，他也在魔咒課上炸了羽毛「這下到是解釋了不少事情，我當時就覺得為什麼羽毛也能爆炸…不過西莫也炸了水杯…」他自言自語著  
「抱歉， Mycroft在教我用漂浮咒」Greg用袖子擦臉， Mycroft從地上爬起來  
「我是不介意啦」奈威用魔杖修復了有些受損的地毯「但為什麼娜娜翻肚子了?」  
「她在大笑」 Mycroft說「相信我，她笑得非常過火」  
「那是在笑?」奈威看著水缸裡在水底打滾翻白肚的大海蛇  
「是，很沒禮貌的笑」 Mycroft強調沒禮貌  
「你們可以先回去了，Mr.Holmes你剩下的七天勞動服務改為讓Mr.Lestrade的飄浮咒變得沒這麼有殺傷力，我開始擔心孚立維教授的安全了」奈威用魔杖把Greg的制服修好說

Mycroft帶Greg到沒什麼人的草地去，安全起見他們必須用沒有尖端也沒那麼堅硬的東給他練習才好，所以 Mycroft離開了一下帶著一顆用雜草編織成的球回來  
「這是哪來的?」Greg問  
「我們在一片草地上，而且我是巫師，這不是廢話嗎?」 Mycroft把草球放在地上讓Greg練習

Mycroft沒想過為什麼一個不是魔法能力低下的人能把一個漂浮咒搞得像極為困難的法術一樣，但不是因為他太弱而是每次他都太過頭了，草球不是一飛衝天就是往奇怪的方向飛， Mycroft被草球擊中肚子飛出去滾下坡後Greg急急忙忙的追在後面，結果自己也摔倒滾了下去，兩個狼狽的一年級生被海格一手一個拎起來時都暈頭轉向的無法說清楚剛才到底發生了什麼事  
「我的梅林啊，你們到底怎麼搞的?一路滾下來沒有撞上石頭運氣真不錯」海格說  
「我們在嘔..練習漂浮咒」Greg很想吐但憋住了， Mycroft跪坐在地上抱著肚子也是一臉想吐的樣子  
「我得把你們兩個帶去給校護看看，你們這些一年級的孩子怎麼這麼有破壞力?」海格把 Mycroft拎起來，Greg雖然想吐而且走起來搖搖晃晃但還能自己走所以他跟在海格後面一起去見了校護

「你們說Mr.Holmes怎麼受傷的?」校護問  
「我們在練習漂浮咒，他被草球擊中以後滾下山坡了」喝過藥水後感覺好多了的Greg說  
「他看起來像被Bludger(搏格)打中一樣，他的肋骨碎了，今天晚上他得在這過夜，你們用的真的是草球嗎?」校護質疑  
「真的是」Greg也有些害怕「他不會有事吧?都是我不好，我都沒辦法控制自己的魔法，一直都這樣…」  
「沒事的」校護溫柔的摸了小小的一年級生的頭「有些年紀小的巫師就是會這樣，等你大一點就不會了，我會治療好你的朋友的」  
「我會先和孚立維教授解釋一下你的…”狀況”」海格對Greg說「你知道的，避免有人受傷」  
「抱歉」Greg低著頭說

Greg坐在旁邊等著接受治療，他身上很多小傷，但 Mycroft比他嚴重得多，校護拿了一瓶藥給他喝， Mycroft喝了一小口就一臉要哭的模樣但憋著什麼都沒說  
「這會讓你的骨折好起來的」校護說「藥要全部喝完，我會給你一個小蛋糕的」  
Mycroft喝完藥躺在病床上緊皺著眉閉著眼休息，Greg讓校護治好了他的一堆小傷口  
「你們錯過晚餐了，我等等會請廚房的小精靈拿點東西來」校護說「你該回宿舍了，我會讓他們拿一些去賀夫帕夫的交誼聽的」  
「我想待在這裡」Greg說「是我害他受傷的，至少讓我和他道歉」  
「骨頭重新長好是很不舒服的，而且會讓人很想吐，我認為他更需要睡覺」校護堅持的說  
「好的，夫人」Greg抿了嘴從病床下來

當Greg要離開時走廊上有了騷動，校長麥教授的聲音和幾個人之間爭執著往這裡來了  
「我不管，我要親眼見到我兒子!」男子的聲音說  
「Mr.Holmes!你剛才把一名魔法部的傲羅擊暈了!」麥教授說  
「誰叫他擋我們的路」男子的聲音說  
「那是因為你們觸發了有外來入侵者的警報」麥教授說

校醫室的大門被用魔法推開重重的打在石牆上，回音響徹整個走廊和醫療間，氣沖沖地走進來的是一名黑髮的高大巫師，穿的是麻瓜的西裝和大衣，跟在他身旁的是一名較矮的淺色髮的女性，穿著普通的女巫服裝  
「麥教授這是怎麼回事?」校護問  
「 Mycroft的父母」麥教授說「我不知道他們怎麼得知 Mycroft受傷的，但他們剛才闖入了霍格華茲」  
「闖入?」校護問「這怎麼可能?先生!你不能打擾孩子休息!」

Mr.Holmes走到 Mycroft病床邊拿出魔杖嘴裡發出的並不是咒語而是某種嘶嘶聲，Greg聽起來是爬說語，魔杖前端發出光罩在 Mycroft身上，他放下魔杖  
「為什麼我兒子像被搏格打過一樣!這時間你們甚至還沒開始校內球賽!」Mr.Holmes質問  
「我能解釋這一切，但請你收起魔杖Mr.Holems」麥教授說  
「是我」Greg怯生生地舉起手「是我害的」  
「孩子，你該回去寢室了，我相信這個時間已經要點名了」金髮女巫說  
「請問你們是 Mycroft的父母嗎?」Greg問，那對夫妻點頭了「對不起，我…我請 Mycroft教我用漂浮咒，他弄了一個草球讓我練習但我怎麼做都不對，我害他受傷了，我不知道為什麼會這樣，還這麼嚴重…」他感覺自己的大腦突然卡住了，有什麼讓他無法正常思考，他僵硬的抬起來看向 Mycroft的父親，這時候他還不知道這是被強行讀取記憶時會有的感受，原本嚴厲兇惡的眼神在看見了什麼之後不再那麼逼人，他轉頭對妻子用爬說語說了什麼，Mrs.Holmes看了眼Greg也用爬說語說了些話

「Mr.Lestrade你該回宿舍了」麥教授說「這與你沒有關係」  
「他很誠實」Mr.Holmes說「他說的是實話，你是個混血，我指的是混合了其他生物的巫師家族，我猜是迷拉，你會比其他人更難控制自己的魔法，但只要等你長大一點就不會了」  
「別害怕，我們不怪你，我們只是發現 Mycroft受傷急壞了而已」Mrs.Holmes低頭摸了看起來就要哭的小男孩的頭「下次要練習讓 Mycroft多用點破心護，這樣才不會受傷」  
「破心護…喔，我會注意的」Greg想了一下猜是 Mycroft用的保護咒  
「Mr. and Mrs.Holmes請兩位到我的辦公室來」麥教授說「至於你，Mr.Lestrade，立刻回宿舍去」  
「是的，校長」Greg點頭看了一下 Mycroft「晚安，夫人.先生」他向Holmes父母說

「Mr.Holms請你收起魔杖」麥教授重複，而Mr.Holmes只是舉起魔杖指著Greg，這讓麥教授差點也拿出魔杖  
「復復修(Reparo)」Mr.Holmes把Greg的制服修好了，Greg轉頭過來向他致謝便離開了

「所以他們到底怎麼進來的」負責保護霍格華茲的傲羅頭上腫了一包坐在校長室問，他剛才被Mr.Holmes反手用無杖魔法轟了出去撞暈了  
「移形換影到城堡外然後用某種高速移動的法術衝進來的，也有可能他們是化獸師，Holmes夫妻都是很高強的巫師，而Holmes家有許多秘密，如果他們真的有鑽漏洞進城堡的方式也不奇怪」麥教授說  
「他們怎麼會知道那個孩子受傷，通知明早才會送到才對」傲羅說  
「 Mycroft身上有他自己施加的保護咒，但除此之外有無法辨識的魔法痕跡，他們可能在他身上也下了某種保護咒或者特殊物品在他受傷的時候會通知他們」麥教授說「也可能是用某種方式監視了學校」  
「你能怪他們嗎?」傲羅說「現在想殺那個小傢伙的人可不少」  
「這起意外讓我們知道了Holmes家一點也不信任霍格華茲」麥教授說  
「我會加強巡邏的」傲羅說完便離開了

「昨天真的很對不起」Greg在課堂上遇見了 Mycroft說  
「我知道那是個意外」 Mycroft說「生骨藥味道噁心死了」他趴在桌上說  
「你這樣趴在桌上好嗎?魔法史的老師說不定會拿書打人」Greg說  
「魔法史的老師是個幽靈」 Mycroft指著黑板，一個幽靈穿牆而入開始上課「我要睡覺，下課叫醒我」他趴在桌上睡著了，是生骨藥的副作用，讓人異常疲勞，Greg聽著無聊的魔法史也猛點頭，最後也趴在桌上睡著了，兩個人一起在變形學課程遲到了，麥教授雖然已經是校長但依然更喜歡教學，麥教授看著兩個睡糊塗的小孩跑進來時深深地嘆了一口氣，他有預感，這兩個學生未來會給他帶來很多很多挑戰的

午餐時Greg跑來和 Mycroft坐  
「你該在你自己學院的桌子那邊」 Mycroft說  
「我和克斯特換位子了，他哥哥在賀夫帕夫」Greg說「你爸媽昨晚有來過」  
「果然不是我的錯覺」 Mycroft說，他讓Greg講了昨晚的事情

「他們怎麼知道你受傷了?」Greg問  
「……」 Mycroft想了一下拉出自己的項鍊「這個」  
「貓頭鷹?」Greg看著項鍊說  
「那是Holmes家的家徽，在我入學時我父親給我的，上面有保護咒但只擋真的危險的咒語，比如會要命的那種，我猜他是靠這個感覺到我受傷了的」 Mycroft說  
「可是他是怎麼進來的?」Greg問，他們都知道要入侵霍格華茲的難度有多高  
「方法太多了」 Mycroft說「你吃飽了嗎?」  
「吃飽啦」Greg說  
「我們到平地去練習，至少不會再滾下波去」 Mycroft收拾了自己的東西說  
「等等你真的還要練?!」Greg問「我才不要!」  
「我不能容許我自己沒把事情做好」 Mycroft說「在你學會之前都不准偷跑，而且這是我勞動服務的內容，給我過來」他拉著很不甘願的Greg到外面去了

隔天周末 Mycroft抓著Greg練習了一整天，許多學長姊都試著教Greg控制和替他在草球打到人前把球擋下，Greg終於成功地讓草球飄浮起來而不是變成砲彈轟炸四方時一片歡呼聲響起， Mycroft也終於坐下來休息了，賀夫帕夫的級長拿了兩盒巧克力蛙給他們

「你拿到什麼?」Greg問  
「阿不思鄧不利多」 Mycroft說「然後他又不見了，我每一次拿到鄧不利多都會不見」  
「我拿到妙麗格蘭傑」Greg說「我可以跟你交換嗎?我的鄧不利多卡不見了」  
「送給你」 Mycroft說  
「真的!」Greg驚喜的問  
「我沒有在收集這個」 Mycroft吃著巧克力蛙說  
「那這一半給你」Greg掰了一半的巧克力給 Mycroft  
「謝謝」 Mycroft對卡片不感興趣但甜食他可不會拒絕

兩天後早餐的收信時間 Mycroft收到了一包陌生的包裹，上面的筆跡很陌生但是署名給他的，他也沒見過這隻貓頭鷹

他拆開了包裹裡面是一個紙盒，他小心地打開後發現裡面是一整盒的杯子蛋糕，巧克力口味的而且還有一小包巧克力脆片餅乾  
盒子邊有一封信他拆開來看，這是Greg的母親寄來的，信上說Greg寫信回家時說了他害 Mycroft受傷的事情，是他請媽媽做蛋糕寄來的，全是巧克力是因為Greg目前為止只知道 Mycroft喜歡巧克力青蛙

Mrs.Lestrade在信上向 Mycroft表達了歉意和謝謝他願意指導Greg控制自己的魔法，Greg從小就經常有些小暴走，所以也叮嚀 Mycroft要小心

「寄來啦!」Greg跑過來時肩上還停著家裡的貓頭鷹，就是送來這盒蛋糕的貓頭鷹  
「不必這樣麻煩的」 Mycroft說  
「我媽很會做蛋糕喔」Greg笑著說「真的很好吃唷，我一直想送你點什麼，因為我害你受傷了，你好像很喜歡巧克力我就請我媽媽做這個寄來了」  
「那是個意外罷了」 Mycroft說  
「你是我的朋友就當作是禮物收下嘛」Greg說  
「抱歉，我是你的什麼?」 Mycroft皺眉問  
「朋友啊」Greg說  
「你覺得我是你的朋友?」 Mycroft滿頭問號  
「不然呢?」Greg也冒出問號了  
「熟人.同學之類的」 Mycroft說  
「我覺得算是朋友了」Greg說「不好嗎?」  
「呃…我沒有過朋友」 Mycroft說  
「那你現在有了，我要去湖邊和人魚吹笛子，你要一起來嗎?」Greg問  
「我先把這個拿回去放」 Mycroft說  
「外面天氣很好，我們可以在湖邊吃啊」Greg說著往自己的包包裡裝了兩瓶水或者某種飲料「走吧」他拉著 Mycroft的手帶他離開了

  
  


**飛行課**

  
  
第一堂飛行課是賀夫帕夫和史萊哲林一起上的，本來應該是史萊哲林和葛萊芬多一起的，但去年引起了一些”小問題”所以把賀夫帕夫和史萊哲林排在一起了  
  


「手放在掃帚上方說”UP”讓他自己飛到你的手上」飛行課的教授說  
「我會不會被打到臉啊」Greg站在 Mycroft對面有些猶豫  
「打到了你可以去喝藥，那個味道會讓你終生難忘」 Mycroft說「Up」掃帚立刻飛到他的手中  
「Up」Greg有些擔心會用力過頭但掃帚在地上晃了兩下又倒下去了「UP」他重複，掃帚飛到他手上把他的手打的有點痛，他換手握著掃帚甩了甩被打疼的右手「Ouch!」  
「你真的該找方法控制一下這個」另一個賀夫帕夫對Greg說，他們都知道Greg經常會引發意外的事情

他們照著教授的指示跨上掃帚，練習讓掃帚離地但不能飛上去，Greg做得很成功，而 Mycroft試了一下卻整個人翻轉了一圈甩到地上去撞得頭昏眼花  
「 Mycroft你還好嗎?」Greg往前浮了點伸手拉 Mycroft起來，他還在掃帚上卻很自在  
「我沒事」 Mycroft騎到掃帚上練習漂浮但卻搖晃的很嚴重  
「你要抓緊掃帚柄，握緊不要搖他!」Greg在旁邊有些緊張，在 Mycroft旁邊的學生被他撞倒了  
「我抓緊了!可是他就是一直晃!」 Mycroft叫  
「腳夾緊掃帚不要搖晃就會穩定了」教授說

Mycroft照做了，他感覺快要穩定下來的時候一個該死的熟面孔出現了，皮皮鬼浮在空中對他奸詐一笑跳上了他的掃帚前端， Mycroft的掃帚往前傾，他往後仰想維持自己的平衡時皮皮鬼卻跳走了， Mycroft整個人往上飛還往後翻了好幾圈，掃帚在空中徹底失控了， Mycroft無法控制掃帚而他也沒辦法停止大叫，他在空中翻轉著，撞上了城堡的外牆，奈威打開窗戶想看清楚剛才是什麼差點被 Mycroft的掃帚撞上，他及時改變了方向但讓自己被甩的更用力了，教授在下面喊了什麼，他無法聽清楚他只聽得到自己的大叫和風的聲音

他的手滑了，想抓住掃帚但指尖擦過木柄後自己往下墜落  
「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!」 Mycroft大叫著，他嚇得無法思考，他沒有摔到地上，好吧，沒有”直接”摔到地上

「接到了!」Greg騎掃帚在半空中攔截了 Mycroft，但掃帚無法承受 Mycroft下墜的動能兩個人一起摔到地上去了，但掃帚還是做到了減速， Mycroft摔在Greg身上，掃帚折斷了掉在一旁  
「讓開!讓開!」教授跑了過來「Mr.Lestrade!因為你的魯莽行為賀夫帕夫扣十分!」他扶起 Mycroft檢查，他的手上都是擦傷流血了，手腕也拉傷了  
「啊嘶…」Greg雖然坐在地上看起來沒怎樣但他卻皺著一張臉不敢動  
「教授Greg傷的比較重!」 Mycroft推開了教授蹲下來看Greg的狀況  
「你們剛才怎麼摔的?誰先落地的?」教授問，他剛才因為看到 Mycroft手上都是血才會先查看 Mycroft的  
「Lestrade先著地的，他做了Holems的緩衝」一個賀夫帕夫說  
「他的腿骨折了」教授看了一下說「所有人不許離地，你們兩個跟我一起去醫護室」教授用魔杖固定了Greg骨折的小腿把他和 Mycroft帶到校護那去

教授後來因為Greg救人的行為給賀夫帕夫加了十五分

「為什麼又是你們兩個」校護先治療了Greg的骨折，只是斷掉很容易就治療好了， Mycroft把手伸出來接受治療  
「我也不知道….」Greg說  
「我也想知道….」 Mycroft說

「你們等下的飛行課不准上了，都留在這裡休息」校護說  
「是的隆巴頓夫人」 Mycroft說  
「隆巴頓夫人?」校護離開去忙其他的事情後Greg問  
「那是奈威隆巴頓教授的妻子，你不知道嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「我還真的不知道!」Greg瞪大了眼說  
「那你大概是最後一個不知道的人了」 Mycroft說「吶，謝謝」  
「不客氣，應該的」Greg笑嘻嘻的說  
「晚一點來史萊哲林交誼廳，我有麻瓜的零食」 Mycroft說  
「你過來我們這邊吧，今晚有布丁喔」Greg說  
「布丁?」 Mycroft問  
「廚房的小精靈會送我們點心，今天是布丁」Greg說  
「那就去你那邊」 Mycroft表面上很淡定但眼睛亮了

之後 Mycroft上了三次飛行課，每次都以見校護作結後隆巴頓夫人寫了一封證明，讓 Mycroft不用上飛行課，因為他覺得繼續上飛行課會讓 Mycroft會活不過一年級

「所以你就旁觀?」Greg騎著掃帚問  
「如果有人掉下來或者掃帚失控我會負責控制」 Mycroft拿著魔杖說  
「飛行很好玩的」Greg一臉可惜地說  
「你以前就會了吧，不然怎麼這麼熟練?」 Mycroft問  
「感覺很像簡單版的海底衝浪，和人魚玩的一種遊戲，也不算是衝浪但那是最接近的形容了」Greg騎著掃帚在空中翻了幾圈給 Mycroft看  
「Show off」 Mycroft說  
「嘿嘿，你也抓不到我~」Greg飛得更高做了幾個很困難的動作

後來Greg成了賀夫帕夫的搜捕手， Mycroft是唯一一個在賀夫帕夫席上的史萊哲林，非常顯眼而且招自己學院的人白眼，但為了這點事找他麻煩實在不值得，考慮到上一個這麼做的人被掛在天花板上一整晚才被發現，大多數人會安分好一陣子的


	4. Chapter 4

**魔藥學**

「史萊哲林的同學請坐好，賀夫帕夫的同學請別吃點心，在魔藥教室吃東西很容易出意外，所以請等到下課再吃」隆巴頓教授對學生很溫和，這讓一些史萊哲林高年級的學生經常瞧不起他，尤其是因為他很好欺負而且魔法能力不如許多教授，但往往這些高傲的人最後都因為上課不專心倒致魔藥調配意外，上個學期有個女生的頭髮因此變成螢光綠色

「這個學期的實際操作課程各位可以找熟悉的同學一組，不同學院也沒有關係，但一定要找能合作的對象，上個學期有兩個不和對方說話的人都往鍋子裡加了一份木炭結果造成了火災，請務必和自己的搭檔充分溝通」隆巴頓教授說完給學生們一些時間分組

「你沒有組員吧」Greg跑來找坐在第一排最左邊的 Mycroft

「你覺得我有人緣嗎?」 Mycroft沒好氣的說

「那我們一組吧」Greg自己坐了下來

「你不找自己學院的嗎?」 Mycroft問

「找我的人太多了但都不熟，所以我覺得還是找你好了」Greg說得理所當然

「喔對了，各位同學，其實我是藥草學的教授，但因為這個學期魔藥學教授原本要聘請的人在羅馬尼亞被龍打傷了所以我才代課的，下個學期會不會由我繼續教魔藥學不好說，不過藥草學我一直都需要人手，願意來幫我照顧藥草的人可以加分唷」隆巴頓教授說

「你要去嗎?」Greg問

「我討厭做園藝，也討厭那些蛞蝓和蟲子」 Mycroft言下之意就是絕不

「我以為你會為了成績非常拼命」Greg說「你好像帶了很多書」

「很多跟麻瓜世界有關的學術研究書籍只能自己帶來」 Mycroft說

「同學們，專心看這邊，我要講要怎麼安全的使用大釜」隆巴頓教授喊

之後簡單的魔藥學都讓Greg聽得雙眼發直，實際操作沒問題，他做得很順，簡直快做出了煮濃湯一樣的畫風，但要放的是什麼東西都要由 Mycroft經手，不然Greg就會把他覺得看起來最像的東西丟進去，除了獅子魚刺這類東西外，看起來都差不多的種子.草藥.礦石他真的會隨便拿一個放進去， Mycroft至少阻止了兩次大釜噴發

「嗯!做得很好，裝進瓶子帶回去吧」隆巴頓教授看了他們這一鍋滿意的點點頭「史萊哲林跟賀夫帕夫各加三分」

「所以這鍋是什麼?」Greg看著乳白色的藥劑好奇的問「加分了耶!」他開心的對 Mycroft說

「這是除痘藥劑，拿去賣給三年級的應該剛好」 Mycroft拿著手上那瓶白色的藥說

「對啊，只有品質合格的我才會讓你們帶回去，下次教你們做給貓頭鷹用的羽毛保養油膏吧」隆巴頓教授說

「為什麼要做這種商店買得到的東西啊」一個史萊哲林學生看著面前焦掉的不合格品說

「能從生活中可以使用的東西開始會讓魔藥學更有趣啊」隆巴頓教授說

之後 Mycroft把他那一份給了Greg，賀夫帕夫交誼廳有些學長姐會買隆巴頓教授批准的藥，因為特別便宜所以很容易就賣出去了，不過一整堂課下來能拿出來賣的只會有兩三份而已

「 Mycroft請你過來一下」下課後隆巴頓教授私下把他叫去

「有事嗎?教授」 Mycroft問

「我剛剛都注意到了，你很辛苦啊」隆巴頓教授苦笑「麻煩你繼續和Greg一組吧，我很擔心我的教室會被炸掉，如果可以的話鼓勵他多看一下魔藥課本吧，你們感情不錯的樣子」

「……教授，你這是強人所難啊」 Mycroft說

  
  


雖然這麼說，但讓Greg製造出災難也不好，所以 Mycroft一年級勉為其難的答應了，然後每個學期都理所當然的和Greg一組了，除了高年級的煉金術課程，Greg選修了別的

**********************

「所以這就是你從不讓Greg靠近廚房的原因?」John瞪大眼看 Mycroft，他三年級的暑假來Holems家作客，但Greg被所有家庭小精靈擋在廚房外，就算是一杯茶也不讓他自己泡，所以John好奇的問起了原因

「他進廚房可以製造遠超過我能修復的災難，那已經不是魔法可以解釋的狀態了」 Mycroft喝了口茶說

「只是泡個茶而已不會炸了你家廚房的!」Greg在旁邊抗議

「你上次泡茶引發了 Mycroft公寓的瓦斯氣爆」 Sherlock眼神死的吐槽

「我就是不會用麻瓜的瓦斯爐!」Greg理所當然的說「偏偏你們家又有麻瓜廚房裡會有的東西!我哪知道把蛋放進去那個盒子會爆炸!」

「他說的是微波爐」 Sherlock說

「而且他把金屬製的碗一起放進去了」 Mycroft說

「是他們要做這種缺點多到不行的東西!」Greg說

「但是往大釜裡放了硫磺害隆巴頓教授的袍子燒起來的確實是你」 Mycroft說

「那個的觸感和另一個什麼石頭很像啊!」Greg狡辯

「另一個材料是雲母，雲母的觸感和硫磺完全不同」 Mycroft說

「他煮的東西沒吃死人才是奇蹟」 Sherlock說

「我弟弟妹妹們就活得很好!」Greg說

「因為你只是幫他們烤麵包和融化起司而已，那個三歲小孩都做得到」 Sherlock說「John的父母是麻瓜，他的魔藥學都比你好」

「給我放尊重點啊臭小子!」Greg一把按在 Sherlock頭上笑中帶著殺氣的說

\-------------------------------------------------------

**黑犬妖**

三年級的時候Greg和 Mycroft選修了奇獸飼育學，Greg的動機完全是因為他喜歡這些生物，而 Mycroft是不得已之下選的

古代文字研究他早就開始學了，麻瓜研究他放假回家就能做，他甚至給其他學生解釋過開學時麥教授說的Wifi是什麼東西，算命學和占卜學他沒有興趣，他覺得預言能力這種需要天賦遠超過智力的科目只是浪費時間

三年級第一堂奇獸飼育學所有人被帶到了湖邊

「為什麼是你上奇獸飼育學?」大家看到海格後一致的發出了絕望的提問，所有人都聽說過海格教這個科目多可怕

「不是我!我只是來幫忙的!」海格馬上說「葛伯蘭教授要我搬這個來」

「那是什麼?」一個賀夫帕夫問

「你們等下上課就知道了」海格說

葛伯蘭教授是一位女巫，有時候會叼著菸斗，他讓所有學生都找地方站好後用魔杖掀開了蓋著大箱子的布，裡面並不是箱子而是一個大魚缸，裡面有很多球狀的魚上下蹦跳著

對，蹦跳著，那些球狀魚有一對大長腿，在魚缸裡很躁動的蹦跳不停，但魚缸最上面蓋住了所以他們出不來，學生之間發出了被噁心到了的聲音

「有人能告訴我這是什麼嗎?」葛伯蘭教授問

「喔!我知道!」Greg舉手

「Mr.Lestrade」葛伯蘭教授點了他讓他回答

「這個是」Greg接著發出了一段沒人聽得懂的聲音，那聽起來很像咋舌和某人正在掐死一隻鸚鵡的聲音，尖銳又刺耳

「什麼鬼?」一個史萊哲林笑著說「你的舌頭被貓咬了嗎?」

「想不到你會人魚語，沒錯，這是長腿魚」葛伯蘭教授很讚賞的說「賀夫帕夫加十分」

「什麼!?」剛剛嘲笑他的史萊哲林學生不敢置信

「原來那個叫長腿魚啊」Greg自言自語說

「你只記得人魚語的名字?」 Mycroft低聲和Greg交談

「常常會忘記這東西的英文」Greg不好意思地吐舌頭笑說

「Mr.Lestrade也許你知道長腿魚的特性?」葛伯蘭教授說

「啊，這種魚會吃水裡的蝸牛，基本上無害不過會咬下水的人的手腳和衣服，挺煩人的」Greg說

「他們和人魚的關係呢?」葛伯蘭教授問

「不好，淡水的人魚很討厭他們，抓到了就把他們的腳打結讓他們被水流走，學校的湖裡很多，有的人會拿他們煮湯」Greg說

「非常好」葛伯蘭教授說「最近幾年湖裡的長腿魚數量暴增，所以如果有人上我的課違規.傷害動物.擅自拿走動物身上的素材，我會讓牠們去湖邊撈被打結後沖上岸的死長腿魚，了解嗎?」他嚴正的警告

  
  


那堂課所有人都要把一隻長腿魚打結丟進湖裡，大家都深刻的被這種有張大嘴的圓形長腿圓形魚類給噁心到了，Greg很輕鬆地把魚腳打結後扔進水裡， Mycroft一點都不想碰他用漂浮術浮在空中的那隻魚

「我能用魔法嗎?」 Mycroft極度排斥去碰那顆顏色詭異的球狀魚

「教授說要用手」Greg說

「我一點都不想碰這種東西」 Mycroft說「如果現在去和崔老妮教授說也許我能換一堂課」

「只是魚而已」Greg張望了一下，教授正在指導一個學生把魚打結「快點!」他一把抓過 Mycroft的那隻魚，把腿打結後丟在地上「踢出去!」他低聲喊

「Mr.Holmes你做得很好」葛伯蘭教授走過來看到被打好結踢出去的長腿魚後點點頭

「謝謝」 Mycroft在教授走遠後說

「別選別的課」Greg說「我會很無聊的」他伸手要去勾 Mycroft的脖子被 Mycroft蹲下閃過了

「你的手伸出來」 Mycroft用魔杖指著他說

「嗯?」Greg把雙手伸出來後 Mycroft對著他的手揮了一下把他雙手的黏液和魚腥味給清除了

「好了」 Mycroft說

「你真的很愛乾淨啊」Greg聞了一下手上一點味道都沒有「不過教授為什麼要這樣對我們?」

「上個學期有人把火灰蛇的蛋偷偷帶走想製作愛情靈藥，結果在交誼廳引發了火災」 Mycroft說「大概是下馬威，避免有人再犯」

「火灰什麼?」Greg問

「火灰蛇，一種從魔法火焰裡產生的蛇妖，壽命只有一個小時，下蛋後就會崩毀成塵土，但在那之前會下蛋，他們的蛋溫度很高，會導致火災，先冷凍起來可以拿去做愛情靈藥」 Mycroft說「你沒見過這種生物嗎?你家的火爐也是用魔法點的吧?」

「我家的壁爐前面經常睡著一隻黑犬妖(Black Shuck)」 ，如果有人隨便進來就會被咬，連老鼠都是，所以沒見過這種生物」Greg說「就算出現了大概也馬上被咬死了」

「等一下，你家裡有一隻黑犬妖!」 Mycroft抹了把臉後問

「對啊，我爸說從我爺爺那時候就住在我們家了，他就每天晚上進來睡一覺，他睡過的地板超溫暖的，早上起來都不會冷，我們還會給他牛奶喝」Greg說

「正常人並不會把這種高危險等級的東西留在家裡」 Mycroft說

「他很危險嗎?」Greg問

「你的課本給我」 Mycroft拿了Greg的課本摸了書脊打開後找到了黑犬妖那一頁

[黑犬妖 危險等級:XXXX]

“經過的地面會變得燙人，麻瓜見過他三次後死亡機率極高，巫師或女巫會生大病，由於幾乎不與人互動而難以馴服，一些個體對麻瓜或者巫師的女性和兒童會有保護的行為，遭受攻擊大多會導致終身創傷，麻瓜身上記錄到的有:失聰.癱瘓.嚴重外傷.燒傷，巫師遭遇攻擊後可以由專業的治療師治癒，但是燒傷會留下難以抹滅的疤痕。

在部分地區與麻瓜建立了互不侵犯的尊重，記錄過喜歡在火爐前睡覺的個體，遭麻瓜打擾後造成了麻瓜的死亡。”

「原來老煞星(Old Shuck，黑犬妖別稱)有這麼危險啊」Greg看了書上的資料抓抓頭

「那傢伙可是會致死的危險生物，不是給你們養在家裡的，會被魔法部警告的你知道嗎?」 Mycroft說

「我們沒有養他啊，是他自己要來我們家睡覺的，有時候起早了我會把麵包包在布裡面放在他旁邊烤熱，不過他也沒對我們做過什麼，他個頭是很大，可是挺溫和的，只是半夜起來看到那對血紅色的眼睛有時候會嚇一跳」Greg說「還有就是他在我們家的時候貓頭鷹不敢進來都蹲在門口的圍牆上，通常天亮後他自己會消失」

「你到底在什麼環境長大啊…」 Mycroft無言的說

「就是有時候能抓海葵鼠玩順便賺點零用錢.有時候去人魚那串串門.家裡有一條大狗而已啊」Greg說「而且你家裡有更危險的東西吧」

「我們全家都是爬說嘴，所以養蛇也很安全，你家有一整群小孩卻讓一隻黑犬妖來過夜未免太大膽了」 Mycroft說

「Mr.Lestrade和Mr.Holems你們兩個立刻到我的辦公室來!」葛伯蘭教授不知何時起就站在他們身後，顯然已經聽著這段對話許久了

  
  


Greg瞪大眼表情僵住了，他嚥下一口口水慢慢地轉頭看 Mycroft， Mycroft正維持鎮定，他很快的想了一遍有什麼辦法能不讓Lestrade家惹上麻煩但顯然並沒有

到了葛伯蘭教授的辦公室後他們站在教授面前等著會發生什麼事

「你們剛才說的都是真的嗎?」葛伯蘭教授說「Lestrade家裡真的養了黑犬妖?」

「老煞星也不算是我們養的…」Greg支支吾吾的說

「你知道這種生物被飼養在周圍有麻瓜的家庭會觸犯多少保密法嗎?神奇動物管理司會氣炸的」葛伯蘭教授說

「教授，我能說兩句嗎?」 Mycroft說

「Mr.Holmes我把你帶來是希望你像他解釋清楚黑犬妖的危險性」葛伯蘭教授說「麻瓜對於黑犬妖的紀錄太多了，而且黑犬妖有許多攻擊麻瓜的紀錄」

「但黑犬妖的紀錄中最溫和的就是在爐火前睡覺的這種了，可是在遭遇驅趕後黑犬妖會變得有侵略性，我們是不是該考慮Lestrade家和周圍麻瓜的安全?我認為以往例來看這隻黑犬妖並不將Lestrade家是為自己的飼主，只是他睡覺的地方正好住了一戶巫師而已，而去打擾黑犬妖睡覺至少導致過麻瓜有紀錄的一起死亡和嚴重保密失效事件，您認為我們該冒險移除這隻黑犬妖嗎?畢竟黑犬妖至今沒有真正的眷養或者移除紀錄，只有驅趕紀錄而已，而且驅趕後往往會導致麻瓜死亡」 Mycroft說「您怎麼看?」

「…」葛伯蘭教授思考以後做了下來拿出紙筆「Mr.Lestrade，這隻黑犬妖的行為和在地方上的傳說你必須據實以報，這是我不讓神奇動物管理司強制介入的最後一次機會」

「我們住的地方一直有麻瓜目擊黑犬妖的傳說，至少超過五百年了，麻瓜們會拿這個傳說嚇小孩讓他們遠離巫師和其他魔法生物住的區域，也不會在晚上出門，他們似乎靠這個傳說吸引觀光客所以更少人相信了，但這些年我沒聽過新的目擊者出現，老黑煞是在我祖父拿一代跑來的，有一天我祖父起床就見到他在我們家睡覺了，我們不知道他這麼危險，他會咬入侵者，我爸說他小時候有個在法國和我祖父有衝突的巫師入侵我們家時就被他咬傷了，那傢伙因此再也沒來過，麻瓜們不敢在晚上來我們家不知道是因為我家附近沒有麻瓜的燈和住家還是因為老黑煞，他沒有引發過火災.沒燒傷過我們.也沒有攻擊過我們，不過他對我一個爆竹表親有點排斥」Greg說「我說可能是因為我母親一直住在我們家，而我們全家都是混血迷拉，所以黑犬妖並不把我們當作麻瓜看待」

「你是幾分之幾的混血迷拉?」葛伯蘭教授問

「四分之一」Greg說「我的祖母過世了，但他的姊妹偶而會飛來找我們，他們說我們家給許多魔法生物的感覺更接近迷拉而不是巫師，這也許有關係?」

「我會把這件事詳細的紀錄並通知神奇動物管理司，他們才有能力決定這起事件是否需要介入」葛伯蘭教授說

他們離開教授的辦公室後Greg用跑的衝回自己的宿舍， Mycroft跟不上所以他到賀夫帕夫宿舍交誼廳時Greg已經抓著寫好的信要去貓頭鷹塔了

「你冷靜點」 Mycroft抓住了Greg不讓他橫衝直撞的

「我得和我爸媽說，都是我的錯，我不知道這會給他們帶來麻煩」Greg焦急的說「他們會把老煞星給宰了的!」

「葛伯蘭教授是按照規則辦事的人，所以他必須向神奇動物管理司報告這件事，但這至少得過幾天才會發生，而且沒有已知的方式可以用在處決黑犬妖上，通常黑犬妖出沒的區域魔法部只能加派隱形特遣小組的人過去給看見或者遇見黑犬妖的麻瓜消除記憶，那隻黑犬妖很安全，看在梅林的份上!尼斯湖的水怪還活得好好的!而那傢伙不過是一隻體型巨大喜歡變成海蛇的水馬!」 Mycroft說

「不然我該怎麼做!?」Greg問

「把神奇動物管理司的人要去調查黑犬妖的事情告訴你父母，讓他們配合調查，重點是要讓魔法部的人知道那隻狗根本不是你們養的，這樣你們就沒有違反保密法了」 Mycroft說「你的信給我，我幫你寫上要注意的法律問題」

  
  


Mycroft蹲在賀夫帕夫交誼廳桌子邊幫Greg寫好信封好後交給他，然後陪他走去貓頭鷹塔把信寄出去

「你的父親念了什麼學校?」 Mycroft問，因為通常巫師上過學都不會對魔法部的規定這麼輕忽

「他是在家教育的，因為我的祖父以前是旅行的巫師，他在世界各地收集少見的魔法素材轉賣，現在我父親繼承了他的工作，只是現在主要和人魚打交道了」Greg手插在口袋裡踢著石頭「Lestrade家的巫師裡頭上霍格華茲的我是第一個，我父親現在偶而會到其他國家去和那些區域的人魚交易，所以我從小就跟著他學了人魚語」

「那確實是很了不起的一件事」 Mycroft說「也很容易違法」

「違法的部分我就不知道了，我倒是知道我父親一向不喜歡和魔法部跟麻瓜打交道，他更討厭美國魔法國會」Greg乾笑，這聽起來越來越可疑了

  
  


五天後Greg早餐時收到家裡送來的信，裡面還有魔法部神奇動物管理司的公文信件

「 Mycroft!」Greg丟下吃一半的早餐拿著信跑到史萊哲林的桌子去找 Mycroft把信給他看「我們好像沒事了!」

「我看」 Mycroft拿過信件「”表揚Greg Lestrade先生主動向師長詢問於家族住處出沒的高危險性奇獸的正確決定，考量個案中的黑犬妖從未傷人且無離開意願，為避免驅趕黑犬妖導致的攻擊行為和保護附近麻瓜以及降低其活動範圍，該黑犬妖將定期被追蹤，但不予驅趕”」

兩個男孩子轉頭看了正在喝草茶的葛伯蘭教授，教授發現後向他們舉杯致意然後繼續吃他的早餐，顯然教授在上報的時候稍微改了一下黑犬妖的存在是怎麼被他知道的

「解決了就好」 Mycroft說

「周末去活米村我請你喝奶油啤酒!」Greg笑著說

「我根本不喜歡奶油啤酒」 Mycroft說

「那我去蜂蜜公爵買巧克力給你!」Greg搭著 Mycroft的脖子說

  
  


「那兩個人到底是感情好還是不好啊…」賀夫帕夫學生A和朋友說

「大概是很好吧，那個Holmes無論什麼時候都是那張臉，Greg人這麼好，會整天和他混在一起的史萊哲林應該也不會壞到哪去」賀夫帕夫學生B說

「可是Greg人這麼好是不是同情他啊?」雷文克勞學生A插入了對話

「同情了三年嗎?」葛萊芬多A插嘴了

「賀夫帕夫跟誰都好，會跟那個死人臉好也正常」路過的史萊哲林同學對自己學院的資優生捅了一刀

  
  


「 Mycroft你為什麼早餐時老是板著臉啊」Greg在和 Mycroft離開餐廳時問

「你不會想知道一個破心者在早餐時間能聽到多少垃圾話的，還有最近別吃雷文克勞女生給的東西，有一個正在想對你下愛情靈藥」 Mycroft說

「啊?給我下這那東西幹什麼?」Greg問

「我哪知道」 Mycroft不悅的說

「要做那種藥也需要火灰蛇蛋吧」Greg追上去問「他們哪來的違禁品啊?」

「活米村那間衛氏巫師法寶店有賣」 Mycroft說「喬治衛斯理有時候會出現，如果你想拿你的巧克力蛙卡片給他簽名就帶著」

「是哪個女生啊?」Greg問

「我是破心者，不是千里眼」 Mycroft說

「可是你知道是雷文克勞的」Greg追問

「那是因為我聽到的方向是雷文克勞的桌子，如果你真的這麼想知道是誰暗戀你，你為什麼不隨便吃些來路不明的東西?這樣你至少會有24小時瘋狂迷戀那個罪魁禍首」 Mycroft快步上了樓梯後樓梯就移動了，留下Greg在原地

「他怎麼今天心情這麼差啊?」被留在原地的Greg摸不著頭緒

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

獨角獸

大家都知道獨角獸不會讓非處女和已經進入青春期的男性接近，所以奇獸飼育學在第二堂課就介紹了他們，畢竟男同學們已經有很多人被獨角獸拒絕了

「女孩們，坐好，等著獨角獸主動靠近，記住!他們是需要被尊重的動物!千萬不要驚嚇到牠們，他們也會攻擊人的」葛伯蘭教授說

Mycroft站在原地，一隻成年獨角獸走過來咬了他的袍子，他雖然很困擾但還是照著教授說的，溫柔的對待這種純潔的(生氣時候能用角把你做成串燒的)生物，他在拿刷子幫獨角獸刷毛的時候收集了一點掉落的鬃毛，這東西有不少用途

「小獨角獸很可愛但很粗魯啊!」Greg說話才讓 Mycroft轉頭，Greg坐在地上，一隻小獨角獸躺在他腿上撒嬌，Greg抓著他的小角避免被戳傷

「他也太喜歡你了」 Mycroft正在從成年獨角獸嘴裡把自己的袖子扯回來

「哈哈哈你們看Lestrade和Holmes!這兩個傢伙毛都沒長齊!」一個金髮的史萊哲林的學生指著他們嘲笑

「你提早長了鬍子卻沒長腦袋，遺憾啊」 Mycroft說

「你說什麼啊!小鬼頭!」那個金毛生氣的說

「我們是在學習獨角獸的特性，不是讓你騷擾男女學生」一個葛萊芬多的女生說

「婊子，獨角獸都不願意接近你了你還是閉嘴吧」那個金毛說

「你!」那個葛萊芬多的女生氣得臉紅，差點就要對著這傢伙一拳打下去了

「史萊哲林扣十分」葛伯蘭教授出現了「你留下來勞動服務，獨角獸是否要接近任何人是他們的選擇，而你這樣嚷嚷沒嚇到幼獸已經很幸運了，否則你現在已經被母獸攻擊了」他抓著那個囂張的金毛到旁邊訓斥

「14歲還沒發育應該不算奇怪吧?」Greg低聲問

「男性發育晚一點很正常」 Mycroft說

「大部分的男生都在旁觀!」Greg說

「不要太在意這點」 Mycroft說「麻瓜至少有性教育課，霍格華茲也該開一堂的，至少讓那種長了幾根鬍子就自以為是的傢伙閉嘴」

「什麼教育???」Greg瞪大眼問

「性教育」 Mycroft說

「那不是應該在家裡討論的話題嗎?」Greg一臉困惑又有點噁心「媽啊，我一點都不想聽麥教授說這些東西」

「那你想聽你媽說嗎?」 Mycroft問

「梅林啊，更不想啊!」Greg說

「所以麻瓜才會在學校教這些，尤其有些麻瓜父母不知道在想什麼，會給他們的孩子很奇怪的觀念」 Mycroft說「麻瓜還出書教這些的」

「你有嗎?」Greg好奇的問

「我家確實有，你想幹嘛?」 Mycroft問

「借我看?」Greg說

「你不是才說..」 Mycroft想吐槽

「我好奇啊!」Greg搶先辯解

「……你這傢伙」 Mycroft一臉懷疑的看他然後瞇起眼「你居然在好奇麻瓜和巫師下面是不是一樣的」

「啊!!你這傢伙!!我都忘了你是破心者了啊!!」Greg幾乎是低聲地在慘叫要 Mycroft閉嘴別讀他的想法

之後 Mycroft約Greg到他家來玩，暑假的時候他家裡雖然會聽見三頭蛇吵架不過也算是很舒適的， Mycroft家裡有很多麻瓜的書籍和家具

葛伯蘭教授養了一隻腳受傷的亞成年獨角獸，是差點被走私的禁林獨角獸，由魔法部委託教授照顧的，Greg和 Mycroft有時候會負責去給他刷毛或者換飲水，因為他們倆個能做很多比較粗重的工作，而且還能接觸獨角獸

不過他們願意照顧獨角獸一部份的原因是為了獨角獸的毛，Greg受湖裡的人魚委託去弄一些來，用途似乎是人魚的藥物，但人魚不想讓魔法部插手他們的事情所以Greg只能和 Mycroft偷偷的把刷下來的獨角獸毛收集起來

過了半個學期兩個人都開始變聲了，受傷的獨角獸就不肯讓 Mycroft碰他了，但Greg依然能給他刷毛.拋光角什麼的

「為什麼我們都進入青春期了但獨角獸不排斥他?」 Mycroft問走進獸欄的葛伯蘭教授

「Mr.Lestrade說過他們家的人在奇獸感覺中更接近於迷拉可能是原因」葛伯蘭教授說「但也可能是你才進入青春期不久的關係，如果他開始排斥你的話這份工作我會找別人負責的，不過你放心我會讓他們收集獨角獸的毛給你交給人魚的」

「诶?」Greg愣住轉頭看了教授

「…」 Mycroft緊抿著嘴也轉頭看了教授

「你以為我不知道嗎?」葛伯蘭教授說「人魚的幼兒的特效藥就需要使用獨角獸毛，以前他們會為了這個把獨角獸拖下水，所以森林的獨角獸都不會靠近學校的湖邊」

「原來…原來你知道啊…」Greg乾笑

「你以後可以考慮去魔法部上班，但這表示你得在學科上更努力才行，要向Mr.Holmes看齊」葛伯蘭教授說，他查看過獨角獸狀況後就離開了

  
  


「我們這幾個月來為什麼要這樣偷偷摸摸的…」Greg嘆氣

「作賊心虛」 Mycroft抹了把臉說

暑假過後無論哪個年齡的獨角獸都不接近Greg了，葛伯蘭教授認為這是因為Greg已經完全進入青春期了，而Greg和 Mycroft一點都不想說出真正的原因很可能是因為他們暑假幹的好事導致的

\-----------------------------------------------------  
這篇本來就是偶而有腦洞會寫的,所以又拿起來寫了  
黑犬妖就是202裡面巴斯克維爾魔犬的傳說原型,哈利波特裡面沒有提過,所以這是我自己設定的  
官方的迷拉也沒有很詳細的設定,所以這邊對於Greg的四分之一血統的描寫都是我私設的  
  
獨角獸暑假後不接近Greg的原因可能是因為他已經完全進入青春期,也可能是因為他暑假後就不是處男了,或者以上皆是


	5. Chapter 5

自己寫這一更都覺得充滿了青春和青春期的酸臭味,有很多臭男生描述(?)

回去寫麥考夫人生三部曲的What makes a family和那個血族AU了,手感恢復完畢了~

\---------------------------------------------

**愛情靈藥**

「喂!Holmes!」一個史萊哲林在走廊跑過笑著喊住了 Mycroft「你那個賀夫帕夫傻蛋中招了!大家正在看好戲呢!」

「Shit」 Mycroft低聲罵了一句丟下手上的書跟著跑出去

「嘿!Greg!你喜歡誰啊!」幾個學長笑著拉著他們的三年級學弟問

「Anny，她很漂亮」Greg看起來有點像是喝醉的樣子傻笑著「我愛她」

「你們在哪見過啊~」學長笑著問

「沒有耶」Greg歪著頭想了一會後說「你知道她在哪嗎?」

「看在梅林的份上!我警告你什麼了!」 Mycroft說

「嘿~Myc~」Greg傻笑著說「你知道雷文克勞的女孩子喜歡什麼嗎?」

「你吃了什麼!」 Mycroft走過去從一個學長手上拿走了吃半盒的大釜巧克力「這盒子底下還有衛氏巫師法寶店的Logo而你居然就這樣吃下去!」

「你認識Anny嗎? Mycroft你最聰明了，你一定知道Anny喜歡什麼」Greg被學長放開後他就過去抓著 Mycroft的肩膀搖晃他「拜~託~~~~我要知道他喜歡什麼~~~」Greg比 Mycroft高了半個頭，所以這畫面看起來更好笑

「你是個迷拉!你該導致別人迷戀而不是迷戀別人你這個旋舞針(Billywig)腦袋!」 Mycroft被晃得頭暈對著Greg肚子來了一拳

「噢!」Greg抱著肚子蹲了下來

「你這個白癡!」 Mycroft從伸縮袋裡掏東西，他最後拿出了一塊毛糞石掰開了Greg的嘴狠狠地塞了進去

Greg反射的乾嘔了幾下然後吐出了那塊東西，趴在地上感覺很噁心的咳了幾下吐了舌頭轉頭問 Mycroft

「噁!你給我吃了什麼，嘔」Greg乾嘔著

「毛糞石，這個是羊的胃結石*」 Mycroft冷著臉說

(*榮恩衛斯理喝酒中毒時哈利給他解毒也用這個)

「喂!你不是要找Anny嗎?」一個學長笑著問

「Who?」Greg吐掉嘴裡苦味的唾液，他剛剛摔在草地上時弄髒了袍子，所以 Mycroft對著他施了清潔咒

「毛糞石能解毒，愛情靈藥就更不用說了，沒戲唱了，走了」另一個學長說

本來圍著的人群看好戲結束紛紛散去留下極度困惑的Greg和一臉”為什麼我和這個笨蛋會混在一起”表情的 Mycroft

「我警告過你，有人想給你下愛情靈藥」 Mycroft雙手交叉在胸前俯視著Greg

「我吃到了?」Greg問

「你剛剛被當作笑話看，下藥的是個叫Anny的雷文克勞女生，有什麼嫌疑犯嗎?」 Mycroft問

「沒有」Greg搖頭，他坐了一下後開始回想起剛剛自己做了什麼蠢事.說了什麼蠢話「Fuck，我剛剛腦子在想什麼?!」他忍不住叫

「顯然什麼都沒有才會吃陌生人給的巧克力」 Mycroft把Greg拉起來後說「明天去活米村你得請我吃蛋糕，這不是請求」

「我的零用錢沒那麼多!」Greg抗議

「那你也可以還我一顆毛糞石，那東西可以買十五塊蛋糕」 Mycroft說

「啊?!為什麼你要救我啊!」Greg慘叫

「你也可以瘋狂迷戀一個叫Anny的女生然後在全校面前丟臉24小時」 Mycroft說「這裡還有半盒巧克力，你可以吃下去啊」他指著那半盒巧克力說

「你的蛋糕要巧克力還是蜂蜜的?」Greg馬上說

那個周末他們去活米村，Greg在蜂蜜公爵買糖果時很小心地計算了自己等下買了 Mycroft的蛋糕後還有多少錢，他不能買太多點心

「走了」 Mycroft拉了Greg的兜帽

「喂我還沒買東西啊!」Greg叫

「店裡太擠了，我剛剛買了他們的派對包，裡面有什麼你就吃什麼」 Mycroft因為快被人群擠扁了非常煩躁，他偏偏比同齡的人還矮，要結帳的時候老闆娘還無視了他好幾次

他們離開擁擠的糖果店後 Mycroft手上什麼都沒有

「你不是說你買了嗎?」Greg問

「伸縮袋裡面可以放的東西很多，我不想提著一大包糖果走來走去」 Mycroft說

「那我們去吃蛋糕吧，泥腳夫人茶館的蛋糕最好吃」Greg說

「泥腳夫人?」 Mycroft遲疑了

「對啊，我吃過很多次，非常好吃喔」Greg拉著 Mycroft就走了

他們在泥腳夫人茶館找了位置坐下，幾乎所有桌子都是兩人的，一部分是四人桌，許多學生在這裡喝茶吃甜點，Greg點了一個巧克力蛋糕給 Mycroft，老闆娘很喜歡Greg所以請他一壺茶，Greg說他每次年級學期結束時都會和父母來這裡

「老闆娘人真好」Greg給自己和 Mycroft倒茶時說

「我覺得是因為你是迷拉混血」 Mycroft說「葛萊芬多的級長每個禮拜都來，也被請過任何飲料」

「你常常說我是迷拉混血的事，但我自己真的不覺得這有這麼明顯」Greg說

「你注意過你父親走在斜角巷的時候多少人回頭嗎?」 Mycroft說「還有在車站麻瓜們對你們的反應，他們都不知道自己為什麼會回頭卻轉頭看你們」

「因為我們家人多吧，麻瓜似乎很少生這麼多孩子」Greg說

「……」 Mycroft喝著茶，從茶杯邊緣眼神死的看著Greg

「你為什麼這麼在意我的迷拉血統?」Greg問

「下個學期等我們四年級，所有人都開始約會，你變得更接近青少年的時候你應該會更清楚自己的影響力吧」 Mycroft說

「不就是長高點，聲音改變嗎?不會改變這麼多的」Greg說

「到時候你就知道自己現在多天真了」 Mycroft說「我們回去後我教你怎麼用咒語檢查食物安全，如果有添加魔藥的話魔杖發出的光會變紅」

「那如果沒加呢?」Greg問

「亮一下就熄滅，過期或者發霉了會變紫色」 Mycroft說「你會需要的，你經常沒注意自己放嘴裡的都是什麼東西」

吃完蛋糕後他們要離開，Greg去結帳時老闆娘臉上就是想捏著他的臉說他很可愛的老奶奶才會有的表情，但這位老女巫並沒有這麼做， Mycroft從讀心得知以前他會捏Greg的臉，只是現在Greg夠大了他覺得不該這樣捏他了

「Gregory如果你帶女孩子來我會請你們吃蛋糕喔」老闆娘笑著幫Greg結帳

「一定要是女孩子嗎?」Greg傻傻地問

「喔，等你到那年紀你就會的」老闆娘笑

“是因為他是混血迷拉的關係” Mycroft經常在和Greg相處的時候這樣提醒自己”我經常被他吸引是因為他有迷拉血統的關係，他很快會被其他女孩包圍.忘了自己低年級時有個無趣的史萊哲林朋友”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

血統

一年級魔法史課程上唯一能維持清醒的學生是 Mycroft，還有因為上一節課睡飽了結果這一堂最無聊的課睡不著開始走神的Greg

「為什麼這堂課的教授是個幽靈啊」Greg趴在書本上問坐在自己旁邊的 Mycroft

「因為丙斯教授有一天從休息室扶手椅上起來上課的時候把身體留在那了，那之後他就一直在霍格華茲教魔法史*」 Mycroft也覺得無聊了

(*官方設定，丙斯教授在霍格華茲傳說中就是這樣變成幽靈的，而且他顯然不在意自己死了)

「他把自己無聊死了嗎?」Greg說

「顯然是的」 Mycroft也同意魔法史無聊至極

一個麻瓜出身的學生問了教授關於血統到底是什麼概念的問題，所以教授嚴肅地解釋了麻瓜出身.混血或者自稱純血的巫師沒有實際上的差別，但純血主義者還是存在的

「喔，所以就和希特勒跟納粹一樣?」那個麻瓜出身的學生說

「Who?」丙斯教授問

「不會吧!你不知道誰是希特勒??!!」幾個混血或者一樣是麻瓜出身的學生露出了驚訝的表情，然後丙斯教授搞清楚那是個麻瓜後說了”我們這是魔法史，噓特勒的事情請在麻瓜研究課上討論”便繼續說無聊的狼人行為準則課文

「噓特勒是誰?」Greg問 Mycroft

「是念做希特勒，差不多是麻瓜史上的佛地魔」 Mycroft說「不過希特勒沒打下英國，而佛地魔根本沒離開過英國太遠」

「血統這種東西到底怎麼算啊?」Greg說「我家裡的人類似乎都是純種巫師，可是我祖母是個迷拉，我算是純血嗎?」

「不知道，我的家庭並不計較血統，而且那些在乎的家庭內部也對於混血算不算可以通婚的對象沒有統一意見」 Mycroft說

「你是純血巫師嗎?」Greg問的時候並沒有惡意，單純是出於好奇

「不是」 Mycroft說「我的家族在麻瓜世界混得很好，以前有很多人和麻瓜通婚，我的曾曾曾祖母是個在人類的大學教書的爆竹，而且直到嫁給我曾曾曾祖父之後才知道自己是爆竹，而且我的外祖母就是麻瓜出身的女巫，所以我的家族在食死人眼中絕對不合格」

「我還是不懂，為什麼會有人討厭混血啊，如果不跟純血以外的人通婚不就最後只能和自己的血親結婚嗎?」Greg問

「你以為布雷克家怎麼絕後的」 Mycroft說「這樣搞久了沒生出貝拉.雷斯壯那種腦子有病的瘋子才奇怪」

「我聽說過那女人，是個徹底的神經病」Greg說

魔法史下課後許多不清楚麻瓜史的學生跑去問了那個麻瓜出身的同學到底什麼是噓特勒，為什麼他會這麼驚訝丙斯教授不知道，這導致了很多學生對於麻瓜史產生興趣，但麻瓜研究要三年級才能選修

「為什麼你的家族是巫師卻一直在麻瓜世界生活?」Greg問

「因為我們被薩拉札.史萊哲林詛咒了，所以不能來霍格華茲上學，就乾脆在家自學，然後繼續在麻瓜世界生活，我們家也協助魔法部和麻瓜的政府合作」 Mycroft說

「可是好像有些巫師家庭也認識你們?」Greg問

「我們家幾百年來也做另一項工作」 Mycroft說「你想過爆竹是怎麼在麻瓜世界生活的嗎?」

「他們會去上麻瓜的學校啊」Greg說

「但他們還是需要經濟和其他協助的」 Mycroft說「雖然檯面上沒有人會討論，但如果生出爆竹的話這些家庭會找上我們，我們會幫他們安排那個爆竹的生活，幫他在麻瓜世界就學和就業」

「這樣會需要很多錢吧?」Greg問

「我們不是很在意在麻瓜世界的花費，因為麻瓜的錢挺好賺的」 Mycroft說「我的祖先訂下的規定是只要和我們求助過的家庭以後都不能傷害Holmes家族的成員，有些家庭忘了這回事我們就當作沒發生過，不過還記得的人不少，尤其那些純血家庭，他們更在意我們會不會把他們家出過爆竹的事情說出去」

「好麻煩啊」Greg皺眉

「總比隨便拋棄爆竹好」 Mycroft聳肩

「話說回來海格就是混血」Greg說

「所以?」 Mycroft問

「他爸到底怎麼讓一位女巨人答應約會邀請的?我是說，我看過巨人，一個不小心就會踩死自己男朋友的約會聽起來好可怕」Greg說

「你還是專心在下一堂課上吧，變形學出意外就不是一個清潔咒可以解決的了」 Mycroft說

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**麻瓜都是____!!**

Mycroft寫信告訴父母要帶Greg回家過暑假，讓他接觸一些麻瓜世界的東西後他的父母回信了，他到賀夫帕夫的交誼廳跟Greg說信件裡的回應

「我父母不在老家，所以他把我們在倫敦的家的鑰匙和麻瓜的貨幣寄來了，他們很歡迎你來做客，不過很遺憾因為他們不在老家的關係我們只能留在倫敦」 Mycroft說

「麻瓜的貨幣長什麼樣子?」Greg問

「這張卡就夠了」 Mycroft拿出了一張黑卡「麻瓜的皮包看起來多大裡面就多大，所以他們做了這種卡片，只要有機器，刷這張卡能直接從銀行扣錢」

「要是不見了呢?」Greg問

「我們在卡上下咒了」 Mycroft把黑卡丟出去後那張卡自己又出現在 Mycroft面前「不過麻瓜搞丟卡片會很麻煩」

「這是什麼做的?」Greg拿著黑卡看了看「上面的人像不會動」

「麻瓜做的東西除了電視或者電腦外上面的圖案大多不會動」 Mycroft說

「什麼是電腦?」Greg問

「等你來了我會給你看」 Mycroft說

「我剛剛想到一個問題」Greg說「我好像沒有可以在麻瓜世界穿的衣服」

「你的襯衫和長褲就行了，來了以後我的可以借你穿」 Mycroft說「尺寸不合的部分用魔法可以解決」

「我們未成年不能在校外使用魔法」Greg說

「我們家住的地方都施了魔法，魔法部無法感測到在我家裡使用的魔法」 Mycroft說

「這合法嗎?」Greg問

「當然不合法」 Mycroft說

暑假開始後Greg帶著一點隨身行李就跟著 Mycroft去了倫敦，他在計程車上低聲地問 Mycroft為什麼麻瓜不讓車子飛起來就好，這樣塞在路上很浪費時間， Mycroft直接告訴他，麻瓜沒有那種科技

Greg跟著 Mycroft進了麻瓜的高檔公寓大樓，警衛對於 Mycroft帶回來的這個男孩多看了兩眼，不過他知道Holmes家的每個人的長相，畢竟他們是這棟大樓的所有人，他很明智的當作沒看到一個可疑的.穿著不符合這個地方的人來過，Holmes家一直有很多奇怪的訪客，他的老上司發誓他看過一個穿得像梅林留了一把白鬍子的老傢伙來過，但監視器上找不到那個怪人，而且他來那天整個區域都停電了，那是幾十年前的事了那個傢伙還是堅持那個怪老頭和停電有關*

(*來訪的是鄧不利多)

「這些衣服你試穿看看」 Mycroft找了些自己的麻瓜衣服給Greg，但嘗試了一下後 Mycroft先放棄了「…我看你還是放過我的襯衫吧，麻瓜做的衣服沒辦法讓你這樣拉扯，我帶你去買運動服」

「玩魁地奇穿的那種?」Greg把襯衫脫了套上 Mycroft丟給他的T-Shirt

「只是方便活動的衣服，而且能被你這樣拉拉扯扯的」 Mycroft拿了卡後想了一下「想不想搭麻瓜的地鐵看看?」

Greg眼睛亮了， Mycroft不知道從哪弄來兩張搭地鐵和公車用的卡，其中一張交給Greg，他找了個皮夾給Greg，往裡面放了幾張麻瓜的50英鎊和卡後就帶Greg出門了

「記住，麻瓜的交通工具除了飛機以外都不會飛，紅燈停綠燈走，還有如果有人問你為什麼沒常識就跟他們說你之前一直和學者父母生活在原始森林裡，這樣他們就會放棄追問了」 Mycroft說

Greg搭地鐵的時候依然對麻瓜的科技感到新奇，他看著各種螢幕上的廣告問 Mycroft那些是什麼， Mycroft也覺得他的反應很有趣，所以本來只是出來買衣服的卻在外面逛了一整天

服飾店的店員起初想趕走 Mycroft和Greg，但 Mycroft不知道是說了什麼就讓店員態度大轉變了，Greg對麻瓜的一幅沒有什麼概念，還問 Mycroft為什麼沒有斗篷，是 Mycroft幫他選衣服的，他買了些適合的運動服和連帽衣，當然也有一件麻瓜的大衣

「這上面寫了防水，麻瓜會防水咒嗎?」Greg低聲問

「只是很難讓水滲進去而已，丟進水裡還是會濕」 Mycroft說「回去後大衣口袋我幫你施法，可以放很多東西，但拿出來的時候要小心麻瓜的眼光，麻瓜不會從口袋拿出一個行李箱的」

他們走進巷子裡把手上的衣服放進 Mycroft的收縮袋裡，因為Greg對什麼都很好奇所以 Mycroft帶著他去了麻瓜的商店和書局，他們回到公寓時已經很晚了

「好香喔」Greg一進門就說「怎麼有吃的?」

「這裡也有家庭小精靈，他們知道我們回來了就把晚餐擺好了」 Mycroft看了一眼桌上熱騰騰的食物把買回來的衣服放在客廳桌上和Greg一起吃晚餐，他教Greg怎麼用電視遙控器，而Greg轉頭才發現那袋衣服已經消失了

「家庭小精靈拿去洗了，最稱職的小精靈就是讓你沒發現它們存在的那些」 Mycroft說

「這是什麼!?」Greg把 Mycroft拉回客廳指著電視問「這個是麻瓜的運動嗎!?」

電視上是阿森納的球賽， Mycroft皺眉

「你玩過魁地奇，為什麼足球還能讓你這樣大驚小怪?」 Mycroft問

「這看起來很有趣!」Greg說「只有一顆球嗎?」

「足球只有一顆球，大多數麻瓜的體育運動都只用一顆球」 Mycroft說

「如果那樣踢博格腳一定會斷掉」Greg說

「麻瓜的球很輕，也不會自己動所以你想太多了」 Mycroft說

Mycroft坐在旁邊看書，Greg的注意力完全投入在足球賽上，很快的他選擇給紅色衣服的那個隊伍加油，如果問 Mycroft他要是有機會改變過去的小事情的話他會選擇什麼，那他會說阻止自己那天轉到體育台，魔法部從傲羅辦公室開始的”麻瓜體育愛好者俱樂部”實在太麻煩了，尤其是有個巫師試圖模仿撞球運動，那導致了一場博格的暴衝災難，那些天才製造了一堆小型博格心想這樣只要打一下就能自動看到結果，然後就是到處衝撞的博格滿天飛，還導致了兩個麻瓜必須接受記憶消除和快速治療

數年後的Greg依然是”麻瓜體育愛好者俱樂部”的會員，現在是俱樂部元老了，每年魔法部都必須警告這些去看麻瓜球賽的巫師不能出手干擾結果，否則全部重罰，更麻煩的是很多傲羅都迷上了麻瓜的運動所以還得另外找人來監管他們

雖然安格斯.布坎南這位傳奇爆竹讓巫師們開始看橄欖球(當一部分巫師觀看原因是出自於對暴力的喜愛)，但麻瓜足球盛行的程度遠超過橄欖球，而且麻瓜的足球文化…喝醉的一大群巫師混在喝醉的一大群麻瓜裡就算突然出現了奇怪的現象麻瓜們也會自己合理化，或者單純醉到沒發現，這讓魔法部在兩個賽季後放棄了對所有可能看見魔法現象的麻瓜消除記憶，並在任何巫師看球前沒收了他們的魔杖，比照了魁地奇比賽的規則辦理

洗好澡的時候Greg的衣服已經洗好擺在浴室門口了， Mycroft家的小精靈他一個都沒見過所以他就張望了一會後對著空氣說了聲謝謝，於是稍晚他的房間裡出現了一杯溫度和甜度都非常完美的蜂蜜牛奶

「所以這就是麻瓜的課本?」Greg到了 Mycroft的房間去，那裏放了些麻瓜的教科書， Mycroft在去霍格華茲前上的是麻瓜的學校，而中學的課本他也有

「你想知道的東西在這一本裡」 Mycroft面無表情地把一本性教育的書給他「有些麻瓜會買這個給孩子看，你自己讀」

「你在看什麼?」Greg躺在躺椅上舉著書看，然後轉頭看了一下坐在書桌前的 Mycroft問

「解剖學的書」 Mycroft說「是關於人體內構造的學術研究」

「麻瓜有能看見體內器官的魔法道具嗎?」Greg問

「他們切開看」 Mycroft覺得解釋X光或者MRI太麻煩了便放棄了

「麻瓜的醫生都是瘋子!他們把人切切割割的怎麼會好啊!」Greg叫

「那是麻瓜能做到最好的治療方式，你如果不看書也不要妨礙我看，去客廳看電視」 Mycroft說

「喔」Greg躺回去看那本書

Greg看 Mycroft在家裡用過魔法後相信了在這裡用魔法不會被魔法部發現就用漂浮咒讓書飄在空中，不時還能翻頁

Mycroft在這裡只能聽見Greg的思想，家庭小精靈們的想法他如果不刻意去聽就會忽視掉，所以在廚房工作的小精靈在想什麼他聽不見，但Greg的想法就聽得很清楚了

“原來麻瓜的長得也一樣啊….沒事把那個皮割掉幹什麼啊!!這些爸媽怎麼會讓麻瓜的神經病拿刀子割自己兒子啊!麻瓜都是神經病嗎?”

Mycroft喝了口飲料，他想著明天一定要找影片給Greg看看麻瓜怎麼治療蛀牙的，那個才是真的可怕

“原來麻瓜管那個叫夢遺啊……沒有清潔咒得晚上起來洗褲子好慘啊哈哈哈，麻瓜女孩子月經來了也很麻煩啊，老媽似乎就不擔心弄髒衣服，不過弄髒了也只需要清潔咒啊，這樣想想麻瓜真可憐”

意外得到了一些有點私人的資訊，不過好過很多高年級生看異性時腦子裏的想法

然後Greg整個人爬起來抓著書臉很紅的看著裡面的內容，整個心理都在大叫”這種東西印在書上沒問題嗎???”

「你怎麼了?」 Mycroft轉頭問

「喂，麻瓜把這種照片放在書上真的沒問題嗎?」Greg臉紅著問

「不就是男女的生殖器照片嗎?」 Mycroft淡定的說，但他心裡正覺得Greg這樣相當有趣

「可是.可是這是真的照片!」Greg把書用力的闔上說

「…」 Mycroft正在想他如果讓Greg知道麻瓜有一整個產業都致力於這方面會是什麼反應「不然巫師一般來說怎麼知道這些事的?」

「家裡爸媽或者兄弟姊妹說，還有在宿舍學長姐會說」Greg摸了鼻子「你有沒有…」

「正常的第二性徵發育都開始了，我們畢竟同齡，但我不會傻傻地被學長發現自己半夜因為夢遺而手忙腳亂然後被灌輸了奇怪的想法」 Mycroft淡定的說，同時很慶幸自己因為經常聽見別人的想法而練就了保持撲克臉不笑出來的本事，不然Greg一定會中斷這個討論「一周自慰超過三次並不會讓你流鼻血，那是他們嚇你的」

「你不要讀我的想法!!」Greg大叫

「說得好像過去三年來你有哪個想法我沒讀過一樣」 Mycroft冷著臉吐槽，心裡正在想他的反應真的很好玩

「這種的不要讀啊!!」Greg叫著

「你如果想好好的討論這件事情必須先停止大叫」 Mycroft說「你還想不想談?」

「要」Greg雙手摀著臉發出哀號和疑似在抱怨為什麼 Mycroft是破心者的碎碎念後坐好了， Mycroft的書桌離躺椅有三公尺吧，他轉過來趴在椅背上看Greg經歷炸毛.羞恥.崩潰和接受的過程

「所以你在宿舍和學長們聊過啊」 Mycroft問

「男生宿舍似乎都會這樣，學長之間也常常說一些不給低年級聽的東西，騙年級低的男生一些這方面的事情似乎是…傳統」Greg說

「就跟看被下了愛情靈藥的人出糗一樣」 Mycroft說

「就…你也讀到了，晚上起來的時候我還搞不清楚狀況，開了燈結果學長就跑來鬧了，隔壁寢室的人也經歷過，他們會說些嚇你的話，還會笑你尿床但是還是會教你一些正確的知識，至少剛剛看過麻瓜的書後我知道是真的了，流鼻血那個不算」Greg說

「如果這會讓你感覺好一點，史萊哲林的男學長更惡劣，和我同寢室的那傢伙因為被發現在自慰結果被昭告全宿舍了，女生宿舍的學姊很兇所以他們不敢鬧到那邊去」 Mycroft說

「你遭殃過嗎?」Greg問

「我睡前和離開寢室前會在我的床上下咒，碰了我的東西會被掛上天花板」 Mycroft說

「你得教我這個」Greg眼睛裡充滿熱情的說「週六枕頭仗夜的時候我就贏定了!」

「你們賀夫帕夫真是…」 Mycroft不知道該說什麼好「我覺得你會把自己掛上天花板，我看還是不要比較好」

「不會啦，我的符咒學成績一直很好!」Greg說「雖然教授給我分數都是在實踐上，我的報告是一團亂」他笑著說

「如果你還想當傲羅你還是在學科上努力點吧」 Mycroft說

「你為什麼對這些事情這麼淡定啊」Greg問「你的身體出現一堆奇怪的變化，你難道一點問題都沒有嗎?」

「我在去霍格華茲前都上麻瓜學校，麻瓜很蠢，所以他們必須很早就要把一切說清楚，以免出意外或者讓人傻傻的傷到自己，你不會相信有多少麻瓜意外懷孕或者把自己的陰莖塞進瓶子裡的」 Mycroft說

「瓶子??」Greg皺眉問

「天曉得他們在想什麼」 Mycroft攤手「而且是我把那本書給你的，我知道的比你多」

「那我能問幾個問題嗎?」Greg問

「可以」 Mycroft說

「所以你早上也..」Greg想委婉的表達晨勃這個現象但支支吾吾的考慮著要怎麼說

「那叫晨勃，我說了我們發育的狀況差不多，只是你比我早開始變聲和長高，我當然也會有這種狀況」 Mycroft說「話說回來我問你一件事」

「啥?」Greg問

「既然都說到自慰會流鼻血上了，你是被學長發現了不成」 Mycroft瞇著眼說

「沒沒沒沒!!!我我沒有!!」Greg快速的否認，都結巴了還是拼命的搖頭「是我們這寢的被抓過去吃糖果聊天的時候說的!!我在被子裡不會被看到!啊啊啊!!」最後的慘叫是自己說溜嘴的悔恨

「我覺得和你在一起就算我不是天生的破心者也會聽到你不經大腦說出的一大堆話」 Mycroft吐槽

「那你有做過嗎?」Greg問

「我為什麼要告訴你?」 Mycroft說

「這不公平!」Greg說

「是你來找我回答你的問題的，我可沒說我會把私人問題也告訴你」 Mycroft面無表情的說

“我小時候就被那個比妖精還狡猾的傢伙給耍得團團轉了，他以前的面無表情現在回想起來全都是憋笑的模樣”後來傲羅辦公室的Lestrade副主任曾經如此感嘆道，於是收到了來自 Sherlock真心的一句評價”很遺憾的你是個白癡，但即使是我對此也無能為力”

「算了，那我問你幾個我沒見過的詞是什麼意思總可以吧?」Greg說

「問啊」 Mycroft說

「保險套是什麼東西?」Greg說

「麻瓜避孕用的一種橡膠薄膜，套在男性生殖器上的」 Mycroft說

「What?」Greg想了一下還是無法想像

「想像一下長條氣球吧」 Mycroft說

「那真蠢」Greg說

「你還想問什麼?」 Mycroft說「我書看一半」

「喔，確實有個詞我很好奇到底是什麼意思，關於不能沉迷.要適度的什麼東西」Greg說

「什麼詞?」 Mycroft拿了可可喝

「What is “Porn”(什麼是色情片)?」Greg單純的問

然後他就看著 Mycroft一口可可嗆了出來，險些進了鼻子，噴的地上都是，他咳了一會，用魔杖指著自己的喉嚨讓自己跑進氣管的飲料消失後清理了一下噴出來的飲料

「你怎麼會嗆到啊?所以Porn到底是什麼?」Greg問

「咳咳咳」 Mycroft咳了幾下後難得的無言了，他要怎麼解釋啊「呃...麻瓜會把那個…性行為的過程拍攝成影片」

「拍攝那個要幹嘛啊???」Greg問

「就…供他人消遣」 Mycroft感覺臉上很燙，他真的不該太囂張的，現在自己遭報應了

「WHYYYYY???」Greg叫

「他們有錢拿!我也不是很懂好嗎!反正麻瓜有一整個產業致力於此!魔法世界也有這種麻瓜的色情產品在流通啊!我就不信賀夫帕夫高年級的寢室裡找不到麻瓜或者巫師界的色情書刊!」 Mycroft說「看在梅林的份上!我就知道雷文克勞六年級的男生之間在轉賣麻瓜的色情雜誌!他們的想法吵死了!」

「麻瓜都是變態吧!!」Greg想都不想的脫口而出

「所有雄性都是變態!」 Mycroft說「只要性成熟了就會變成那樣!所以你不要那麼大聲喊Porn了!我都替你感到尷尬了!」他低聲的叫喊著

「那麻瓜到底從哪取得這些色情片的!??」Greg還是太大聲了

「不要喊啦!」 Mycroft用魔杖指著Greg對他施了消音咒

“我知道你能讀我的想法!!給我解除這個消音咒!”Greg用力地想著

「麻瓜發明了網路!能夠在上面傳輸各種資訊和圖片，當然包含了影片，然後他們把這項偉大的發明的一大部分用來上傳和觀看別人性交!就這樣!別問了!」 Mycroft魔杖一揮把聲音還給Greg

「麻瓜都他媽是變態吧!」Greg取回聲音後第一句話就是這個

兩個青少年都有些後悔自己要找朋友討論這種話題，臉都紅的像燒紅的大釜一樣

「我要繼續看書!你要幹什麼就去!」 Mycroft轉過去翻開解剖學的書本但根本讀不進去，因為Greg現在的想法太過複雜和混亂而且太多成人內容了讓他無法專心

Greg把書拿著離開書房，他覺得只要在不同房間 Mycroft就無法讀到他的想法，然而 Mycroft只要專心一點就能聽到他所有的念頭

Mycroft通常得刻意去忽視別人的想法，這讓他能在吵雜的人群中思考，但現在只有一個人的時候他反而無法忽視那個人的思想，於是他走出書房到客廳去

「如果你真的這麼好奇什麼是Porn的話，桌上那個平板電腦就可以用」 Mycroft扶額「不要想對我用記憶消除咒，我會反彈回去給你，看在梅林的份上停止思考這方面的問題了!」

在 Mycroft甩上書房的門後不久又走出來把iPad說明書給發射到Greg手上，要他自己看，然後拿著魔杖對著書房下了咒隔絕外在思想進入書房一個小時

一個小時後他從書房出來發現Greg拿著英文字典和說明書正在研究怎麼使用平板電腦， Mycroft差點把魔杖扔到他頭上去測試裡面是不是空心的

「這個網站上都是影片，上面也有教你怎麼使用麻瓜的各種道具的影片，自己看」 Mycroft開了Youtube給Greg，他在旁邊吃消夜的時候Greg正認真的學習麻瓜們拿著走來走去的金屬盒子原來是叫做手機的東西

至少Greg的注意力轉移到了別的東西上不會干擾 Mycroft了，Greg後來選修的麻瓜學課程都高分通過，完全是拜 Mycroft所賜，但 Mycroft聽完後提醒他”你的魔藥學.魔法史.天文學和變形學的報告都是靠我和我的筆記拿分數的”

雖然多少理解了直覺操作的科技產品的使用方式但Greg不太會上網

「你明明不會上網的」 Mycroft大約在第四天突然想到這件事瞇起眼看著Greg

「我有時間可以學啊」Greg乾笑

「我是個破心者」 Mycroft已經讀到他的科技能力怎麼進步的了

「啊哈哈哈…就…很容易就上手了呢」Greg僵硬的說

「上色情網站做為學習動機也太過成功了吧」 Mycroft吐槽

「你也上過吧」Greg說

「所以你還是覺得麻瓜都是變態嗎?」 Mycroft冷著臉沒有回答剛剛的問題

「…」Greg不好意思地摸了鼻子「他們是天才啊…」

四年級開學後Greg才意識到其實男生宿舍裡頭這種色情雜誌書籍的交易真的很多，最大宗的供貨商是某個葛萊芬多的混血五年級男學生，他的麻瓜哥哥用貓頭鷹寄這些東西給他，讓他在宿舍裡賣了賺錢，史萊哲林六年級的某個傢伙試圖做一樣的生意但不知道怎麼從麻瓜世界買這些東西而失敗，而且據說還被麻瓜青少年騙了錢，至於這份資訊怎麼被捅到校刊那去的，據說是一個和他不對頭的麻瓜出身雷文克勞學生爆料的…

「所以這種東西在宿舍裡交易行之有年啊…」John，4年級的時候因為在宿舍床縫找到色情雜誌而問了這學期兼任駐校傲羅和黑魔法防禦學教授的Greg這種東西怎麼會出現在霍格華茲

「基本上男生宿舍就是這樣的」Greg說「不過你不打算把那本老雜誌丟了嗎?」

「我試過了，好像扔出去就會自己回到床縫來，當時藏這個的到底是誰啊，執念也太強了」John說

「你會把這個拿來給我也很奇怪吧」Greg笑「通常找到這個的都私藏了」

「這封面上確實也寫了”給下一個學弟的禮物”但是這種老雜誌誰會想看啊，就算用了清潔咒也很不想碰」John說

「上面有自動清潔咒，但至少已經兩年沒補強了」在旁邊眼神死的 Sherlock說

「如果霍格華茲收得到網路的話至少還能用手機，這種東西好噁心…」John說

「你們不會好奇啊?」Greg看好戲的笑著

「看過更猛的，這沒什麼」John誠實的說

「用魔法燒掉這個就不會回到寢室了」 Sherlock舉起魔杖

「給我放下你的魔杖，我來處理就好了，你上次用魔杖點火燒掉了一排樹」Greg制止了 Sherlock

Greg把雜誌丟進壁爐裡用魔杖點火燒掉，還往裡面添了點柴火

「不過學校為什麼會允許這種東西存在啊」John問「他們應該是知道的吧?」

「你敢去問麥教授這個問題嗎?」Greg笑

「誰敢啊!」John說

「校方是知情的」 Sherlock說

「他們一開始其實是想制止的，畢竟這是麻瓜的書籍而且是成人雜誌」Greg說「後來發現會努力想闖入女生宿舍.半夜偷溜出來約會的學生都變少了，所以就默許了，這是我從 Mycroft那裏知道的，他是從教授們那讀來的」

「這種時候我真慶幸我不是破心者」 Sherlock摸了Greg的公務用貓頭鷹的羽毛研究魔法部進用的貓頭鷹品質

「為什麼?」John問

「因為有很高機率在和你討論這件事的時候他會想到他和 Mycroft在這段時期看過什麼鬼東西，我一點都不想知道別人青春期的垃圾思想」 Sherlock說

Greg差點被自己的茶噎死，但他馬上裝做什麼都沒聽進去的把兩個小鬼在宵禁前趕回宿舍

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**迷拉**

Greg暑假在 Mycroft那待了兩周，倒數三天那晚Holmes家的父母回來了，他們就突然從那個應該是通電的壁爐裡冒出來，Greg嚇得把手上的爆米花扔出去，因為他沒想到這裡居然接上了飛路網，呼嚕粉應該只能在能點火的壁爐裡使用才對啊!

「啊啊啊啊啊!!」Greg的慘叫聲引來了 Mycroft

「你又把微波爐怎麼了?!」 Mycroft從書房出來第一句話就是這個，直到他看見自己父母拍拍身上的殘灰，用魔杖清理了客廳的混亂

「喔，嗨兒子，我們有點意外會被送到這來」Mr.Holmes笑著把撒了一地的爆米花給清理了，Greg爬上了沙發椅背貼著牆指著突然出現的兩人

「蛇啊!!」Greg大叫「長角水蛇!!」他指著正對著他咆嘯的巨蛇

「喔親愛的，嚇到你了真是抱歉啊，歡迎你來我們家玩」Mrs.Holmes摸了圍繞在他們身旁的長角水蛇的頭

「我們都是爬說嘴，養的當然是蛇，從沙發上下來!」 Mycroft說「我以為你們在美國會待久一點?」

「喔，我們受了委託把這孩子帶回英國，畢竟要帶著一隻巨大的長角水蛇最好還是交給爬說嘴比較安全，他就要壽終正寢了，最初將被走私的他救援養大的是斯卡曼德家，他希望能夠回到成長的地方長眠，這導致他在麻瓜的機場製造了不小的騷動，魔法國會差點就要殺掉他了」Mr.Holmes說

「你明明不帕海蛇為什麼長角水蛇能把你嚇成這樣?」 Mycroft問Greg

「我被長角水蛇攻擊過」Greg和Holmes爸媽打招呼「晚上好，Mr.和Mrs.Holems」

「他們雖然有毒但也不至於弄死巫師」 Mycroft說「他們很挑剔自己放進嘴裡的東西」

「我小時候陪我父親出差時被一條長角水蛇給撞飛了，掛在樹上下不來」Greg說

「那算是很好的結果了，通常他們會把獵物拖進水裡」Mr.Holmes說

「真是奇怪了，飛路網應該不會出錯吧」Mr.Holmes蹲下看了壁爐「為什麼我要回老家卻飛到這來了呢?每次 Mycroft在別的地方就會這樣，難道我們使用呼嚕粉時”Holmes家”的定義是浮動的嗎?」他不停地喃喃自語著「是自動地把 Mycroft所在的那個房子作為家的定義了嗎?嗯…加上地名或許會準確些?」

「別管他了，他會繼續自言自語好一段時間的」Mrs.Holmes笑著對Greg說「我們很高興 Mycroft有親近的朋友，你覺得麻瓜的世界如何?」他很親切地問Greg

「非常有趣，不過也很令人同情，麻瓜骨折藥治療太麻煩了」Greg和Mrs.Holmes聊了起來

在 Mycroft陪父親研究飛路網是否可能出錯和他們有沒有必要向飛路網管理局提報這種錯誤( Mycroft堅持不必，因為這根本就是他父親操作不當導致的意外，他大可以把地址唸出來而不是說”回家”)，Mrs.Holems已經訂好餐廳要帶兒子和老公一起去吃晚餐了，他當然也邀請了Greg，但Greg沒有合適的衣服

「變形咒就可以解決的問題不是問題」Mrs.Holmes說「 Mycroft總算有朋友了，他在學校可能會給自己招來很多敵人，你可別被波及到啊，他有時候脾氣不怎麼好，會拿出魔杖對付人的」

「啊，我見過了，不過他準頭很好，不會打到我」Greg說

「會在黑魔法防禦課上波及無辜的是他不是我」 Mycroft說

Mrs.Holems不費吹灰之力的把Greg身上的衣服變成了足夠正式的衣服，他們讓長角水蛇留在浴缸裡泡水(家庭小精靈會幫他維持舒適的水溫)四個人出去吃晚餐了，Greg第一次到麻瓜的高級餐廳去感覺非常不自在，有一些年紀和他比較接近的麻瓜少年和少女在他經過時會恍神看著他傻笑，在他去廁所的時候一個麻瓜女孩刻意在走道上攔下他給了他寫了電話號碼的字條還對他拋媚眼

「有一個麻瓜女孩寫了這串數字給我是什麼意思?」Greg把紙條給 Mycroft看

「那女的對你有意思，這是麻瓜之間聯絡的號碼，用手機打電話的必要資訊」 Mycroft說

「為什麼麻瓜盯著我看?」Greg問

「你的年紀也差不多了」Mr.Holmes笑「男性的混血迷拉似乎常常有這種困擾，沒辦法控制自己吸引到誰，尤其是青春期的混血裏頭這很常見，我在法國上魔法學校的時候有些同學就是迷拉混血，這種狀況我也見過好幾次了」

「可是我沒看過其他人受到這麼大的影響」Greg說

「可能是年紀增長的關係，也可能是這些麻瓜多少都喝了點餐前酒的緣故」Mrs.Holmes把菜單給了Greg說「想吃什麼就點吧，親愛的」

晚餐相當愉快，Greg在和 Mycroft的父母聊天時知道Mr.Holmes其實算是為魔法部工作的人之一，雖不是正式雇員，但他在誤報局*和麻瓜政府之間擔任很重要的協調工作，但是因為家族歷史的緣故，Holmes家在麻瓜世界還是比較顯赫

(*誤報局:嚴重到必須和麻瓜政府溝通的事件的處理單位)

Mrs.Holmes和Mr.Holmes都是從法國波巴洞學院畢業的，Mrs.Holmes是混血巫女屋，所以和麻瓜世界保持往來和這種混合兩邊的生活方式他非常自在

比較特別的是，Mrs.Holmes是有預言能力的人，因為在魔法部那還有他過去的預言，其中有一部分已經成真了，不過 Mycroft沒有遺傳到這種天賦，反而有了很令他困擾的破心能力，加上 Mycroft還是爬說嘴，上麻瓜的小學時他參加戶外教學去動物園簡直是折磨

「我們得帶那條長角水蛇去和斯卡曼德家碰面了」晚餐後Mrs.Holems說「以後我們會常常碰面的，Greg」他笑著把Greg身上的衣服變回運動服後和丈夫一起帶著那條蛇進了壁爐消失在綠色的火焰中

「麻瓜的餐廳很麻煩對吧，食物不會自己出現還得讓位子給服務生上菜」 Mycroft說

「我覺得只要東西好吃就好」Greg說「所以你會被我影響嗎?我似乎已經到了這個階段?」

「什麼階段?」 Mycroft問

「吸引人的階段，你會被我影響嗎?」Greg問

「……」 Mycroft面無表情看著Greg「會，但我會提醒我自己，那是你無法控制的影響力，所以不會想太多」

「這樣啊，抱歉干擾你了」Greg說「如果會很困擾的話我可以保持距離的」

「不會」 Mycroft斬釘截鐵地說「你不必這樣做，我會控制好我自己的」

Greg後來利用呼嚕粉回去，這樣還省得再走一次車站，開學前他們都保持著每周通信2.3次的往來

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**獨角獸標準**

開學後Greg完全被獨角獸拒絕了，是他一伸手獨角獸就轉頭的程度，Greg有點受到打擊，而 Mycroft跟旁觀的葛伯蘭教授都淡定的看著這個畫面不發一語

「他討厭我了」Greg轉頭說

「很正常」 Mycroft說

「你也長大了，他不讓你碰也正常，我會請三年級的女孩接手的，你們可以回去了」葛伯蘭教授讓他們離開

「明明暑假前都讓我碰的…」Greg一臉黑

「青春期了，這是無法避免的進展」 Mycroft說

「…你覺得是因為發育了還是…」Greg看了周圍然後很小聲的對 Mycroft說「還是因為暑假的時候我們搞的那件事啊?」

Mycroft差點踩空摔倒，他馬上停下腳步看了周圍確認沒人才和Greg說話

「我認為殊途同歸」 Mycroft故作正經的說

「我們只是好奇還有公平起見幫對方打了一次算是有過性經驗嗎?」Greg說到這個話題莫名的變得非常貼近麻瓜教科書用詞但是他心虛到不行

「我不想討論這個問題，而且要知道獨角獸到底是用什麼標準在看人根本不可能!」 Mycroft低聲叫「看在梅林的份上別再和我說這個話題了!我們說好當作沒發生過別提的!」

「可是我很好奇..」Greg辯解

「你真的好奇的話你該去問葛伯蘭教授而不是問我!」 Mycroft說

「誰敢問這種問題啊!」Greg說

「那你還問我??!」 Mycroft說

那個學年Greg變得和 Mycroft疏遠了，他確實變得非常受歡迎，進了魁地奇隊伍而且很快地變成搜捕手，他有幾撮頭髮開始轉為銀白色，就和他父親一樣，Greg也答應了和幾個女孩子出去約會，前前後後約會後沒有下文或者約會幾次後分開的都能組一支魁地奇隊伍*了

(*一隊7人)

而 Mycroft就是繼續埋首學習，Greg不是被女孩子包圍告白.約會就是被其他打魁地奇的男學生拖去練習和慶祝，學院對抗賽時 Mycroft會幫賀夫帕夫加油，不過他們沒有那麼親近了，就和他想的一樣，Greg有了精彩豐富的社交生活，而他又回到獨自一人的校園生活

「我惹到你了嗎?」半個學期過去了，Greg突然出現在 Mycroft的寢室

「你不該到這裡來」 Mycroft說

「你在躲我」Greg說

「你怎麼進來的?」 Mycroft問

「你們學院三年級的女孩子讓我進來的」Greg說「我惹你不高興了嗎?為什麼你要躲著我?周末你也沒出現在活米村」

「我沒有，是你自己太忙了」 Mycroft說「而且周末你都去活米村和那些女孩子約會，我去只會打擾你們」

「可是..」Greg還想說什麼

「喂!賀夫帕夫的回你的宿舍去!要到熄燈時間了!」史萊哲林的級長路過時對著這邊喊

「回去吧」 Mycroft說

「喔」Greg猶豫了一下還是離開了


	6. Chapter 6

**禁林**

「 Mycroft! Mycroft!」Greg突然從後面追上他，一把抓住了 Mycroft的手「我需要你!」

「…你知道現在這個狀況有多詭異嗎?」 Mycroft瞪大眼看著同為四年級的14歲學生卻比自己高了許多的Greg，現在是剛下課的走廊，所有人都停下來看他們

「我的普等巫測要完蛋了!幫我!」Greg幾乎是哀號的叫，走廊上的人們紛紛失去了興趣離開，而 Mycroft一臉嚴肅地看著Greg

「過來」 Mycroft反手抓住半個學期來沒說過幾次話的朋友的手腕拉著他走到到一處無人的中庭

Mycroft確認了沒有人後才開口

「你說你妹妹失蹤是怎麼回事?」 Mycroft問，剛才在走廊上Greg說謊了，但他知道 Mycroft能直接聽到他的思想所以他用最大的力氣去回想他前天收到的信「他根本還不到上霍格華茲的年紀吧!」

「Lily已經7歲了，但他的魔法很不穩定所以我們不知道能不能讓他入學」Greg說「他控制不了自己，他還小的時候如果餓了就會讓身邊的食物不停地複製，如果想和我們玩就會把我們拉到他的身邊，但他還小，所以很快就會精疲力竭，有時候他會突然消失，然後好幾天後才會回到家裡，因為他沒有力氣把自己帶回家」他幾乎要哭出來「我爸說3天前他看了霍格華茲的照片，然後就從家裡消失了，平常他頂多2天就會回來的，他寫信要我注意Lily有沒有出現在學校裡，可是無論怎麼找都沒有，他也沒有回家，人魚也說沒有…」

「你冷靜點」 Mycroft說「為什麼他會想來霍格華茲?」

「…」Greg咬了下唇「我父母在說也許他不適合來這裡上學，因為他總是突然消失，雖然他身上有很多保護咒和追蹤咒，我父母也經常會找到他把他帶回來，但是他也曾經因為失控弄傷我們，他害怕的時候經常會讓東西飛起來，因為他膽子很小，所以那經常發生，我母親說他們當時正在說要讓Lily留在家接受教育」

「有的孩子就是會魔力爆走，但會消失就很少見了，這可能是他的天分」 Mycroft認真的思考「他能移動這麼遠嗎?從你家到霍格華茲的距離非常可觀」

「有一次他跑到巴黎去，他被麻瓜發現後送到醫院去睡了三天」Greg說「他身上的追蹤咒能讓我父母找到他，通常他都在我們家附近而已，可是這次我父母完全失去了追蹤咒的連結」

「所以你們覺得他是在霍格華茲?」 Mycroft問

「我父親說霍格華茲有很多干擾魔法，那可能是我們找不到Lily的原因」Greg說

「你妹妹為什麼會想來霍格華茲?」 Mycroft問

「他很喜歡聽我說學校的事，所以聽到我父母討論讓他留在家接受教育可能刺激到他了」Greg說「他還說他要上霍格華茲，然後就消失了」

Mycroft思考了一會後轉頭問Greg

「他看的是哪張照片?」 Mycroft問

「是霍格華茲的明信片」Greg從書裡翻出幾張他用來寫信的明信片，他把其中一張有城堡和森林的明信片給了 Mycroft「我上次寄給Lily的是這個」

「……」 Mycroft看著明信片裡搖曳的樹木皺眉「Greg，你有沒有想過，也許Lily控制不好他的轉移能力，而他參考的是自己看到的明信片」他指著明信片裡的森林「禁林因為有獨角獸和其他生物，從幾年前開始也被下了干擾咒來預防盜獵」

「你是說我妹妹在…」Greg臉色慘白「那裏面有狼人!還有大蜘蛛!天曉得還有什麼!」

「我們該去找教授!」 Mycroft抓住了要往禁林去的Greg

「他已經消失3天了!」Greg甩開 Mycroft的手「我知道你很認真在準備考試，我可以自己去找!」

「該死的!」 Mycroft追了上去「如果你要笨死至少給自己找個觀眾!禁林這麼大你怎麼找!」

「我有這個」Greg拉出一條項鍊，上面掛著一枚戒指，戒指上鑲著一枚透明的水晶，水晶裡有一團雲霧似的發光體

「追蹤咒」 Mycroft看出那是什麼了

「我爸寄來的」Greg說「可是在城堡裡無論我怎麼找都沒有反應，如果Lily在附近這會發出光線指引方向」

「給我看一下」 Mycroft把那枚戒指捏在指間觀察「這裡的干擾讓追蹤效果變差了，無論是麻瓜的科技還是移形換影在霍格華茲都無法正常使用，這東西也是」他拿出魔杖對著戒指上的水晶嘴裡默念著他曾經學過的咒語，魔杖尖冒出了一股明亮的青煙灌入了水晶中，水晶突然失去了亮度，然後再次發出微弱的淺藍色螢光

一圈光線緩緩從水晶往上飄出，像蛇一樣蜿蜒而上，螢光照在兩個少年臉上，現在已經是傍晚了，太陽就要下山了，光蛇停在Greg眼睛的高度後像射出的箭一樣直指森林方向

「這東西是你父親做的?」 Mycroft問

「他出遠門工作的時候靠這種追蹤咒找他要的素材，也用來找我們」Greg把課本變小塞進了口袋裡，拿著魔杖就要往禁林走，他馬上想到什麼轉頭面對 Mycroft「不要告訴任何人，我會自己負責」

「你只有兩個選擇」 Mycroft拿著魔杖指著他「我現在對你使用整整石化(Petrificus Totalus)阻止你去送死或者..」

「或者你跟我來!」Greg打斷了 Mycroft的話「我不能再等了!」

「我遲早會因為你而像渡渡鳥一樣完蛋」 Mycroft跟在Greg後面低聲碎念著，但他還是在兩人身上下了簡單的保護咒避免他們一走進森林就因為某種蠢到不行的原因死掉

他們才走進森林一會天就暗了，並不是太陽下山了而是高大的樹木完全遮蔽了陽光，地上的樹根和藤蔓讓人不知道該如何下腳，但Greg毫不猶豫地往前走， Mycroft決定放棄告訴他，剛才他踩過去的幾根樹藤正在發出微弱的尖叫聲

「路摸思(Lumos)」 Mycroft舉起魔杖照路，Greg這才想到他也該這麼做

「剛剛那是什麼?」Greg聽到了奇怪的腳步聲

「是松鼠吧」 Mycroft說，但他肯定那個腳步聲的主人不只有四隻腳「前面的樹太密集了，我們得繞點路」

「嗯」Greg看了掛滿會扭動的黑色藤蔓的一排樹點頭，其中一條正在扭動的藤蔓上還纏著小動物的骨骼

戒指的光在森林裡變得相當明亮，Greg突然被絆倒的時候 Mycroft也差點摔倒

「是黑地仙」 Mycroft坐在地上用魔杖驅趕在他們身邊跑來跑去類似小仙子一樣的黑色妖精，這種生物喜歡絆倒行人取樂，這些小傢伙正因為絆倒他們而尖笑四處逃竄

「他們好像不是在笑」Greg撿起自己的魔杖說

「那是尖叫聲」 Mycroft說

他們這才注意到自己被包圍了，被一群野狼

「 Mycroft我記得英國沒有野狼，對吧?」Greg和 Mycroft背對彼此靠在一起

「沒有，但禁林有狼人的謠言一直存在」 Mycroft說

「今天不是滿月啊」Greg說，狼群包圍了他們，而且越逼越近

「他們不是狼人，也不是普通的狼」 Mycroft說「他們有思想，而且正在判斷我們是不是合適的獵物」

「你可以讀狼的想法!?」Greg問

「他們不是普通的狼」 Mycroft恍然大悟「吃了我們會讓霍格華茲把你們驅逐出森林!除了這裡你們沒別的地方可去了!巫師忌諱狼人，而麻瓜會隨便獵捕野狼，吃掉我們也許能讓你們今晚的晚餐有著落卻會讓你們族群的未來岌岌可危」

「你確定他們會聽你的嗎?」Greg問，換來 Mycroft的一個拐子要他閉嘴

「我們只是來找人的，不會對你們的族群造成威脅，我也不會把森林裡狼群的事情說出去」 Mycroft說

“巫師能治療”狼群之間的思想不時傳來，但與人類的思想不同，這就像在聽一個壞掉的錄音帶，要很努力才能聽懂

“母親…蜘蛛…小巫師能嗎?”

“父親….決定….帶回”

“食物…治療方式?”

“霍格華茲…..女巫?”

“哥哥”

“我同意”

“不行就趕走”

「你們的同伴受傷了?」 Mycroft問，這群狼的眼神和普通動物不同，他們的眼裡看得出思考和交流，而這些狼的皮毛也特別漂亮，一隻帶頭的黑狼走向他們，Greg這才注意到這隻黑狼有一隻眼睛已經變得混濁，顯然失去了視力，他看得出這正是狼群首領，一隻年邁的老公狼

“你們找什麼?”老狼看著 Mycroft

「一個小女孩」 Mycroft說「是個小女巫，大約五歲」

“……過來”老狼說”做好…告訴你…女巫”

“跟上”

“隨我來”

“不走就咬你”

“快來”

狼群們包圍了兩人，一隻狼用頭頂了Greg催他往前走

「跟上」 Mycroft抓住了差點撲倒在地的Greg的手幫他恢復平衡「他們可能有你妹妹的線索」

「狼有這麼聰明嗎?」Greg問，他的魔杖滅了，現在唯一的光源是他的項鍊和 Mycroft一直沒熄滅的魔杖

「他們不是普通的狼，那個森林裡有狼人的謠言對了一半」 Mycroft小心的跨過一條粗大的樹根「如果兩個狼人在變身後交配就會生下一窩有著近似人類智慧的漂亮小狼，這群狼就是這樣，他們是有人類的智慧的狼，不是人類或者狼人，就只是有智慧的狼」

「有這種事?!」Greg不敢相信

「這很罕見，有紀錄的只有兩起，我聽我父親說過鄧不利多曾經讓這樣的狼留在森林，但他也不知道是不是真的，以前有很多關於鄧不利多的瘋狂謠言，結果有不少後來被證實是真的」 Mycroft說

「他們要帶我們去哪?」Greg問

「吃掉我們顯然不划算，他們的同伴似乎受傷了需要治療，如果做不到，我想他們也不會反悔把我們吃了」 Mycroft說，但他其實也沒有把握，他開始後悔沒直接把Greg打暈拖回宿舍了

“這裡”老狼停在一個隱沒入地下的洞穴入口”治療…然後說話”

「我會盡力的」 Mycroft要Greg替他照明，進入洞穴後他們見到一隻美麗的深棕色母狼，這隻狼腹部的毛被膿和血浸透，呼吸急促甚至對他們低吼，老狼跟在後面進了洞穴，他舔了母狼的嘴邊安撫， Mycroft現在才了解了先前狼群的交流是什麼意思

「這兩隻狼是這群狼的首領，外面狼群中一部分的狼是他們的子女」 Mycroft說，他用魔杖清理了母狼身上的血和汙垢，總算看見了真正的傷口，兩個平行存在的孔洞

“蜘蛛”老狼看著 Mycroft把訊息傳達給他”咬了一下…沒死…”

「八眼巨蛛」 Mycroft說「森林裡有一整個種群，海格的寵物的後代」他轉頭看著Greg

「那個的毒液超值錢的」Greg說

「你為什麼只想得到這個啊?」 Mycroft皺眉「我們現在連自己在哪都不知道，而那些吃人的蜘蛛就在這附近出沒」

「因為我爸如果想很快的賺一筆就會去獵八眼巨蛛」Greg說得理所當然「他們還活著的時候太危險了，但死了就可以隨便拿了」

「問題是我不知道蜘蛛的毒會對狼有什麼影響，就算我用我治療蛇毒的方式治療這隻狼我也不知道要從何開始」 Mycroft說，Holmes家是爬說嘴讓他們有一套獨特的解毒魔法，就像麻瓜會擦蚊蟲叮咬的藥物一樣，他們會針對不同的毒性使用不同的魔法

「血會融化然後從傷口冒出水來，我爸的朋友帶的叉尾犬體溫變得很高，而且會一直抽蓄」Greg說「後來他的心臟跳得很快，像快爆炸一樣，最後就死了」

「溶血性和神經毒」 Mycroft把魔杖對準了正在冒出血水的傷口「天曉得還有什麼，但至少有個起頭了」

Greg看著 Mycroft的魔杖冒出的鵝黃色微光流入血淋淋的傷口中， Mycroft不時會抱怨”如果能砸錢換一滴鳳凰眼淚我現在絕對會換”，還有”為什麼巫師世界不針對有毒魔法生物研發血清”

他在魔藥學課上見過 Mycroft治療一個被眼鏡蛇咬傷的同學，那個女孩尖叫個不停無法保持冷靜，把裝蛇的籠子打翻的男同學慌張地大叫自己不是故意的， Mycroft受不了對兩個人都下了禁聲咒然後抓著那個女孩的手說要幫他治療，他做的就和現在差不多，但那次他只是低聲唸完咒語那個女孩手上就只剩下兩個冒血的小孔，隆巴頓夫人趕來的時候做了詳細的檢查，確認了那個女孩身上的蛇毒都消失後治好了那個咬傷，史萊哲林因此加了五分，而打翻蛇籠的那傢伙被罰了一個月的勞動服務，隆巴頓夫人問 Mycroft他做了什麼處置的時候他只說自己的父母養了許多蛇幫忙看家和整理花園，有時候不小心咬錯人也是常有的事情，他們不能指望普通的非魔法生物多聰明

但這次 Mycroft做起來一點也不輕鬆，他不時停下來思考接著該怎麼做，伸手撫摸母狼的皮毛，檢查他的眼睛和舌頭，這可是有潔癖的 Mycroft，他現在非常投入在怎麼治好這隻狼上

Mycroft花了許多時間和精力在治療上，拿魔杖的手甚至開始抽筋，他最後只能放棄，對母狼施了治療咒讓傷口癒合

「我只能做到這麼多」 Mycroft對老狼說「我只是個學生，擅長治療的也是普通的蛇毒，我沒有處理過這麼棘手的案例」

老狼看著 Mycroft一會，低頭用吻部蹭了母狼的頭部，母狼睜開眼睛看了老狼，虛弱的躺在洞穴地板上發出微弱的哀鳴

“清水”老狼轉頭示意 Mycroft給洞穴裡一個凹陷的石台裝水，那個石台的位置正好在洞穴頂的一個岩縫下，受雨水侵蝕形成了一個天然的儲水坑，但這陣子雨水稀少，狼群得到外面喝水才行

「清水如泉(Aguamenti)」Greg替 Mycroft走到石台邊用魔杖給那個有半個人高的儲水坑裝滿了水， Mycroft換了手拿魔杖治療自己左手的抽筋

“請給他”老狼看著 Mycroft”拜託你”

「我不知道這個對狼人生下的狼有沒有用，應該說我連這對巫師以外的生物有什麼效果」 Mycroft從他當作書包的的郵差包拿出一瓶魔藥

「活力藥?能給我喝一口嗎?我昨天看書看太晚了」Greg伸手想拿被 Mycroft拍掉了手

「我不知道有沒有效不表示要分你」 Mycroft瞪了他「但願有效」他把瓶子放到母狼的嘴裡把藥水餵給狼喝下

母狼的耳朵動了動，抬頭對著洞穴外發出了微弱的狼嚎，他舔了 Mycroft的手後趴回地上休息

「看來至少有點效果」 Mycroft把空瓶子放回包包裡

「你這瓶拿了個A，給幽靈喝了大概都能起效果」Greg說

“孩子…女巫”老狼看著Greg”聞起來相似”

「你知道她在哪嗎?」 Mycroft問

“北方”老狼抬頭示意方向”鳥的氣味…出現…蜘蛛…哭聲…人馬”

「她受到攻擊了嗎?」 Mycroft問

“攻擊”老狼試著傳達這個複雜的事件”蜘蛛…人馬..弓箭…蜘蛛”

「她還活著嗎?」Greg雖然聽不到但還是開口問了

“大哭…吵鬧…人馬”老狼看著 Mycroft”人馬…人馬背上”

「她被人馬帶走了!」 Mycroft總算聽懂了

“是”老狼發出一聲狼嚎，一隻較為年輕的灰狼鑽進了洞穴”帶路….人馬..射我們…只到大松下…帶路”

那隻灰狼咬著Greg的袍子示意要為他們帶路，Greg拉了 Mycroft一把他才能爬出洞穴，剛才他跪在母狼身旁太久，腳都麻了，狼群擠過他們之間鑽入洞穴中，不時能聽見交流似的低吼聲

他們跟著那隻灰狼走，灰狼的腳步比他們快太多了，所以他不時停下來等他們跟上

「和光線指示的方向是一樣的」Greg說

“到松樹”灰狼看著 Mycroft”到松樹…流動水，我…折返”

「我知道了」 Mycroft點頭

“快，我要回去”灰狼加快了腳步

他們不停地追著灰狼，肺和心臟都要爆炸了，牙齦因為缺氧而開始疼痛，最後他們停在一條小溪邊

“往前跑”灰狼看著 Mycroft”有人馬”

灰狼仰天長嘯，狼嚎聲從他們來的方向此起彼落地傳來，像是在呼喚灰狼，灰狼快速地朝他的狼群奔去，消失在禁林的黑暗之中

「喝下去」 Mycroft拿出了兩瓶魔藥「這個是活力藥水」

「謝謝」Greg接過毫不猶豫的把藥水喝光，他感覺好多了，缺氧和不停奔跑造成的痠痛都逐漸退去

「他們跟人馬有約定，只要他們不過這條溪人馬便不會獵殺他們」 Mycroft說「我們休息一下就跟著你的項鍊走」

「森林」Greg抬頭看著森林中難得能見到的夜空「好吵啊」

「狼嚎從剛才就沒有停過，有些是從遠方傳來的」 Mycroft說「有些蛇在抱怨狼嚎讓山怪開始躁動」

「這裡有山怪?」Greg問

「這裡有什麼都不奇怪」 Mycroft說「山怪，或許是森林山怪，爬說語不一定會很具體，蛇類之間也有些口音」他轉頭張望了一會後對著一棵樹發出了嘶嘶聲，一條深黑色的大蛇探出頭來，那條蛇有一對小得很滑稽的前爪，還有六對蝙蝠翅膀，Greg沒有學過這種生物，或者他無害到他忘了自己學過這種怪蛇存在

「那是蛇?」Greg問

「跟烏鴉和貓頭鷹一樣是鳥類是相似的概念」 Mycroft說「這傢伙很害羞，第一次和巫師說話所以你別嚇到他」他繼續對怪蛇發出嘶嘶聲

「你在打聽什麼?」Greg問

「人馬跑過來這裡需要一段時間，所以我們離人馬的聚落有段距離」 Mycroft說「這也很合理，這似乎是他們部落的邊界」

「能問他有沒有見過Lily嗎?」Greg問

「這種魔法蛇住在樹上，他只往上看不往下看，你沒看到他的眼睛長在頭頂上嗎?」 Mycroft指著怪蛇說

「诶?那這對不是眼睛嗎?」Greg指著亮黃色的”眼睛”

「那是花紋」 Mycroft眼神死的說「他說你聞起來一股鳥味」

「因為我是迷拉混血吧，有別的魔法生物也這樣說過我」Greg抓抓頭

「差不多了，我們走吧」 Mycroft對蛇告別，那條怪蛇趴回樹上就消失在樹影裡，但Greg隱約看得出那條蛇正在往上爬

他們跟著光線指引的方向走，但卻走進了比人還高的樹根盤根錯節形成的迷宮中， Mycroft最後拉著他循著原路走回去

「有光線指引為什麼要回來?」Greg問

「這種迷宮不是自然形成的」 Mycroft說「肯定是有人以前在這裡用魔法做了迷宮，廢棄以後樹木還是照著那個形狀生長，所以才會變成現在這樣，那裡面到底還有沒有出去的路徑.是不是藏了危險的生物我們不知道，如果那裏面有魔鬼網也能把我們弄死」

「你說得對，那我們該怎麼辦?」Greg問

「只能繞路了，你等我一下」 Mycroft說著拿魔杖指著上方念了感知咒，一陣光波往四面八方掃去消失在視線之外， Mycroft閉著眼感受了探測的結果「走右邊會比較快，迷宮是往左邊延伸的」

「那是什麼啊!」Greg問

「感知咒的應用，有點像麻瓜的聲納技術，讓你不用轉頭也能感覺到後面有道牆，你很需要學這個，這樣你在球場上被博格砸下來的次數能少一點」 Mycroft說「走吧」

「你覺得是誰在這裡搞了個迷宮啊?」Greg走在 Mycroft身旁用魔杖照路

「天曉得，但從樹根生長推測這東西的年份至少有一百年吧」 Mycroft說「你怎麼變得這麼冷靜?我沒有拿錯藥水給你吧?」

「沒有，只是我覺得一切會沒事的」Greg對 Mycroft笑「謝謝你幫我，如果你沒跟來我可能早就不知道被什麼東西吃了」

「別謝我，等我們回去我會說這一切是你指使的」 Mycroft翻了白眼

「哈哈哈，那也是真的啊」Greg笑「這個光線只要我妹妹還活著就會是白的，現在我離他越來越近了，我就更放心了」

「你說很多魔法生物說你像鳥?」 Mycroft問

「嗯，我爸爸說我可能比他還更像奶奶，當然我說的不是外表」Greg說「我奶奶說過我是個男孩所以不可能變成鳥妖的模樣，他覺得這很可惜」

「混血迷拉能變成鳥妖嗎?」 Mycroft問，嚴格來說混血迷拉的身分屬於半人半獸，Greg很少遇到歧視的言語主要是因為大部分的人見到他就被迷拉的魅力所迷惑，而Greg本人的個性也非常討人喜歡

「我奶奶說有些女孩子可以，我的一個阿姨好像就是放棄當女巫回到迷拉族群裡的」Greg說「我見過奶奶變成鳥妖的樣子，不需要掃帚就能飛翔，而且很漂亮，唱歌也好聽」

「對人魚來說你一定更奇怪了」 Mycroft說「如果在他們眼裡你更像鳥，你就不該在水裡」

「人魚只說過我可以發出的聲音比大部分的巫師更適合說人魚語」Greg說「……你這個學期為什麼都不跟我一組了?」

「你真的要在這裡問我這個?」 Mycroft說

「沒辦法，我總是找不到你，簡直像是你刻意在躲我一樣」Greg皺著眉說

「反正你忙得很，和我在一起沒那麼有趣，何必糾結這點」 Mycroft隨手用魔杖轟走了擋在前方的一節空樹幹

「很忙的人是你吧，我想找你一起去活米村的時候你說你要寫報告，我約你去下棋的時候你說你拿到許可要去禁書區，我每次找你不是有事就是完全不見人影」Greg反駁

「為什麼要找我?你有你的隊友.你學院的同學還有那群整天圍著你轉的女孩子」 Mycroft說

「你是在生氣嗎?」Greg有些錯愕的問

「生氣?我幹嘛和你生氣?我他媽因為你現在不知道違反幾百條校規了，如果我們回去沒被開除就要感謝梅林了!要不是哈利波特還沒死，我們現在就該跪下來祈禱他能保佑我們不被麥教授變成變形學教室的地毯!」 Mycroft終於爆發了「我到底在想什麼!居然會在半夜和你在禁林裡這樣亂跑!你知道這裡的蛇類怎麼說這裡的嗎?!這裡有狼人.山怪.獨角獸.騎士墮鬼馬，我還漏了什麼?喔對!一大群他媽的上百隻的八眼巨蛛!!」他都不知道自己音量已經變得這麼大了「我們最好能活著出去!!不然我爸絕對會把一顆蛇妖蛋寄給魔法部長!」

「Hey hey hey」Greg抓住了焦躁的 Mycroft的肩膀讓他停止來回踱步「Look at me， Mycroft」

「我們他媽的，死定了!」 Mycroft抓著Greg的領子瞪著他說

「我們不會死在這的」Greg說

「我剛剛探測的範圍嚴重受限，因為森林的結構還有他媽的誰知道是什麼原因，但這附近有很多生物，說不定等一下就有蜘蛛跳到你頭上!」 Mycroft說「而且找到你妹妹以後要怎麼辦?我們甚至不知道該怎麼出去!」

「聽著，Holmes」Greg拍了 Mycroft的臉換來自己朋友要殺人的一瞪「你是我認識的所有生物裡最聰明的，無論會發生什麼事我們都能一起克服，我們回到學校後我會承擔一切責任，反正我爸也沒有從霍格華茲畢業，我了不起就是跟著他去採集魔藥材料而已」

「NO!」 Mycroft說「如果我們活著回去你不准退學，你要是退學了活著回去幹嘛?」

「天啊，你這個書蟲真的不該把退學看得這麼嚴重的，被退學不會死」Greg說

「那不是重點，你個白癡」 Mycroft罵著放開了Greg的領子

「不然呢?」Greg問

「…」 Mycroft皺著眉癟著嘴看了他一眼轉身繼續往前走，Greg聽見了一聲含糊的嘟噥「如果你不在學校我會很無聊的」

「你剛才說什麼?」Greg想確認自己沒聽錯

「我找到我情緒不穩定的原因了」 Mycroft停下了腳步「我們剛剛跑得太累，體溫太高所以我剛剛沒察覺」他舉起魔杖「路摸思(Lumos)」

一個光球被 Mycroft甩上了半空大放光明，黑色的破布似的生物被照了出來，但連 Mycroft都因為漸到他們而瞪大眼

「那是什麼?」Greg看見了飄浮在空中的那團不祥黑影

「你不知道那是什麼，而我也沒遇過真貨，所以這傢伙絕對不是想嚇唬我們的變形怪」 Mycroft嚥了口水「那是催狂魔」他拿著魔杖的手在發抖，他們進入迷宮後他就覺得寒毛直豎才馬上帶Greg出來，這隻催狂魔從那時候就跟在後面了嗎

「我以為魔法部不用他們了?」Greg只聽過關於催狂魔的故事

「那之後催狂魔被趕回島上但有很多消失在荒野」 Mycroft說「佛地魔帶了很多催狂魔參加第二次的戰爭」

「他是在對我們笑嗎?」Greg感覺到了一股刺骨的寒意，他無法讓嘴角做出下垂以外的角度「他有嘴嗎?」

「有，不然你以為被催狂魔之吻殺死的人怎麼了?」 Mycroft感覺腳像生了根無法動彈

「他為什麼只是在那看著我們?」Greg問

「因為好玩吧」 Mycroft說「他剛才就跟著我們了」

「怎麼辦?」Greg問

「你會護法咒嗎?」 Mycroft僵硬地轉頭看了Greg

「我還想問你呢」Greg睜大了眼，臉色發白

「跑!」 Mycroft喊

「那你跟著我跑啊!」Greg跑了幾步發現 Mycroft還站在原地，馬上折回來抓住了他的手拉著他跟自己一起跑

Greg知道 Mycroft體力已經到了極限，他只能勉強跟上，不時還會被絆倒或者踉蹌幾下，他不能轉頭看 Mycroft，不然他就會慢下來，所以他只能死命拖著他跑並喊 Mycroft的名字叫他堅持下去

催狂魔帶來的惡寒滲入了他們的每一寸肌膚，這隻催狂魔像是在嬉戲一樣不時跟在他們身後幾吋或者突然讓他們跑上一段以為自己已經逃過一劫又突然出現在前方，這傢伙享受狩獵，他享受人們飽受驚嚇的情緒，而Greg願意用他的魔杖發誓他聽見了那個催狂魔在笑

「啊!」Greg在踩空時發出慘叫，他抓著 Mycroft的手來不及放開，兩個人一起摔進了一個乾涸的小溪床， Mycroft咳嗽著，他的肺和心臟已經到了極限，他甚至無法唸出最基本的咒語，連發出一個音節都使他痛苦，Greg跌坐在溪床裡驚恐地看著逐步逼近的催狂魔，他感覺自己腳上被石頭劃開的傷口的血液正在結冰，那也許是他的錯覺，他的思緒被干擾了，他的妹妹已經死了.他的父親也會因為來找他而死.他最好的朋友正因為自己的衝動痛苦的趴在地上無法動彈， Mycroft肯定摔傷腳了，他剛才都是被拖著跑的，這都是他的錯，如果他沒有這麼衝動 Mycroft不會死，喔天啊， Mycroft說他爸會寄一顆蛇妖蛋給魔法部長，他現在正在導致魔法部長的死亡嗎?

催狂魔沒有像他想的一樣衝著自己來，他反而靠近了 Mycroft

「破心護(Protego)!!」Greg心急地對著 Mycroft使用保護咒，但那不影響催狂魔接近他，他們之間的距離頂多三公尺，他卻無法站起來，雙腳不聽使喚不知道是因為一整晚的狂奔還是恐懼所致「咄咄失(Stupefy)!! 去去(武器走 Expelliarmus)!! 整整，石化(Petrificus Totalus)!!」他所使用的魔咒沒有一個生效，全都直接從催狂魔身上穿了過去

「 Mycroft!快起來!快跑!」Greg伸長了手抓住了 Mycroft的袍子要拉他，但他自己也無法使力，連將 Mycroft往自己身邊拉的力氣都沒有

Mycroft拿著魔杖對著催狂魔喊了什麼Greg沒聽見，狼嚎和馬蹄聲蓋過了一切，但他知道 Mycroft想使用的咒語失敗了，他什麼都沒變出來

「疾疾，護法現身 (Expecto Partronum)!」一個響亮清晰的男聲後，一匹銀白色的駿馬奔向他們身邊，催狂魔被強大的護法給驅逐消失在森林裡，然而護法是沒有聲音的，Greg轉頭一看，六個人馬和一個人影站在不遠處的山丘上，他認得那個人的聲音和剪影

「Dad!!!」Greg對著那個剪影喊

Mycroft醒來的時候只記得自己經歷了最糟的一次惡夢，他忘了自己夢到什麼了，但他非常肯定他再也不想夢到那個夢了

「Mr.Lestrade，讓孩子去做這麼危險的事情是非常不智的」麥教授的聲音傳來， Mycroft微睜著眼勉強看到了模糊的人影，他躺在學校的醫護室裡，麥教授正在和一個巫師站在他身旁的病床尾小聲爭執

「我以為那孩子會在城堡裡，我沒想過他會在禁林」Lestrade先生說「請叫我Eliot就好，你叫我Mr.Lestrade的時候我兒子就算昏睡了也發抖了兩下」

「OK，ELIOT」麥教授依然很不滿他讓孩子身陷危險這點「這種魔法意外有專門的部門負責，若不是那孩子運氣很好的被人馬帶回去照顧，後果將不堪設想!」

「我知道，所以我才在我女兒身上下了追蹤咒」Eliot說

「而你怎麼知道該在哪找到你的孩子們?」麥教授強調了複數

「Greg身上的戒指出現反應後我也感覺到了，所以我來到禁林調查，我和人馬們的關係相當不錯，我第一時間想到的就是找他們打聽消息，當我找到救了我女兒的那個部落的時候森林裡發生了騷動，順著魔咒的光我找到了正被催狂魔襲擊的那兩個孩子」

「Mr.Les…Eliot，你該知道魔法部本該接到通知的，我決定暫時不通知有關部門是因為我不希望這兩個好學生被開除!」麥教授斥責Eliot作為一個父親的失職， Mycroft才注意到，在他另一邊病床上的是個小女孩，那應該就是Lily了，那個魔法失控而突然消失的Lestrade家孩子

「我不信任魔法部」Eliot說

「我知道你一向是有爭議的人物」麥教授說「但你該適時的請專家幫助」

「那妳應該也知道我上次想阻止一場發生在麻瓜村落中的瘟疫的時候魔法部是怎麼對我的」Eliot說「那個村子甚至不知道世界上有多少麻瓜，他們也相信魔法，只是他們那個世代沒有生出巫師就該死嗎?只是揮揮魔杖就能治好的小病卻因為魔法部的”原則”害死了一整個村子的人」

「我對於你的過去和立場沒有意見」麥教授說「但我對於你使我的學生身陷危險有太多話想說，而那些話不適合在學生面前說出來，所以我建議我們今天就說到這為止，他們依然會因為宵禁外出受罰，而你必須帶女兒去接受檢查，我沒聽說過魔力失控會使孩子消失」

「他不會了」Eliot說「人馬幫我找到原因了，Lily已經被治好了，他也許還會魔力失控，但不會再消失了」

麥教授離開了，留下Eliot坐在兩個孩子的病床之間， Mycroft從遠處鏡子的反射看到Eliot拿出了一個像是水晶的東西端詳了好一會後憤怒地把那個東西砸在地上踩碎

Mycroft第一次見到Mr.Lestrade身為巫師的打扮，他穿著一件卡其色的風衣，穿了件深棕色得龍皮製背心，背著一個伸縮蜥皮做的斜背包，背包的帶子上固定了好幾把材質不同的匕首和其他採集不同魔藥材料的工具，他的白色魔杖掛在腰帶上，他的露指手套也是龍皮製的，他平時顯然都在接觸危險的物品，Eliot為了打發時間開始整理他袋子裡的東西， Mycroft看著他拿出了一些少見的藥草和菌類.龍肝.龍角.某種巨型毒蛇的牙…他很肯定他拿出來那幾瓶鮮黃色的液體是新鮮的八眼巨蛛毒液，Greg說他父親會靠這個賺外快不是開玩笑的，他們父子長得很像，不過他父親頭髮是純白的，Greg是棕髮，大概是因為Mr.Lestrade能控制自己作為混血迷拉的誘惑能力吧，在見到他的時候 Mycroft連那短暫一瞬間的恍神都不會出現，許多人第一次和某個迷拉血統的人對上眼的時候都會這樣恍神，甚至會呆站在那好一會才回神

Eliot轉頭看了 Mycroft，他馬上閉上眼裝睡，Greg說的關於他父親的事情顯然大多是事實而不是被爸爸唬弄了，他是個強大的巫師，在森林裡見到的白馬護法毫無疑問的證明了這點，而他從袋子裡拿出的麻瓜世界的證件和一疊現金跟一把左輪手槍讓 Mycroft更好奇這位採集者平時到底都在和什麼人打交道

隔天早上Eliot給他們帶了三明治 

「我很抱歉把你捲進了這件事」Eliot對 Mycroft說「我和你父母談過了，他們昨晚差點就趕到學校來了，我向他們致歉後他們似乎很驚訝你會進入禁林」

「我討厭體力活」 Mycroft說，他今天才真的察覺自己多亂來，他的腳踝扭傷了，肋骨裂了而且全身上下都在酸痛，還有不少擦傷

「麥教授居然不開除我們，感謝梅林」Greg說，他的鼻梁昨天撞斷了還貼著紗布，隆巴頓夫人說今天中午就會長好，但Greg的小腿也骨折了，他摔得很重

「我們是怎麼回來的?」 Mycroft問

「我和人馬們關係友好」Eliot說「我請他們幫忙把你們帶回來的，那個部落的領導人是個對巫師友善的老人馬」

「人馬們昨晚恐怕也有很多問題吧」 Mycroft說

「他們說狼群的母親死了」Eliot說

「死了!?」Greg問「可是 Mycroft治好他了啊!」

「…」 Mycroft放下吃了一半的三明治「那一瓶是無法被檢測毒藥，上上禮拜在魔藥學課上製作的」

「什麼..你毒死他了?!」Greg驚叫

「那匹老狼請我這麼做的」 Mycroft說「他認為這對他的伴侶而言是更適合的解脫，而那匹母狼同意了」

「昨天森林裡的狼嚎是哀悼」Eliot對兒子說「這種狼群和人類的家庭很像，他們很聰明，他們的奶奶.媽媽.姊妹昨天過世了，所以才會整個森林都是狼嚎， Mycroft沒有做錯，對野獸來說失去求生能力變成累贅比死還要更痛苦」

「可是你那麼努力了…」Greg說

「但那不是那匹狼想要的」 Mycroft說「他傷得太重了，那個毒藥很快就會生效，所以他死得很快，沒有更多痛苦」

「但…」Greg低著頭說不出話來

「你的朋友很聰明」Eliot摸了Greg的頭「他也很有決心很果斷，你們要好好相處啊，別和對方鬧脾氣了」

「我沒有啊!」Greg說

「反正那匹狼得願以償，你們也活著回來了，和獸類打交道不要硬把巫師或人類的想法套到他們身上，那只會顯得你蠢又自大，或者更糟的，你很單純好騙」Eliot摸了兒子的頭弄亂了他的頭髮，他看了時間說「我去給你們買些零食，麥教授不希望我久留，你們要好好養傷，我會寄禮物給你們的」

Eliot離開後Greg轉頭看著 Mycroft好一會

「抱歉把你捲入這種事」Greg說

「還好我們不用被開除」 Mycroft說著下了床

「你要幹嘛?你腳還沒好吧?」Greg問

「復復修(Reparo)」 Mycroft手上沒有魔杖所以他必須清楚地唸出咒語才能做到完美的修復，地上被踩碎四散的碎片飛回他手上組合成了一個鳥蛋大小的透明晶體「你見過這個嗎?」

「那是什麼?」Greg問

「你父親會鎖心術」 Mycroft說「我讀不到他的想法，但昨天在森林裡我看到他的時候讀到了一個畫面，你的妹妹在人馬給他喝下一杯藥水後吐出了這個，而你父親見到這個東西的時候大發雷霆」

「我妹妹為什麼會吐出這個怪東西?」Greg接過那個小東西，透明的外殼似乎是某種玻璃，裡面有忽然出現又消失的一團發光的絨毛，看起來是鳥類的絨毛，而最不尋常的是這裡面有一片晶片「那看起來像麻瓜的發明」

「這是某種魔法鳥類的羽毛…」 Mycroft更仔細的看過後說「渡渡鳥」

「那是啥?」Greg問

「就是謎蹤鳥 (Diricawl)，麻瓜後來找不到他們就以為他們絕種了，這種鳥不會飛又很肥，他們有突然消失又出現在別的地方的能力」 Mycroft說「你妹妹是什麼時候開始消失的?」

「大概兩歲」Greg說「你覺得這和他移動到別的地方有關係嗎?」

「你父親說他已經被治好了，不會再突然消失了」 Mycroft說「他昨天很生氣地把這東西摔在地上踩碎了」

「可是為什麼Lily會吃下這個，還有我父親怎麼知道這和Lily消失的能力有關?」Greg問

「這上面還有麻瓜的科技」 Mycroft說「這很詭異」

「我會去找製作這個的傢伙算帳」Eliot的聲音突然出現讓 Mycroft往後退差點摔倒在地，但Eliot抓住了他的手，借力使力得把他推回了他的病床上

「Dad，你能解釋嗎?」Greg問

「很久之前我受一個巫師委託去採集了一些迷蹤鳥的羽毛」Eliot拉了椅子坐下，他手上拿著從 Mycroft那奪回的奇怪膠囊「他說是要向自己作為生物學者的麻瓜哥哥證明渡渡鳥沒有滅絕，我去向他收尾款那天Lily鬧著脾氣所以我只好帶著他一起出門，他用迷蹤鳥的羽毛從他哥哥那贏了一筆賭金，我注意到他在拿這些羽毛做什麼但我沒有責任或者義務去管我的客戶要怎麼使用他們得到的素材，Lily當時在他家裡和另一個孩子玩，可能就是當時誤食的…」他低著頭看著手上那個奇怪的東西「現在回想起來，Lily更小的時候的魔力失控都是把我們貼到天花板上，那之後就變成消失了，我發現得太晚了」

「你也不可能知道有這種可能性」 Mycroft說「那不是巫師世界的發明」

「我希望你們保密，因為這種東西…在灰色地帶遊走的太過猖狂了，雖然沒有規定用麻瓜高科技製造新的魔法物品的細節但我認為還是別讓魔法部介入比較好，我也擔心讓他們知道後可能會把Lily帶走」Eliot用魔杖把那個奇怪的東西變不見了，現在就算是 Mycroft也無法把那個可疑的東西拿回來研究了

「你和我父母一樣不信任魔法部」 Mycroft說

「確實」Eliot說「而且都有很好的原因，不過我想給你一個建議」他指著 Mycroft說「你天生的破心能力讓你在進入別人腦子的時候很安靜，但我們這樣有能力的巫師還是能察覺到，你得把你的鎖心術練好，你的父母會需要你把秘密嚴格保護在你的腦子裡，尤其是關於你們家的…」Eliot瞇著眼像是要看清楚什麼，而 Mycroft的臉色變得嚴肅又緊張「那顆小小的蛋，我支持你父母的看法，還不是時候」

「你們在說什麼?」Greg問「Oh fuck，你爸真的在養蛇妖?」

「哈哈哈，你想太多了，三頭蛇而已」Eliot笑著拍了兒子，他說謊了，那不是任何蛇類的卵

「我不會說出去的」 Mycroft說「但我也希望你以後更注意麻瓜的產品和魔法混合的結果，去年有人把麻瓜的整個電網搞壞了」

「我知道，我得去找害我女兒經常失蹤的人討論這件事了」Eliot站起來的時候他腳上的皮靴在石磚地上發出響亮的聲音「我會給你們寄禮物的，當個好孩子知道嗎?」他笑著對Greg和 Mycroft說

他們在醫護室躺了兩天骨頭才好， Mycroft更因為催狂魔的關係做了很多天噩夢，麥教授讓他們去和海格一起做一個月的勞動服務，每天下課後他們都得和海格一起驅除在魁地奇球場裡出現的地精.挑出死掉的黏巴蟲.餵食那隻脾氣暴躁的老飛馬，最讓 Mycroft討厭的是去趕走偷吃學校種植的魔蘋果的泥怪，那些看起來像腐木的東西會撲上來咬你的腳踝，做完總是一身傷而且全身都是泥巴

「你父親為什麼這麼討厭魔法部?」 Mycroft問，他們正跟在海格後面一段距離，他們一起進入禁林要幫忙轉交魔法部的信件給人馬

「我說過我有個阿姨放棄當女巫變成了鳥妖」Greg說「我爸爸有2個姊姊，一個爆竹.一個女巫，他們都比我父親年長，我聽說的是，我的爆竹阿姨被麻瓜之間的糾紛捲了進去，我的女巫阿姨想救他的時候受限於保密規定無法在大庭廣眾之下使用魔法，所以他只能想辦法靠自己阻止他們」他踢了一顆滾到腳邊的毛菇精「我父親還未成年，他當時拿出魔杖把那些麻瓜轟出去，其中一個摔死了，他被學校開除，還上了法庭，他沒有受到太大的處罰但無法繼續上學，還有不少人針對他的血統說了很冒犯人的話，我那個爆竹阿姨因為那件事死了，其中一個麻瓜拿著槍，我那個女巫阿姨徹底心碎了，他不願意再回到魔法世界或者人群之中，在法庭上他就變成鳥妖飛走了，我父親說他有時候會去探望他的姊姊，但除了他以外的巫師或女巫她都不肯見」Greg用魔杖打飛了一隻撲上來的黑地精「我媽說這是他最初討厭魔法部的原因，他退學後就跟著我爺爺到處做採集魔藥材料的生意，我在家裡看過一張照片，是我父親穿著葛萊芬多制服的樣子，所以我一開始以為我也會在葛萊芬多」

「抱歉，我很遺憾」 Mycroft說

「他對麻瓜很友善，有的人說他是瘋子，他會偷偷幫我們的麻瓜鄰居治療病痛，我很尊敬他」Greg說「Lily的事情是意外，我父親不會刻意去做這種違反規定的東西」

「我知道」 Mycroft說「他用鎖心術擋住我之前我讀到了」

「如果我們又遇到催狂魔怎麼辦?」Greg問

「海格應該會護法咒吧?」 Mycroft問

「海格」Greg跑過去找獵場看守人「你會護法咒嗎?」

「護法咒?你怎麼會這麼想?那種高難度的咒語就算是教授也不一定會」海格說

「We’re fucked」 Mycroft眼神死的說

「為什麼這麼說?」海格問

「這裡有一隻催狂魔」Greg說「我們上次遇到了」

「喔」海格眨眨眼「我想我們運氣應該不會那麼差，對吧」他笑著拍了Greg的背，但他沒控制好力道，Greg滾下坡去了

「我很抱歉!」海格喊「你沒事吧!」

「還好!」Greg喊「但我的魔杖斷了」

「好極了，我們三個只有兩枝魔杖」 Mycroft忍不住扶額，所幸他們後來沒遇到催狂魔，他們的勞動服務也在今晚結束

那個周末他們久違的去了活米村，泥腳夫人茶館的老闆娘看到他們還說”你們這麼久沒出現我還以為是被什麼東西給吃了”，他們被招待了一盤老闆娘自製的小餅乾，一個之前和Greg約會過的女孩在他們隔壁桌和學長談情說愛，Greg完全沒注意到他，這顯然讓那個女孩很不滿的起身離開了， Mycroft讀到那女孩一度想把手上的奶茶倒在Greg頭上的時候差點拿魔杖把杯子裡的奶茶結凍，但那女孩轉念一想不能在現任男友面前表現得太潑辣就撥撥頭髮走人了，大部分來這的都是一男一女或者兩組情侶一起約會，Greg似乎至今尚未察覺到絕大部分來泥腳夫人茶館的都是約會中的情侶

「等下一起去蜂蜜公爵吧」Greg提議「我想買些冰鼠和糖絲與毛筆給我的弟弟妹妹們」

「我得去高級巫師服飾一趟」 Mycroft說

「你要買什麼?」Greg問

「我母親訂做的絲巾完成了需要我去領回，我會在聖誕節時順便帶回去」 Mycroft說「我還得去買幾支新的羽毛筆，我的在魔藥學課上被藥水弄壞了」

「這樣感覺真好」Greg對著他笑

「什麼感覺?」 Mycroft問

「我們很久沒有一起出來玩了，我不知道這個學期我們怎麼了，但我更喜歡現在這樣」Greg說

「…」 Mycroft看著他說不出話「我也喜歡和你出來玩」

「聖誕節我要回家，回來後我們可以常常來活米村，你去過豬頭酒吧嗎?那邊經常可以聽到精彩的故事，雖然原本的店主退休了，但牆上的畫常常在說鄧不利多兄弟和哈利波特的故事」Greg說「你知道鄧不利多的軍隊就是在那創立的嗎?」

「我知道，除了麻瓜出身的學生外所有人都是聽著第二次魔法大戰的故事長大的」 Mycroft說

「吃完就走吧，不然會來不及回學校的」Greg看了時間說

「聖誕節假期我會和我父親一起去買根新的魔杖」Greg在隔天的早餐桌上說「你呢?」

「回家和我父母一起過節」 Mycroft說「我得把護法咒學起來，他們都會，我想趁這個機會順便練習鎖心術」

「護法咒是你那時候失敗的魔咒嗎?」Greg問

「那是很高難度的咒語」 Mycroft說「你得想到你最快樂的記憶才能使用，我第一次見到催狂魔，腦子裡什麼都想不出來」

「那挺好的」Greg往嘴裡塞了他剩下的餐包

「好在哪?」 Mycroft皺眉

「我不用面對催狂魔腦子裡也經常什麼都想不出來，尤其是魔法史課上」Greg笑著說

「嘴巴有食物別說話」 Mycroft嘴角抽動，最後吐槽

「啊，貓頭鷹來了」Greg抬頭，貓頭鷹飛進了餐廳， Mycroft接住了他的報紙後Greg對他說了小心，但已經太遲了，一隻棕色的老貓頭鷹把一個包裹直接砸在他的胸口讓他往後摔出了座位倒在地上

「你還好嗎?」Greg把他拉起來「那是我家的老貓頭鷹，他會用包裹砸人」

「我發誓，我幾乎每次去校護那都是因為你」 Mycroft摸著被砸中的胸口說

「這是我爸寄來的」Greg說，他拿起附在上面的信，那封信在被打開後自己張開了嘴開始說話

「嗨!我知道你們要放假了，很抱歉我現在才把禮物寄來，上次碰面後我接到委託到坦尚尼亞解決一隻失控的棄養火龍，這裡面是你們的禮物，我會在聖誕節回家的，Gregory你自己去買魔杖吧，錢在裡面，奧立凡德今年會提早放假，所以你得先去， Mycroft這裡面的東西對你會很有幫助，如果你被砸中了頭那裏面有一瓶治療藥你可以喝下去，如果不需要就把那瓶給Greg，他肯定遲早用得到的，掰」說完這封信就把自己撕成碎片，一個裝著錢的小袋子掉進Greg手中

「裡面是什麼啊?」一個史來哲林好奇地說

「應該是書」 Mycroft把包裹給了Greg，打開後冒出了一個箱子，被扔到他身上的包裹頂多只有鞋盒大，但打開後瞬間成了一個大箱子

「<特級魔咒學>.<讀心者與不願意>.<高等變形學解析>…」Greg看著那堆書眉頭越咒越緊，直到他看到上面附的一張字條「喔!這是給你的!」他開心的把那疊書塞給 Mycroft

「…」 Mycroft默默地用魔杖把書本的封面還原，那些書並不是表面上的普通教科書，除了<讀心者與不願意>外，另外幾本書都是在圖書館禁書區才找得到的，其中包含了一本 Mycroft知道三十年前就被魔法部禁止再印的咒語書，他把封面的偽裝恢復後發現有一個盒子放在下面，打開後裡面是24個不同口味的杯子蛋糕

「那是我媽做的」Greg說「他在盒子上下咒所以不會被壓壞」

「你收到什麼?」 Mycroft問

「驚喜襪」Greg拿著一隻長襪「裡面有什麼我不知道，有一年他在裡面放了玻璃獸，那個小傢伙把我們家弄得一團亂，我爸還被我媽罵了」他笑著把手伸進襪子那隻襪子頂多20公分，而Greg整隻手都伸進去了才摸到東西「有了，摸起來是木製的」他把那東西拉出來的時候大家發出一陣驚叫

「Wow!!那是最新的閃電火!!」葛萊芬多的搜捕手羨慕的說「那明明下禮拜才開始販售啊!!」

「這上面有字條」 Mycroft捏著那張紙說「”幫他們找了些必要的材料，這是我得到的報酬，但我討厭騎掃帚，聖誕快樂”」

「Lestrade你爸太酷了!!」賀夫帕夫的魁地奇隊長忍不住叫

「我們去飛飛看!等下能借我騎嗎?」一個賀夫帕夫說

「魔法史課見!」Greg在被前後簇擁帶走前轉頭對 Mycroft喊

“他們兩個什麼時候又這麼好了?”

“還以為他們終於鬧翻了，結果又和好了，搞什麼啊”

“啊~Gregory真帥”

“臭屁的混種”

“雜種鳥人也太囂張了”

“那個陰沉的傢伙和Lestrade又混在一起了?見鬼”

不同的思緒不停地傳來， Mycroft把注意力轉移到預言家日報頭版上的新聞，一個麻瓜出身的6歲小孩意外的在麻瓜學校裡將老師變成了豬頭，是近十年來最大的洩密事件，已經被魔法部介入處理

魔法史課上Greg和大約89%的同學都在打瞌睡或者已經睡著了， Mycroft在讀那本破心術的書，這並不是一本新書，上面有筆記，寫這些筆記的是後天的破心者，是個強大的巫師，但筆記是德文，所以這不是Eliot寫的，這本書裡夾著一張Eliot手寫的字條也佐證了他和書中筆記的字跡不同

“我認識的一個朋友不再需要這本書，仔細閱讀你將有所收穫

PS.或者你需要先學會自動翻譯咒，在另一本書的967頁有，那非常實用”-E.L

他肯定Mr.Lestrade有一定程度的破心能力，但他的鎖心術遠比他窺看他人想法的能力優秀，他徹底的封鎖了 Mycroft對自己思想的入侵， Mycroft認識在這方面做得一樣好的只有他的父母和幾個教授而已

「你在看什麼?」Greg在不停的點頭，結果把頭撞在課本上醒來後迷迷糊糊地問坐在自己身旁的 Mycroft說「是護法咒的書嗎?」

「是鎖心術」 Mycroft說「你對護法咒很感興趣?」

「對啊」Greg趴在課本上說「那很有用，我再也不想讓那團會飛的破布接近我了」

「你可以請你父親教你」 Mycroft說

「他這陣子很忙，聖誕節回家已經是他盡可能擠出的時間了，我不希望占用他和我弟弟妹妹們相處的時間」Greg說「你爸媽呢?」

「他們會用，我見過他們的護法，是一對獅子」 Mycroft說「我父親的護法原本是牧羊犬，但和我母親在一起後變成了公獅」

「有這種事!?」Greg問

「重大的心理改變會讓護法產生變化」 Mycroft說「我會試著把護法咒練習好，如果我成功了就教你」

「好耶，那我等你」Greg說著把臉埋進了課本裡繼續睡覺

Mycroft看著自己的朋友好一會，思考他到底是大智若愚還是笨到讓人很難發現他有多傻，Greg不笨，只是他極度缺乏對精細的魔法的描述能力，但只要他掌握了他都能完美的執行，他的變形學糟透了，因為他學不好那些複雜的理論，可是 Mycroft只需要和他解釋施法的方式他就能一次做出完美的轉變，魔藥學…老天，他這個學期沒和 Mycroft一組炸了幾個大釜來著?後來都沒人敢和他一組了，他太粗心了

他從包包裡拿出了一封信，裡面只寫了簡短的一段話

“蛋在家，還不會長大”

Mycroft小聲地用爬說語說了”顯現”，那封信便開始轉變成一張照片，一個碗豆大小的淡粉色半透明物體漂浮在玻璃罐裡，玻璃罐發出微微的光芒，玻璃罐漂浮在一團懸空的水中，那在他們家的溫室，三頭蛇和各種魔法生物守護著這個蛋，每天他的父母都會親自打理確保蛋被保存得很好，在此之前這顆蛋被交給麻瓜的醫生保管了七年，因為那個預言讓他的父母猶豫了，還不是時候，保護一個孩子他們做得到，兩個就沒辦法了，所以在 Mycroft夠大能保護自己以前這顆蛋還不能孵化

Eliot讀到了這一切，他無法使用護法咒，因為他想到最開心的回憶是知道自己有了一個弟弟，但緊接著他知道的是那些預言，還有對他們Holmes家男孩的死亡威脅，他的父母將那個連最基本的人形都還沒有的弟弟取出交到了麻瓜醫生手中，他們沒有給他名字，這樣他就不會被任何人預言到，即使成功預言了也只會得到令人費解的關於蛋的一篇胡言亂語，他們把蛋帶回家表示他的父母認為現在已經安全了，他希望他們是正確的，他絕對得想辦法把自己保護得更好，學護法咒是個很好的開始

聖誕節長假期間他時常和Greg寫信，Greg說他買了一根新的魔杖，是龍心弦杖芯的，奧立凡德一見到他來店裡就嘆氣，他父親在禁林和人馬們達成了一項協議，他接受委託幫忙捕殺15隻住得太靠近人馬活動範圍的八眼巨蛛，他爸認為這是筆很好的交易，人馬們答應給他一些小東西，但Eliot的目的是有正當理由進入禁林，他絕對會獵超過15隻蜘蛛，這種機會太難得了，他不可能拒絕，不過霍格華茲並不知道人馬和他有這項協議，所以他不會靠近城堡

“回學校後一起去活米村玩吧，聽說三根掃帚有新的飲料，如果你陪我去練習魁地奇我就給你帶我媽做的餅乾，本來有人會負責把摔下來的球員接住的，但他們都在聊天，我不想再看到隆巴頓夫人的白眼了，聖誕快樂”

“聖誕快樂，我會陪你去練習魁地奇的，但如果博格往我的臉上飛來別怪我把他打成碎片，那不是開玩笑的，我已經掌握護法咒的原理了，但我無法成功使用，也許你能比我順利，回學校後我們一起練習吧”

\--------------------------------------------------------

解釋一下可能會不夠清楚的部分

實際上夏洛克應該只小麥考夫7歲,但因為父母的擔憂所以一個月都不到的胚胎被用魔法取了出來放在麻瓜的醫學機構裡靠科學+魔法保存

因為麥考夫已經四年級了(14歲)所以父母覺得已經是時候了,夏洛克被帶回家等待適當的時機放回母親肚子裡(大概要等滿月或是特定天氣和媽媽的聲體狀況合適才能執行)

Greg的妹妹在1.2歲的時候誤食了某個巫師的實驗品,結果每次魔力失控就被那個實驗品轉移到別的地方去

迷蹤鳥在怪物與他們的產地電影裡在紐特的手提箱裡出現過

八眼巨蛛的毒液行情非常好,根據史拉轟教授的說法一小瓶就能賣100加隆

Greg的父親沒有從霍格華茲畢業,因為兩個姐姐的經歷和自己是迷拉混血的原因討厭魔法部,他的工作是採集和販賣各種難以取得的魔法素材,也接受某些屠龍委託,護法是一匹駿馬,鎖心術比破心能力優秀,雖然沒有接受正統教育但依然是個強大的巫師

(收入不穩定,但有收入就金額不小,所以很輕鬆的就養活一大家子)


	7. Chapter 7

**< 神聖28姓>**

Greg遠遠的就看到幾個史萊哲林在欺負一個小個子，但他沒想到那個小傢伙制服也是綠的，通常史萊哲林會找別的學院的人麻煩

「麻種，你怎麼混進來的?」一個史萊哲林笑著搶走了小個子的魔杖

「對啊，你該去賀夫帕夫，他們什麼垃圾都收」

「整整，石化(Petrificus Totalus)」Greg聽到這句就忍不下去了，他把那三個史萊哲林給石化，看著他們瞪大眼驚恐地順著山波滾下去

「你沒事吧?」Greg問

「他們運氣很好，我剛剛差點要出手了」 Mycroft從樹蔭下走出，他肯定對自己用了某種遮蔽咒，因為連Greg都沒注意到他站在那「我本來想把他們倒掛在中庭，不過滾下去也不錯，你的魔杖」他不知何時已經拿回了小個子的魔杖遞給他

「謝謝」小個子的男孩長得很漂亮，黑色的頭髮和綠色眼睛讓他看起來像個洋娃娃「我是肯恩，肯恩 布萊克」

「喔，你是今年入學那個麻瓜出身的孩子」Greg才想到在分院儀式上的騷動，就算是他們四年級的賀夫帕夫也因為這孩子被分到史萊哲林而交頭接耳

「我知道，我是麻瓜出身所以他們覺得我不該在這個學院」肯恩低著頭「我也不知道為什麼分類帽會把我放到這來，他說很久沒見到我們這樣的，還有”你符合資格”」

「史萊哲林的入院要求不是還有血統嗎?為什麼麻瓜出身的會被放到史萊哲林?這也太可憐了」Greg拿著魔杖幫肯恩修復他的袍子

「你的家庭裡沒有任何人會魔法嗎?」 Mycroft問

「沒有」肯恩說

「你的祖上有沒有人叫做馬里厄斯?」 Mycroft問

「有，我爸的中間名還是這個怪名字」肯恩說

「那難怪分類帽會把你分到史萊哲林」 Mycroft說

「什麼意思?」Greg問

「20世紀初的時候布萊克家族曾經請我的祖父母”處理”一個麻煩」 Mycroft說「我的家族在麻瓜和魔法世界都有一定的資產和地位，所以我們幫一些家庭處理過他們認為的”醜聞”」

「私生子?」肯恩問

「爆竹(啞炮)」 Mycroft說「那時候布萊克家出了一個叫做馬里厄斯的爆竹，他們給了我祖父一筆錢要他絕口不提這件事並讓馬里厄斯在麻瓜世界找個角落待著別回到魔法世界來，我記得他在麻瓜的學校畢業後成了相當成功的商人，如果你是馬里厄斯的後代那也不奇怪，大部分麻瓜出身的巫師或女巫都有爆竹祖先」

「什麼是爆竹?」肯恩問

「出生在魔法家庭卻沒有魔法能力的人，別說那些重視血統的家庭，就算是普通魔法家庭也經常把這些孩子當作家醜」Greg說「我有個阿姨就是爆竹，不過在我家這只是一點小事，我外婆甚至不是任何意義上的人類」他聳肩

「Wait，WHAT?」肯恩困惑的看著Greg

「我的祖母是迷拉，一種女妖鳥，我的家庭是純血但我不知道混過非人後我們算什麼」Greg指著 Mycroft「他就是混血，不過所有巫師都一定有混血，除非你想像剛特家一樣絕後」

「剛特又是誰?」肯恩問

「你什麼都不知道?」 Mycroft問「你畢竟是布萊克家的後代，你的祖先真的半點知識都沒傳達給你?」

「入學前也沒人告訴你這些?」Greg問

「他們給了我一本霍格華茲校史和魔法世界的簡介，但血統這些我真的不知道」肯恩拼命搖頭

「誰負責帶你來的啊!」Greg不敢置信的說

「聖誕老公公一樣的人」肯恩說

「聖誕老公公?」Greg困惑的轉頭看 Mycroft

「是海格」 Mycroft忍不住抹了把臉「一大把白色鬍子的巨大老先生，他大概以為現在計較血統的人比較少就沒跟你解釋，誰知道你會分到史萊哲林」

他們把這個一年級的可憐蟲帶到賀夫帕夫的交誼廳去，肯恩在進入交誼廳時還說了”這裡沒那麼陰森，看起來舒服多了”一類的話，的確，比起在湖底下的史萊哲林交誼廳賀夫帕夫的交誼廳簡直像家一樣舒適

「吃點糖果吧」Greg從沙發下理所當然地翻出一盒開過的巧克力和太妃糖， Mycroft已經學會不吐槽廚房的小精靈們喜歡送賀夫帕夫學生點心這點了，他們就在廚房旁邊，而且全都是善良好相處的學生，沒有理由不喜歡他們

「如果你的祖先馬里厄斯有把和我們家的契約傳承下去你就不會一無所知的被帶來魔法世界」 Mycroft說「我們承諾了要將出現魔法能力的後代帶回霍格華茲並讓他們知道什麼是魔法世界，但馬里厄斯大概對魔法世界沒什麼好回憶，考慮到他是布萊克家出身的爆竹，他如果不需要消除痛苦記憶就已經很好了」

「所以我會進史萊哲林就是因為這個?我的祖先的家庭是純血?」肯恩問

「顯然是，現在純血家庭很少，二十八姓裏頭絕後或者被除名的太多了，還有一票還關在阿茲卡班，所以分類帽必須改變他的標準不然史萊哲林就不會有學生了，大部分和純血家庭有血緣關係的混血都會進入史萊哲林」 Mycroft說「布萊克家不會承認他們出過爆竹，所以沒人知道這個爆竹的下落也很正常」

「那我有親戚嗎?」肯恩問

「沒有，在天狼星死後血脈就斷絕了，不過純血家庭間的通婚狠常見，他們的女性成員讓這個血脈差不多滲透了所有純血家庭」 Mycroft說

「很多純血家庭之間會通婚，一直近親結婚的結果就是他們不是外表變得很詭異就是腦子徹底搞壞了，剛特家屬於以上皆是」Greg說

「你怎麼知道?」肯恩問

「我們家傳統上喜歡和一些可疑的人物當朋友」Greg說「大部分巫師家庭的地位和血統有關，除了衛斯理家，他們不知道為什麼以前就很窮，後來才又興盛起來的，他們雖然是純血但非常喜歡麻瓜，所以他們被從二十八性踢掉了，他們可開心了，如果你遇到姓衛斯理的紅毛你可以放心和他們交朋友，那個家族沒有一根頭髮能當黑巫師」

「剛特家是薩拉札.史萊哲林的後代」 Mycroft說「但他們因為近親通婚和冥頑不靈的抱持著自己的血統就不工作，腦子有問題的傢伙又不停揮霍家族財富所以最後變得又窮又詭異」

「那他們叫我麻種是正確的嗎?」肯恩問「那好像是非常汙辱人的話，上次他們這樣叫我就被差點沒頭的尼古罵了」

「我不知道，因為通常麻瓜出身的巫師很難追查到他們的爆竹祖先是誰，但既然分類帽把你放到史萊哲林，你是布萊克家的後人我想是正確的」 Mycroft說「我會寄信請我父親調查，畢竟如果你的確是馬里厄斯的後代，我們依然需要遵守我們的合約」

「這是什麼家業嗎?」肯恩問

「差不多，我們幫不少巫師家庭安置他們的爆竹子女」 Mycroft說「但很少有人拿著合約來請我們把出現魔法能力的後代安置回魔法世界，通常他們走了就是走了」

「如果你們學院的人欺負你就找他吧，這傢伙基本上把每個年級的史萊哲林都給嚇個半死」Greg指著 Mycroft說，而後者正眼神死的瞪著他的手指，好像要把他的手指給咬斷一樣

「我不是你的三頭犬」 Mycroft說

「為什麼?我覺得他人很好」肯恩問

「你連我的名字都不知道就下了定論，你真的該進賀夫帕夫」 Mycroft說

「他叫 Mycroft， Mycroft Holmes」Greg說「我是Greg Lestrade」

「我只是需要替我的家族履行承諾」 Mycroft說「這就和麻瓜的契約書一樣有法律效力，雖然我們家這份不是強制性的，通常那些委託的家庭只在乎我們把他們的爆竹扔得遠遠的」

「他嘴巴很壞對吧」Greg笑著對肯恩說

「但應該不是壞人」肯恩說

「……」 Mycroft無言的看著兩個心裡的想法和嘴巴說出來的話一模一樣的單純笨蛋「如果有人意外死掉對我們學院來說也是重大的損失」

「嗯?」肯恩轉頭看 Mycroft

「意思是他會保護你啦」Greg笑著說

「我沒有這麼說」 Mycroft說

「為什麼他們會怕你?」肯恩問

「因為我會把他們到掛在渾拚柳上」 Mycroft說

「或者是讓蛇把他們纏起來」Greg說

「那太不實用了，要不是那傢伙怕蛇我不會這樣做」 Mycroft說

Mycroft在一周後收到一封信，他父親向麻瓜布萊克家確認了，他們的祖上確實是馬里厄斯，他向他們說明了魔法血統有時候會在數代後復甦，所以這個麻瓜家族還有可能出現其他巫師，他給了他們一分更新的合約請他們妥善保存，未來如果再度收到霍格華茲入學信他們可以拿著這份合約請Holmes家派人協助，而他也轉交了古靈閣的一份文件，顯然那位因為同情姪子天狼星而把遺產留給他的阿法.布萊克留了一小小部分遺產給馬里厄斯，但因為這個爆竹無法被追蹤到所以始終被交由古靈閣暫代保管，他們現在請馬里厄斯的後人出面認領，麻瓜布萊克們不清楚那所謂”一點點遺產”有多少，所以他們很爽快的簽名把所有登記在這個帳戶下的錢都給了肯恩

而等肯恩終於搞清楚麻瓜和巫師貨幣的匯率後他差點在餐廳發出尖叫，他是布萊克家的爆竹的後代的消息不知道是誰透漏給了<預言家日報>，他們在肯恩被分進史萊哲林時大作文章給他招來不少麻煩，現在卻拼命想辦法從那群被神出鬼沒的魔法記者嚇壞的麻瓜口中挖出各種消息，據說麥教授寫了幾封信遏止了瘋狂的報導，但有人看見應該是教授的貓踩著一隻奇怪的甲蟲要把他掃進湖裡， Mycroft雖然看出那並不是單純的甲蟲，但他決定什麼都別說比較好，畢竟<預言家日報>的主編是非法化獸師這個把柄他總覺得未來他用得到

在 Mycroft把兩個把咬鼻子馬克杯給肯恩的三年級倒掛在中庭後對肯恩的欺凌就完全停止了，Greg說他聽到謠言是某些沒落的純血統家庭在覬覦肯恩作為布萊克家後代的血統和他古靈閣裡的那筆遺產

「為什麼那個遠親會給我留這麼一大筆錢?」肯恩在史萊哲林交誼廳問 Mycroft，這種奇怪的問題通常只有 Mycroft答得出來，而Greg會給出”那不重要，反正你拿到錢啦~”這種隨興的答案

「他為了抗議自己的親人把他的姪子──天狼星逐出家門而把自己的遺產留給天狼星，我猜他刻意留了一點給馬里厄斯可能根本不會有的魔法後代只是想氣死他的親人還有不讓他的錢被任何一個他討厭的傢伙繼承」 Mycroft正在讀煉金術的書，這門課因為難度太高很少能成功開課所以麥教授給了他這些書自學，對 Mycroft來說這門課正適合他，他同時在自學麻瓜的知識，而煉金術就是混合了魔法和麻瓜的化學的一門學問

「天狼星聽起來是個很酷的傢伙?」肯恩問

「你知道哈利波特吧?」 Mycroft問

「知道，他的故事簡直是傳奇」肯恩說

「天狼星.布萊克是他的教父，他因為討厭家族裡血統至上的觀念被布萊克家斷絕關係，阿法也因為支持天狼星而被家人驅逐」 Mycroft說「布萊克家很富裕，但他們自己的女兒殺了最後一個家族的男性成員，貝拉.雷斯壯原本就是布萊克家的人，他殺了天狼星，親手斷絕了布萊克家的血脈」

「還好他們都死了」肯恩說

「難搞的親戚比沒有親戚更令人痛苦」 Mycroft說

「你怎麼常常比我還先知道我要說什麼?」肯恩說

「我天生有讀心能力」 Mycroft說「你以為我在開玩笑，但我不是，你們所有人的想法我都聽得見」 Mycroft說「如果可以的話請你回你的寢室去，我需要安靜的讀書，你們的思考太吵了」

「喔好的，抱歉」肯恩抱起他的課本小跑步離開了，他雖然不怕 Mycroft但他幾乎是反射的服從他的指令，考慮到他不經大腦的服從的結果救了他好幾次，這是個明智的選擇，他還是無法理解Greg怎麼嘻嘻哈哈的跟 Mycroft說那些沒營養的話的

Greg也經常帶著肯恩在城堡裡到處晃，在他被樓梯困住的時候把他撈下來，那一整個學年賀夫帕夫的觀眾席裡都有兩個史萊哲林突兀的坐在那幫他們的球隊加油(主要是為了Greg)

然而沒有人預料到在萬聖節假期後會發生那樣的慘案，就在光天化日之下，肯恩就在斜角巷的路上，他的麻瓜父母陪他一起來買一本書，他年幼的妹妹也在旁邊，一個巫師說有人要送一份禮物給布萊克先生，肯恩不疑有他的收下了， Mycroft和Greg當時也在斜角巷，他們正要和準備打開盒子的肯恩打招呼

沒有人看到事發的那瞬間，盒子打開後肯恩拿起一條項鍊，一陣黑色的煙霧冒了出來，一張骷髏的臉尖叫著貫穿了他的胸膛， Mycroft抓住了要往前奔去的Greg，他知道那肯定是黑魔法，那陣可怕的尖叫聲使所有人回頭，肯恩的家人被震飛，他的父親緊抱著小女兒撞破了掃帚店的玻璃櫥窗摔進了一堆碎玻璃裡，肯恩浮在空中像個稻草人一樣被倒掛起來然後驟然落下，離的較近的一個女巫後來在預言家日報的訪問中說”我聽見他的頭骨破裂的聲音，可憐的孩子，還好那時候他已經死了”

肯恩倒在斜角巷的地上，人群騷動著，那團黑色的煙霧正要衝向肯恩的父親的時候有個人移形換影到了他們面前，一陣強烈的火光和噁心的煙硝味隨著爆炸聲往四面八方炸開，等大家定睛一看才發現那是奈威.隆巴頓，他也一副心有餘悸的樣子看著掉在地上依然在冒著煙的項鍊

「誰也不准碰這東西，等傲羅來處理!」奈威連忙跪下查看肯恩的狀況，然而為時已晚

「教授」Greg跑過去前奈威已經用自己的斗篷蓋住了肯恩

「Mr.Lestrade這不是你該看到的場面」奈威說

「教授，他指的是那個」 Mycroft指著眾人安靜的原因

天空中出現了一個嘴裡有蛇的骷髏

「是食死人..」

「這不可能，那個人已經死了」

「可是..那個印記」

巫師和女巫們焦躁不安的交談著

「那是假的」奈威抬頭看了一下後揮揮魔杖驅散了那團形成了食死人印記的煙霧「真正的會動」

在骷髏被驅散後又浮出了一行字”麻種冒牌貨”，奈威又揮了一次魔杖徹底清除了天空中的塗鴉

傲羅馬上就趕來了，肯特的家人被帶到聖芒戈醫院治療，奈威帶著Greg和 Mycroft去探望他們，他知道這兩個學生這個學期都在照顧肯特

布萊克夫妻心碎了，他們的女兒害怕的不敢抬頭看任何人

「我是肯特的魔藥學教授」奈威說

「為什麼會發生這種事!如果肯特去上普通學校他就不會死了對吧!」布萊克夫人哭著喊

「親愛的他們說過了，不教會他怎麼使用他會傷害到自己」布萊克先生緊緊抱著女兒，他的衣服上還都是血跡，傷口雖然很容易就被治好了，但當治療師好心的想幫他清潔衣服的時候布萊克先生怕得差點昏倒

「父親」 Mycroft察覺到有人站在他身後轉頭看見了自己的爸爸

「我很抱歉」Mr.Holmes把手放在布萊克先生的肩上，他用無杖魔法消除了他衣服上的血跡「我沒想到會發生這種事」

「拜託別再來和我們家糾纏了，我的父親和祖父就說過喜歡搞魔法和預言的都不是好人，現在我才知道他們指的是真正的魔法」布萊克先生說，所以馬里厄斯的確向後代傳達了一點知識「肯特死了，可以放過我們了吧」

「魔法部會保障你們在麻瓜社會安全生活」一直默默在旁邊聽的傲羅說

「我會保證她在魔法世界的安全」 Mycroft說

「什麼?」大家都轉頭看了 Mycroft

「她是個女巫」 Mycroft看著躲在布萊克先生懷裡的那個女孩「是你把你父母從詛咒的攻擊路線上彈開的」

「我不知道」那個黑髮的小女孩搖頭

「你很害怕的時候會發生奇怪的事情，你的情緒激動的時候也會」 Mycroft說，他讀了那個孩子的記憶「而你和你哥哥都以為這是正常的，因為你們兩個都能讓燈自己開關」

「這不可能!你們說這很少見!」布萊克先生說

「但魔法的能力一旦浮現，兄弟姊妹之間有另一個有天賦的孩子是很常見的」Mr.Holmes說

「我不會讓我們的女兒去那種危險的地方!」布萊克太太說

「魔法能力被壓抑的孩子沒有一個活超過青春期」Mr.Holmes說「而活超過十歲的也只有一個，他們壓抑的魔法會變成默默然，一種自己製造的強大寄生體，最後會奪走宿主的性命，無一例外」

「我保護肯特這一整個學期，等你上霍格華茲我會比現在更強大」 Mycroft對小女孩說「我保證我們會履行額外的那份契約，把你帶回魔法世界並且保障你的安全」

「霍格華茲真的安全的!」Greg附和「我和肯特也是朋友，我們會保護你，傲羅們很快就會抓到兇手，靠這種詛咒害人的都不是什麼聰明的傢伙」

「這份合約依然具有效力」Mr.Holmes說「Holmes家會保護你們的小女兒，請你們讓她到霍格華茲上學，浪費他的天賦不算什麼，但讓她這樣壓抑自己的魔法會要了他的命」

「你叫什麼名字?」Greg微笑著問終於敢抬頭看他們的小女孩「幾歲啦?」

「6歲」小女孩的聲音很小「我叫安西亞.布萊克」

「很高興認識你，安西亞」 Mycroft和小女孩握手

肯特.布萊克的謀殺罪後追查到了一個親人在阿茲卡班坐牢的巫師，他也是堅信那套純血理論的信徒，顯然預言家日報大篇幅不停的報導這位”歸來的布萊克家成員”使他惱火，他認為肯特是麻種，根本不可能和神聖的布萊克家有血緣，跟他也不可能有(他堅持自己有布萊克家血統但沒有人可以證實這點)，他在夜行巷買了那個詛咒項鍊，本來要殺的是布萊克一家，這個巫師在審判後和他父親一樣進了阿茲卡班，肯特的父母旁觀了整場審判，許多巫師和女巫向他們表示遺憾和同情

有好一段時間布萊克家外頭都是各種貓頭鷹，魔法部還派了傲羅過濾他們的信件，有幾個惡作劇的和謾罵的咆嘯信，但絕大多數都是安慰的信，有許多是霍格華茲的學生和老師寄來的，一位不具名的魔法油畫家為他們畫了肯特的肖像畫，那上面微笑的男孩就像還活著一樣，甚至會交替穿著麻瓜的衣服和霍格華茲的制服出現，這段經歷才讓布萊克家願意讓女兒到霍格華茲上學，麻瓜對肯特的遭遇的理解是他們家遇到了酒駕事故，駕駛肇事逃逸了

分類帽五年後被放在安西亞頭上時沉默了好一會，開口便是向安西亞表示遺憾，他無法對校外發生的事情做任何的影響，然後他把安西亞分到了雷文克勞

那個怕生的小女孩在長大後完全體現了布萊克家的氣質，貴族一樣的優雅風度和富有魅力的外表，有著強大的魔法與智慧，她在畢業後直接進了魔法部神秘部門工作，雷文克勞的教授認為這有些可惜，安西亞如果選擇繼續打魁地奇一定能加入聖顱島女頭鳥隊的

Greg被安西亞問起為什麼他們會和他那個膽小的哥哥當上朋友的時候Greg正在用魔杖戳他桌上出現的一隻胖胖球，想確認這隻毛球是死了還是活的

「我有很多弟妹，而 Mycroft…我猜是因為他要當哥哥了，而且有個膽小的孩子每天在史萊哲林交誼廳用最大的音量在內心大喊想回家他也會很煩」Greg拎起那團胖胖球走到其他部門問是誰的寵物走丟了

\----------------------------------------------------------

**< 護法咒>**

「所以你學會了嗎?」在回到學校的火車上Greg很快地找到了獨自坐在包廂裡看書的 Mycroft「你在看什麼?外語?」

「三角函數」 Mycroft說「你要看看嗎?」

Greg接過書看了幾頁後把書還給 Mycroft

「這都是什麼鬼?」Greg說

「麻瓜的數學」 Mycroft把數學的書收起來「你問的是護法咒?」

「對啊，你應該已經會了吧?」Greg說

「原理我都懂了但我失敗率很高」 Mycroft說，他只有製造出一道白色的光線護法咒就消散了「但我想我能試著教你」

「連你都不會我真的沒問題嗎?」Greg在 Mycroft對面坐下，他從行李中拿出了一袋餅乾給 Mycroft

「你在這方面的天分很高，至少護法咒不會製造任何真實傷害」 Mycroft說，Greg經常在學習新的咒語的時候用力過頭，比如用魔法裝滿一杯水結果把放著水杯的桌子都沖翻了，漂浮咒變成把羽毛筆噴射出去， Mycroft拒絕教Greg怎麼用魔杖點火直到他們升四年級，Greg的控制能力改善為止，然後Greg馬上把 Mycroft的袍子燒出一個大洞， Mycroft甚至不生氣，只是把火滅了後說”至少我還站在這，這是個進步”

他們只是找了片草地就開始練習，而麥教授馬上在聽到他們在練習魔咒後出現

「Mr.Holmes我希望你們這次不是要學習吼吼燒(Incendio)」麥教授說

「那麼危險的咒語我不敢教他」 Mycroft說「我們想學護法咒，我失敗率很高，但我覺得Greg有希望成功」

「哦」麥教授挑眉「那對兩位來說可能有點早，你們才14歲，而許多傑出的巫師和女巫終其一生都無法成功的使用護法咒，有任何教授答應教你們了嗎?」

「沒有」Greg搖頭指著 Mycroft「我跟他學」

「Mr.Holmes你已經學會了嗎?」麥教授問

「失敗率很高」 Mycroft說

「你能示範給Mr.Lestrade看一次嗎?」麥教授問

「恐怕不會成功」 Mycroft說

「試試看吧」麥教授說「我可以示範給你看」他拿出魔杖指著前方，清晰的唸出咒語「疾疾，護法現身 (Expecto Partronum)」一隻銀白色的貓在空中優雅的奔跑最後在Greg和 Mycroft腳邊跑了一圈後消散「想著你們最快樂的回憶，認真的想著，然後用魔杖畫圈積蓄力量，維持你的想法非常重要，然後念出咒語召喚你的護法」

Mycroft拿出魔杖沉思了一會後指著前方「疾疾，護法現身 (Expecto Partronum)」一個微弱的白色光點亮起然後又消散

「你們年紀還很輕，這不是一蹴可及的，Mr.Holmes你一向在各方面都非常有才華，我想假以時日你也能成功的召喚護法」

「是需要很快樂的回憶還是要很多回憶?」Greg問

「能使你感到快樂的回憶，越強大越強烈越好」麥教授說

「比如我第一次和我父親騎掃帚.和我弟弟妹妹們慶生?」Greg問

「簡單來說是把你的意念集中在某個特別愉快的時刻」 Mycroft說

「我試試看」Greg拿出魔杖指著前方閉上眼回想了他認為最快樂的回憶「疾疾，護法現身 (Expecto Partronum)」魔杖尖端什麼都沒出現「疾疾，護法現身 (Expecto Partronum)」Greg重複，白色的光點出現並逐漸變大，一個足球大小的光盾出現了幾秒後消失，Greg瞪大眼轉頭看了 Mycroft和微笑的麥教授

「你成功了!」 Mycroft說

「我成功了!」Greg很開心的說

「非常好，Mr.Lestrade，但你依然需要更多練習，我建議你們找一位教授在課餘時間指導你們」麥教授說

Greg後來又嘗試了幾次，大概三次能有一次成功的召喚出無形體的護法

「如果我的護法最後是一隻螢火蟲我會氣死」 Mycroft無奈地看著自己魔杖尖端一明一滅的白色小光點，就算他拿著這隻魔杖戳催狂魔恐怕也沒用

「你一向比我厲害，是不是想的回憶不夠強烈?」Greg問

「你想的是什麼?」 Mycroft問

「很多，我不知道是哪個奏效了」Greg抓抓頭「和我的家人的記憶還有和你當朋友後發生的事情，魁地奇比賽獲勝，學院杯獲勝…你呢?」

「我想專注的那件事因為一些問題變得不那麼快樂」 Mycroft說

「那換個回憶啊」Greg說「一定有比那更好的」

「很遺憾我找不到」 Mycroft說

「你想的不夠認真」Greg說

「…說這話的人魔藥學和變形學都是抄我的筆記才能合格的」 Mycroft眼神死的看著他

「不然我們一起過暑假那次呢?那時候有很多有趣的回憶」Greg說

「我會繼續嘗試的，我們該回宿舍了」 Mycroft收起魔杖說

那個學期他們如果沒有在拯救肯特就是在想辦法讓 Mycroft成功使用護法咒，Greg的成功率已經接近百分之百了，每次他都能張開一面光牆阻擋任何可能的威脅，而 Mycroft依然提醒他，這是在沒有實際威脅的情況下，如果面對催狂魔或吸魂衣他還是要保持冷靜才能成功

「 Mycroft跟我來!」Greg在 Mycroft下課時在教室門口抓到了他興奮地要他跟著自己去中庭

「等等!我的課本!」 Mycroft用無杖魔法把掉在地上的盧恩文字學課本召喚到手上，他好幾次差點因為Greg橫衝直撞而撞到別人

他們跑到中庭的時候有不少人已經在那聊天甚至有人在玩多多石，有個一年級因為輸了遊戲被多多石噴了一臉黏液

「你要幹嘛?」 Mycroft終於被放開，沒好氣地問

「你看!」Greg拿出魔杖「疾疾，護法現身 (Expecto Partronum)」一隻銀白的狼從魔杖尖端噴出的銀白煙霧中現身， Mycroft當時還沒看出那隻狼哪裡不大對勁，他震驚於Greg成功召喚了有形體的護法而沒注意到那隻狼正在搖尾巴，那是狼犬(Wolgdog)而不是狼，狼在空中奔跑了一圈，Greg燦笑著轉頭看 Mycroft，他的藍眼睛反射著護法的銀白色光芒， Mycroft轉過來看他時臉上不自覺地露出笑容

「Wow!那小子居然會護法咒!」一個葛萊芬多的高年級生大聲地稱讚

「那是什麼!」年級的學生驚叫，但沒有受到驚嚇，不確定現在的狀況的人在高年級的人說那是護法咒後不是轉頭詢問那是什麼就是張大嘴看著這個有形體的護法在 Mycroft腳邊打轉，狼形護法用頭頂了 Mycroft結果把他撞倒了， Mycroft坐在地上看著狼消散成一團銀白色的煙霧最後徹底消失

「你什麼時候做到的!」 Mycroft握住了Greg伸向他的手讓對方把自己拉起來

「昨天!我在寢室練習的時候成功的!」Greg一把抱住了 Mycroft，這讓 Mycroft有點僵硬且尷尬地拍拍他

「令人驚嘆，Mr.Lestrade」丙斯教授飄過中庭時因為騷動而停步(呃..如果幽靈停止移動是一種停下腳步的話) 「考慮到你的年齡，這是相當優秀的表現」

「咦?我以為教授你不會離開教室?」Greg很少看到丙斯教授飄在歷史課或者他的休息室以外的地方

「有人在教室走廊上用魔法製造了一陣不會停的大風，我很難進入教室」丙斯教授聲音恢復了平時的平板無趣，他們這些幽靈能被風吹走，比如差點沒頭的尼古到現在還會抱怨他被蛇妖石化的那個學期被拿扇子搧到樓梯轉角去，他形容這”簡直是在對付灰塵”

「這真的很厲害」隆巴頓教授點著頭讚賞地說，他手上還抱著一盆…Greg上藥草學不夠認真，但他很確定那株食蟲植物嘴裡咬著的是半隻老鼠，他不會讓自己的手指靠近那東西「我還是學生的時候也無法召喚出有形護法，誰教你的?」

「 Mycroft」Greg馬上指著 Mycroft說

「你已經會護法咒了?」隆巴頓教授問

「我了解理論但無法成功」 Mycroft說

「那還是很厲害」隆巴頓教授笑「哈利在教我們去去(武器走 Expelliarmus)的時候我反而打飛了我自己的魔杖，差點戳瞎了別人的眼睛」

「…Wait，How did you even did that?」 Mycroft匪夷所思的皺著眉說

「我以前真的是個很笨拙的學生」隆巴頓教授說「你們用課餘時間學習的?」

「我們已經練了半個學期了」 Mycroft說

「你們很努力啊」隆巴頓教授說「史萊哲林和賀夫帕夫各加十分」

「Yes!」Greg歡呼

「兩位跟我到我的辦公室吧，我有些話想和你們說」隆巴頓教授說「還有你，Mr.Door」他對一個高年級的葛萊芬多說， Mycroft知道Door，他是葛萊芬多的級長

當隆巴頓教授的辦公室的門關上後 Mycroft依然是優先向生活在大水缸裡的娜娜打招呼，母海蛇非常要求訪客表現自己的敬意，尤其當這個訪客能了解他在說什麼的時候

「雖然通常這個社團只收五年級以上的學生」隆巴頓教授說「你們知道決鬥社嗎?」

「我們有這個社團?」Greg問

「在第二次魔法大戰後所有學生和家長都很重視黑魔法防禦學」Door說「那之後還沒畢業的鄧不利多的軍隊成員成立了決鬥社，麥教授默許我們存在，但我們不能收年齡太小的成員，這算是個高年級間公開的秘密」

「大戰後城堡受損嚴重，所以重建時多蓋了一個房間來讓學生在上黑魔法防禦學時練習決鬥，但因為後來的黑魔法防禦課程沒有這項安排…應該說有些家長陸續抗議自己的孩子在練習時受傷，所以這項活動被廢止了，那個教室被隱藏起來，現在都是由決鬥社成員使用」隆巴頓教授說「這個社團基本上完全由學生運作，教黑魔法防禦學和決鬥，原本有教護法咒，可是因為有很多年都沒有人能學會所以這個項目目前無法被教導」

「去年加入的成員裡有人的老爸在魔法部物品濫用司工作，所以我們現在也教分辨受詛咒物品的方法」Door說「你能使用護法咒，而且還是有形體的，如果你能加入我們就有人能教護法咒了，我們在課餘時間活動，你會加入吧?」

「你覺得呢?」Greg轉頭看 Mycroft

「那是你的事」 Mycroft皺眉，如果Greg加入決鬥社那在練球之外他就沒什麼閒暇時間了

「我能偶而去就好嗎?」Greg問「我覺得如果我在這個社團，隆巴頓夫人會非~~常的忙」

「哈哈哈」隆巴頓教授笑了出來，他聽過妻子抱怨過太多次Greg因為施法不當把同學──通常是陪他練習的 Mycroft，給送進醫療室

「你們不用萬應室了?」 Mycroft問

「萬應室可能覺得我們沒那麼需要它」Door說「不然每個禮拜五晚上?那時候大部分的人都會來，而且魁地奇不會在那天練習」因為有太多人的周末安排被禮拜五摔下掃帚的意外給毀了，如果不是比賽之前很少會有隊伍在禮拜五練習

「好啊」Greg說著轉頭對 Mycroft駛了眼色， Mycroft讀到他的想法”這樣周末我們還是可以去活米村玩”

「Holmes你呢?」Door問「是你教會Lestrae的吧，而且我見過你對史萊哲林高年級的傢伙們做的那些事，你絕對能適任」

「Greg去的時候我也去吧」 Mycroft說「我想你們會非常需要一個能治療骨折和外傷的人，而多虧這位，我這幾年治療技術進步到隆巴頓夫人以為我想去當治療師」他指著Greg說

「好極了!禮拜五我們在晚餐後見!」Door笑著離開

「教授，你的護法咒後來有形體了?」Greg問

「呃…時好時壞，和我的修復咒一樣」隆巴頓教授不好意思的摸了鼻子「我還是專心在藥草學上比較好」

「你的護法動物什麼啊?」Greg問

「我發現我能召喚有形護法時已經變得和我妻子一樣了，是一隻飛鼠」隆巴頓教授說

「真的會變得跟自己的配偶的一樣?」Greg問

「有些人會，這是因為心裡和精神上的改變」隆巴頓教授說「不過大部分的人似乎不會因為婚姻受到影響，但我聽說過因為母親過世而使護法變得和母親一樣的案例」

娜娜從大水缸裡爬了出來，吐著蛇信要求 Mycroft幫他把卡在身上的舊蛇皮清理乾淨， Mycroft只好停止和隆巴頓教授的對話拿著辦公室裡的大型指甲刀(隆巴頓教授為了幫忙剝除蛇皮準備的)和Greg一起幫娜娜把皮刮下來

「如果你們需要的話可以把蛇皮帶走沒關係」隆巴頓教授得去上一年級的課「那東西價錢不錯喔」他匆匆忙忙地抱著那盆食蟲植物離開

「原來娜娜的皮很值錢?」Greg問

「一般來說接近蛻皮中的血珊瑚海蛇妖的人下場都很慘」 Mycroft說「他們的皮在海裡會很快地被魚吃掉，所以很難取得，很多高級魔藥都會用到」

「喔~原來如此」Greg小心的把卡在鱗片之間的蛇皮剝下

「活米村有一間魔藥店」 Mycroft說

「我想在去玩的時候賺一筆外快也沒關係吧」Greg笑著說

娜娜抬頭對著他們發出了嘶嘶聲

「他說他要一條大烏賊，他吃膩湖裡的魚了」 Mycroft說

「我會寫信請我爸爸寄來的」Greg說，一周後他收到了一個盒子，他拿著盒子溜進了隆巴頓教授的辦公室扔進水缸裡，當隆巴頓教授回辦公室時見到一隻汽車大的魷魚正在被他養的海蛇吞食時發出了非常大的叫聲，Greg自首後沒有被處罰或扣分，但收到了警告，以後禁止溜進辦公室還有如果想餵蛇一定要提前告訴他

禮拜五晚上他們跟著Door到走廊底，那一整面牆畫的是校內一樓的走廊，有許多不同年齡和學院的學生在聊天和玩耍，值得注意的是這幅畫裡沒有史萊哲林的學生

「晚上好」壁畫上的雷文克勞學生開口

「我怎麼沒注意過有這幅畫?」Greg問

「這裡被施加了咒語所以不刻意找只會忽略掉」Door說「這幅畫裡的學生都是在霍格華茲大戰犧牲的人，當年的一年級裡有個孩子後來當了個非常成功的魔法畫家，他回來學校請麥教授讓他畫上去的」

「你們想幹嘛?」一個葛萊芬多的學生跑進畫中

「鄧不利多的軍隊」Door說

「請進」雷文克勞的學生指著畫中央，一個木門逐漸從石壁中浮現，這間教室是靠密語進入的

「密語就是鄧不利多的軍隊」Door說「還有，如果有個騎掃帚的紅頭髮問你密語，千萬不要告訴他，那是衛斯理，他會開一扇門把你送到女廁!」

「還有嗎?」Greg問

「喔，有時候畫像裡有個小葛萊芬多會對你拍照，最好笑一下，他拍下的照片會出現在壁畫裡面的掛畫中，有個賀夫帕夫做了很醜的鬼臉，那留在牆上直到他畢業」Door說

Greg和決鬥社的成員很快打成一片，大家都知道他是那個召喚了有形體的護法的四年級生， Mycroft盡可能的壓低了自己的存在感

「新成員要參加一次決鬥，這樣我們才知道你們的實力」Door說「克萊，你和Greg，賴瑞你和Holmes」

「我想你得換個人和我決鬥」 Mycroft說「他的手腕顯然扭傷了」

「你是新社員，扭傷不成問題的」叫賴瑞的葛萊芬多說

賴瑞在倒數後轉身第一個動作魔杖就被 Mycroft打飛了，而他扭傷的手更痛了， Mycroft只好幫他治療了手腕，Door好奇的自己上台和 Mycroft決鬥

「點到為止，我不會弄傷你的」Door笑嘻嘻地說

然而Door也在兩個咒語後被禁聲，無法唸咒的Door被 Mycroft用漂浮咒放到觀眾之中

「他真的非常厲害對吧」Greg把Door拉起來說

「酷!你不加入太可惜了!」Door大笑著把Greg推上台

Mycroft有不好的預感，而且那在兩分鐘後成真，克萊飛出了決鬥台，摔進了觀眾之中，Greg本來只想打飛他的魔杖

在Greg成為決鬥社的兼差社員後他很快得到了一個名聲，就是最好別和他決鬥，因為他無法控制自己出手輕重，但所有人一致同意，他和 Mycroft決鬥的時候非常精彩，Greg不擅長解釋太細節的理論和技巧，所以他和 Mycroft一起才好不容易教會了幾個人使用無形體的護法咒，Door在畢業前終於掌握了有形體的護法咒，他召喚出了一隻牧羊犬

Greg把和魔藥店講價的工作完全交給 Mycroft，他不清楚蛇皮的行情，他們幫娜娜清理了很多隆巴頓教授也很難注意到的鱗片角落，尤其是腹部的大塊鱗片之間卡了不少舊皮，如果不是娜娜指示 Mycroft幫他清理他們也不會注意到，而且摸海蛇的肚子本身就是欠咬，除非你是個爬說嘴不然最好別碰，他們收集了一些零碎的蛇皮和許多至少有手掌大小的完整蛇皮整理好裝在袋子裡，他們把袋子放

「我怎麼知道這是真的?你們說不定抓了緬甸蟒來剝皮」魔藥店的老闆說「最有經驗的採集者都會被血珊瑚毒死，你們兩個最接近的水域還是個淡水湖」

「我是個爬說嘴，而我們教授養了一條血珊瑚海蛇」 Mycroft說

「哈哈哈，你聽到了嗎?他說他是個爬說嘴!」老闆笑著對店員說

「小鬼，你不知道有多少騙子這樣唬弄過我們」店員說

Mycroft看了伏在櫃台後方架子上的大蟒蛇對他說了幾句話後那隻又胖又老的蟒蛇抬起頭來捲了店員的頭把他的嘴堵住

「Shit!梅林的鬍子!」老闆嚇了一跳「那老傢伙和死了沒兩樣!」

「你們店裡太冷了，他不想動」 Mycroft說

「你是真貨?」老闆依然半信半疑

「我幫隆巴頓教授照顧蛇，還幫他翻譯那條蛇說的話」 Mycroft說

「我看看你們帶來的蛇皮」老闆終於認真的談生意了，他們帶來的蛇皮還很新鮮而且狀態很好，沒有被魚啃咬過的血珊瑚蛇皮非常少見，老闆完成了詳細的檢視後不得不信服

「一百九十加隆」老闆說

「這麼完整的血珊瑚蛇皮不只這個價錢，而且這還是一條母蛇的皮，兩百七十加隆，我知道這東西的價值」 Mycroft說

「那太多了，前年有一波血珊瑚繁殖潮，不少獵人去捕蛇剝皮，兩百四十」老闆說

「Greg你的父親的客戶一定有人出得起兩百七十加隆吧」 Mycroft說

「啊?喔，對啊，他的客戶出手很大方」Greg說「他那批八眼巨蛛毒液用比市價高三成的價錢一次賣光了」

「你姓什麼?」老闆打量了一下Greg後認出了他的長相「梅林的鬍子，你是個Lestrade對吧!」

「沒錯」Greg說

「兩百五十加隆，再附贈你們全新的折疊大釜，不能更多了」老闆說

「大釜我們都有」 Mycroft指著店裡一個陳舊的展示瓶「我要那個」

「嘖，好吧，反正那東西也賣不出去，成交」老闆點了兩百五十加隆分裝在兩個袋子裡，他收下那一包蛇皮後還碎念著他討厭史萊哲林和雷文克勞的學生就是因為他們太精打細算了

「你跟他要的是什麼?」Greg問

「他不了解這東西的價值」 Mycroft抱著展示瓶，裡面有一個被冰凍住的蛋「這東西是他父親買的，但在他能告訴他兒子這是什麼前就遭遇意外死了，他把這當作普通展示品放著，櫃台裡的那條老蛇是他父親的寵物，他告訴我這東西的價值的」他很滿意的把戰利品給了Greg「這恐怕只有你父親有管道出售」

「這到底是什麼?」Greg問

「這是奇美拉的蛋」 Mycroft說「有些人會叫他們獅面龍尾羊，他們的原產地在希臘，XXXXX級危險生物，他們的蛋是絕對禁止貿易的，所以上一代老闆肯定是走私得到的」

「那你這樣拿著沒問題嗎?」Greg問

「只要沒有打開這個瓶子這顆蛋裡面的胚胎就不會發育」 Mycroft說著開始閱讀瓶底的文字「希臘文，嗯…看來是經由一個叫做德斯特的獵人入手的」

「你想拿這個幹嘛?你能跟奇美拉溝通嗎?」Greg問

「他身上哪個部分像蛇了?」 Mycroft吐槽「回去後我會把它包裝好，你把他寄給你父親請他拿去賣掉吧，他給我的書裏頭有幾本價格很高的絕版品，我不能白白收下」

「這大概值多少錢?」Greg問

「和他給我的書差不多」 Mycroft說

Greg靠賣蛇皮拿到的那份的錢和 Mycroft過得很逍遙，去活米村也不用精打細算，他甚至懷疑隆巴頓教授不知道蛇皮的價錢才會讓他們拿去賣，但 Mycroft說這應該是因為隆巴頓教授不計較那點小錢

「可是老師薪水不高吧?」Greg說

「娜娜一年蛻皮兩次，你覺得那一大堆皮去哪了?」 Mycroft說「再說溫室裡那些少見的藥草你覺得學校有經費買嗎?他就是植物學上的海格，不過他會好好把那些植物關在溫室裡，而海格這個學期就讓鷹馬飛走了兩次」

「為什麼沒有人馴養血珊瑚蛇?他們這麼值錢」Greg問

「因為他們成年後非常有攻擊性，而他們的幼體極度脆弱，只有最細心溫柔的人才能養活他們，不過大多數把幼蛇養大的案例最後都以被成年血珊瑚蛇咬死作結」 Mycroft說「當然，除非你是個爬說嘴」

「…話說回來，海格哪來的錢買鷹馬蛋的?」Greg說，這學期海格就孵出了兩隻新的鷹馬

「他住在學校，又過得很節儉，資深獵場看守人的薪水這麼多年累積下來不是開玩笑的」 Mycroft說

「說得也是，能陪我去一趟魁地奇用品店嗎?我需要買一組掃帚保養工具，我的被玻璃獸偷走了一大半工具找不回來」Greg說

「我早警告過你要把工具收好了」 Mycroft說

「是啊…」Greg嘆氣

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**< 分心>**

Mycroft在魔法史課上顯得有點煩躁，Greg沒有在聽課而是看著前方假裝自己很認真

Mycroft終於受不了拿了一片紙很快的寫了些字後用力的塞到Greg面前

Greg低頭看了字條“看在梅林的份上，想點別的!別再想那些色情內容了!還有為什麼把我的手也扯進去了!”

Greg的臉一下子紅了轉頭看了正扶額不想和他眼神交會的 Mycroft

「我不是故意的!」Greg小聲的在 Mycroft耳邊說「我分心了不知不覺就想到那邊去了」

「我知道青春期的人腦子裡都是這種廢料，但你就坐在我旁邊能不能暫時別讓我讀到你的奇怪幻想!」 Mycroft低聲罵

「我不能控制啊!」Greg抗議

「那專心上課!」 Mycroft說

「這是魔法史!講課的是丙斯教授!他只會把我們無聊死!然後我們會變成跟他一樣無聊的幽靈」Greg說

「Mr.Lestrade和Mr.Holmes」丙斯教授不知何時已經飄在他們身後

「哇!!!」Greg嚇得發出大叫

「教授」 Mycroft尷尬的假笑

「上課專心聽課」丙斯教授說著穿過Greg飄回講台上，趴在桌上睡覺的人因為Greg的叫聲醒了一半，然後都在教授繼續講課後又睡著了

Mycroft用無杖魔法割下一頁羊皮紙，他把手放在羊皮紙上低聲念了好段咒語後把紙又一分為二，把其中一半給了Greg用嘴型告訴他看著紙

“這張紙會把我們寫的字傳達到另一半紙張上” Mycroft在紙上寫字的同時他的筆跡在Greg那張紙上也浮現了

“好酷!能教我嗎?”Greg寫

“你絕對會搞砸的” Mycroft寫，然後紙張上出現了玩圈圈叉叉用的井字號

“打發時間?”Greg寫

Greg從投輸到尾，下課後還對 Mycroft說他以後再也不和他玩圈叉了

隔天上變形學 Mycroft坐在Greg附近也受到了干擾，不過因為有距離所以他還可以繼續認真上課，而且Greg只是偶而走神而已，麥教授的課如果不認真聽很容易出錯

「 Mycroft剛剛教授說是揮一個上圓弧還是下圓弧?」Greg轉頭問

「下，你千萬別再把雞蛋變成什麼會爆炸的東西了」 Mycroft說，他接著專心的回想剛才的重點，然後把雞蛋變成了一個精美的瓷器花瓶

「嘿!成功了!」Greg也變了個瓷花瓶，蛋很快的發現了錯誤，花瓶發出一股臭雞蛋的味道

「Mr.Lestrade，你的變形學總是差那麼一步」麥教授嘆氣，瓶子裡裝滿了壞掉的蛋液，麥教授揮了魔杖把花瓶恢復成雞蛋讓Greg繼續練習

那天下課後Greg立刻去練習魁地奇，所以 Mycroft只能在練習後去找他

「你最近為什麼總是在分心啊」 Mycroft抱怨「而且色情內容出現比例也太高了吧」

「別理所當然地說出來啊!」Greg馬上扔下掃帚衝過去要 Mycroft抱怨的小聲點

「你能不能別老在上課時間想那些東西，很煩人」 Mycroft說

「那你別看啊!」Greg抗議

「我經常在讀你的想法，就跟在人群裡會馬上認出認識的人一樣，你在我旁邊的時候我無法不讀到你的思想」 Mycroft說

「我去年為什麼都不覺得這很尷尬?」Greg的臉都紅了

「而且為什麼總會扯到我的手來?喔，是因為暑假對吧」 Mycroft皺著眉說「…你因為換了個很晚睡的室友而被打斷了你的”私人時間”，我們的床都有床帳你可以拉上啊」

外頭傳來聊天和腳步聲，Greg不知道自己為什麼反射的是把 Mycroft拉進了一個小儲物間裡，他只是和朋友在聊天為什麼會心虛成這樣啊，其他賀夫帕夫的男球員來休息室把球衣換掉的時候還在打鬧，他們都打算接著去和葛萊芬多的球隊一起聚會

Mycroft還是比Greg矮了半個頭，Greg身後有雜物無法靠著牆，為了穩住重心他把手撐在 Mycroft靠著的牆上，他們倆個面對面站著都太擠了，他們的腿靠在一起， Mycroft不敢亂動，他有一腳的重心不穩，要是他摔倒了製造出聲音就得向外頭那群人解釋為什麼他和Greg要躲在一個小儲物間裡了

“我幹嘛要躲啊”Greg的想法裡不停地重複著這句

”他們應該很快就走， Mycroft等下一定又要說我身上汗臭味很噁心了，這傢伙的身高沒甚麼長進但潔癖倒是越來越嚴重了”

Mycroft聽到這差點要踩Greg的腳，他也有長高，所以和Greg的身高才會一直只差半顆頭，而且儲物間都是霉味加上他的汗臭更讓人難以忍受了

“他總是整整齊齊的很乾淨，…還有點香香的”Greg正在聞 Mycroft頭髮的氣味”他不會還自備麻瓜做的洗髮精來吧”他不自覺的靠得太近， Mycroft伸手推了他讓他稍微後仰些

“靠太近了…”Greg想，然後他的想法就像出軌的火車一樣徹底偏離了原本的軌道，他正在想暑假的時候他們幫對方手淫的那件事， Mycroft感覺到自己腿上正被什麼抵著，Greg的想法被回憶和慾望佔領了一大半

Mycroft伸手碰觸了Greg的脖子，對他下了禁聲咒

「!!」Greg張開嘴發現發不出聲音， Mycroft靠到他耳邊

「你不能發出聲音」 Mycroft用氣音說「我幫你解決」他把手放在門上下了干擾咒讓別人不會注意到這裡，雖然沒有必要但他認為還是謹慎為上

「哈哈哈，所以啊，上次史萊哲林的搜捕手抓到了一隻變大的金色蒼蠅..」外頭的球員們還在聊天，絲毫沒注意到角落儲物間有任何異樣

Greg喘著氣，不會發出任何聲音，他的褲子裡有一隻手在摸索，隔著內褲被撫摸的感覺就讓Greg腦子裡充斥著各種噪音，在”不能被發現.要站好”跟”我想動，拜託快點”的慾望之間拉扯

Mycroft終於摸到他的內褲裡直接碰到他的勃起的時候Greg的其中一個想法讓 Mycroft臉發燙

“他的手感覺真的好舒服”

Mycroft在對替別人做手活這件事上很生疏，但能讀到想法讓他知道Greg喜歡被怎麼碰，在他耳邊的喘息聲變得短促，在外面的球員們關上門的時候 Mycroft手裡都是濕滑的體液，Greg的褲子不知道什麼時候滑下去了，所以射出的精液沾到了 Mycroft的褲子

「把褲子穿好」 Mycroft把儲物間的門打開，然後快步走去確認休息室的門已經被鎖上了

「…」Greg拉好褲子走出來的時候指著自己的喉嚨， Mycroft解除了禁聲咒，Greg的臉很紅「我真的把你煩得要死對吧」Greg嘟噥

「啊?」 Mycroft用魔杖變出水清洗了自己的手

「你在想這樣明天上課我就不會有那麼多亂七八糟的想法了對吧」Greg說

「那也是一個好處」 Mycroft緊抿著嘴

「我..呃…」Greg支支吾吾的說不出話「這算是互相幫助?」

「互相幫助?」 Mycroft皺眉

「我也可以幫你…做，如果你想要的話」Greg說，平常那個活潑外向少根筋的傢伙現在簡直像一隻縮殼蝸牛一樣害羞

「……」 Mycroft因為Greg得出這樣的結論而無言，他剛才其實在動手前考慮過Greg會覺得這很奇怪而要他住手，或者懷疑他有別的目的，但如果Greg認為這是個互助方案那這樣也可以「我們該去吃晚餐了」

「就這樣?」Greg問

「那個紙片」 Mycroft說「如果要做的話，我們用那個連絡，以免有人聽見」他帶著私心的讓Greg以為這是各取所需「青春期的男學生之間做這種事在麻瓜的寄宿學校裡也很常見，沒什麼了不起的」

「是這樣啊?」Greg笑了「我很快就把衣服換好，我們一起去餐廳吧」

“那時的我腦袋簡直跟山怪一樣聰明*”大約二十年後在儲思盆裡重看這段記憶的Greg自我吐槽道

(*非常笨)


	8. Chapter 8

**< 畫像>**

歷任校長的畫像在霍格華茲大戰後的重建工作裡被移到了走廊上，那些畫像在走廊上滔滔不絕的對學生和學校現狀發表意見，受到了許多抗議，因此在重建後立刻被放回校長室內，現在校長室裡有的是更久以前校長的畫像，參與了霍格華茲大戰的校長們和在大戰前後犧牲的教職員和學生的照片一起被放在四樓的獎品陳列室，和學院的榮譽象徵和獎盃一起安靜地待在那，經常會有學生見到出來在其他畫像裡閒晃的鄧不利多校長，他經常出現在胖夫人的畫裡和他一起喝下午茶，並對葛萊芬多的學生們慈祥的打招呼，每年新生入學時他會出現在走廊和樓梯間的畫中

有個學生從莉塔史譏那本缺德的<鄧不利多的祕密>裡剪下了格林戴華德的照片放大貼在陳列室牆上，差點沒頭的尼古發現後立刻找上了麥教授，即使他是很久以前的黑魔王，這樣一個人的照片也不該被貼在學校牆上

「那是誰?」Greg問

「蓋勒特.格林戴華德」麥教授說

「好耳熟」Greg看著那張照片上英俊.眼裡帶著些許調皮感的少年

「你魔法史課不能繼續睡了」 Mycroft忍不住扶額

他們兩個之所以會在宵禁時間後和麥教授一起到四樓陳列室的原因很簡單，他們又被罰勞動服務了，這次依然是因為Greg，周末時他不死心地想教 Mycroft騎掃帚， Mycroft認為自己都四年級了繼續掙扎這件事毫無意義，但他也對Greg其他異想天開的大冒險表現過牴觸，哪一次他真的抗議成功過?

他騎掃帚的技巧還是一樣爛，好不容易浮空到二樓了，他還在努力保持平衡結果Greg從後面推了他一把，嘴裡還說著”對啊就是這樣，現在往前就對啦”，於是他的掃帚失控，最後還差點摔進溫室裡，Greg拉住了他，但他的掃帚衝進了溫室裡造成了很嚴重的破壞，隆巴頓教授很心疼的抱著他的盆栽不跟他們說話好一段時間，還是海格來轉告他們接下來一個月每天都得做勞動服務的

「惡作劇的人為什麼要貼這個人的照片?」Greg問

「晚上好」睿智老者的聲音從身後傳來「Mr.Lestrade和Mr.Holmes」

「鄧不利多教授」 Mycroft對身後畫像裡的校長點頭

「這是個殘酷沒品的惡作劇」麥教授說

「這並不會傷害到真正的我，米奈娃，我只是一幅畫，只是真實的我的一個剪影，而且是由他人所理解的翻印」鄧不利多的畫像說

「他剛剛說的是英文嗎?」Greg問 Mycroft

「當然是」 Mycroft說「他只是一幅魔法畫像，和生前的教授非常相似，但他不是本人，他想表達的是這個惡作劇對他來說無傷大雅」

「為什麼要用這張照片呢?」Greg問

「教授」一個騎士闖進了鄧不利多的畫像裡對麥教授說「魔法部的人請您到校長室，他們想討論一起麻瓜出身學生的魔法意外」

「把這張照片處理掉，把牆弄乾淨你們就能回宿舍了」麥教授說「晚安，阿布思」

「晚安」鄧不利多教授的畫像說

麥教授離開後鄧不利多教授在他的畫像中的書桌邊打瞌睡

「這是校長認識的人嗎?」Greg問

「你可能不記得他的名字，但你應該記得在佛地魔之前有一個想收集死神的三項聖物的黑魔王」 Mycroft用魔杖指揮著刮刀把那張大照片刮下來，做這件的人用了特製的膠水，直接用魔法很難去除但用物理手段應付就只是普通的膠水而已

「啊!難怪他的名字很耳熟」Greg恍然大悟，他剛才只是沒把這個年輕人和他記得的書本裡那個猖狂的中年人對上而已「他和鄧不利多是好朋友對吧?」

「我們比朋友更親近」畫像說

「我以為你睡了?」Greg說

「孩子，我長眠了」鄧不利多的畫像微笑著說

「嗯，上禮拜我們去打掃過你的墓」Greg說

「那我代表真實的鄧不利多向你們表示感謝」畫像說

「其實也沒什麼要做的，海格把那裡維護得很好」Greg說「你說你和格林戴華德關係很好?」

「是的，就像你們一樣」鄧不利多說， Mycroft因此撇過頭專心清理牆上的碎紙

「但他變成了黑魔王，而你是史上最偉大的校長」Greg拿著掃把把碎紙掃成一堆說

「我不會這樣形容自己」鄧不利多說「但我們的確走上了完全不同的道路，而他通往黑暗的旅程之初我沒能看出他的意圖並阻止他，應該說我無視了那些線索」

「但你是鄧不利多」Greg說「你怎麼會忽略了他的意圖呢?」

「我們都會為了某個人而甘願閉上眼，不去看他們的毒牙和利爪」畫像慈祥的說「甚至願意與他們一起變成猛獸，能警醒彼此不為惡是難得的品德，因為通常這時候人們都是盲目的」

「喔…」Greg有點似懂非懂的點頭「那這張照片真的會讓你難過嗎?就算你是畫像?」

「現在我們都已經不在人世了，比起悲傷，不如說有些令人懷念吧」鄧不利多說

「這張照片旁邊原本有鄧不利多教授」 Mycroft說

「是啊，那是我們少有的合照」鄧不利多說

「你想要這張照片嗎?」Greg問

「他做了不可饒恕的事情，即使當年經歷過的人都已經過世了，陳列室也不該有他的照片」鄧不利多教授說

「不讓別人看到呢?」Greg問

「我只是一幅畫，你們不必為我煩惱」鄧不利多說

「魔法畫中的物品是很難被外力改變的，畫像之間可能會移動和往來，但就算你把一張照片貼上去也無法變成畫的一部分」 Mycroft說

「可是教授的畫像裡沒有任何親友的照片或者畫像這樣不是很令人難過嗎?」Greg說，鄧不利多的肖像畫裡是他的辦公室，有一隻鳳凰會在每個滿月燃燒重生

「有的回憶能夠淡去是一種祝福，若無消逝便無新生」鄧不利多說，滿月的光透過窗戶撒入陳列室，畫像裡的鳳凰燃燒變成灰燼「而有些人活在追思中是最好的」

「而且他是畫」 Mycroft說「他如果是幽靈那就是另一回事，畫像不是本人，只是本人的形象的複製」

「那為什麼沒有畫上照片什麼的?」Greg問

「因為這是校長肖像不是全家福」 Mycroft說「我們該走了，太晚了」

「也是」Greg拿出魔杖把掃成一堆的紙屑變不見「晚安」他對畫像說

「晚安」鄧不利多的畫像說，他坐在辦公桌邊拄著頭打起了瞌睡

夜晚的走廊很暗， Mycroft用魔杖照明和Greg一起等樓梯轉過來

「有一件事我一直想不通」Greg說「為什麼鄧不利多校長旁邊那幅畫裡面沒人啊?」

「石內卜教授最討厭學生對著他嘰嘰喳喳指手畫腳，所以他平常都在史萊哲林的交誼廳裡，那幅畫原本住的是誰我也不知道，現在每天都被他佔著」 Mycroft說「在他面前寫魔藥學作業如果表現得太差還會被罵」

「诶?為什麼我去你們交誼廳時沒注意到他?」Greg問

「他討厭吵鬧的學生，你來的時候幾乎都是有聚會的時候不然就是直接來找我，你根本不會注意到他」 Mycroft說

「那他看你的作業會很滿意吧?」Greg笑著問「你一直都拿滿分」

「你以為我怎麼在高級魔藥學實際操作上拿滿分的?」 Mycroft說

「不是吧?」Greg不敢置信地看著 Mycroft

「想到要把那些種子壓碎取汁還有用熱水把塔斯馬尼亞魔樹葉的蠟質提取出來的不是我」 Mycroft說

「你什麼時候開始偷偷補習的?」Greg問

「我只是在交誼廳自習而已」 Mycroft說「那幅畫用的紙好像很特別，石內卜教授說有某個討人厭的小鬼把他的舊課本拿給畫家用來製作這幅畫像了」

「如果教授在交誼廳教你們魔藥學為什麼你的同學們還是經常不及格?」Greg問

「通常他只是一臉非常鄙夷的看著你而已」 Mycroft說，樓梯轉過來了他們便趕緊下樓

「所以成績不好他也不會教你就是了…」Greg突然覺得這個畫像也沒有他想的那麼好了「那我還比較喜歡我們交誼廳的畫像，他們都是好人，每天見到我們都在關心我們有沒有好好吃飯.天冷有沒有穿暖點」

「不愧是賀夫帕夫的畫像…」 Mycroft這才知道原來去賀夫帕夫時受到的關注是他們每天的日常

「我有點難想像鄧不利多教授和黑魔王會是好朋友」Greg和 Mycroft站在樓梯上等著他轉到正確的方向時說

「命運是種奇怪的東西」一幅樓梯間的畫像中的華服女子說「愛情更是惡劣了」他用華麗的扇子遮著他的臉發出諷刺的笑聲

「吵死啦，我們還要睡呢!」別的畫抗議

「哼!不懂浪漫的老古董」華服女子說

「噢!閉嘴吧!你就是太三八才會和麻瓜跟巫師發展三角戀結果被拿走魔杖燒死在柱子上!」另一幅畫中的中年婦女說

樓梯間的畫像們爭執了起來，Greg和 Mycroft抓緊了機會就趕緊溜了，這些畫像吵架雖是奇景但他們可不想因此捲入更多麻煩

「喔~愛情的小鳥啊，多麼殘酷，輕易啄穿愛人者的心，卻無法敲響被愛者的窗」華服女子唱著，那幅畫的女巫生前是16世紀的女演員，經常在畫像裡對歌劇院歌唱但通常被樓梯間學生的喧嘩蓋過，而沒人的時候他便會因為沒有觀眾而安靜下來，但在夜裡他的歌聲在樓梯間迴盪著，就算 Mycroft和Greg已經到了地窖還能聽見他的歌聲

隔天有些人在討論半夜畫像們吵架的事，大部分的人認為是皮皮鬼的惡作劇造成的，但鬼魂們一致否定了這個推測，因為他們在魁地奇球場看無頭騎士幽靈們的馬球賽時皮皮鬼正對著他們做鬼臉

「紅髮貴婦今天怎麼不唱歌了?」一個葛萊芬多的學長在隔天上午站在樓梯上等樓梯轉向時說

「他和廁所的愛哭鬼換地方去討論男孩子了」上方的妖精畫像說

「紅髮貴婦?他沒有名字嗎?」Greg問那個學長

「每次說的都不一樣，不過如果他把自己的故事告訴你的話至少得花上幾個小時，我那一屆有一個雷文克勞坐在樓梯聽他講完還錯過晚餐」學長說

「紅髮貴婦本人叫做卡門，但姓氏就不好說了」 Mycroft說「在某些圈子裡他的故事算是警世預言」

「什麼圈子?」Greg問

「純血統的堅持者」 Mycroft說「卡門是個純血女巫，但他喜歡被追捧和崇拜的感覺，所以無論是麻瓜或者巫師的追求者他都沒有答應過，但最後他愛上了一個麻瓜平民，然後被他拒絕的巫師和麻瓜貴族心生怨恨，巫師們把那個麻瓜折磨死了，而麻瓜貴族們用這個麻瓜的死指控卡門是女巫，他沒有逃走，最後就像你昨天聽到的一樣，被綁在柱子上燒死了」

「選擇與麻瓜通婚的人不得好死是嗎…」Greg說

「這種故事在純血主義的家庭中會被流傳而且誇大，我說的是相對真實的版本，如果是雷斯壯家那種極端的家族會說得更難聽」 Mycroft說

「你懂得真多」Greg說

「我家的藏書中有很多是純血家庭用來教育子女的手抄本，看著那些東西長大的人不會多正常」 Mycroft說「該走了，不然樓梯又要動了」

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**< 幽靈>**

眾所周知，布萊克家鬧鬼

自從他們的大兒子死於車禍後他們家裡掛起了一幅他的畫像，這沒什麼奇怪的，不同家庭有不同的哀悼方式，但許多去作客的人都發誓他們見過那幅畫像的眼睛跟著他們轉.衣服和上次不同.姿勢會改變等等，布萊克夫妻說他們只是有四幅畫隨著季節輪流掛上而已，他們想用這種方式紀念兒子雖然有點怪但他們見到兒子被卡車輾過，最好別問太多

「我發誓我有聽到肯恩在笑的聲音」某個肯恩在麻瓜學校的同學說

「有一次我自拍時出現了一個奇怪的影子，看起來就像肯恩」隔壁鄰居的女兒說

「安西亞有時候會自言自語，但我肯定他說了”肯恩你該回家了”」安西亞的老師說

「他們現在還會在餐桌多擺一副餐具，有一次我看到叉子浮起來了…」布萊克家的女傭說

布萊克一家當然都說了那是大家的錯覺，他們家沒鬧鬼

「如果你引來太多麻瓜注意你就不能住在麻瓜住宅區了」魔法部的幽靈辦公室專員特地前來警告

肯特的幽靈住在布萊克家是他死後兩個月後的事，那些會動的魔法肖像被布萊克家收在二樓書房，一樓的肯特的畫像是普通的麻瓜藝術品，是布萊克先生同事的禮物

然後有一天安西亞起床發現畫像會動，裡面的哥哥正對著自己做鬼臉，然後肯特的幽靈便從裡面鑽了出來想抱住爸媽結果直接從他們身上穿了過去，那幾天布萊克一家三口(加上一個幽靈人口)過得雞飛狗跳的，大家都有點精神不正常的在協調自己，最後不知道是爸爸還是媽媽給霍格華茲寫了信讓肯特的貓頭鷹送去

當天晚上麥教授帶著 Mycroft和Greg來造訪布萊克一家， Mycroft和Greg看見穿著史萊哲林制服的半透明肯特都瞪大了眼，某個你認識的人變成幽靈回來了這種事可不是每天都有的

「你怎麼回來的!?」Greg坐在沙發上對肯特說

「我不知道，我到了一個像遊樂園的地方，某個我小時候去過還在那走丟的遊樂園，但一切都好亮，有些模糊的人影，我決定我要回家的時候就看到了出口，然後我就在家裡了」幽靈肯特說「而且我能改變我的畫像的樣子，只要我想我能讓那張畫上的自己換衣服!」

「你會給記憶消除師帶來很多麻煩」 Mycroft說

「但你的父母是麻瓜，他們怎麼能看見你?」Greg問

「魔法家庭的幽靈通常能被爆竹家庭成員看見，可能對麻瓜血親也有一樣的作用」 Mycroft說「有時候麻瓜會看見自己的老房子裡有幽靈也是一樣的原理」

「這樣你就能和家人在一起了!」Greg很為肯特高興

「這不是件好事」 Mycroft說「死了就該離開，就像我們都該隨著時間成長一樣，那才是自然的，他現在卡在中間了」

「但霍格華茲也有一堆幽靈，他們還不是天天飄來飄去的」Greg說

「你知道史萊哲林的幽靈殺了雷文克勞的灰女士嗎?變成幽靈就表示有哪裡出錯了」 Mycroft說

「我也喜歡現在這樣」肯特打斷他們「我有一種感覺，等我的家人不存在以後我也會消失，但在那之前我不想走」

兩個少年看著還只是個男孩的幽靈，肯特看向正在和麥教授交談的父母和躲在母親身後的妹妹

「我想要跟著他們，我還不想走」肯特說「等安西亞上霍格華茲也許我也會跟去」

「那我就不知道了，霍格華茲的幽靈們到底是經過什麼許可才留下的我也不知道」 Mycroft說「通常他們都是學校裡的人」

「愛哭鬼說好幾年前有一些學生的幽靈」Greg說「霍格華茲大戰裡死掉的學生有一些變成幽靈留下了，但等他們畢業的時間到了大部分就自己消失了」

「他們死在霍格華茲，但肯特再怎麼說也該是斜角巷的幽靈」 Mycroft說

「而且你妹妹說不定不想被你跟著去霍格華茲」Greg說「妹妹們長大後可麻煩了，以前什麼事都要跟，長大了就天天跟你說”要你管”」

「我爸媽好像快瘋了」肯特憂心的說

「麻瓜精神很脆弱」 Mycroft說「而且你如果馬上出現說不定他們會欣然接受，但你已經死了兩個月，心理諮商大概都走完四分之一了」

「麥教授拿給他們喝的是鎮靜藥水嗎?」Greg問 Mycroft

「面對歇斯底里的麻瓜那總比對他們下咒好，他們現在還會害怕魔法，附帶一提，肯特你一定要記得向他們強調你不能被復活，你父母心裡都在想能不能找方法復活你」 Mycroft說

「佛地魔復活過啊」Greg說

「那傢伙有分靈體而且還搞了一堆黑魔法才給自己弄出了新身體」 Mycroft說

「我也覺得我不可能復活了」肯特說「和我知道我的家人走後我也會消失一樣，我知道我不會再有一句身體了」

「肯特…」安西亞不知何時已經來到他們這邊

「安妮你還好嗎?」肯特伸手要摸妹妹的頭但穿過去了「喔…抱歉」

「你會留下來嗎?」安西亞問

「我是為了留下來才回來的，我一定會留下的」肯特對妹妹微笑

幾年後安西亞上了霍格華茲，學校裡的幽靈便多了一個，肯特能夠附在他的畫像和照片上，在他們父母不知情的情況下肯特被妹妹帶著的全家福偷渡進了學校，麥教授也批准了肯特在安西亞就學期間留在學校，但他必須遵守和學校幽靈與學生們一樣的規定，雖然是史萊哲林但肯特被學生們稱為雷文克勞的幽靈，因為他通常出現在妹妹的身邊，晚上幽靈不用睡覺他就和其他幽靈去打發時間，白天他會在教室聽課或者在走廊上飄來飄去，後來他經常和愛哭鬼麥朵在廁所聊天，那個廁所本來就很少人用所以男幽靈出現也完全沒影響學生們

放假時肯特會跟著妹妹回家，在安西亞畢業後肯特便一直留在布萊克家中，看著妹妹長得比他還高，活到了他沒有活到的歲數，偶而會出現在傲羅辦公室替安西亞傳話給Greg，當通訊需要保密的時候有一個能透過照片穿梭的幽靈相當方便

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**< 可疑人物>**

學生之間傳言禁林裡有可疑的生物出沒，看起來像人類但轉身就變成了動物，但肯定不是狼人，而且髮色是銀白色的，爬樹什麼的速度快得不像人類

聽到這，Greg差點把嘴裡的蘋果吐出來，但硬是嚥下去了

「我想那是我爸…」Greg在早餐後對 Mycroft說

「人馬請他捕殺蜘蛛控制數量這麼久?」 Mycroft問

「他在禁林裡很自在，那裡面有很多能採集的珍貴素材，而且蜘蛛毒很好賣，除非人馬主動跟他解除合約不然他應該會盡量待久一點吧」Greg說

「反正是周末，你去找他也很正常」 Mycroft說，他讀了Greg的想法

「你要來嗎?」Greg問「上次那顆奇美拉的蛋他已經處理掉了」

「我不跟去我有預感你又會讓自己陷入危險…」 Mycroft嘆氣

Mycroft帶上了他的魔杖和Greg到禁林與城堡的邊界，Greg先讓貓頭鷹通知了他的父親，一個人影從樹上跳下，Mr.Lestrade手上抓著一節切斷的可疑的爬蟲類尾巴， Mycroft記得那是一種蜥蜴的斷尾，只要對他們發出閃光就會自動脫落，可以用在治療胃病

「嗨!聽說你們最近賺了一筆啊」Eliot校著把銀製小刀和尾巴收進他的收縮袋裡「某個藥材商最近可是到處抱怨現在小孩子多討人厭呢」

「海蛇皮價格確實不錯」 Mycroft說

「要是他知道你拿走的是奇美拉的蛋他肯定會恨死你」Eliot大笑，他的脖子上掛著和之前Greg用來尋找妹妹的項鍊類似的水晶，但這個更細長尖銳，還有一種奇怪的紅黑色

「那個蛋賣掉了?」Greg問

「當然，奇美拉蛋可不是每天都有的商品，放出消息後很快就有人出高價買走了」Eliot說「雖然你說那是書的回禮但我賺的遠超過書的錢，我改天會把多出來的錢給你」

「不用了，但如果未來我需要少見的素材能請你幫忙嗎?」 Mycroft問

「你確實是精明的小孩」Eliot在石頭上坐下「你這年紀的小孩能想做什麼?變身藥水?那肯定難不倒你，我還能給你現成的喔」

「七天無人踏足.陽光不照之地的露水.水晶瓶還有鬼臉天蛾蛹」 Mycroft說「這其實不是什麼昂貴的東西，但在霍格華茲很難取得」

「那能做什麼?」Greg問

Eliot用一種玩味和審視的眼光看著 Mycroft，好像要看穿他一樣，他也可能正在這麼做，Eliot能用破心術

「令人驚嘆」Eliot說「你確實練習了鎖心術，而且沒人幫你，但還是太生澀了，沒有完全封鎖住」他拿出一本筆記本寫下 Mycroft的要求「我不建議你這麼做，照Greg所說你的變形學非常優秀」

「我的親人大多會試著取得這種能力」 Mycroft說「我認為我已經可以了，但我父母希望我等到20歲」

「你父母是對的，這很危險」Eliot說「但你們都是知道自己在幹嘛的人，而且都很有天分….Greg至少野性直覺那部分肯定能自動融入」

「我沒有打算讓Greg扯進這件事」 Mycroft說

「沒有嗎?」Eliot說

「我確實考慮過，但如你所說風險太大了」 Mycroft說

「你要做什麼?」Greg問 Mycroft

「他想成為化獸師」Eliot對兒子說「不能用護法咒確實有點麻煩但變成化獸師來逃離有點矯枉過正了，不過多一個秘密武器總好過需要逃命時像拔了翅膀的小仙子一樣無處可逃」

「你想像麥教授那樣變成動物啊!」Greg問

「Greg很感興趣，你們不如一起學吧」Eliot說

「但要是他變不回去..」 Mycroft才要反駁就被Eliot打斷

「獨自學習化獸術的風險更高」Eliot說「我認識不少沒登記的化獸師，他們大多有人帶領或者有同伴一起學習，獨自進行的人更容易迷失自我，忘了變回人形或者忘記了自己是人，更慘的是卡在中間痛不欲生」

Greg聽 Mycroft解釋了成為化獸師的風險和難度後思考了一下依然堅持要加入

「這聽起來很有趣」Greg說

「你要因為有趣而冒這種險?」 Mycroft皺眉

「而且和你一起學什麼都沒出錯過啊，除了教你騎掃帚，梅林的鬍子啊，那真是災難」Greg笑著說

「Mr.Les..」 Mycroft開口要問問題

「Eliot，那樣叫我的通常是奸商，或者我惹上麻煩了」Eliot說

「OK，Eliot，你是化獸師嗎?」 Mycroft問「有學生看到你變成動物」

「那可誤會大了」Eliot從收縮袋裡拿出一張動物的皮「這是極圈部落的巫師製作的，披上去就能變成那種動物，這在英國違法，但誰管他呢」他笑著披上了那張獸皮，一瞬間他變成了一隻山羊

「為什麼要變成羊?森林裡有一堆狼」Greg說

「而且你最近太靠近學校甚至被人看見，你在找什麼嗎?」 Mycroft問

Eliot脫下羊皮變回人形，他嘆了口氣

「真是…史萊哲林的小孩總是這麼精明」Eliot說「我最近在城堡橋下找東西，懸崖峭壁上最靈活的就是羊了」

「你在找什麼?」Greg問

「某人糟蹋的寶物」Eliot說「找到了沒錯，但確實無法復原了」他從收縮袋裡拿出一個被布包住的東西給Greg讓他打開

Greg打開布包，裡面是兩截樹枝，但仔細一看那並不是樹枝，是折成兩截的魔杖，上面曾有些土壤和青苔已經被清除，杖芯隱約還散發著一點魔力但非常微弱

「為什麼要找壞掉的魔杖?」Greg問

「那是接骨木魔杖」Eliot說「 Mycroft知道我說的正是那一根魔杖」

「這不可能，已經過了那麼久了」 Mycroft說

「霍格華茲大戰後哈利波特折斷了它還把它扔下橋，那的確是明智的決定，畢竟那東西吸引的人大多不是好巫師」Eliot說「但對製造魔杖的人來說是暴殄天物」

「你要把這交給誰?」 Mycroft問

「放心，不是壞人」Eliot說「奧立凡德請我找的，他知道我擅長找東西，他只想研究這跟魔杖的構造，但這東西已經毀損腐爛的相當嚴重了，我懷疑他能從裡面得到什麼結論」

「他還想改進自己的技術?他已經是英國最棒的魔杖師了」Greg說

「希望他下次賣魔杖給你會打折，我們用的魔杖杖芯總是很快就衰弱了」Eliot說

「這是為什麼?」 Mycroft問

「我們也不清楚」Eliot拿出自己的魔杖「這是訂製的，奧立凡德不會用這種材料做魔杖，在這之前我的魔杖經常失去魔力，Greg的會爆炸，似乎是我們這樣的迷拉混血的魔力與巫師不太一樣，雖然我們是混血，但魔杖的杖芯和我們的魔力有些衝突，雖然能正常使用但杖芯死去的速度很快，但龍心弦能撐比較久」

「你的杖芯是什麼?」 Mycroft問

「我曾祖母的頭髮」Eliot說「他是個真正的迷拉，他給了我一縷頭髮和一根尾羽，這兩樣東西其實是一樣的，交織在一起做成杖芯，這跟魔杖我用了二十年還是一樣強大」

「我下次換魔杖可以用一樣的杖芯嗎?」Greg問

「你曾曾祖母已經過世了，記得嗎?」Eliot說「迷拉不會隨便給別人頭髮和羽毛的」

「也許你該考慮用別種杖芯的魔杖」 Mycroft說

「他上一根是折斷的，但他小時候確實炸了他媽媽的魔杖，說不定那只是小巫師的魔法意外，也許我們多慮了」Eliot聳肩

「你的杖芯是什麼?」Greg問 Mycroft「你說你的不是和奧立凡德買的」

「嗯，這是家族遺物」 Mycroft拿出他的黑色魔杖給Greg看，在黑色魔杖上隱隱約約能看到銀色的銘文寫著Holmes「但杖芯是什麼我也不清楚」

「這種家族老魔杖還能用的可不多」Eliot說「以前魔杖製作技術很差，奧立凡德家族把技術帶來英國前有不少糟糕的魔杖意外」

「話說回來爸，你靠學校太近了，很多人見到你」Greg說

「我有和人馬訂下的契約，只要我沒進霍格華茲誰也不能跟我抱怨」Eliot說

「看來禁林的生物對你來說完全不構成威脅」 Mycroft說，Eliot這段時間一直待在禁林但整個人都還很完整，也沒什麼傷

「我很擅長在危險的地方野營，不過我需要一項東西在禁林中完全找不到，那能一勞永逸的解決人馬部落被蜘蛛侵襲的問題」Eliot看著 Mycroft的眼神帶著笑意

「你要我們幫你在學校找什麼嗎?」Greg說，他倒是很清楚自己父親想給他跑腿差事時的表情

「我需要 Mycroft的幫忙」Eliot說

「我得強調我不能被開除」 Mycroft說，這對父子在要把人拖進麻煩事裡時的表情真是相似

「不會的，只是去拿個東西，那不屬於任何人」Eliot說著拿出了一件黑色的斗篷「如果成功了這個就給你，當然你想要的那些素材我也會送給你，直到你成功前那些東西我都無限供應，調製化獸師藥水的失敗率可高了」

「你真的要給 Mycroft這個?!」Greg叫

「你也有，這會讓你們更容易去拿我需要的東西」Eliot把手上的斗篷攤開Greg才發現有兩件

「這是幻影猿的毛製作的斗篷，這現在很少見」 Mycroft說

「我一個日本朋友飼養了很多幻影猿，這是為日本傲羅製作的特製品，他給了我幾件做為報酬」Eliot把斗篷蓋在Greg頭上，他半個身體就消失了「這至少能用五年，替我取一些東西這兩件就是你們的了，以後宵禁或者禁書區.想整討厭的傢伙你們都不會被抓」他調皮地笑著，作為一個家長鼓勵孩子惡作劇還真是要不得

「你得先告訴我，你要我去拿什麼?」 Mycroft問

「蛇妖的牙齒和骨骸，只要兩根牙齒和能裝滿一個湯碗的骨粉就夠了」Eliot說「就我所知，城堡的密室裡還留著那東西的遺骸，用越可怕的蛇類製作驅散劑能維持的時間越長，有什麼能比蛇妖更可怕?」

「我們又不知道密室在哪!」Greg說

「愛哭鬼麥朵知道」 Mycroft說「他超喜歡你的」他看著Greg說

「啊?」Greg張著嘴滿臉問號

「他喜歡所有好看的男孩」 Mycroft說「而且每次你經過二樓他都會飄過來找你」

「我以為他只是很友善」Greg說

「那就交給你們啦」Eliot笑著拍了他們的肩膀，他脖子上掛著的項鍊猛烈著往後方扯「蜘蛛又靠近人馬的地盤了，我得走了」他用某種方式消失了，霍格華茲範圍內無法使用移形換影，那看起來也不像，留下Greg和 Mycroft拿著隱形斗篷站在原地

「我們只能幹了，對吧」Greg看著手上的隱形斗篷

「對我來說沒什麼損失，但你得自己去和麥朵套交情」 Mycroft說「聽說他很樂意和任何想和他聊天的”漂亮男孩”消磨時間」

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**< 二樓女廁>**

「有人在嗎?」Greg知道二樓女廁沒人用，但他還是覺得自己一個男孩不該進到女廁來「愛哭鬼麥朵?」

「嗨Greg」麥朵突然飄到Greg面前，笑嘻嘻的看著他「你不該出現在女廁的，有人會說閒話」他揶揄

「反正二樓的女廁沒有人在用不是嗎?」Greg說

「有啊」麥朵說著飛向最後一間隔間「你的朋友在這」

「 Mycroft!?」Greg瞪大眼看著從隔間走出來的 Mycroft

「我也不是第一個用這間廁所藏東西的人了，至少麥朵是這麼說的」 Mycroft說

「你在幹嘛?」Greg跑過去一看，最後一間廁所地上放著一個大釜，裡面正在熬製某種魔藥

「宿舍裡不能熬製魔藥，所以我就拿到這裡來了」 Mycroft正在往大釜裡放蜥蜴的眼珠

「我以為你魔藥學作業都完成了?」Greg問

「我在做強效增智劑，好讓你通過你的算命學考試!」 Mycroft瞪了Greg一眼，被Eliot委託已經是上周的事了，但因為Greg考砸了算命學， Mycroft甚至不意外，算命學是最接近複雜數學的一個科目，Greg選這門課的原因是他覺得占卜學他學不來所以就和 Mycroft選了同一門課，然後從開學起便一路低空飛過，這次他如果不通過補考他就別想繼續打魁地奇了，現在的算命學教授非常嚴苛，而且總想把不及格的學生綁在桌子前逼他們把這門學問學起來

「那是作弊」Greg說

「我要讓你在念書的時候喝，我才不會為了你的成績讓我自己也被開除」 Mycroft眼神死的說，他只會讓Greg在念書時更有可能學起這些知識，還有盡量當個好老師幫他補習

「他來這裡做魔藥，你來做什麼呢?」麥朵笑呵呵的靠向Greg

「呃…我來找你聊天」Greg馬上找到藉口

「你打賭輸了對吧」麥朵憤怒的飛離瞪著Greg說

「不是!」Greg立刻否認「我只是..呃…」他看向 Mycroft

「我跟他說哈利波特在學時和你有往來，他很喜歡聽那些英雄故事」 Mycroft說「他不喜歡讓別人知道他四年級了還喜歡聽故事」

「噢~你真可愛，就和你的長相一樣，你像隻小狗狗」麥朵立刻恢復了他原本的態度，緊貼在Greg身旁問他想聽什麼故事，但馬上說要告訴Greg霍格華茲大戰時他作為幽靈觀戰的記憶，這部分的城堡只有部分牆面被破壞所以麥朵的廁所成了很好的觀景台，他不停地說著那些食死人.巨人.狼人和學生們的戰鬥， Mycroft不時替Greg追問幾個問題讓麥朵不停的說下去

「晚餐時間要到了，我們得走了」 Mycroft把大釜放在隔間並關上門用魔杖鎖上「麥朵謝謝你願意和這傢伙說故事，他之後每天下午都會來的，當然除了魁地奇比賽的時候，他是搜捕手」

「不客氣，嘻嘻嘻」麥朵笑著飄進了第二個隔間的馬桶裡

Mycroft拉了Greg把他帶走，在晚餐後他們在史萊哲林的交誼廳碰面，Greg留意了牆上的畫，某個畫中的黑衣人在看到黃色的領帶後就轉身消失在畫裡了

「我每天都得去?」Greg問

「直到他告訴你密室在哪為止」 Mycroft說「而且我不想被他打擾，製作強效增智劑出錯你就得躺進聖芒哥一個月」

「你不會出錯吧?」Greg問

「我不知道，我也沒做過強效增智劑」 Mycroft說

「我不能直接問他密室從哪進去嗎?」Greg問

「你想冒這個險嗎?」 Mycroft問

「呃…說得也是」Greg點頭

「很好，把這個全部喝掉，然後打開你的課本到25頁，我們從最基本的魔法數字學開始」 Mycroft把一個水壺給了Greg「全部喝掉，一滴都不能剩下，這是兩倍劑量，你明天早上可能會嚴重賴床但你的補考更重要」

「魔藥能隨便加倍劑量嗎?」Greg拿著水壺問

「不能，所以如果你等下昏倒我會讓你把所有東西包含你的晚餐都吐出來」 Mycroft從桌子底下踢出一個水桶「快喝」

Greg捏著鼻子把一整瓶藥水喝完後吐著舌頭整張臉皺成一團

「好苦又好酸!」Greg叫

「那表示硫磺劑量沒錯」 Mycroft把一杯牛奶給了Greg

「你為什麼要選算命學?」Greg喝了半杯牛奶問

「因為我母親就是個先知，我知道真的能預測未來的人需要什麼樣的天賦，而我根本沒有那種能力，去上占卜學是浪費我的時間，而且我喜歡算術」 Mycroft說

「噁這東西配牛奶味道像壞掉的雞蛋」Greg表情扭曲的說

「坐下，好了你應該記得最基礎的數字規則…」 Mycroft無視了他的抱怨，無情的拿出了厚得能砸死任何活人的課本開始幫Greg補習

花了一整周的時間在和麥朵聊天，Greg其實也不覺得和這個幽靈相處有什麼尷尬的，雖然麥朵有點花癡喜歡往他身上靠，但其實那只是有種涼涼的感覺而已，Greg覺得麥朵其實是真的很孤單，但偶而當他說起害他躲到廁所哭導致他被蛇妖殺死的的奧利維時Greg覺得麥朵隨時會化身成比血腥男爵更可怕的幽靈甚至是惡魔…

「哈利波特殺死了蛇妖對吧?」Greg問

「對啊，他當時還是個可愛的男孩，他和那個紅頭髮的傻子還有花俏的中年人一起下去了」麥朵說

「下去?」Greg問

「你想知道嗎?」麥朵神秘的說「密室入口處」

「嗯!」Greg點頭「我聽說過密室但我不知道那還在」

「喔，魔法部想過要把密室封起來，可是根本沒幾個人找得到位置，而且知道了他們也打不開，你得像哈利一樣能說爬說語」麥朵指著一個水槽

「你有下去過嗎?」Greg問

「NO!」麥朵叫「我不想靠近那個東西」

「抱歉」Greg說「我不知道你還是很怕已經死掉的蛇妖」

「喔沒關係的」麥朵突然又換回溫柔的語氣「你是跑來找我的男孩裡最溫柔的一個，他們通常只會朝我扔東西」

「那真是太糟糕了」Greg皺眉

「你們想去密室冒險嗎?」麥朵問

「我其實很想看看那是什麼樣的地方」Greg說「我喜歡那些過去的故事，謝謝你願意花時間告訴我那些故事」

「雖然你們打不開但如果你想知道，入口就在這裡」麥朵指著一個洗手台「水龍頭上的蛇紋沒辦法被磨掉所以學校放棄了，現在還在那」

「真的耶」Greg很快地摸到了那個蛇紋並仔細的看了水龍頭上的蛇「 Mycroft你看」

「哈利和妙麗他們打開過，但後來就沒有人知道怎麼開了」麥朵飄走了，坐在隔間門上看著他們

「你能開嗎?」Greg問 Mycroft

「回去拿斗篷」 Mycroft說「晚餐後我們在這裡碰面」

晚餐後Greg披上斗篷到了廁所，他覺得有什麼地方不太一樣

「我下了隔音和忽略咒」 Mycroft說著把大釜裡的藥水裝進瓶子裡放到他的伸縮袋裡，那個小袋子裡裝滿了各種Greg想不到的東西，有一次 Mycroft從裡面拿出一盒麻瓜的電池， Mycroft說用這種東西給魔藥通電比用魔杖製作的成品的品質更穩定

「Hey-sha-sa」 Mycroft站在那個洗手台前發出了一種嘶嘶聲，麥朵看著熟悉的場面再度上演，洗手台頂部的石塊浮起.洗手台下陷，露出了密室的入口

「麥朵我們下去看看很快就回來」Greg笑著對幽靈說「可以請你為我們保密嗎?」

「如果死在下面也歡迎你留在這裡」麥朵笑嘻嘻的飄在半空中

Mycroft往通道裡發射了一發魔咒照亮了下面，他們可以滑下去，這個入口看起來像為了大型蛇類準備的

「我先下去」Greg把魔杖咬在嘴裡就跳下去了， Mycroft甚至來不及阻止他

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~~」Greg的叫聲傳來，麥朵在 Mycroft旁邊和他一起看著深不見底的通道

「你沒事吧!」 Mycroft喊

「這下面有一堆老鼠骨頭好噁!」Greg喊「我沒事!」

「有點可惜」麥朵嘟著嘴說， Mycroft皺媒看了她一眼後也跳了下去，急速滑落的時候 Mycroft緊咬著牙但還是聽得到尖叫聲從牙關冒了出來，只是那只有他自己聽得見

「啊!」 Mycroft滑到底部的時候撞上了站在那的Greg

「好痛!」Greg叫

「你幹嘛站在這!」 Mycroft摀著鼻子

「我想說怎麼都沒聲音就看了一下啊!」Greg身上都是灰塵，他剛剛直接在底下的骨頭堆裡滾了一圈， Mycroft因為直接撞上他所以身上倒是很乾淨

「我們走吧」 Mycroft嘆氣說

「只剩下這條通道沒被堵住」Greg說，他們走進那條沒被碎石堵住的通道，Greg用魔杖照亮了前方

「你和史萊哲林有血緣關係嗎?」Greg問

「我們家的人說沒有，但我們可能和他是遠親，因為爬說嘴是一種遺傳，也許我們和卑鄙的海爾波(Herpo the Foul)有血緣關係也說不定，你記得那是誰吧?」

「我有他的巧克力蛙畫片，他是第一個培育出蛇妖和製作分靈體的古希臘黑巫師對吧」Greg說

「對，爬說嘴很少見，在英國我只知道剛特家也是爬說嘴，但我父親認識幾個希臘人也是爬說嘴，他們說自己是海爾波兄弟的後代」 Mycroft說「但都過了幾千年，沒有人知道我們家一開始怎麼會有這種能力的，說不定爬說嘴有其他起源只是海爾波是最早出現在歷史上也是最有名的爬說嘴而已，不過你也知道爬說嘴的名聲很差」

「我覺得爬說嘴很棒」Greg說「你就是個爬說嘴，但你一點都不邪惡」

「我不同意，建造這間密室的爬說嘴詛咒我們家的人只要入學就會死於非命，而我現在在這裡」 Mycroft說「蛇妖死了沒錯，但我不覺得史萊哲林會用蛇妖來殺一個爬說嘴」

他們走到一個金庫門一樣的入口，門上的蛇鎖著入口， Mycroft用爬說語說了”打開”後門上的鎖開了，但門上的金屬蛇不只是打開了門，他們從門上爬下來像活生生的蛇一樣對 Mycroft露出了毒牙

「這不是正常的對吧」Greg站到 Mycroft前方用魔杖對著那些蛇，金屬蛇糾纏在一起逐漸變形，一隻有刀刃尾巴和一對尖銳的犄角的金屬大蛇朝著 Mycroft撲了過來，Greg用魔杖把蛇彈開，但某種液體噴向 Mycroft濺入了他的眼睛

「呃啊!」 Mycroft痛苦的摀著眼睛跌坐在地，他從口袋裡摸到魔杖後立刻弄出了清水對著自己的眼睛沖洗

「清水如泉(Aguamenti)」Greg幫 Mycroft沖掉臉上沾到的毒液，但 Mycroft立刻阻止了他

「那隻蛇絕對還會攻擊，不要管我!」 Mycroft叫，Greg轉頭一看那條有角的蛇還在變形，他長出了四隻，嘴逐漸變成蜥蜴那樣，一隻金屬龍朝Greg揮動他的利爪，他差點沒躲過

「 Mycroft你還好嗎?」Greg用魔杖製造了一堵屏障擋住了龍的爪子和利牙，不管讓門上的東西活過來的咒語是什麼，現在依然十分強勁

「我看不見!」 Mycroft睜開眼睛，他的藍眼睛和眼白都變成了純黑色，那並不是毒液，而是某種墨水，會完全遮蔽他的視線

「你知道這是什麼魔法嗎?」Greg雙手握著魔杖才能擋住龍的攻擊

「我不知道!我根本沒看到!」 Mycroft叫

「那些蛇變成了一頭金屬龍，佔據了整個通道而且非常想把你撕成碎片!」Greg說

「他是什麼金屬做的?」 Mycroft問

「大概是青銅」Greg往後退了兩步「我快撐不住了」

「你快跑，我沒辦法自己出去了」 Mycroft說，失去視力他什麼都做不到

「我不會讓你變成幽靈和麥朵作伴的」Greg說，但他確實擋不住了，龍張開嘴，紅色的火光從喉嚨裡逐漸出現「Oh Fuck」他從口袋拿出了一顆黑色的球往地上砸，一片黑霧徹底遮蔽了龍的視線，接著他又扔了一顆土色的珠子，一片沼澤在龍的腳下冒出讓龍陷入泥沼裡難以掙脫，他回去後一定會告訴衛斯理先生他做的道具多實用「跟我跑!」他抓著 Mycroft的手帶著他往反方向逃， Mycroft跌了好幾跤，Greg會立刻把他拉起來要他繼續跑

「是死路」Greg停在鐵柵欄前轉頭看了 Mycroft「你現在怎麼樣?」

「我跑不動了」 Mycroft說「如果只有你一定能出去」

「別蠢了，我不會丟下我的朋友自己逃命的」Greg說「催狂魔那時候你也沒有丟下我!只是一隻蠢金屬龍而已!」他馬上想到了什麼從口袋掏出了一塊包在紙袋裡的餅乾，都已經碎了「嘴巴張開，把這個吃下去」

「什麼?」 Mycroft問，但他還是張開嘴把Greg到進來的東西吃下去，是蛋奶口味的餅乾，接著他覺得自己突然變得很輕，他知道他自己剛才吃的是什麼了，他發出的抗議聲變成啾啾叫，然後被扔出了通到底的鐵柵欄掉在下層的通道的積水裡，那是衛斯理惡作劇道具店的金絲雀餅乾，一分鐘後他會掉光羽毛變回人形，他在積水裡滾了兩圈爬起來只看見了水中自己的倒影，一隻毛茸茸的黃色大金絲雀，黑色的墨水在金絲雀眼睛下方染黑了一圈羽毛

「啾啾!」 Mycroft想喊自己看得見了，可是他還是一隻金絲雀只能發出鳥叫聲

「整整，石化(Petrificus Totalus)!」Greg的聲音從上方傳來「全部定身(Immobulus)! 咄咄失(Stupefy)!該死都沒用! 破心護(Protego)」

「Greg!」 Mycroft終於恢復人形，黃色的羽毛掉了一地「直接破壞柵欄!」

「有什麼更強的咒語嗎!我現在需要!」Greg勉強擋著龍， Mycroft看到火焰從上層噴出，但都繞過了一個特定範圍，所以Greg一定是擋住了直接朝他噴來的火焰「爆爆消(Reducto)!」Greg用盡全力對著金屬龍發出一記他最強力的咒語

Mycroft看到上方通道爆出一陣灰塵，Greg往反方向撞開了固定處早就鏽蝕的柵欄往下方墜落， Mycroft立刻飄符咒接住了他，這個高度如果是人直接落下一定會受重傷，他把Greg放在沒有積水的的上用治療咒幫他處理傷口，他的手和臉都有點燒傷，制服邊緣也都被火燒出洞來

「呃啊…」Greg恢復了意識，他全身都很痛，金屬龍的叫聲在密室裡迴盪著

「那東西還能動」 Mycroft說

「我把他轟飛了而已，我的背好痛」Greg皺著眉

「來了!」 Mycroft抓著Greg幫他站起來，金屬龍從上方通道跳下，那個形狀應該是模仿某種不會飛的地龍縮小製作出來的

「你看得到了!」Greg看著 Mycroft恢復正常的眼睛，雖然他眼白裡還有些黑色的墨水，而且他不時冒出黑色的淚液但他的視覺恢復了

「那種墨水只對人類有用，變成鳥就解除了」 Mycroft拿出魔杖對著那隻龍「熔熔沸(Furnunculus)!」魔杖前端噴出一道紅色的閃光擊中了金屬龍的同時變成一片岩漿，金屬龍發出叫聲甩掉了岩漿，但那確實在他的金屬身軀上造成了破壞

「有效!」Greg叫「熔熔沸(Furnunculus)!」他學著 Mycroft發出了一樣的魔咒但他造成的破壞範圍更大，只是那都只能在龍的體表造成破壞

「你記得我絕對不跟你一起練習的那個咒語嗎?」 Mycroft想到了一個方法

「吼吼燒(Incendio)?」Greg問

「我要你對著那個廢鐵用全力使出吼吼燒(Incendio)」 Mycroft說「維持五秒然後停下換我出手五秒，我們要接連不間斷的換手，如果我想的沒錯那我們可以把這個骨董變成一堆廢物」

「你要不要離遠一點?」Greg問

「我們快死了!一點點燒傷就不管了!快用!」 Mycroft叫，龍甩掉了岩漿正要朝他們過來

「吼吼燒(Incendio)!」Greg想都沒想對著龍揮出魔杖，一根火柱直衝向那隻龍，火光照亮了整個陰暗的密室，地上的積水用肉眼可見的速度蒸發， Mycroft知道Greg是個有潛力的強大巫師，但他也沒想到他第一次使用吼吼燒能製造出這麼強的火焰「換你!」五秒已經到了

「Frozelus*!」 Mycroft接手對著龍發出冰凍咒，一層層寒冰在龍燒紅的金屬軀體上蒸發溶化，龍的顏色又回到金屬色「Greg!接手!」

「吼吼燒(Incendio)!」Greg在龍恢復活動前又把他包覆在烈焰中

「Frozelus」 Mycroft本來以為要多做幾次但他有預感他快成功了

(*Frozelus是我瞎掰的咒語，因為原著沒有冰凍咒)

龍的軀體發出巨大的斷裂聲，他在地上爬了幾下抖掉了身上的冰塊，但他的動作變得很卡，金屬體表出現了許多細小的裂縫， Mycroft和Greg交換了一個眼神

「爆爆消(Reducto)!」他們同時對著金屬龍揮動魔杖，一陣爆裂聲後金屬碎片四散，兩人鬆了一口氣

「贏了…」 Mycroft心有餘悸的說

「贏了!」Greg歡呼抱住 Mycroft「我們還活著!」

「痛!」 Mycroft推開了Greg，他摸了自己的臉才發現他受到了一點燒傷，地上蒸發的高溫水蒸氣燙傷了他的臉和手

「我波及到你了?」Greg問

「不算是，我可以自己治療」 Mycroft對自己用了幾個治療咒，只是輕微燙傷而已

「剛才那是怎麼回事?」Greg問

「短時間內的冷熱溫差會破壞金屬，至少會讓他卡住」 Mycroft說「如果行不通我也打算讓他通電讓那東西變成磁鐵卡住他的關節」

「還好你很聰明」Greg笑著說

「我以後不會說你在衛斯理惡作劇店買垃圾了」 Mycroft說「雖然他們大部分惡作劇商品都被用來翹課和整人，但實戰用途不容小覷」

「我們回去敲我爸一筆吧」Greg深呼吸讓自己冷靜後說「他差點害死我們」

「我同意，你想換掃帚嗎?」 Mycroft說

「我才剛拿到新的，魁地奇世界盃包廂呢?」Greg問

「那個我能帶你去，有別的嗎?」 Mycroft和Greg一起往密室方向走，一邊討論怎麼找Eliot討這筆帳，甚至變成了該怎麼惡整Greg父親的討論，比如朝他扔衛斯理出品的各種惡作劇道具，或者讓Greg騙他他不小心讓女同學懷孕了讓他嚇個半死(但 Mycroft提醒Greg他父親會破心術，這不可能成功)，但Greg最後能想到最狠.最可怕的報復是──明天一早寫一封信向他母親告狀，讓Mrs.Lestrade親自收拾他們家最難管教的頑童，他的父親

「我也會寫一封讓你一起寄給你母親，這樣可信度更高」 Mycroft說

「而且連你都寫的話我爸肯定完蛋」Greg笑著說「快到了，我先到前面去探路，密室的陷阱是針對Holmes家的爬說嘴，那我去肯定比較安全」

「你要小心」 Mycroft說

「在這裡等我啊」Greg拿著魔杖獨自前行，過了一會他折回來告訴 Mycroft前面是安全的「不過那是因為去的是我，如果是你去的話不知道會不會又有什麼東西活過來」他攤手

「我們謹慎點吧」 Mycroft說，他和Greg一起走到那扇已經沒了金屬蛇鎖的門前，密室的入口敞開著， Mycroft看向內部看到那個薩拉札.史萊哲林的雕像和兩邊的大蛇雕像就有些猶豫

「如果那些都活過來我們做鬼都不能放過我爸」Greg做了鬼臉先爬下梯子，然後 Mycroft也跟著進入密室，他們不得不同意，史萊哲林很有自己的一套美學──無論是宿舍還是密室他都得把一切搞得很陰森

「想像一下四位創辦人一起聊天，輪到史萊哲林的時候氣氛毀掉的速度有多快」Greg說

「在另一個世界他大概喜歡佛地魔超過他任何子女」 Mycroft說「不過製作分靈體的人能不能保有完整的靈魂到另一個世界是個問題，聽說他們哪都去不了」

「那應該就是我們要找的骨頭吧」Greg指著史萊哲林雕像前的上的一具巨大的蛇類骨骸

「那絕對是蛇類」 Mycroft和Greg拿著魔杖小心的走向骨骸，當他靠近蛇妖的遺骸時 Mycroft手上的魔杖震動了

「剛才那是你做的嗎?」Greg看到了

「不是，我沒有碰過這種事」 Mycroft瞪大眼看著自己的魔杖，當他用魔杖對著蛇妖的骨骸時魔杖便會震動

「你想得到原因嗎?還是我們該逃跑了?」Greg緊張的問

「你的魔杖借我一下」 Mycroft說「他這樣震動我沒辦法施咒」

「拿去」Greg把魔杖給了 Mycroft

「溫咖癲啦唯啊薩(Wingardium Leviosa)」 Mycroft讓蛇妖的頭骨飄浮起來翻正放回地上

「我不想見到這東西活著時的樣子」Greg看著巨大的蛇妖頭骨說

「蛇妖的角…」 Mycroft伸手摸了蛇妖頭骨上的兩個凸起，那兩處突起並不對稱，他想通了「我騙了你們」

「騙了我們什麼?」Greg問

「我知道我的魔杖是什麼材質的」 Mycroft說「冬青木」他摸著蛇妖頭骨上缺少的一角「還有蛇妖角」

「不會吧，這隻蛇妖至少上千歲了!」Greg看著蛇妖頭骨上不對稱的凸起，如果這兩個突起原本是角的話那也被折斷了

「最後一個讀霍格華茲的Holmes是薩拉札.史萊哲林的學生」 Mycroft手上的魔杖在蛇妖的頭骨邊會震動像在共鳴「蛇妖不是常見的生物，我父親的魔杖杖芯是蛇妖的牙，也是家族遺物」

「我記得史萊哲林的魔杖芯也是蛇妖的角」Greg說「美國的魔法學校創辦人的故事你讀過吧?」

「嗯，那根魔杖已經變成樹了」 Mycroft說「…我有個假設」

「什麼?」Greg問

「培養蛇妖需要時間，而史萊哲林當時是教授，還得瞞著其他三位創辦人進行，而他的學生裡正好有一個爬說嘴」 Mycroft說「如果當時被詛咒的那個Holmes不只是因為發現了他的陰謀想阻止他，而是他也幫助史萊哲林培育了蛇妖呢?」

「你覺得你的祖先有這麼邪惡嗎?」Greg問

「對我們來說蛇不邪惡，我們能和蛇聊天，對我來說如果能見到沒見過的蛇類我會很有興趣」 Mycroft說「當時那個Holmes可能也是這樣，也許他想研究蛇妖，這能解釋為什麼我們家有兩根魔杖的杖芯都是用蛇妖身上的材料製成的」

「現在去思考這些也沒用了吧」Greg抓抓頭「如果你的家人選擇不把具體的歷史留下那表示他們不希望後世知道，那就別追究了，反正你們家的人後來不是一直和麻瓜出身的巫師和麻瓜甚至爆竹很好嗎?再說我也不小心讓海格放出爆尾蝦過，幫教授們做事難免會出錯嘛」

「你說得對」 Mycroft點頭，他只是沒想過家族裡的傳說是真的，他們的魔杖和密室裡的怪物確實有關係

Greg和 Mycroft一起拔了四根蛇牙下來，兩根是Eliot要的，另外兩根 Mycroft想帶回家給父親研究，Mr.Holmes的興趣之一就是研究各種蛇毒的解法，雖然蛇妖已經死了很久但牙齒上的毒依然存在，所以 Mycroft用結晶咒把蛇牙包覆起來才裝進袋子裡，他幫Greg用切除咒切下一塊蛇妖的肋骨要給Eliot交差

出去時他們站在下來的通道下思考怎麼上去， Mycroft讓Greg抓緊自己用魔杖使了一個上升咒，雖然他控制得很好了，但他們還是飛的有點太高了，他們飛上去後在廁所地上摔了一大跤

「我還以為你們死在下面了，你們該聽聽那些慘叫聲的回音」麥朵說

「我們差點死在下面了」Greg爬起來， Mycroft用爬說語關上了密室

「宵禁時間到了」 Mycroft說「謝謝你麥朵，我們得走了」

「晚安」麥朵飄著哼起了奇怪的歌

Greg和 Mycroft披上了隱形斗篷溜回了宿舍，還好沒人發現他們違規，但他們兩個隔天全身都痛到無法動彈，逃命.碰撞.摔倒.燒傷.凍傷，就差沒有中毒了，他們一大早就到醫護室報到時隆巴頓夫人甚至不問他們怎麼弄傷的

「你們以後練習咒語需要更加小心!」隆巴頓夫人手插著腰說「喝下去然後在這裡睡一天，如果吐出綠色黏液是正常的，你們到底練習了什麼咒語能同時弄到自己凍傷和燒傷?」

「呃…」Greg看向 Mycroft

「我在教他吼吼燒(Incendio)，我盡力控制他會造成的破壞」 Mycroft說

「Mr.Holmes你做得很好，至少就我所知，以Mr.Lestrade的紀錄來看他能燒掉半個魁地奇球場，但我希望兩位能更加謹慎，我會通知丙斯教授你們今天早上的魔法史課無法出席」隆巴頓夫人轉身寫著文件，全然不知身後兩個男孩無聲的隔空擊掌， Mycroft當然有能治療的魔藥，但這是個能光明正大翹課的好機會，不用的人是山怪腦袋

那天下午Greg聯絡了Eliot，當他們能對他做任何惡作劇前Eliot充滿愧疚和擔憂的表情讓Greg沒把手中的臭炸彈扔出去

「喔我的天啊，如果我知道會發生那種事我絕對不會讓你們去的!」Eliot難得的表現得像個家長，他抱緊了Greg然後在 Mycroft無效的抗拒下也抱了 Mycroft「抱歉我剛剛直接讀了你們的記憶，但你們的表情就不像是單純去了一個地牢而已，我沒想到 Mycroft你們家的人被史萊哲林詛咒是真的」

「至少蛇妖已經死了」 Mycroft很努力才能掙脫那個擁抱，他從袋子裡拿出結晶保存的蛇牙和那塊骨頭給Eliot「這是你要的東西」

「我真的很抱歉讓你陷入危險，如果你需要任何素材我都會盡可能幫你弄來的」Eliot愧疚的說

「我原本也以為蛇妖死了我就安全了，現在看來我昨天才解決了真正威脅我的詛咒，畢竟利用蛇妖來殺爬說嘴本身就有點奇怪，現在看來真正的詛咒是在一個Holmes家成員試圖進入密室時才會發動，而且不是詛咒而是被怪物追殺」 Mycroft說

「你真的差點害死我們」Greg說

「我很抱歉，真的非常抱歉」Eliot說

「所以我們寫信向媽告狀了」Greg說

「咦?」Eliot愣住了

「Yeah，We did.」 Mycroft說

「你們已經寄出去了嗎?!」Eliot臉上血色全無

「早餐的時候寄的」Greg說

「我的天啊」Eliot僵住了

「給你的咆嘯信應該已經在活米村郵局堆成小山了吧」Greg說

「不趕快去收信他們會爆炸然後把內容大喊出來喔」 Mycroft提醒

「我先走了!」Eliot塞了一個袋子給Greg後從口袋裡拔出一把掃帚騎上去飛向活米村， Mycroft不得不說，他的飛行技術很好，速度快得像被渾拚柳打飛

活米村的旅店老闆後來告訴Greg他父親在房間拆了一整天的咆嘯信，而且有幾封在他手上爆炸了，雖然他給房間下了隔音咒但大家都知道他被老婆罵慘了

「那我爸呢?」Greg問旅店老闆

「拆完信當天就買了禮物衝進壁爐回家賠罪啦」老闆大笑著說

「他死定了」Greg對 Mycroft小聲地說「徹徹底底的死定了，我媽沒有寄過這麼多咆嘯信過」

「我不同情他」 Mycroft說

「我也不」Greg吐舌做了鬼臉「去泥腳夫人吃蛋糕?」

「好主意」 Mycroft說，Eliot塞給Greg的袋子裡有一筆錢，從放在袋子裡的合約來看那是賣了兩管毒液的獲利，雖然Greg覺得他只是慌了手腳，但他們決定在Eliot來討回袋子前把這筆錢當作精神賠償「但你該先去買一套新制服，你那套破到不能穿了，連海格都看不下去了」

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**< Cadmus>**

Eliot在旅店裡拿出了剩下的一根蛇牙，他為人馬製作了驅除蜘蛛的藥劑，只要塗在村莊周圍的柱子上蜘蛛就會遠離這個區域，而剩下的一根蛇牙他另有用途

他用銀刀切開了烤過的蛇牙，中間殘餘的毒液已經變成泥狀凝固在內部，他小心的用刀子刮下毒泥，這是只要一碰就能致死的東西，他把毒泥放進了燒瓶裡，然後他拿出一個小瓶子，裡面裝了鳳凰的眼淚，他小心地把鳳凰的眼淚加入燒杯，黑色的毒泥在碰到眼淚後起了劇烈的反應，顏色難以言喻的黏稠液體在燒杯裡翻攪，在裡面的東西不再冒出黑煙後Eliot拿出了另一個瓶子，裡面裝著銀色的液體，是獨角獸的血液特有的顏色，他把獨角獸血加入後燒杯裡的液體自己開始旋轉，像是正被搖晃著，不久燒杯中的液體變成了透明的，底下一塊小小的純黑色結晶在被光穿過時折射出黃色與紅色的光，他夾出那塊結晶裝入他用來追蹤物品的項鍊中，項鍊微弱的往前飄浮但幾乎難以觀察到

「永生的血液.起死回生的眼淚.一碰便必死無疑的毒」Eliot喃喃自語著「這算是我能想到最接近的物質了，希望能找到那個東西…」他掛上項鍊收拾了自己的東西，準備回到禁林繼續他的工作

在旅店門口他意外的見到了Greg和 Mycroft

「嗨!你們怎麼在這?」Eliot笑著問

「你居然還沒發現你把這麼大一筆錢丟在我這?」Greg搖晃著手上的錢袋

「啊!」Eliot摸了口袋，他才想到兩周前他的確把錢袋塞給Greg結果忘了要回來

「當作精神補償，我們拿去用了」Greg笑嘻嘻的說

「唉算了」Eliot嘆氣「全部拿去吧，反正現在毒液降價了，我暫時有段時間不會出售蜘蛛毒液了，我手上還有很多存貨」

「真的?」Greg問

「在我反悔前去玩吧」Eliot說「但別告訴你媽」

「嘿嘿，不會的」Greg把錢袋塞進口袋說「你還要去禁林嗎?」

「嗯，工作收尾了，把一些事情解決我就要離開蘇格蘭了」Eliot說「玩得開心很重要但課業也別疏忽了，聽你媽說你補考了對吧」

「 Mycroft幫我補習，我補考過了」Greg指著 Mycroft說

「真是抱歉啊…」Eliot忍不住摀臉，他短暫的讀了 Mycroft的想法後發現他並不覺得Greg是個麻煩而且…「我兒子很晚熟對吧」他苦笑著對 Mycroft說

「我會說他和同齡的人差不多」 Mycroft說

「但對你來說他太晚熟了」Eliot說「他不懂的還太多」

「是的，比如我很擔心他的變形學理論」 Mycroft說

「他有時候也很遲鈍」Eliot說「還很有破壞力」

「隆巴頓夫人會同意你的說法，尤其是破壞力」 Mycroft說

「他小時候就是這樣，你該看看他對自己的熊寶寶做了什麼」Eliot做了個放大的手勢「無論如何，你們都要相親相愛啊」他拍了兩人的肩後移形換影消失了

「我爸今天講話怎麼顛三倒四的?」Greg說

「那是你爸，你怎麼問我?」 Mycroft皺眉，他剛才有種被讀心的感覺，但願是錯覺

“反正我也喜歡和他待在一起，幫他複習只有我們兩個獨處”

“有點麻煩但也沒關係，是Greg所以沒關係”

在 Mycroft及時使用鎖心術前Eliot只讀到了幾個片段，但已經能讓他理解為什麼 Mycroft總願意陪Greg陷入各種麻煩中了

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

結果我決定把這篇變成ML為主的中篇了ORZ

但還是不固定更新就是了

Eliot在最後是猜到了麥考夫暗戀Greg,但他也知道Greg可能並不喜歡同性所以才對他們說"無論如何都要相親相愛",因為他們至少是很好的朋友

Greg如上次更新所說,這時候的他是木頭腦袋,跟山怪一樣聰明,還沒開竅,所以就算和女孩子約會也是因為對方喜歡自己,自己也不排斥,但還是不怎麼清楚談戀愛對女孩子來說有多重大,他也不覺得帶朋友單獨到約會勝地(泥腳夫人茶館通常是情侶一對一去)有哪裡奇怪

校長肖像自動跳過恩布里居,曾有魔法部官員堅持掛上一張普通肖像提醒大家有過這麼一任校長,但被學生破壞到修復都造成很大的麻煩所以最後撤除了

石內卜教授的肖像通常是空的,因為他討厭學生對他指指點點,這邊設定了魔法肖像由親近被畫者的人陪同創作或者使用被畫者生前的物品會影響畫像與本人的相似度,哈利波特把那本混血王子的課本給了畫家用在畫的紙中,所以他有著石內卜作為學生時就有的魔藥製作知識

奈威就算變成教授也不喜歡和石內卜的肖像面對面,會反射的感覺壓力很大

Holmes家被詛咒的祖先是最早的學生之一,如麥考夫推測的,他幫教授培育了蛇妖,發現真正用途後想阻止史萊哲林結果就被詛咒了,如果麥考夫獨自到密室去他就死定了,但有Greg在他才生還,麥考夫的魔杖是冬青木,這種木材很受到杖芯影響,所以杖芯不同會有不同的性質


	9. Chapter 9

**< 咆嘯信.詛咒.萬應室>**

Mycroft在Mr.Lestrade從活米村衝回家謝罪隔天早上就笑不出來了，他和Greg向Mrs.Lestrade”投訴”Eliot確實報了一箭之仇，但這支箭顯然是一枝變形的回力鏢

星期六早上 Mycroft在早餐收信時間看到了一隻眼熟的黑色貓頭鷹，那屬於他的父親，他這時候就該知道他倒大楣了

「這是咆嘯信嗎?」Greg看著落在 Mycroft手上的預言家日報上的紅色信封

「誰收到咆嘯信?」大家聽到關鍵字都信災樂禍的轉頭，史萊哲林的人甚至直接忽視了坐在他們這桌吃早餐的賀夫帕夫直盯著 Mycroft手上的紅色信封

Mycroft講出了幾句嘶嘶聲，Greg從他變得更蒼白的臉和僵硬的表情看出他現在恐怕是嚇傻了，連自己在爬說語都沒發現

「 Mycroft?」Greg拍拍朋友的肩膀「不拆就要爆炸了喔…」

「我沒有告訴我的父母任何事」 Mycroft瞪大眼看著Greg「知道這件事的只有我們，那肯定是你的父母」

「 Mycroft，信要爆炸了!」Greg看著鼓起的紅色信封叫

「該死!」 Mycroft最不需要的就是這封信的內容能被坐在最前方的教授們聽見，他打開了信，咆嘯信扯開了他的大嘴，傳出來的是Mrs.Holmes的聲音

「MYCROFT HOLMES!你惹上了大麻煩!你該慶幸你有個好朋友!我們再三警告過你遠離那件事而你卻直接往爆炸中心走!如果你再讓自己陷入危險我們會親自到霍格華茲把你變成一隻小球蟒帶回家!」

接著咆嘯信的聲音換成了Mr.Holmes

「 Mycroft，你不該讓你母親這麼生氣，但我得說你這次闖禍了，若還有下次我會讓你立刻搭車回來然後送你去上伊頓，讓你和那些討人厭的麻瓜同學一起度過你剩下的學生生涯」Mr.Holmes嚴厲地說

接著咆嘯信裡吐出了兩封較小的咆嘯信，兩封信都自己張開嘴同時對著 Mycroft用爬說嘴大罵著，Greg和其他學生雖然聽不懂但他們都從 Mycroft的肢體語言和表情看出這兩封信的內容肯定非常可怕，最後兩封只用爬說語怒罵的咆嘯信一併轉向Greg，這讓他立刻坐直緊張的面對接下來的訓話

「喔Greg，親愛的，你母親真是體貼，若不是他向我們寫信我們還不知道 Mycroft遇到那麼危險的事」Mrs.Holmes說起英文，很溫柔的說「雖然他不停替你父親道歉，但 Mycroft同意了他也有錯，還好有你在他才沒有受傷」

「下次放假歡迎再來我們家玩」Mr.Holmes說，兩封信轉過去對 Mycroft吐了舌頭然後在他特地留在最後吃的巧克力布丁上爆炸毀了那份點心

「老兄，你們幹了什麼啊?」坐在他們後面的雷文克勞問

「我們…嘗試調製了一份危險的魔藥，中間出錯了，讓自己中毒了」Greg尷尬的假笑著

「Greg跟我走」 Mycroft撥掉頭上爆炸的信留下的紙屑站起來抓著Greg的手腕拉著他離開禮堂，一些平常就討厭 Mycroft的史萊哲林開始大笑，之後 Mycroft有好一陣子都被他們背地裡嘲笑是球蟒或者在他來的時候故意問他要不要吃老鼠

「我不知道我媽會寫信給你的父母!」Greg被 Mycroft拉進了走廊上他找到第一個能上鎖的門裡，他開口第一句話就是這個

「我想你媽是真的想替你父親向我的父母道歉」 Mycroft看起來還有點驚魂未定「我現在覺得也許在密室死掉也不差」

「有那麼糟?」Greg皺眉問

「喔，還好沒有其他爬說嘴在場，他們特地換成爬說語就表示還想讓我留在學校，那些內容要是被其他人聽到我會……我會直接把自己變成一隻魚跳進湖裡，最好永遠沒有別人會認出我」 Mycroft說著坐在地上把瀏海往後撥，像在思考他該怎麼讓自己逃出史上最困難的迷宮一樣

「他們知道多少?」Greg問

「顯然你母親把我們寫的信摘錄了然後發給他們，她還請我父母注意我的眼睛是不是痊癒了」 Mycroft捏了眉心「你會不會也收到…」

「喔不會，我媽很清楚那絕對是我爸的錯」Greg燦笑的樣子讓 Mycroft頭更痛了

「梅林的鬍子啊…」 Mycroft把臉埋進雙手中，他現在真想暫時消失一陣子

「話說回來」Greg站在 Mycroft身旁環顧四周「這是哪啊?我們學校有這種地方嗎?」

Greg不說 Mycroft還沒注意，他只是打開了第一扇能上鎖的門就進來了，但他抬頭一看他們正處在一個奇特到不該出現在霍格華茲的房間，這裡的牆面都是麻瓜製造的隔音棉，地板是吸音的地毯，而門上有許多鎖在他們進入後立刻自動鎖上，所有聲音在這裡都無法形成迴音，房間裡垂著許多布簾和紗帳，任何人進來都無法立刻找到任何東西

「這個牆上的布好像是麻瓜做的東西」Greg摸了牆上的隔音棉

「那是隔音棉」 Mycroft說「霍格華茲不會有這種東西」他站起來環顧著這個奇怪的房間

「我很肯定我們剛才經過的走廊並沒有這種房間」Greg說

「Greg你早餐還沒吃飽吧」 Mycroft說

「其實差不多了，但我還想喝杯牛奶」Greg說，他剛才吃麵包後嘴巴很乾，然後他發現腳邊出現了一個杯子，裡面裝著的乳白色液體正是他需要的牛奶

「喝喝看」 Mycroft說

「這沒問題嗎?」Greg拿起杯子聞了一下，聞起來是牛奶，但他還是覺得這很詭異，他看了 Mycroft， Mycroft看著他點頭要他喝下去

「怎麼樣?」 Mycroft問

「是牛奶，而且還是冰的」Greg看著 Mycroft

「Greg」 Mycroft得出了結論「我們在萬應室」

「噗!」Greg半口牛奶直接噴了出來，噴到了 Mycroft的臉上「萬什麼!!??」

「噁心死了!!」 Mycroft在大堂被咆嘯信罵得狗血淋頭的羞愧和突然發現自己身處萬應室的震驚都無法勝過被噴了一臉牛奶後他的潔癖發作的強度

在一番抱怨和推開試著用袖子幫他抹臉的Greg以及幾個清潔咒後他們才好好地坐下面對他們現在身處的環境

「這不可能是萬應室」Greg坐在椅子上說「萬應室在霍格華茲大戰後就找不到了!還有人說被燒毀了!」

「這裡剛才沒有椅子」 Mycroft也坐在椅子上，他們坐的椅子不同，Greg坐在一張普通的木椅上，而 Mycroft坐在他很肯定室Ikea的某個型號的扶手椅裡「這張椅子也是麻瓜製造的，萬應室回應我們需要的東西，而一開始是我打開萬應室的，所以它給了我我需要的一切，而我在麻瓜世界生活過，所以出現了我知道的麻瓜物品」

「你怎麼做到的!決鬥社的人都說他們找不到萬應室!而且創辦決鬥社的人還是鄧不利多的軍隊的成員!」Greg叫

「我..我剛才想要一個我能躲一整天而且沒有人能找到我或聽見我的地方…」 Mycroft低頭抹了臉「萬應室只在你最需要的時候回應你，我剛才顯然讓他認為我非常非常需要它」

「天花板看起來好像被烤過」Greg抬頭一看說「萬應室都被你找出來了，你該來賀夫帕夫，我們學院的人才是擅長找東西的」他笑著對 Mycroft說

「可惜分類帽不同意」 Mycroft說

「如果你能和我念同一個學院我們說不定就能當室友了」Greg說

「還好我們不同學院」 Mycroft立刻說

「嘿!和我當室友不好嗎!」Greg抗議

「我和你不同學院都因為你做過多少勞動服務了」 Mycroft說，而且和Greg當室友的話會讓事情變得更複雜

「唔…也是」Greg雙手交叉在胸前認真思考後點頭同意

「…」 Mycroft不想吐槽他居然同意了這件事

「你真的打算躲在這一整天?」Greg問

「今天也不用上課，讓我逃避一天不過分吧」 Mycroft嘆氣「而且我的室友周末都會和朋友一起嬉鬧，我想補眠也沒辦法」

「你沒睡飽?」Greg問

「這陣子一直做奇怪的夢」 Mycroft說「也許詛咒是真的」

Greg聽到詛咒立刻站起來湊到 Mycroft面前看著他的臉還伸手摸了他的額頭

「你看起來就和平常一樣蒼白，也沒有發燒啊」Greg說

「詛咒又不是你弟弟妹妹會得的一種感冒!」 Mycroft往後仰「你靠得太近了!」

「但你今天早上確實一直打呵欠，詛咒內容是什麼?」Greg問

「沒人知道，但上個唸過霍格華茲的Holmes說過是從惡夢開始的，會有很多糟糕的黑暗的夢境，最後會開始夢遊，他因為不敢睡覺最後就從學校離開了」 Mycroft說

「他也去了密室嗎?」Greg問

「不知道」 Mycroft搖頭「但那個人當時才一年級，不太可能冒險，也許是詛咒變弱了所以我現在才開始作夢」

「你夢到了什麼?」Greg問

「一片黑暗」 Mycroft說「還有慘叫聲，感覺到害怕和壓抑，火焰和飢餓，還有很多人的罵聲和哀號」

「從什麼時候開始的啊?」Greg問

「從密室回來後兩天吧，差不多是那時候，這幾天越來越嚴重了」 Mycroft說「而且我開始記得夢境裡的人說了什麼，那讓這個詛咒變得更奇怪了，這更像是…記憶」他皺著眉說

「記憶?誰的?史萊哲林嗎?」Greg問

「不是，但我夢中罵我的人說的不是英語，不是現代的這種英語」 Mycroft說

「不然呢?」Greg問

「很久以前的古英語，我回想起來其實聽不懂但是我知道他們說了什麼」 Mycroft說「他們在喊燒死那個女巫還有抓住他們」

「是麻瓜的獵巫行動嗎?」Greg問

「也許是，那古英語就對得上了」 Mycroft思考著「如果這是某個人的記憶那這個人至少是一千多年前的人了」

「太久了吧!」Greg叫

「我在麻瓜學校上學的時候學過古英語，那是我打發時間的方式，我很肯定那不會晚於12世紀」 Mycroft說

「還有什麼?你有沒有變得特別倒楣?吐出奇怪的東西?我爸爸以前被詛咒的時候吐了三天的小兔子」Greg說

「我沒吐…你說他吐了兔子?」 Mycroft匪夷所思的看著Greg

「是啊，像小老鼠那麼小的兔子，沒幾天那些毛球遍地都是，我們家裡一團亂，我爸解咒後花了好幾個月才把那些吐子全部清除，那有沒有哪裡皮膚突然變黑?變色?頭髮掉下來或長得太快?變得健忘?暴躁?」Greg問

「除了噩夢讓我睡不好外什麼都沒有，你怎麼知道這麼多詛咒的表現?」 Mycroft問

「我爸爸有幾個討厭的生意上的對手經常對他下詛咒，直到某一次他們做過頭了，我爸爸好像對他們做了什麼讓他們永遠停手了，啊不過不用擔心，他們都活得好好的，我爸沒殺人」Greg說

「你的家庭生活聽起來充滿驚嚇」 Mycroft吐槽

「要不要和教授談談?說不定他們知道這是什麼詛咒?」Greg問

「跟他們說”嘿我們去了以前有蛇妖的密室回來後開始做惡夢”?我還不想被開除」 Mycroft說

「說不定是預知夢」Greg說

「預知夢會讓我看到未來而不是過去，而且我母親會做預知夢，我知道那是什麼樣的」 Mycroft說

「如果這是某個人的記憶那是怎麼到你夢中的?」Greg問

「我希望我知道答案」 Mycroft說

「你的父母也許會知道，要不要寫…」Greg馬上就被打斷

「他在信裡用爬說語說的就包含要我一旦開始做惡夢就立刻回家」 Mycroft說「他們其實說了很多關於詛咒的事，所以才會換成爬說語，但我不想離開這裡」

「也許我們能一起想辦法?」Greg說，他其實也不知道能怎麼做，通常這種問題是由 Mycroft去找答案然後由他執行的，比如怎麼解剖巨型黏巴蟲而不破壞他們的腸子， Mycroft會告訴他該怎麼做然後由他執行

「我嘗試了幾個防惡夢的咒語，說不定會有用」 Mycroft嘆氣「我真的需要睡一會」他眼睛幾乎睜不開，萬應室裡出現了宿舍會有的那種床， Mycroft把魔杖和一些雜物拿出口袋放在枕頭邊，脫了外袍和鞋子蓋上被子對Greg說他可以先走就閉上眼睡了，速度快得Greg懷疑 Mycroft給他自己來了一發昏睡咒

Greg看看萬應室又看了 Mycroft，難得到了萬應室他還真不想走，而且只留 Mycroft自己在這裡睡覺要室萬應室消失了 Mycroft會不會一起不見啊?說不定詛咒沒辦法進來萬應室….?不對，把牆炸了似乎是能強行進入的，那詛咒應該也行?

“他還真的睡著了?”Greg站在床邊看 Mycroft，他知道熟睡的人的呼吸聲是什麼樣的，而 Mycroft現在毫無疑問的睡死了，他記得 Mycroft抱怨過自己剛入學時因為認床，有一段時間都睡不好，現在他倒是倒頭就睡了，他到底有多久沒好好睡一覺了?

“那個到底是誰的記憶啊”Greg思考著”史萊哲林?那個老妖怪一樣的傢伙會感到害怕嗎?而且要詛咒人為什麼要給對方看記憶?這會不會害死 Mycroft啊…”Greg思考著這件怪事，等他注意到他身邊的萬應室出現改變時他已經錯過了那本書出現的那一刻，他往後躺的時候壓到那本硬皮書痛得跳起來

「啊..」他為了不吵醒 Mycroft把叫聲憋了回去「哪來的書?」

Greg看著手上那本老舊的書本<霍格華茲藝術史──從校徽到所有聒噪畫像>，他翻了一下，那是和霍格華茲有關的所有藝術品的介紹書，從校徽和四個學院院徽的設計分析到每一張畫的故事都有，一張書籤夾在最後幾頁之中，Greg不假思索地翻開了那一頁

“四位創辦人與學生，左邊第二位學生據信是偉大的梅林”註解這麼寫著

這張畫是某個古老家庭的收藏，但因為畫上的魔法已經衰退，許多人物已經不會動了，但四位創辦人依然栩栩如生，史萊哲林看起來還是一樣陰沉，他的學生們穿著綠色的袍子站在他身旁，奇怪的是其中一個紅頭髮的學生手上抱著一根手杖，也許那是魔藥學大鍋用的攪拌棒吧，據說是梅林的學生臉部有些毀損看不清楚，不過學校裡梅林的自畫像是他已經老了以後才畫的，他也不知道他年輕時長怎樣，無法確認圖中的人是不是真的是梅林

他試著向萬應室要求一些麻瓜的漫畫或者一台收音機，但萬應室沒有回應他，顯然”很無聊”並不是什麼急切到會被萬應室注意到的問題，他躺在軟墊和靠枕堆裡看那本藝術史(這些東西和賀夫帕夫交誼廳裡的很像，也是自己出現的，Greg越來越搞不懂萬應室的標準了)，這本書裡還有不少對校內畫像的訪談，請他們講解自己背後的故事，而胖夫人要求訪問者聽他唱歌劇的要求被認為太過份了因此沒有得到多少篇幅，他開始想睡了，把藝術史放在旁邊翻個身睡起了午覺

Greg因為奇怪的聲音醒來，他張望著想找到聲音來源，那是一種震動聲，還有蛇信的聲音，他回頭一看就找到來源了， Mycroft正握著他的魔杖，緊皺著眉頭用爬說語說著什麼，他從床上坐起身但並沒有醒來，魔杖突然自己從他手中彈飛掉到床邊地上後 Mycroft躺了回去，但他很快地就醒來

「Greg你還在這?」 Mycroft起床後捏著眉心「我睡多久了?」

「大概兩個小時」Greg說「你剛剛在說什麼?」

「我說夢話?」 Mycroft反問，Greg認真的點頭後 Mycroft問「我說了什麼?」

「你說爬說語我聽不懂」Greg說「但你的魔杖在震動，就跟在密室裡一樣」

「你能模仿給我聽嗎?」 Mycroft問

「呃…我聽起來就是一堆嘶嘶聲」Greg說，但 Mycroft認真看著他的樣子讓他屈服，試著模仿了他聽到的內容「我盡力了」

「那不是爬說語，你只是一直發出嘶嘶聲而已」 Mycroft說

「我就說我聽不懂了啊」Greg撿起藝術史

「你拿著什麼?」 Mycroft問

「剛才出現的，萬應室給我的書」Greg把書給了 Mycroft「是不是圖書館的書啊?」

「不是」 Mycroft篤定的說「這上面沒有圖書館的維護咒，這張書籤是你的嗎?」

「出現的時候就夾在那一頁了」Greg說

Mycroft坐在床上翻著那本書，得到的資訊不多，書籤是華麗與污痕書店的贈品，這是第一刷而且擺在照不到太陽的地方，不屬於圖書館但保存良好，作者是50年前雷文克勞畢業的一個女巫

「你在得到這本書的時候在想什麼?」 Mycroft問

「我在想你的夢是怎麼回事」Greg說「但之後我想要別的書萬應室就沒有給我了」

「你跟它要了什麼?」 Mycroft問

「嗯?麻瓜的漫畫還有巫師雷米爾的小說」Greg說

「……如果我是萬應室我會因為你這種態度把你扔出去吧」 Mycroft眼神死的吐槽

「你太嚴肅了啦」Greg笑著在床沿坐下「你覺得這本書有幫助嗎?」

「如果是在這一頁，也許是和梅林有關」 Mycroft思考著「他的年份也對得上，如果是四位創辦人執教的時代他確實是史萊哲林最早的學生之一」

「梅林知道密室存在那他應該會自己去解決吧?」Greg問，梅林是主張和麻瓜和平共存的巫師，如果他知道密室在哪，那麼他一定會告訴其他創辦人或者自己去解決蛇妖才對

「也許這是告訴我們梅林才是我們該問的對象」 Mycroft說

「他死很久了欸」Greg說

「我們學校有一幅梅林親自畫的自畫像啊」 Mycroft提醒

「對喔，但他常常在說謎語會理我們嗎?」Greg說

「也沒有別的線索了」 Mycroft說

「那我們走吧?」Greg正要拉著 Mycroft離開就因為對方根本沒移動而使他停頓

「我今天不打算離開這裏，記得嗎?」 Mycroft坐在床上說

「喔對，差點忘了這件事」Greg說「那午餐和晚餐怎麼辦?」

「我會自己想辦法的」 Mycroft說

「我去拿點心來給你吧」Greg提議「廚房的小精靈們總是很樂意給我們一些點心」他們這些賀夫帕夫學生因為宿舍就在廚房邊總是和城堡的小精靈們保持著良好的關係，他們也經常得到消夜和各種點心「還要幫你拿什麼嗎?」

「我的書桌上有寫到一半的報告，還有變形學的課本能幫我拿來嗎?」 Mycroft說

「沒問題」Greg拍了 Mycroft的肩膀「要不要蛋糕?最近小精靈在開發新的杯子蛋糕食譜，我們交誼廳每天都有一堆」

「我們宿舍就在你們旁邊為什麼我們就不知道這件事?」 Mycroft問

「嗯?因為小精靈有點討厭你們學院的學生」Greg說「和你肯定無關啦，但他們從以前就覺得史萊哲林的學生根本吃不出他們改良了什麼」

「……」 Mycroft現在知道某些賀夫帕夫新生入學後突然變圓是很合理的

「我走啦」Greg離開了萬應室，但他離開後 Mycroft想到，也許Greg等下就找不到入口了

幾分鐘後門被打開，Greg看了萬應室內又看了外頭才進來

「門的位置移動了!」Greg叫「我從我的房間打開這扇門的!」

「現在是午餐時間，那可能原本門所在的位置會讓我一開始躲藏的目的被破壞，所以萬應室移動了入口」 Mycroft說

「來，你的午餐還有點心」Greg從側背包拿出了一個野餐籃，然後從裡面拿出了兩人分以上的食物，裡面顯然還有很多「梅果最好了，我跟他說我的朋友沒辦法出來吃飯他就給了我一堆」Greg把食物擺在地上鋪好的野餐巾上坐在地上要 Mycroft一起來吃午餐

「梅果?」 Mycroft問

「廚房的家庭小精靈啊，眼睛特別大的那個，他的衣服是桃紅色的」Greg說

「我們平常不會見到學校的小精靈」 Mycroft提醒，而且廚房的小精靈喜歡在賀夫帕夫宿舍出現這件事也是這幾年才開始的，以前小精靈們都藏的很好

「喔，說得也是，梅果經常給我們點心，他算是小精靈中的老奶奶了」Greg說「你的課本和作業都在這」他把 Mycroft的東西放在一旁椅子上「我剛剛去的時候你的室友正在換房間」

「他生病了?」 Mycroft問，通常會有人換房間是因為得了很麻煩的傳染病會感染給別人，比如這幾年出現的巫師癢疹，和麻瓜的水痘很像，但沒有特效藥可以治療而且開始出疹子就會瘋狂傳播出去

「不是，我問了小精靈，他們說是因為你晚上嚇到他了」Greg說「你的室友說你每天晚上都起來用爬說語和不存在的人爭執，還有拿著魔杖亂揮，他昨天要從你手上拿走魔杖結果被彈飛到牆上去，今天他去找教授抗議後才被允許換房間，接下來好像也沒有人要搬到你的房間去」

「至少今天能有一個好消息」 Mycroft說「我的室友吵死了，現在總算能安靜了」

「這麼說來你這幾天做惡夢時都和剛才一樣」Greg說「你完全沒有感覺嗎?」

「沒有，除了感覺很累以外」 Mycroft搖頭，他讓抹刀自己動起來往麵包片上抹奶油「不過我覺得夢好像變清楚了，我能記得的越來越多了，但內容還是一片黑暗，但現在我知道我的魔杖和我的夢境有關連了，能調查的線索增加了」

他們一起吃午餐一邊討論著變形學的報告，Greg的根本還沒開始動手，因為他覺得兩周後才要交不必那麼急，而 Mycroft已經寫到剩下收尾了

「你就是因為這樣才會每次都在前一天在圖書館寫到沒時間吃飯」 Mycroft說「我的羊皮紙借你，在這裡把報告寫完」

「呃…不必吧?」Greg乾笑

「這次的作業和符咒理論有關，你最不擅長的就是這個部分，麥教授不會因為你實際操作都是滿分就放過你的」 Mycroft說「就算給你三天你可能也沒辦法自己寫出合格的報告，趁今天我們都有時間趕快解決吧」

「好吧…」Greg低頭認命地說

「既然都要寫了，魔藥學那份濫用魔藥導致的危害報告也一起寫吧，我和你一起寫很快就能完成了」 Mycroft說

「呃，我下午要練魁地奇」Greg說

「球場因為矮妖精出沒的關係上禮拜公告關閉一周」 Mycroft說

「喔…」Greg知道他逃不了了

Mycroft很早就發現Greg並不是真的腦子不靈光，他只是無法把自己理解到的內容轉換成文字寫出來，就像他無法理解複雜的理論但卻能很容易的施展出高難度的魔法一樣，他所有的天賦都是實踐派的，所以只要有 Mycroft幫忙整理他就能寫出相當有條理的報告，但需要精確和細心的魔藥學對Greg來說還是太麻煩了，爆炸和冒出奇怪黏液的次數雖然變少了但他還是不怎麼擅長魔藥學

「你們學院的導師每次見到我都一副我會帶壞你的樣子」Greg在休息時間躺平在床上伸懶腰說

現任的史萊哲林導師夏菲教授教的是天文學，他其實算是個不苟言笑但還算好相處的人，只是他對自己學院的學生抱有很高的期望，他總是對史萊哲林的學生和其他學院的”後段班”往來很有意見，通常和雷文克勞往來並不會讓他約談你，和賀夫帕夫交朋友只要你沒有退步或者闖禍就沒有關係，但因為每次 Mycroft都和Greg一起惹上麻煩而且還經常為了教Greg而到隆巴頓夫人那報到，因此 Mycroft差不多每個月都會被夏菲教授約談喝”下午茶”，建議他慎選朋友

“我甚至認為你能考慮和葛萊芬多的人往來”夏菲教授當時甚至這麼說，他最討厭的就是葛萊芬多的學生，聽說他在學的時候和葛萊芬多有不少…舊帳，而且學院之間的競爭心在這位中年人身上沒有半點退去的跡象，在他看來Greg比任何葛萊芬多都更有可能對他的明星學生的未來造成威脅

「你大概是他唯一視為眼中釘的賀夫帕夫」 Mycroft說

「那還真是榮幸」Greg笑著拍了自己旁邊的位置要 Mycroft過來， Mycroft在他旁邊的床沿坐下

「你看上面」Greg指著天花板「有些地方火烤過的痕跡還在」

「魔火能造成很大的破壞」 Mycroft看著天花板，接近牆壁的部分燒焦的痕跡更加明顯「我在想萬應室過去幾年沒有出現也許是在自我修復，你看這些焦痕是從中央往外逐漸消失的，但魔火不會用這種方式燃燒」

「萬應室是用什麼方式做出來的啊?」Greg轉頭問 Mycroft

「這恐怕只有創辦人知道了，有些人相信萬應室是雷文克勞建造的，因為他才有那種智慧完成這種複雜的魔法，也有人說是賀夫帕夫，因為她教所有學生而萬應室為所有有需要的學生開啟」 Mycroft說

「你覺得哪種說法比較可靠?」Greg問

「我想他們可能一起建造了萬應室吧」 Mycroft說「但肯定不是葛萊芬多，他的傳說和萬應室一點關係都沒有」

「也肯定不是史萊哲林，如果萬應室是他蓋的絕對會只對史萊哲林或純血學生開放」Greg說

「那的確有可能」 Mycroft說

「聽說雷文克勞的級長喜歡你」Greg說

「What?」 Mycroft轉頭看了Greg笑嘻嘻的臉

「我們學院的女生說的，他們看到菲爾德和你告白了」Greg說

「喔，我就覺得當時教室裡有別人」 Mycroft抿了嘴

「菲爾德是雷文克勞四年級裡最漂亮的女生耶!」Greg說「而且他還是雷文克勞最聰明的人，你怎麼回應人家的?」他坐起來搭著 Mycroft的肩膀問「終於有人跟你告白了，你一定是答應了，對吧?」

「其實我拒絕了」 Mycroft擠出一個微笑

「诶!???菲爾德那麼漂亮耶!」Greg驚訝的說

「我不喜歡那種的」 Mycroft說「而且我不想和女生交往」

「是因為你不想分心嗎?你的成績已經很好了啊」Greg說

「我不…，我倒想知道你為什麼能答應那些女孩的追求，你明明就不明白他們的心意」 Mycroft說

「因為我不討厭他們啊」Greg一臉莫名其妙地看著 Mycroft，好像他問了一個很奇怪的問題「拒絕他們會讓他們難過」

「你不能因為不希望對方難過就和他們交往!」 Mycroft說

「你幹嘛這麼生氣?」Greg皺眉「這我當然懂…我現在已經懂了，所以我後來都沒有和女生交往啊，他們分手的時候比被拒絕更傷心，而且還說我是不解風情的笨蛋，我才不會繼續給自己找麻煩」他皺著眉看 Mycroft「我.我是和你喜歡的女生約過會嗎?」

「並沒有!」 Mycroft說「我只是覺得你太輕視別人的感情了」他收斂了自己的情緒找了個藉口說

「我不是故意的」Greg說「我只是….我只是不知道對他們來說這有那麼重要」

「你和山怪一樣聰明」 Mycroft說

「對，你說得都對」Greg說「我真的沒有搶了你喜歡的女孩吧?」他有點擔心的看著 Mycroft「如果有的話我道歉」

「就說沒有這回事了…」 Mycroft嘆氣

「真的沒有?」Greg問

「我沒有喜歡的女生，我說真的」 Mycroft說

「喔太好了，還好沒有」Greg鬆了一口氣「老實說就算沒有女朋友也無所謂，我覺得你這個朋友比任何女生都還要重要」

「哈哈…謝謝」 Mycroft雖然這樣說但Greg總覺得他的笑容不是真心的

二十年後同學會上Greg依然保留了”Friendzone之王”的頭銜，朋友卡發得最凶.最廣.最高效率.最密集的人都是他， Mycroft都同意了Greg值得這個頭銜，他是受害最深的人

而Greg的說法是”好朋友和愛人不衝突啊!你現在也是我最好的朋友啊!Myc?Myc為什麼你一臉對我的智商很失望的表情啊!?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“廁所?”紙片上浮出了一行Greg的字，魔法史課上連 Mycroft都快睡著了

“晚上來找我” Mycroft寫

“?”Greg只寫了一個問號

“我現在沒有室友” Mycroft寫

******************************************

**他們差不多一個禮拜會這樣約個兩三次，有時候是在很少人去的男廁，或者是躲在那些幾百年才會有人想到的儲物間，有幾次在魁地奇練習後臨時起意的就躲在那個他們第一次這樣做的更衣室的小雜物間裡， Mycroft的忽視咒越來越熟練的原因搬不上檯面，他能不用魔杖也不用說出咒語就使出強效的忽視咒和消音咒，而且幾乎是在關上門後就馬上完成**

**第一次Greg主動約 Mycroft的時候還很尷尬，他直接問 Mycroft他什麼時候能”幫他忙”， Mycroft在圖書館裡臉都紅了，他雖然沒馬上想通Greg說的是什麼但破心術給他的那些畫面讓他馬上用手勢讓Greg安靜然後和他一起坐下用那張紙條用寫的交談，他們分別前往一間偏僻較少人使用的廁所， Mycroft在Greg來後讓他跟自己一起進了其中一間隔間**

**「不會有人發現嗎?」Greg很緊張的看 Mycroft把門鎖上，他還往隔間的門上施了幾個無杖魔法**

**「這裡很少有人來」 Mycroft看起來比較冷靜但他剛才讓自己的袍子被廁所門夾住了「而且我在外面也用了忽視咒」他扯出了自己的袍子下擺靠在門上看著Greg**

**「我…」Greg指著 Mycroft的褲子**

**「如果你不想做的話也沒關係，我不覺得你有欠我」 Mycroft說**

**「不是，只是…」Greg不好意思的摸了鼻子「這裡很亮，看得很清楚所以我有點尷尬..面對面什麼的」他尷尬的笑著，他們都想做，從他們的褲襠就看得出來**

**「轉過去」 Mycroft說**

**「要幹嘛?」Greg雖然問了但他也轉過去了**

**「手撐在牆上」 Mycroft從背後抱住了Greg說，接著他解開了Greg的褲頭和皮帶，拉下他的內褲握住他的勃起，這讓Greg往後縮了一下正好頂到 Mycroft胯下， Mycroft提醒他站好後繼續幫Greg做手活**

**因為身高的差距 Mycroft正好把臉埋在Greg肩上，他避開了Greg的後頸以免他覺得這太過親密，他聞到的都是Greg的氣味，今天沒有玩魁地奇所以沒有上次那股汗味，他手上的動作沒有停過，Greg不自主地發出一些細微的聲音， Mycroft的勃起隔著褲子頂著Greg的臀部，他用不會太明顯的方式蹭著Greg滿足自己的一點小小的.不可能被真正滿足的慾望**

**「那裡…多一點」Greg低聲的在稍微加快的喘息聲中對 Mycroft說， Mycroft用拇指磨蹭他要求的敏感的頂部，Greg的謝謝被他和呻吟聲一起吞了回去， Mycroft加快了套弄的節奏，他為了不讓”犯罪跡證”噴得到處都是，握住了Greg性器的前端但還是有幾滴精液滴在廁所地板和Greg的褲子裡， Mycroft隔著Greg的襯衫在他領子下不著痕跡的吻了一下**

**「換你了」Greg轉過身對 Mycroft說， Mycroft本來低頭看著他把褲子拉上的樣子，抬頭對上Greg的眼睛他本來想要拒絕的那套”該準備吃晚餐了”的說詞輸給了青少年的慾望**

**失去語言能力.只能趴在門上把臉埋在自己的手臂裡，從背後被Greg抱著對 Mycroft來說不比被做手活差到哪去，就算只給這個擁抱他也接受**

**Greg雖然覺得從背後抱著 Mycroft會讓這一切沒那麼尷尬，但看不到 Mycroft的表情倒是讓他有點好奇對方是什麼反應**

**“他耳朵都紅了”Greg想， Mycroft皮膚很白，所以他臉紅時特別明顯，現在要是 Mycroft轉過來一定會和一顆熟透的蘋果沒什麼兩樣， Mycroft偶而會輕輕地發出哼聲，他的聲音還沒像Greg一樣變得低沉”有點像女孩子”**

**Greg在他們離開廁所時想，如果 Mycroft有多餘的思考能力去讀他的想法他會被對方變成一隻很肥的倉鼠然後裝進倉鼠球並踢進湖裡，但實際上 Mycroft只會因為Greg想到女孩子而難過**

**「晚餐要開始了」Greg在洗手的時候說**

**「我知道」 Mycroft在他旁邊捧水洗了把臉，當然他已經先把手洗乾淨了**

**「So…How was it?」Greg問**

**「Not bad.」 Mycroft說「你覺得呢?」**

**「我覺得很棒」Greg說**

**「那下次再約吧」 Mycroft說**

**「Great」Greg咬了下嘴唇「走吧?」**

**「如果有人問起就說我們躲起來練習魔法了」 Mycroft說**

**當他們走出廁所時 Mycroft撤銷了他施的忽視咒，而隔壁女廁走出來的是葛萊芬多和史萊哲林高年級的男女級長，他們四人撞個正著**

**「咳咳咳嗯!」史萊哲林的級長用力的咳了幾下「我們聽說有低年級躲起來哭才來看看的」**

**「因為是女生所以我一起來了」葛萊芬多的女級長說，但Greg轉頭看了 Mycroft的表情，他已經讀到這兩個人真正在這裡的原因了**

**「喔梅林的鬍子，你是Holmes」史萊哲林的級長瞪大眼看著 Mycroft，他的表情介於殺人滅口與拿出自己所有的錢封口之間**

**「Holm..」女級長也想到了為什麼這個名字耳熟了，高年級的人知道 Mycroft會破心術，但不清楚他的能力有多強，大多認為他只是在吹牛或者只能看到一點點，但史萊哲林的級長知道 Mycroft是天生的破心者，夏菲教授經常誇讚他未來前途無量**

**「我們練習魔法的時候被變大的黏巴蟲弄髒衣服才來這裡處理的」 Mycroft說「我們沒有聽到女生在哭」**

**「對啊，那一定是搞錯了」Greg附和**

**「你們什麼都沒聽到?」史萊哲林的級長問**

**「沒有沒有」 Mycroft和Greg死命搖頭， Mycroft看到對方已經握住口袋裡的魔杖了，要是他給他們兩個來發遺忘咒就麻煩了**

**「我們快去吃晚餐吧!我快餓死了!」Greg抓著 Mycroft就跑**

**「是啊，我們先走了!」 Mycroft跟著拔腿狂奔**

**逃到階梯上後他們才看了彼此一眼放聲大笑**

**「老天，看來那裏不是真的沒有人用」Greg笑著說**

**「小聲點」 Mycroft說「確實是沒什麼在用，所以他們才會在那」所以我們才會也在那**

**「他們真的是…」Greg意有所指地看著 Mycroft**

**「嗯」 Mycroft點頭，他剛才看到那兩位的記憶和想法，他們就是躲在廁所幹兒童不宜的事，不過那兩位級長都17歲了，以巫師來說是成年了，但在學校做這種事最少會被寄信通知家長**

******************************************

Greg跟著 Mycroft進了史萊哲林的男生宿舍，他以前也來過 Mycroft的房間，但當時他的室友都在，在霍格華茲大戰後學生的數量增加了，有很多巫師和女巫更願意把新生命帶到這個安全的世界來，賀夫帕夫的宿舍房間因此增加了，但史萊哲林的人依然很少，甚至可能比霍格華茲大戰前還要少，符合分院要求的純種或者混血巫師減少和許多純血主義者被關進阿茲卡班也有關係，這些家庭有許多決定把孩子送到德姆斯壯學院去

「分類帽不覺得史萊哲林的人太少嗎?」Greg坐在 Mycroft寢室的另一張床上，另一個學生生活的痕跡已經消失殆盡，也正因為史萊哲林的學生不多才能這樣換房間

「他也在改變標準，但麻瓜出身的人要進入史萊哲林可能還是很難，肯特是特殊案例，他是布萊克家的人」 Mycroft說，他們的幽靈好朋友每個月會請妹妹代筆寫兩三封信給他們，他們會回信，Greg會告訴他現在學校發生了什麼事，而 Mycroft會回答安西亞一併寄來的信上的所有問題「如果我一直沒有新室友那以後就都在我的寢室做，比較安全」他用魔法把鎖上了「就坐在那就好，你身上有土，別上我的床」

學生宿舍當然有防範男女之間不純交往的魔法，比如葛萊芬多的女生宿舍的階梯只要有男生踏上就會變成一道溜滑梯把人滑到底部去，史萊哲林的女生宿舍入口的門框上的銅蛇雕花會纏住意圖進入的男孩，賀夫帕夫的女生宿舍門上的畫像不會為男孩打開門……，但顯然沒有任何一位創辦人或歷代的老師考慮過，這種事會發生在同性之間，或者他們單純不在乎這種不會導致意外生命出現的情況

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**< 一個月>**

「一個月!!??」Greg看著 Mycroft希望他是在開玩笑，他坐在 Mycroft寢室的另一張床上手上拿著一片葉子

「對，含著魔蘋果的葉子一個月，只要有吐出來過或者吞下去就要重來」 Mycroft說，他們解決了 Mycroft的睡眠問題後(結果那並不是詛咒)便著手準備變成化獸師所需的一切

「我絕對會不小心吞下去的!」Greg說

「所以我才要幫你」 Mycroft對Greg招手要他過來，他讓椅子飄到自己面前「坐下然後張開嘴」

「要幹嘛?」Greg在 Mycroft面前張開嘴坐下， Mycroft站起來用魔杖指著他嘴裡臉頰內側

「會有點刺痛」 Mycroft說，他用魔杖在Greg嘴裡劃出一道割痕然後用了點變形的方式在他臉頰肉裡弄出了一個小小的口袋一樣的夾層，用魔杖把那片葉子塞進去後馬上治好了他的傷

「這不是有點」Greg摸著臉抗議，他吞下一口血說

「你被博格打下掃帚好幾次而你居然會抱怨一點小割傷」 Mycroft吐槽

「這樣會有用嗎?不是說要含著?」Greg問

「那並不是完全埋在肉裡，我算是弄了一個葉子用的小口袋，你依然是含著葉子，只是它被固定得很好」 Mycroft說「我們家族過去11名化獸師可以證明這有用，兩百年前有個Holmes因為吃了三年的葉子不停失敗後研究出了這個方法，重點是葉子要和唾液有接觸，所以不能讓葉子完全嵌入肉裡，研究出正確的切割方式花了他十年」

「那傢伙是天才」Greg舔著自己臉頰內側，他能感覺到葉子的存在，但傷口已經不痛了而且這不妨礙他進食「他後來變成什麼了?」

「喔，因為一直遇到壞天氣還有好幾次他忘了對自己施法，所以他到死都沒有成功」 Mycroft說

「呃…你說天氣?」Greg問

「今天是滿月，一個月後要拿出來，我母親預測過了，一個月後滿月那天是晴天所以我們不用擔心需要重新來過」 Mycroft說

「你母親預測得這麼準?」Greg問

「滿月那天天氣她一定能預測到，但其他日子就不一定了」 Mycroft說「那時候我們已經放假了，所以你得來找我，我父母知道我們要做這件事，這個給你」他從口袋拿出一枚手錶「一個月後滿月那天手錶會叫，到時候你只要對它說”我是 Mycroft的客人”它就會把你帶到我家」

「這是像港口鑰一樣的東西嗎?」Greg問

「很類似，但這只能使用一次」 Mycroft說「帶上你需要的衣服.魔杖和一些私人物品就夠了，你能住在我家，但有幾件事你必須遵守」

「只要不是要收我房租什麼都好」Greg說

「這是一件很嚴肅的事情，別和我開玩笑」 Mycroft說

「好，我正在聽」Greg正襟危坐的說

「第一，我們在鄉間的家裡有很多蛇，有各種魔法蛇類，你不是爬說嘴也不是平常餵牠們的小精靈，那些蛇是我們家的護衛，只要見到陌生人就會攻擊，所以你不能隨便亂跑」 Mycroft說

「你不能先把我介紹給他們嗎?」Greg問

「第二，我們家是無法標示的，所以你如果離開了我們家的範圍就無法自己回來，如果要出門必須告訴我，我會和你一起出去」 Mycroft說「第三，你必須簽下魔法合約，你不能向任何人透漏我們家的資訊」他對Greg伸出手

「你們還真是慎重」Greg握住 Mycroft的手「我答應這項約定」一股淡黃色的光暈在他們手掌間擴散，然後逐漸消失

「我沒有附加什麼會讓你受傷的違約條款，但你在想提起我們家的事情時會無法說話」 Mycroft說

「我知道了」Greg點頭「我以為佛地魔掛了以後就沒有人這樣藏著自己的住處了」

「我們家一向很謹慎，你不會明白同時被黑巫師和某些麻瓜視為仇人有多麻煩」 Mycroft說

「佛地魔還在到處殺人的時候你們家一定很安全」Greg說

「不，我曾祖母的家人全都被殺了」 Mycroft說

「What!?」Greg問

「我曾祖母是麻瓜出身的女巫，他的弟弟也是，因為他弟弟反抗食死人所以我曾祖母的家人全都被食死人殺了」 Mycroft說「我們家一直堅持著靠守密人隱藏和無法被標示位置才逃過一劫」

「我很抱歉」Greg說

「我其實不認識任何一個當時被殺的人，但這件事被我們家當作警示流傳下來」 Mycroft說

「我爸說那時候我們家族的人都在法國，所以沒有受到太大的影響」Greg說「但還是都躲起來了」

「那時候也有很多麻瓜被殺」 Mycroft說「所以連麻瓜的學校我們家的人都沒去」 Mycroft說「很多食死人的家族都知道我們，他們說我們是背叛血統者，而且我們知道每一個純血家庭處理掉的爆竹，但當時他們沒有真正的找上門來」

「如果沒有那個預言你會來霍格華茲嗎?」Greg問

「我想不會」 Mycroft說「這本來是讓魔法部不再監視我們家的折衷辦法，如果讓我父母選擇他們可能會讓我去波巴洞」

「那還好有那個討厭的預言」Greg說

「怎麼說?」 Mycroft問

「沒有那個預言的話我不會遇見你啊」Greg笑著說

「嗯」 Mycroft靦腆的微笑的樣子很符合他的年齡「你該回你的寢室了，熄燈時間要到了」

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**< Caecilius>**

Sherlock的惡夢在二年級時，他和John為了躲起來製作變身藥水而躲在二樓女廁後開始，他每晚夢見可怕的暴力.火焰的熱度和一片黑暗，用爬說語爭執的人和梅林的名字被提起

「你來這裡做什麼!」 Sherlock和John一起到校長室時見到一隻草鴞瞇著眼看他的時候拿出魔杖對著草鴞

「 Sherlock!」John搶走了魔杖

「我知道你不會自己告訴我你開始做惡夢的事，所以我請John在你開始受到噩夢影響時通知我」 Mycroft變回了人形，他穿著淺棕色的袍子看著弟弟「你該剪頭髮了」

「Mr.Holmes，兩位請注意這裡是校長室」麥教授提醒「Sherlock我知道你近期表現下降和數次因缺乏睡眠導致的魔法意外，你的兄長向我保證他能解除你身上的輕微詛咒，Mr.Holmes我希望你尊重學校的規矩」他看著 Mycroft說

「已經過了宵禁時間，不會有太多學生見到我的」 Mycroft說

「不只你」麥教授指著角落「Mr.Lestrade，你的幻影咒確實非常好，但是我教你的，最好別用來測試我」

「目光還是和以前一樣銳利啊，教授」Greg解除了幻影咒笑著出現，就像掀開了隱形斗篷一樣憑空出現的樣子讓John張大了嘴「嗨，孩子們，我是來替魔法部長送信的」

「為什麼不讓 Mycroft做就好?」John問

「他是神祕部門的，這不是在他的職權範圍內，而我是傲羅，要護送重要的東西當然會讓我來」Greg拿出一封信給麥教授

「兩位請在城堡內保持低調，高年級的學生們正在準備巫測」麥教授說

「那我們就融入點吧」Greg拿出魔杖對著 Mycroft， Mycroft嘆氣也拿出魔杖對著Greg「我想想，16歲的樣子應該就不會被級長們質問了」

John瞪大眼看著兩個成年人的身高縮小，外表逐漸變回少年的模樣，衣服也從傲羅的風衣和長袍縮小變成了霍格華茲的制服，而 Mycroft最後用魔杖指了指Greg身上的衣服讓他的制服變得合身，他低頭看了一下自己的領帶居然是黃色而不是綠色的，但他也懶得去改了

「你們怎麼做到的!」John驚喜的說

「變形術」Greg說話的聲音就是個少年「 Mycroft的變形術一向比我強，我16歲的時候就長這樣」

「而你的還是有改進空間」麥教授對Greg說， Mycroft剛才就在調整他變化後的外表，一些細節和比例不大正確，不過制服完全搞錯學院就算了

「教授我們以後也做得到嗎?」John問

「如果你很認真的聽課，我想有機會」麥教授說

「該走了，我們得盡快解決這件事，我明天一早要替部長去唐寧街」 Mycroft說

麥教授看著他們離開時有一種預感，等 Sherlock和John升上三年級他們不會比 Mycroft和Greg遜色，尤其是在惹上麻煩上， Mycroft基本上都是被Greg扯進去的，而John可是會在 Sherlock點火的時候往裡面扔煙火的孩子…

在正在移動的樓梯上 Mycroft把手放在 Sherlock頭上無聲的對他施了魔法

「 Sherlock你別這樣，我們很擔心你」Greg對一副要咬掉哥哥放在他頭上的手的樣子的小男孩說

「滾出我的腦子!」 Sherlock抗議

「這下不是有精神了嗎?」 Mycroft剛才對 Sherlock用了點清醒咒讓他擺脫缺乏睡眠的疲憊狀態，他刻意的撥亂了 Sherlock的頭髮換來他的抗議

「你們該回去睡覺了」胖修士拿著一個酒杯飄過他們，但他又繞了回來看著Greg「Wait，你爸爸是不是…喔這些年畢業的學生太多了，但我很肯定你不是我們學院的」他指著 Mycroft說

「好久不見了，胖修士」Greg笑著和賀夫帕夫的幽靈打招呼「我是Greg Lestrade」

「看在梅林的份上，你們半夜帶著兩個小新生要上哪去?禁林可不是你們的遊樂場」

「我們已經二年級了!」John說

「對狼人來說那一年沒什麼差別」胖修士說「喔我想到了!你就是那個幫Greg補習的小傢伙，你們兩個變成學生做什麼?」

「執行公務」 Mycroft說，他比較喜歡史萊哲林的幽靈血腥男爵，他至少不會纏著你閒話家常而且皮皮鬼不會靠近血腥男爵在的地方

「我們會把這兩個孩子送回宿舍的，你放心」Greg說

「好吧，但要早點睡啊，看看這孩子的黑眼圈，像熊貓似的」胖修士說著飄走了

「幽靈為什麼能拿著酒杯?」John問

「你得問幽靈事務管理部門的專家」 Mycroft說

「而且他知道熊貓這種生物?」John又問

「我們學院的學生有不少人喜歡和幽靈聊天的，我們學院的幽靈很和藹」Greg說

「你要帶我們去哪?聖芒戈嗎?那裏應該能解除詛咒?」John問

「這不是詛咒」 Mycroft帶著他們到了梅林的肖像畫前

「晚上好」梅林的畫像開口

Mycroft從口袋裡拿出他的雨傘在梅林畫像下方的地磚上敲了兩下

「Caecilius正在等你」梅林說，接著他走出了畫的範圍之外，背景裡的一位牧羊少年走向畫框中央

Greg第一次見到這幅畫背景中的人是在萬應室那本魔法藝術史中，那個紅頭髮.抱著手杖的小巫師被梅林本人畫進了這幅畫的背景中

「這是誰?」 Sherlock看向哥哥

「接受召喚而來的我的後人啊，在城堡裡有我無法阻止的災厄」畫像中的牧羊少年開口說話「教授讓我發誓不再回到學校，而任何與我有血緣之人靠近密室都將遭遇不測，若是我告訴了任何一位教授那個密室的位置我的親人也將面臨死亡」牧羊少年的眼睛是一片迷霧般的灰藍色

「他就是夢境的來源」 Mycroft對 Sherlock說「受到史萊哲林祖咒的Caecilius Holmes」 Mycroft說「夢境中總是一片黑暗是因為他的關係」

「Caecilius這名字很適合我對吧」畫像中的少年說「我為我無法提供的部份記憶致歉，那一定讓你們更加害怕了，但你們也看得出來，我什麼都看不見」

「你讓我們睡不好就為了叫我們來?」 Sherlock問

「我只是希望讓你們知道一切」畫像說「然後你們可以決定要不要前往密室，你如果有任何問題，只要是關於我的記憶我都能解答」

「你幫助史萊哲林孵育了那隻蛇妖」 Sherlock說

「是的」畫像說「但我以為他只是想要研究蛇妖，他的確研究了蛇妖的其他用途，我留下的魔杖就是用蛇妖的角和牙齒作為杖芯製作的」

「喔，他看不見所以讓他來做很安全!」John說

「而且他是爬說嘴」 Mycroft說

「我不希望你們誤解教授」畫像說「麻瓜對我們做過許多殘酷的事情，教授也失去過許多人.他也被麻瓜背叛過，他經常與其他教授爭執，他認為麻瓜出身的學生有一天會背叛我們，學校裡有很多和我一樣的孤兒，要是麻瓜發現了我們，魔法的血脈可能會在這片土地上斷絕」

「那你又是為什麼和史萊哲林爭執?」 Sherlock問「夢裡英語的爭執是創辦人之間的，而那些爬說語的只會是你和史萊哲林」

「因為我發現了密室真正的用途」畫像說「他當時要離開學校卻把蛇妖帶走了，我因此發現了密室，我同意梅林的看法，麻瓜中有好人也有壞人，雖然燒掉我的家.殺害我親人的是麻瓜，但藏匿我.讓我免於被燒死的也是麻瓜」他抱著自己的手杖坐下「但最初出賣我們一家的也是麻瓜」

「史萊哲林教授認識我的親人，他本來要說服我的家人讓我入學，因為我的眼睛他們本來不願意讓我離開家」畫像說「他雖然在最後說要不是因為我是爬說嘴，他不會在乎一個瞎眼的混種，但是他將我帶到霍格華茲來並將我當作普通的學生教育的」

「你要我們來是為了什麼?」 Sherlock問

「我反對教授的做法，也不喜歡他對血統純正的觀點，但我知道他擔心的可能成真，只是我不知道該怎麼做，蛇妖能活很久很久」畫像說「我希望有我的後人入學時他們能來找我，如果他們認為密室裡的怪物需要存在那麼他們也會知道史萊哲林在裡面放了什麼，而他們若是認為麻瓜已經不再是一種威脅，那麼我會告訴他們讓蛇妖回到沉睡狀態的咒語」畫像說

「為什麼到二年級才來煩我?」 Sherlock說

「因為你去過入口了」畫像說

「二樓女廁裡有密室的入口」 Mycroft說「以前有一個入口在史萊哲林高年級宿舍裡，後來因為改建被封起來了，才改成從二樓廁所下去，這一切本來應該在我們升上高年級時發生」

「你知道我所知道的一切了，現在你需要做選擇」畫像說「要殺掉怪物?或者教授的選擇是正確的?麻瓜依然是我們的敵人?」

「密室裡的怪物已經死了」 Sherlock說「你沒跟他說嗎?」

「他不會記得，他是一幅只用來回答問題的畫」 Mycroft說

「你的選擇是什麼」畫像重複

「我們會殺掉蛇妖」John說

「謝謝你，那正是我希望的」畫像中的少年笑了，然後他用爬說語說了一段話「這會讓蛇妖沉睡」他對著畫前的人鞠躬後轉身走回畫的背景中，他並不是一個牧羊人，他只是個拿著手杖站在山丘上等待的巫師

「晚上好」梅林回到畫像中

「你不會再做惡夢了」 Mycroft和Greg在中庭變回了原形「呼喚我們前來的夢境不是詛咒，只是一段已經受到時間和外力影響被破壞的信息，以前入學的Holmes們被夢境嚇壞了，缺乏睡眠讓人容易出意外，所以我們以為這是詛咒」

「你是怎麼知道的?」John問

「失眠一個月後就能拼湊出Caecilius要傳達的所有記憶了」 Mycroft說「那是他被麻瓜迫害的記憶和與史萊哲林爭執的過程，還有他發現他協助培育的蛇妖會被用來殺人時的愧疚」他對 Sherlock說

「可是你怎麼知道要來梅林的自畫像前?」John問

「夢裡有出現過他和梅林的對話」 Sherlock說「我知道他請一個人把他畫進畫中但我不知道是哪一張畫」

「那陣子你哥哥很慘」Greg笑著說「他上變形課不小心把麥教授的帽子變成一隻超級肥的大牛蛙，你們真該看看那個場面!」

「後來我們花了很多時間才查出這是誰的記憶」 Mycroft說「萬應室給了我們答案，但我們沒有發現」

「所以你們怎麼知道那幅畫中的人是誰?」John問

「Caecilius Holmes，霍格華茲最早的學生，我們最後在圖書館找到他的資料，從史萊哲林畢業後他幾乎銷聲匿跡，我們不得不去問好幾個幽靈問題才知道他的身分」Greg說「還好幽靈們都記得他，畢竟叫做Caecilius的盲眼學生可不多」

「Caecilius有視線模糊和瞎眼的意思」 Sherlock向John解釋

「因為他是盲人所以線索都是看不見的」 Mycroft說「梅林的畫框上有刻拉丁文要我們敲下面的地磚，那只能用手摸到，肉眼是看不到那些字的」

「那為什麼梅林不殺掉蛇妖?」John問

「因為蛇妖同時也是最後的武器」 Mycroft說「如果 Sherlock再失眠兩周他會知道，最初Caecilius同意需要蛇妖的原因之一是如果麻瓜圍攻學校，那至少有一個最終選項，而且我們不清楚史萊哲林讓Caecilius封口的條件是否包含他不能跟任何與學校有關的人說這件事」

「我們的祖先是個瞎子而且還是個不會鑽漏洞的白癡」 Sherlock說

「喔，小寶寶身上的清醒咒正在退去，他開始鬧脾氣想睡覺了」 Mycroft說

「我不是小寶寶!」 Sherlock抗議

「你小時候很可愛」Greg說「現在也還是個可愛的小孩」

「我不可愛!我能把你的頭變成蛤蟆!」 Sherlock說

「但是那是我教你的」Greg說

「我得說教一個準備上學的10歲小孩，怎麼把別人的頭變成蛤蟆是一個奇怪的選擇」 Mycroft說

「以後有誰欺負他就讓他們當一天蛤蟆腦袋啊」Greg說

「不過一整年過去了我也沒見到誰被變成蛤蟆腦袋」John說

「倒掛起來有效率多了」 Sherlock說

「倒掛起來有效率多了」 Mycroft同時說

Sherlock充滿敵意的抬頭瞪著哥哥， Mycroft則帶著他一慣的微笑俯視著弟弟

「你們默契還是這麼好啊」Greg調侃

「是他又讀了我的想法!」 Sherlock說

「別逞強了」 Mycroft用手指點了一下 Sherlock的額頭「用活力藥水加上不成功的清醒咒讓自己不入睡還想發脾氣，就不怕昏倒嗎?」 Sherlock在被解除清醒咒的同時就昏了過去， Mycroft讓他飄在半空中才沒摔到地上

「他昏倒了?」John問

「只是睡著了，他一直在硬撐」Greg說「我把他送到隆巴頓夫人那吧，他畢竟喝了好幾天的活力藥水還對自己用清醒咒，天曉得他還吃了什麼讓自己維持清醒」他抱起小小的雷文克勞男孩「我去去就回」

「我跟你去!」John追了上去，有幾個在球賽摔斷腿的球員在醫護室喝了生骨藥水哀號了一整個下午，現在他們應該睡著了，但隆巴頓夫人應該還在待命

「我不知道您還有偷聽的興趣，教授」站在夜空下的 Mycroft突然開口

走廊上的貓影逐漸變形，麥教授走到 Mycroft面前

「我不會讓我的學生們獨自解決詛咒，但看來這只是這座城堡的一片歷史碎片」麥教授說

「如果把梅林的畫框換掉就不會再有這種噩夢出現了，那個畫框是Caecilius製作的魔法物品，但換掉畫框那幅畫的保存效果恐怕會下降」 Mycroft說

「考慮到下一位Holmes入學還很遙遠，我想這沒有必要」麥教授說「倒是我想知道，你們在二樓女廁做什麼?」

「我和Greg在和麥朵聊天， Sherlock和John大概在玩躲貓貓，他們畢竟是孩子」 Mycroft裝傻的毫無掩飾，麥教授只是意味深長的看了他一眼

「規矩點，Mr.Holmes，你是你弟弟的榜樣」麥教授說

「很遺憾的，如果他以我為榜樣他會是個模範學生，但他更喜歡Gregory」 Mycroft故作心痛的樣子說

「Oh dear」麥教授顯然不希望這是 Sherlock未來的發展方向「希望他去禁林的次數會比你們少一點」

「或者被發現的次數會少一點」Greg回到中庭「我們該走了」他把手放在 Mycroft肩上「晚安，教授」他拿出懷錶按下上面的按鈕，港口鑰把兩個人捲入後兩位訪客便消失了

「難怪皮皮鬼永遠趕不走」差點沒頭的尼克說「這些調皮的學生永遠不會消失，就算長大了也是」

「Well，那是這座學校的學生們健康成長的象徵，在黑巫師控制學校那段時間連皮皮鬼都變得沮喪了」麥教授說「John Watson回到宿舍了嗎?」

「我替隆巴頓夫人送他回去了」尼克說

「謝謝，尼可拉斯爵士」麥教授說「我也要回去睡了，希望今晚不會再有更多驚喜了」

「喔你不該說出來的，說出來就一定會發生壞事…」尼克碎念著飄走，而且他是對的，那天晚上一群沒關好的綠仙把所有教室都弄得亂七八糟的，那些偷懶沒關好綠仙的六年級全都被重罰了，而且葛萊芬多的分數因此被扣得不可能在期末獲得勝利，John因此有點沮喪，而 Sherlock根本不在乎誰贏了學院杯

\-----------------------------------------------------------

這篇最近更了比較多,因為另一篇我在寫的家庭文卡了ORZ

全家都被詛咒其實是Holems家的誤解,會死的只有試圖進入密室的人,還有最初的那位祖先

考慮到當年學校成立的時候獵巫還是個很大的問題,史萊哲林討厭麻瓜也很正常,他們還很有可能自己就因為獵巫師去親友,那個導致入學的Holmes做惡夢的祖先和密室的關係其實是這樣:

CH是天生全盲的巫師,是個爬說嘴,親人被麻瓜獵巫滅門後自己是被麻瓜所救,後來被史萊哲林帶回霍格華茲接受教育,因為是爬說嘴又看不見所以讓他幫忙照顧和孵化蛇妖是最安全的,但CH不同意所有麻瓜都是邪惡的,還有他認為麻瓜出身的巫師和女巫也該能入學,和史萊哲林的意見有了分歧,爭吵後被下了詛咒無法回到學校或告訴學校的教職員和學生密室的存在,也可能發誓了不能直接阻止史萊哲林之類的,沒有被直接滅口是因為他是寶貴的有爬說嘴血統的巫師之外也是因為他是史萊哲林的學生

梅林在HP官方設定是史萊哲林畢業的,大約是在學校最初成立那段時間的學生之一,他後來回到學校畫了一幅自己的自畫像,梅林認為巫師應該為麻瓜提供幫助，並且與他們和平相處。為此，他創立了梅林爵士團倡導麻瓜權益，同時制定了禁止對麻瓜使用魔法的規定

故事裡鄧不利多和洛哈教授有那個梅林勳章就是這個梅林成立的爵士團的榮譽頭銜

附帶一提,哈利波特經常用的繳械咒據說就是他發明的


	10. Chapter 10

**< 餘波>**

「Greg，我們出門一趟，把你的行李放在門外」Eliot把小女兒放回地上後一邊答應下次會陪他玩裝在泡泡裡漂浮的遊戲一邊喊大兒子說

「我後天才要去找 Mycroft，今天還沒月圓」Greg說

「我又不知道他住哪，我有工作，你和我來一趟」Eliot說

「親愛的你們早餐前會回來嗎?」Greg的母親問

「喔，我也不確定，但替我留一份好嗎?」Eliot在妻子臉頰上親吻了一下

「路上小心，Greg別碰你父親左邊口袋的東西」媽媽抱起還想耍賴繼續玩遊戲的小女兒

「把飛舞針放在口袋裡是他有問題!」Greg抗議說到一半就被爸爸移形換影帶走了，而Greg早就打包好的行李自己跳到門口去了，某種生物飛過帶走了那個背包，留下了一根灰色的大羽毛

Greg在他們到達目的地的時候還有些站不穩，他們移動的時間有點長，這到底是哪他也不確定，但他看了一下建築風格應該是麻瓜的…他也不知道，辦公室?這看起來不是住家

「Greg你看看這個門鎖，麻瓜發明的小東西，很有意思」Eliot用魔杖指著那個找不到鑰匙孔的門把「阿咯哈呣啦(Alohomora)」

門上的觸控面板亮了一下但沒有打開

「怎麼會?」Greg驚訝地看著那個門把說

「這是一種電子密碼鎖，開鎖咒是針對使用鑰匙的門創造的咒語，不過這既然使用電力那就用我教過你的那個方法就好了」Eloit自創了一個咒語，專門使麻瓜的電器短路，他再次示範了那個咒語後門就打開了

「你怎麼找到方法的?」Greg問

「布萊登.布列被用開鎖咒的小偷一周偷了19次後發明了反開鎖咒，我被麻瓜鎖起來15次，每次都得把門或牆給轟了才能走，發明這種咒語只是時間問題」Eliot帶著Greg穿過一條貼滿各種禁區警告的走廊

「你為什麼不直接移形換影走?」Greg問

「因為被抓住不報仇一下就走不是我的風格，你該聽聽那個醒來後發現自己家裡所有的錢都變成他最討厭的老鼠的麻瓜官員的叫聲」Eliot笑著說，他並不是那些討厭麻瓜而故意捉弄他們的巫師，他只是一個用惡作劇報復的幼稚巫師

Eliot對迎面衝來的兩名麻瓜警衛伸出雙手對他們比了一個轉圈的手勢，他們倆就不停地原地旋轉直到他們倒下，他們都沒事，只是沒有五個小時他們不會醒來

「你是誰!」在會議室的門被推開時裡面的一群麻瓜站了起來，其中一人大喊著警衛，他馬上就被Eliot用一個無聲無杖的消音咒弄啞了

「放心，你明天早上就會恢復聲音了」Eliot拿出魔杖指著這五個麻瓜

「你拿一根筷子想幹什麼?這裡可是黑泉製藥!你這個混帳從哪闖進來的!」應該是主事者的肥胖中年人罵

「我的天啊」穿白袍的黑髮男人似乎知道Greg和Eliot是什麼來頭「他們是巫師!真正的巫師!」

「少蠢了!這世界上沒有魔法!」白髮蒼蒼的另一位白袍老人罵

「A9藥物就是…」黑髮男人雙眼直直盯著Greg和Eliot

「你是說A9計畫與這些人有關係?」胖子的眼睛都亮了

「A9不是一個天才製造的嗎?你們可沒提過這種來路不明的傢伙!」穿西裝的中年人問

「我是Will Page，是這間公司的負責人」胖子奉承的笑容讓Greg想到這種人就是 Mycroft見了就反胃的類型，因為他們真正的想法特別噁心「請問您怎麼稱呼?」

「Eliot，這是我兒子Greg」Eliot拒絕與他握手「我就是為了你們所謂的A9計畫而來」

「我是負責的Dr.Moor」黑髮白袍的男人立刻說

「我沒想過能見到真貨…」胖子Page不停地打量著這兩個怪人，Greg看起來就是個樸素的青少年，但Eliot打扮就很怪了，他的大衣和手套跟他背心上的小刀跟採集試管都讓他像是從三流蒸氣龐克電影走出來的博士

「你怎麼找到我們的?」Dr.Moor隱藏著興奮和一些恐懼問

「最近魔法黑市上流通的麻瓜貨幣多得太誇張了些，而且連平常被便宜轉賣的過期藥材都少了，所以就做了一點小小的調查」Eliot笑著對那個一臉難以置信的西裝男說「是，我們也有黑市」

「這太荒唐了!」西裝男大喊

「Greg，讓這位麻瓜實現一下飛行的夢想，讓他躺在天花板上」Eliot說

「我還沒17歲不能在校外用魔法」Greg說

「我會說是我幹的」Eliot說

「好吧」Greg聳肩，他從口袋拿出魔杖讓那個西裝男飛了起來，他發出小女孩一樣尖叫然後就貼在天花板上下不來了

「這太神奇了!」Page大喊「你們會做那些藥嗎?你也會嗎?小子?」

「什麼藥?」Greg問

「那些一擦就讓疤痕消失的藥還有只要一口就立刻治癒感冒的藥!」Dr.Moor問

「Sure，我就算是我，一年級的時候治療青春痘的藥我也做得出來」Greg說，接著他就轉頭瞪著爸爸，他們現在到底在做什麼

「如果不介意的話我希望知道你們怎麼得到A9使用的那些東西，還有是誰調製的，他顯然很需要幫助」Eliot的笑容和眼神讓Greg知道他另有打算

「當然!當然!只要兩位肯幫助我們，價碼隨你們開!」Page說「這邊請!」

Greg聽他一邊滔滔不絕的奉承一邊跟著他和Dr.Moor走到他豪華的辦公室，他打開了一扇藏在書櫃後的暗門，裡面有一部電梯，他們進入電梯前Greg注意到書櫃上有一隻鳥的浮雕在他父親經過時消失了，他父親來過這裡，但他顯然無法打開這道門，剛才他看到這個麻瓜用眼睛對著門鎖，難道麻瓜能用視線開門了?

「那是虹膜辨識」Dr.Moor注意到Greg好奇的視線說「那只能由Mr.Page打開，使用了他的指紋和虹膜，你們不會用這種鎖嗎?」

「我們用鑰匙鎖，施了咒語別人就打不開了」Greg說

「真是神奇」Dr.Moor有些興奮

「我們到了」Mr.Page帶他們穿越一道道厚重的門後來到一個起居室，裡面是一個中年婦女，他緊張的站了起來

「我還是不知道為什麼我做不出那個紅色的藥水，抱歉」中年女子說

「別緊張!親愛的有真正的巫師來了!」Dr.Moor抱了他說

「你好，我是個巫師」Eliot舉起魔杖對著女子說「當作是見面禮」他憑空變出了一朵冰晶形成的花

「我的天啊…」女子目瞪口呆的看著那朵美麗的花

「收下吧，我的女兒也很喜歡這個魔法」Eliot說

「這是..」女子接過那朵花後驚訝地發現那是真正的冰「你怎麼做到的?」

「小把戲而已」Eliot說「我看到你有一些麻瓜的實驗器材」

「麻瓜?」Page問

「不會魔法的人類，美國人叫你們莫魔」Eliot說

「美國也有巫師!!?」Page驚訝地喊

「當然有，我們到處都是」Eliot說「所以你們是夫妻?」

「是的」Dr.Moor說「這是Janny」

「我好奇的是你怎麼無師自通的，雖然效果不怎麼好，但你做出的魔藥顯然是可以使用的」Eliot拿起桌上的藥水說「除疤和除痘藥水做得非常好，有人教過你?」

「這聽起來一定很蠢」Janny擰著手指說「我的母親生前教我的，他有一本書上都是這些奇怪的東西，我本來不相信他說的，尤其是那些奇怪的材料和要求都太匪夷所思了，我的父親也受不了他的胡言亂語而和他離婚…」他看著Eliot說「我一直知道那些藥很有效，我都以為那只是家庭秘方，但現在看來他說的是真的」

Eliot讓桌上那本書飄到自己手上

「啊哈，華麗與污痕書店」Eliot翻開第一頁找到商標「眼熟嗎?」他把書給了Greg

「這是三年級的課本」Greg說

「你是說真的有一間學校在教魔法?」Janny問

「是啊」Greg說

「你小時候不住在英國?」Eliot問

「我小時候和父親一起住在南美洲」Janny說「他們離婚後一年的事，他把我送去和我父親住」

「難怪你錯過入學」Eliot嘆氣

「入學?」Moor問

「你是個女巫」Eliot說「你的母親拒絕了你的霍格華茲入學邀請」

「我是個..女巫?這一定是搞錯了」Janny連忙搖頭

「你身邊肯定出過怪事對吧?」Eliot看向傻住的Moor「總是很走運，以為忘記關的櫃子或燈每次檢查都發現已經關上了，莫名精準的”直覺”或者過多的巧合」

「親愛的…Peter小時候每次跌倒.甚至滾下樓梯都沒受過傷，而且我和你一起時也從沒跌倒過，那次我在冰上滑倒幾乎躺平了都能站直」Moor看著Janny說「只有和你在一起的時候!」

「所以你能訓練他!對吧!」Page興奮的貪婪嘴臉讓Greg想到搶食的豬

「我不行，但他肯定得去上補校了」Eliot對著房間一角說「對吧，Mr.Holmes」

大家轉頭看向房間無人的一角，空間突然出現了波動後穿著西裝的Mr.Holmes和穿著便服的 Mycroft憑空出現

「哇啊啊!!」Page和Moor嚇得叫了出來，Janny摀著嘴看著突然出現的兩人

「 Mycroft!」Greg看到朋友也很驚訝

「你是誰!?」Page叫

「你早該發現他的故事漏洞很多了」Mr.Holmes從口袋拿出一瓶麻瓜的藥瓶，上面印著大大的黑泉標誌「如果你不私下把這些魔藥賣給那些顯貴的麻瓜還有送給麻瓜官員當作禮物，我們可能還得花上些時間才找得到來源」

「我雖然注意到市場上流通的麻瓜貨幣多得很可疑，但還沒想到有麻瓜在製造魔藥」Eliot魔杖一揮把整張實驗桌和所有魔藥與半成品全都燒毀了

「你在做什麼!我們還要合作不是嗎!?」Page衝上去想搶救那些藥品，雙腳卻突然像被黏在一起一樣併攏，往前摔了個狗吃屎

「求求你們放過我丈夫，他什麼都不知道，Peter..我們兒子還很小!」Janny哭著把丈夫護在身後「我知道你們討厭麻瓜出身的人，但他只是一個普通的麻瓜」

Eliot和Mr.Holmes不約而同地嘆氣，Eliot知道他嚇到人了，揮把手把火滅了

「我爸不是黑巫師，他不會殺你們的!」Greg連忙解釋

「我們只是來銷毀魔藥和魔法存在的證據的」Mr.Holmes說「能成功調製基礎魔藥的人至少得是個爆竹，而你能做出除痘藥水之外的魔藥表示你是個女巫，而從你母親課本的年份看來…」他搖頭嘆氣「你一定聽說過我們歷史上最黑暗的那一段時期」

「佛地魔已經被推翻了，哈利波特殺了他，最後在霍格華茲打了一場大戰，學校重建了，魔法社會恢復正常，那些折磨和殺害麻瓜與麻瓜出身者的巫師和女巫都被判了終身監禁或者死了，你母親害怕的那個魔法世界沒有成真，他撕掉你的入學信是為了保護你，但他不知道你已經是安全的了」Eliot說

「我們會怎麼樣?Peter會怎麼樣?」Moor聲音發抖

「我們會消除很多人的記憶，魔法部..我們巫師的政府已經在著手消除所有人的記憶了，這些研究和藥物的存在我們也會抹除，至於兩位待會得與傲羅一起去一趟魔法部，把傲羅想成警察就好了」Mr.Holmes說

「他們在不知情的情況下違規會受罰嗎?」Greg問

「不會，他們算是因為佛地魔與食死人的緣故沒有入學的學生，會比照那些名單被毀而沒收到入學信的麻瓜出身學生處理，也就是由魔法部接手讓他們接受魔法教育，幫助他們了解魔法世界」Mr.Holmes說

「我這樣的人很多嗎?」Janny問

「這些年逐漸減少了，在你母親那時候有很多學生不肯回學校或者沒收到信，因為壓抑自己的魔法而傷害了自己的身體，或者意外傷害到他人」Mr.Holmes說「你很幸運，也許製作魔藥讓你不知不覺中使用了一些魔法，如果你完全壓抑自己的能力你活不過十歲」

「Siri!叫警察!」Page在地上扭動的樣子像一隻特別肥的黏巴蟲，他對著自己的手機大叫

「Siri是誰?」Greg問

「你以為我們不會使用科技產品嗎?」Mr.Holmes讓Page的手機從他口袋中飄出，在他眼前被變形成了一顆蘋果，然後直接塞進他的嘴裡，他現在看起來像隻烤乳豬

「你們是說好的?」 Mycroft問

「算是偶然吧，我正好在調查可疑的魔藥，而Mr.Lestrade從一名傲羅身上”借走”了我的調查計畫副本」Mr.Holms說「幾天前Mr.Lestrade就順著被黑市賣給麻瓜的一批蠑螈眼珠找到這來了，但那個電梯的電子鎖是麻瓜現今最新的科技，即使是我也需要動用點麻瓜的關係才能弄來金鑰，那直接讓他替我們開門還比較快」

「我不想和魔法部扯上關係，但消失的材料裡有一些是給麻瓜接觸就會產生危險的管制品，和古靈閣跟魔法部打交道就交給他了，實地調查我更熟悉」Eliot說

「傲羅應該已經帶著除憶師來了，你如果要走的話最好把握時間」 Mycroft說

「我知道，Greg接下來這陣子就麻煩你們了」Eliot移形換影消失後Greg碰了一下 Mycroft的肩膀讓他靠近一點說話

「我很肯定他從這裡拿了東西」Greg低聲地對 Mycroft說

「我知道，我們都看到了」 Mycroft說

「在你們進來的時候我們就在後面了」Mr.Holmes微笑說「只是一點小小的麻瓜產品而已，如果他是普通線人的話魔法部就得自己出獎金感謝一個長年與傲羅有微妙的些微敵對關係的人了，讓他拿點東西走對我們都更好辦事」

「他拿了什麼?」Greg問

「也沒什麼，麻瓜提煉礦物後的成品」Mr.Holmes想了一下說「好像是叫做…」

「釔90，治療癌症用的放射性物質」 Mycroft說「我很確定防火口袋不該用來裝放射物質」

「放射物質是什麼?」Greg問

「你只要知道那放在口袋裡絕對能送他進聖芒戈醫院就好，那東西在麻瓜世界很值錢」 Mycroft轉頭看著父親說「他的化學可能比你好」

「那也不奇怪，畢竟他是採集珍貴素材的商人」Mr.Holmes說

「你上過麻瓜的大學」 Mycroft眼神死的看著自己的父親「而且是牛津」

「我有一半的時間都和你媽約會去了」Mr.Holmes大言不慚的說

「……」 Mycroft看著父親，認真地思考著他從牛津畢業是不是歸功於他擅長修改他人記憶，或者是媽媽的預言能力讓他們這兩個無心課業的學生提前知道教授會出什麼題目

「再說我是念文學院的，記不住那些很正常」Mr.Holmes說

「你上了麻瓜的大學?」Greg問「那能幹嘛?」

「我們家都在麻瓜世界生活居多，有個學歷和一群有能力的麻瓜朋友很方便」Mr.Holmes說「你們該走了，傲羅們差不多要下來了」

「我以為後天才要去你家?」Greg問

「接下來我會很忙，而且這次事情有些麻煩，跟這些麻瓜合作的人裡頭有一些和我有過節的人，我要把通往家裡的港口鑰複製品銷毀」Mr.Holmes指著Greg手上 Mycroft給的手錶，那隻錶同時變成了沙流到地上「我有告訴你父親這件事，看來他沒轉告你」

「他就是那副德性」Greg聳肩說

「如果你們對於變成化獸師有疑慮，覺得自己可能不知道自己在做什麼就別喝下藥水」Mr.Holmes叮囑並轉向 Mycroft「我和你媽這陣子可能比較少回家，別太晚睡了」他拍拍 Mycroft的肩說「也別在家裡教Greg破壞力強的魔咒，我們家的小精靈們會抱怨的」

「我知道了」 Mycroft取下項鍊把一端給了Greg讓他握住「我們走了」

「別亂跑啊」Mr.Holmes微笑著揮手， Mycroft碰了項鍊上的家徽，用爬說語說了個詞就和Greg一起消失了

Greg在被傳送到目的地時沒站穩，一個踉蹌險些直接摔倒在地，但他摔在一團有彈性的微涼軟墊上

「你還好嗎?」 Mycroft問「我們使用的港口鑰和外面通用的不太一樣，前幾次特別容易讓人頭暈」

「有點暈但我還好」Greg發現自己坐在溫室的地上，他靠著那團涼涼的軟墊，溫室有點暗但他摸得出這應該是皮革「你家在溫室放皮沙發不會很奇怪嗎?」

「那不是沙發」 Mycroft說

「以靠墊來說也太大了」Greg拍拍自己靠著的軟墊

「Mr.Lestrade，您正靠著一隻體型破紀錄的3公尺長的三頭蛇」一個戴著單邊眼鏡的家庭小精靈從”軟墊”後方探頭，他手上拿著刷子和水桶「如果他不是剛脫過皮正在睡覺，您的生命恐怕就有危險了」

「三..三頭蛇!?」Greg跳了起來躲到 Mycroft身後，小精靈室來為蛇刷除身上殘留的舊皮的，那隻小精靈彈了手指點起了微弱的螢光以免吵醒熟睡的巨蛇

「他們不太咬人」 Mycroft說

「少爺，那是因為Holmes家無一例外的都是爬說嘴」小精靈提醒

「只有左邊的頭有毒，別被他咬到就好，但他通常比較喜歡用惡毒的言語來傷人」 Mycroft說

「少爺，您的朋友這才是正常巫師見到三頭蛇的反應」小精靈對Greg鞠躬自我介紹「我是皮克，Holmes祖宅的家庭小精靈總管，兼任溫室蛇類們的管理員」

「你好」Greg對嚴肅的小精靈點頭「…你剛剛是說”蛇類們”嗎?」

「這間溫室養了25種危險性在XXXX以上的蛇類，還有超過200種麻瓜已知的毒蛇和巨蟒」皮克指著一旁，Greg轉頭看見一隻和他的的腰一樣粗的蟒蛇正緩緩地滑進水池中，他忍不住抖了一下

「為什麼你的港口鑰會把人送到這麼危險的地方!」Greg低聲叫著

「你不用這麼小聲，蛇其實聽不見」 Mycroft說

「我知道!但我正被一堆蛇包圍!!!」Greg頓時有點想掐死 Mycroft

「算是防禦的一環」皮克說「考量到可能有人會搶奪港口鑰後闖入，傳送點一直都設置在三頭蛇窩旁」

「如果來的不是自己人就吃掉嗎?」Greg問

「三頭蛇只是外表特別嚇人」皮克說著停頓了一會「不過旁邊有巴西黑泥蛇的巢穴，如果驚動到他，被咬了以後你也走不出去」

「那是什麼?」Greg問

「那邊樹上的白色樹蛇就是了」 Mycroft指著一隻盤在樹根上的蛇，那條蛇轉過頭來對 Mycroft點頭，黑泥蛇的外表其實是帶著半透明的粉白色，圓圓胖胖的，頭上還長了一排小角，看起來很可愛

「他的名字和他的外表一點關係都沒有啊」Greg說

「被咬了以後你所有的骨頭都會逐漸腐化直到全部都變成黑色爛泥，那才是他的名字來源」皮克說

「帶我出去，拜託用移形換影!」Greg叫

「年輕的主人，您的朋友如同誤入蛇窩的小鳥，我建議您別把他的反應當作娛樂，您的朋友不多，嚇死的人通常很少變成幽靈」皮克說

Greg難得看到 Mycroft露齒笑了，他顯得很放鬆，而且被危險的蛇類圍繞對他來說比在學校還要自在，他讓Greg握住自己的手一起移形換影進到屋內

Holmes老家和Greg曾去過的那些富有巫師家庭很相似，但比某些陰沉巫師家族的家還溫暖許多，而且更現代化，Greg經過其中一間客廳時注意到了這裡甚至有液晶電視， Mycroft帶他到一個房間告訴他這是為他準備的房間，他自己的房間就在隔壁

「你們怎麼讓麻瓜來鋪設這些用電的東西的?」Greg按下電燈開關後房間的燈亮了

「我們幫助的啞炮中有不少人事業有成」 Mycroft說「不過我們確實沒有繳電費和水費，那些基本的東西小精靈會用魔法解決」

「這裡能看麻瓜的電視?」Greg問

「基本上可以，但會延遲2分鐘，和霍格華茲一樣，藏得很好的地方都會有很強的魔法干擾，麻瓜的電器在這裡能運作就很好了」 Mycroft說「不過網路倒是能正常使用，只要你和Wifi路由器在同一個房間就行，關上門就會徹底斷訊，我們還沒找到原因」

「路由器是什麼?」Greg問

「那個白色的盒子就是了，別碰他或者把電線拔掉你就能上網」 Mycroft指著桌上的平板電腦「直接用那個看球會比較好，電視的訊號在雨天會變差」

「謝了!」Greg眼睛都亮了

「你如果需要什麼就搖鈴，小精靈會來敲門」 Mycroft開了抽屜告訴Greg一些麻瓜的文具怎麼使用，他也準備了鵝毛筆和墨水「你覺得這裡怎麼樣?這間房間比較小但應有盡有」

「超棒的!」Greg笑著說「我一直和弟弟共用房間，只要能有自己的房間就夠好了」

「那就好，你的衣服已經放在衣櫃裡了，其他東西應該也在各自的位置上了」 Mycroft說「要吃點心嗎?」

「有什麼?」Greg問

在餐桌邊Greg和 Mycroft一邊吃披薩一邊在日曆上寫著他們的安排

「後天滿月我們總算能把葉子拿出來了」Greg說

「對，然後我會把那兩瓶藥水放到盒子裡鎖上埋進土裡，那之後28天內會有兩場暴風雨，都符合雷雨交加的條件，這樣藥水就完成了，但我們每天日出和日落時都必須記得對自己施咒，你還記得咒語嗎?」 Mycroft問

「Amato Ani…Anino?」Greg皺眉「是Animo對吧?」

「Amato Animo Animato Animagus」 Mycroft說「這非常重要，你得記牢」他撕下一頁筆記寫下這個咒語給Greg「我們運氣很好，除了練習的部分外，我們只要夠謹慎而且沒有發生意外，有可能一次就成功」

「我以為你媽媽只能準確預測滿月的天氣?」Greg問

「不準確但重要的事情他也能預言，其中一場暴風雨會導致飛機迫降，其中一名乘客會心臟病發死亡，造成那個麻瓜所擁有的公司股票貶值並引發嚴重的後果，不過重點是那天會雷雨交加，我們不用等太久」 Mycroft說

「我不是很懂麻瓜的經濟，連巫師的經濟學我都不懂了，但你剛才講的內容對麻瓜來說後果非常嚴重對吧?」Greg皺眉

「喔，很多人會因此失業或破產，不過那是麻瓜的問題」 Mycroft不在乎的說

「你不在乎麻瓜嗎?」Greg問「我以為你更熟悉麻瓜世界會比我更在意他們的生活」

「Greg，麻瓜活得一團亂，但也活到現在了，我們不需要擔心他們」 Mycroft說

「說得也是」Greg想了一下後同意「明天我們要幹嘛?」

「我帶你認識一下環境，主要是讓蛇知道不能咬你，今天就早點睡吧」 Mycroft說

“那個家裡的蛇多到讓人毛骨悚然，壁爐裡的火其實是一條蛇也太可怕了，而且養在地下是那個大傢伙根本就是巨型電鰻，結果居然是水蛇，那個家的電都來自那個大傢伙，天曉得那是怎麼抓來的，現在我是習慣了，但發現家裡蛇類密度有多高的時候我差點就衝進壁爐逃回家了，你知道大門上那些蛇裡面有幾隻是真的青銅蛇嗎?他們家沒辦法用咒語打開的所有鎖都他媽是金屬蛇!”Greg日後對到Holmes家作客的John如此說

至於這兩個正常人對於Holems家把蛇類當作家具使用的惡習的吐槽達成了共鳴，John被只會住在倒影裡的鏡像蛇嚇到，在浴室跌倒撞到頭後充滿憤怒與無奈地和Greg一起喝了很多杯奶油啤酒(成年的Greg喝的有幾杯是有酒精的真啤酒)

月亮低沉，在日出之前那段月亮都昏昏欲睡的時間一個人用港口鑰回到家門口，他對門上令人眼花撩亂的雕刻中的一隻蛇說了一段爬說語後複雜的門鎖紛紛爬開了

「夫人」家庭小精靈接過女主人脫下的大衣

「喔，皮克你不必等我的」Mrs.Holmes微笑著對忠誠的小精靈說

「我很樂意盡我的職責」皮克讓大衣自己變得平整掛在衣架上

「我們的小客人還喜歡這裡嗎?」Mrs.Holmes問

「他不喜歡蛇」皮克說「摔在三頭蛇身上對此沒有任何幫助」

「他很快就會習慣的」Mrs.Holmes說「他不討厭蛇，但我想那個溫室對任何喜歡蛇的非爬說嘴來說都太危險了，其他的呢?」

「他和年輕的主人長談了他們的計畫，盥洗後各自回房，但很快就因為臨時想到的點子下床了」皮克說

「哦?他們沒出去吧?」Mrs.Holmes問

「沒有，但那兩位現在抱著主人的麻瓜學術書籍在客房睡覺」皮克說

Mrs.Holmes輕推留了縫的客房門，兩個穿睡衣的男孩躺在放了一堆麻瓜書本的床上睡得歪七扭八的， Mycroft因為身邊都是硬皮書而縮成一團很不舒服的睡在牆邊，Greg到是拿百科全書當枕頭睡得很自在，他們原本似乎是在討論麻瓜的生物學還有他們令人髮指的外科手術

「他有個伴真是太好了」Mrs.Holmes拿出魔杖輕輕揮了一個半圓，書本變得柔軟，像是一團麵糊一樣自己飛到地上，恢復形狀後他們整齊的堆疊在一起，他用簡單的飄浮咒調整了一下那兩個男孩一看就讓人脖子痛的睡姿並幫他們蓋好被子

「明早需要準備主人的早餐嗎?」皮克問

「我們夫妻倆明天一早就得出門了，替我們做些三明治吧」Mrs.Holmes說「晚安，皮克」

「晚安，夫人」小精靈說完便消失了

隔天麻瓜的報紙頭版是藥廠爆炸的意外，但 Mycroft和Greg一點也不關心那些小事，預言家日報的頭版可是一隻迷路的幼年飛龍破壞了魁地奇比賽的荒謬大鬧劇呢

\-------------------------------------------

因為新工作開始,加上最近健康有點狀況(生皮蛇了)所以更新進度受到影響了ORZ

希望大家還有在看.在留言,新年快樂喔(都13號了啊)

我其實一直很好奇佛地魔導致一堆學生沒有入學會對世界造成多大的影響所以寫了這個沒入學的女巫的故事,還有魔法部為他們這樣的學生開辦補校的政策,畢竟沒有讓他們學會控制自己會製造出暗黑怨主/默默然,肯定會是大災難

Holmes家把各種蛇當作家具/寵物很理所當然,畢竟他們全家都是爬說嘴,所以養蛇類反而比養任何魔法生物都還要安全,家裡的小精靈全都會被介紹給蛇認識過,所以照顧蛇的小精靈們很安全

Mr.Holmes在麻瓜世界的財產有一些歸功於太太的預言能力是真的,但那只是偶而會去管理一下,因為他不是很在意在麻瓜世界的財產,除非損失會很慘重否則他不太會因為預言而去改變什麼,而真正會造成麻瓜世界重大毀滅的事件他們也會因為魔法世界的規範而不能涉足,不過會因為契約和道義而警告爆竹家庭


End file.
